Isn't She Lovely?
by thewriterinme
Summary: AU. Quinn and Rachel meet on a random day, while Quinn is out running errands with Beth. Eventual Faberry. Rated M for language and other M stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Another possible story line I've been pondering over. Depends on the feedback I get back. This will probably be updated less frequently than COGH, but let me know what you think.

Disclaimer for this and future chapters: none of the caracters (or show) is mine; only the cheesy lines and errors.

-TWiM

**Chapter 1 - The Odds of Today**

Cascading dark brown hair catches her attention. She lingers but then remembers she has a duty; she can't let herself be distracted by beautiful shining hair. The line at the bank is a snake - long and full of curves. She's standing at the end of the line. Quinn notices the person with the hair has caught the majority of people's attentions as she walked through the doors. She sighs, turns back at her daughter in her arms and smiles.

The baby coos and makes some indescribable noise. It makes Quinn smile, like always. The line moves an inch, maybe, and Quinn picks up the green and pink car seat to take a step forward, at the same time keeping the baby in her arm safe and the bag over her shoulder from falling. She sets it down again and tries to analyze how much longer this will take.

"Um, excuse me?" She turns at the poking on her left shoulder and is surprised to find the woman who stole the attention of half the bank. "Hi, I'm sorry for bothering you but -" the brown-eyed woman smiles unapologetically and says, "she's a cutie," and points at the baby Quinn is cradling. "I couldn't help myself, I love kids."

Quinn notices she's being real and is suddenly shy, ducking her head for a second. Pride then, surges from within, for having created this perfect being and she can't help it but turn fully to give her complete attention to this woman. "Yes, yes she is, isn't she?" Adoring hazel eyes fall upon the barely there blonde hair resting atop of the round face. She's getting tired, she ate not long ago.

"Definitely - she looks just like you." The woman draws a lock of hair behind her ear and the says, "I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." Extending her hand at Quinn, the woman expects her name too.

"Quinn. Fabray." Quinn says and shakes the hand being thrust at her. Out of everyone in this place, this woman came up to her because of her gracious daughter. She feels like the room is watching their interaction with excrutiating attention. "And this is Beth. Beth Fabray Puckerman."

"Your husband is one lucky man. You're beautiful and you gave him the most darling baby I've ever seen." Rachel Berry tells Quinn Fabray while taking a risk and grabbing onto the small pale fingers of baby Beth. The baby looks confused but soon smiles when Rachel makes an adorable ugly face.

Quinn shakes her head. He wasn't her husband. He wasn't even her friend. But he insists in staying around and helping take care and Quinn sees the honorable side of him, so she agreed in letting him give her his name. She wasn't in love, wasn't even into it, but she was drunk and she did feel fat. She doesn't feel like telling a stranger her sob story but doesn't feel like she can not tell this woman part of the truth, "I'm not married. She is a blessing though."

The brown eyes warm over and pour adoration at the little girl, "I bet. And I apologize, I didn't mean to make assumptions. I only said that because a woman like you-" She stops in her tracks and smiles sofltly, not even showing teeth. "Uh, the line's moving."

Quinn stumbles as she tries to turn, walk, and grab the carseat all at the same time. She's most definitely affected by this person's presence though she doesn't quite know why. Sure, she's astounding - her eyes are both sultry and inviting, and her smile is like a ray of sunshine, but she has never before felt this attraction toward a person. Much less another woman. She feels an insane pull, and then reasons that most people who interact with her probably do too.

"Can I help you with that?" Rachel offers gently. She opens both palms at Quinn and looks at the carseat intent on helping. It'd be for a second - grab it from her hand and then take three steps forward. Quinn doesn't really need the help, and any other person she would've denied it, but this time she welcomes it.

She hands it over and Rachel takes it like she has just been handed the most important job in the world. "Thanks," Quinn says and focuses on walking forward and not falling. "She was asleep in the cardeat when I got here but then she started fussing so I picked her up."

"It's not a problem, Quinn." Rachel speaks from behind her, her voice sounds jovial and excited. "So how old is Beth?" Once the lin stops moving Quinn notices as Rachel shuffles to stop and wait next to her.

Side-eyeing her, but with a smile on her face, she responds, "8 months today actually."

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise and her mouth drops open, "No way!" She looks elated, "happy 8th month, Beth!" She tells her, looking into Beth's eyes, as if she could possibly understand her. Beth seems to, and laughs. Quinn's lips automatically smile.

"Thanks," she tries not to sound so... So... Enamored but it's to no avail.

They talk for a good two solid hours while at the bank. The line moves about ten feet but there are still twenty or so people in front of them. Quinn wonders why the hell it's taking so long today. Even if this is one of two banks in the small town of Lima, it's never taken this long. Still, she finds herself a little thankful because she's met this great company and she's been something else. Quinn finds out that Rachel Berry is actually from Lima but is visiting town to see her parents. She lives in New York now, where she just graduated from a school for the Performing Arts: NYADA. Quinn asks her how long she'll be in town and Rachel tells her that she goes back next month to start reheasing for the small play she was cast in at her Senior showcase, and start auditioning for bigger roles.

Quinn is awfully glad Rachel talks more than she does. That way she doesn't have to tell her about dropping out of college when she found out she was pregnant, or how now she has to leave her baby with her friend during the day to work and with her mother at night to go to school.

It seems like Rachel can read her mind though because she says, "I talk so much. I haven't given you a chance to talk much, have I?" She looks ashamed for just about a moment, and then she urges Quinn, "did you go to McKinley? Because I went to Carmel and I've never seen you there."

Quinn can definitely talk about high school, "yes, I did. I would've remembered you too, I think." I probably wouldn't like you back then, if you talked this much. Now Quinn was a changed person. She appreciated people that could fill in her silence. "I was captain of the Cheerios." She says, the one thing from high school she's proud of.

"No way that's you!" Rachel exclaims and appraises Quinn. Quinn looks away from her and then Rachel is amending, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you look different; grown up. You used to be... A terror, from what I hear?" Rachel is careful with this question, to make sure she doesn't offend Quinn.

The blonde woman laughs quietly and Beth's eyes shimmer in glee at her mother's laughter, "Yes, I definitely was. Don't worry, I'm a lot nicer now."

Rachel looks at her right quickly, watching Quinn's profile up close, and then faces forward again and allows Beth to be distracted by her fingers again. She's hesitant, and speaks with closed eyes, "I know this may sound strange and way crazy but..." When she opens her eyes again Quinn finds herself wishing for her never to close her eyes again, "do you think I could treat you and Beth to some frozen yogurt?"

Surprised doesn't even cover it. Quinn looks at Rachel in awe at the question and considers it in her head. She looks around: the line seems to be taking longer and the bank is packed. She really doesn't want to spend her day here, and this errand can definitely be run another day and time. But, on the ther hand, she doesn't know this woman. She's a stranger - nice and beautiful, but a stranger nevertheless. She looks at Beth staring back up at her as if begging her for it, even though Beth doesn't even know what frozen yogurt is. So really, Rachel is asking her.

"Oh my God," she hears Rachel say. She turns her head and watches as Rachel's hand flail around in front of her desperatly, "I'm sorry. That was completely inappropriate of me - I, I - you know what? Just - forget I asked..."

Quinn thinks this babbling side of Rachel is rather endearing. She interrupts her softly, "That sounds good. We could go for a frozen yogurt right now."

Rachel's eyes meet Quinn's and she asks, "yeah?" Insecurity showing with one spoken word.

"Of course," Quinn gives her her best smile. She looks at Beth and asks, "isn't that right?" and then back at Rachel, "we love froyo."

"Really?" Rachel asks for reassurance once again but her excitement is already showing. She looks back at the door, "I have my car and the place is close - I wouldn't mind driving you both there and back. I mean, I'm not assuming you don't have a car. I can see you have one because you have this carseat," she lifts said object in her hands and continues talking. Quinn has to struggle to keep from straight up laughing at her. Not because she's making fun of her but from sheer cuteness alone. "Which probably means you have a car. I'd just like to drive you girls. But I'd totally understand if you wanted to just drive yourself because I'm a stranger and you don't know that I'm not a murderer yet. Which I'm not!" She finally stops to breathe in and take a look at Quinn. She looks amused. Beth is also just staring at her. "Oh gosh, sometimes I don't know when to stop talking. I was doing pretty well earlier, I think," Quinn agrees with a nod but really Rachel's been talkative from the moment she turned around. "But I'm sure I've scared you off. It's okay - you can leave if you want, make an excuse about another commitment. I'll totally understand." Rachel looks pretty serious about this, and the look of pure sadness in her eyes makes Quinn's heart twitch uncomfortably.

"You haven't scared me off," she says simply and smiles at Rachel to reassure her.

Rachel's eyes dart back up to Quinn and she looks just oh, so relieved, "really?" She doesn't give Quinn time to respond. "Great! Do you want me to wait for you to do what you have to do? I can wait." She points at the lounge chairs provided with determination.

Quinn assesses the line once again and says, "not a chance. We should just go now. I can do this," she emphasizes 'this' with a hand motion, "another day." When Rachel gives her a look she says, "promise."

The confidence in Quinn's voice is enough to make Rachel start moving. She's bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, "Okay, well, let's go then!" She reaches forward to also grab the matching bag to the carseat, and pries it away from Quinn's shoulder. "I can take this too."

Quinn thanks her quietly with a nod and decides it's safer if she just focuses on Beth right now. She avoids looking at Rachel because this woman is charming, at the least. Quinn bites her bottom lip when Rachel holds the door open. She doesn't know how else to thank her besides saying, 'thanks' over and over.

Rachel guides them all toward her car, a black Audi A4. "Here," she opens the back door. "I'll walk over to the other side and help you with the car seat." She shows her a quick flash of a smile and then makes her way around the car as fast as she possibly can. Opening the door, she sticks the top portion of her body inside the car and settles the car seat behind her own seat so Quinn can keep an eye on her if she wants. The seat is fastened and she comes back out to let Quinn know she can set Beth down. Quinn sits at the edge and scoots closer with Beth, and then carefully places her on the seat. Rachel watches at how cautious she is and smiles. Quinn straps the seats' belts around her baby and kisses her forehead once before scooting back out.

Somehow, by the time she's back out, Rachel's already on her side again and opening the front door.

"Thanks," she frowns slightly but also smiles.

"Not a problem," Rachel chirps and then walks over to the driver's seat.

"Do you want music or AC or windows or -" Rachel asks.

Quinn just smiles over at her, "however you usually drive. It doesn't matter."

With a nod and a smile, Rachel turns on the radio to the top 40s station, and the AC on the low setting. It feels cozy in the car within the minute, and Quinn likes the smell Rachel picks for the car freshener; it must be vanilla something. She looks back at Beth to make sure she's okay.

"So, does Beth like frozen yogurt?"

"I've never given her some before... I wasn't sure it's okay."

Rachel laughs as she signals to turn right, "I think it's safe as long as you don't give her too much." She glances at Quinn who's already looking at her, then faces forward again, "I wouldn't know though." And she starts laughing at herself, which makes Quinn laugh too.

"You made it sound like you were an expert."

"I know but I'm really not, I promise."

They come to a stop in front of an outdoor mall. One of those packed with people floating from store to store, shopping and spending money on frivolous things. The parking spot Rachel picked is right in front of the frozen yogurt shop and she gives Quinn a blinding smile, "this is my favorite place. I come here all the time."

Quinn smiles back and looks at the shop, 'Fro U.' She giggles and irks an eyebrow at Rachel, "original name. It's a pun; I love puns."

"Right? Come on. I'm dying to try this new flavor I heard they got. Grapefruit."

Rachel gets out and opens the back seat. She looks at Quinn over the car and Quinn nods as she makes her way around, giving Rachel silent permission to remove the car seat out of the car.

"I can't get over just how adorable she is," Rachel says as she hands the preciousness over.

"Yeah," Quinn muses, "she's my one perfect thing."

Rachel frowns at the statement trying to understand, and presses a button on her car keys to lock it. It beeps. They walk up three steps and Quinn stops, "oh, I'm sorry. I left her bag in the car can we-?" she points toward the car.

Rachel immediately stops and says, "oh, I can get it. I'll be quick!"

"That's okay," Quinn tries to stop her halfway, but Rachel is already by the car and opening the door.

"It's no problem at all Quinn. I want to help."

"Thank you, then." Quinn says when Rachel is in front of her again. "You're... Refreshing." She blurts it out before she knows what she's saying. Rachel's eyes widen for a split second and then she smiles at Quinn, suddenly embarrassed and shy. Her cheeks are tinted a pretty pink and her dimple is fighting to come out. She drags a lock of hair behind her left ear and looks down. Quinn has never thought anyone looked more beautiful.

"I'm just... You're - I mean, Beth is... Captivating."

Quinn narrows her eyes at Rachel playfully and responds, "she appreciates that."

Rachel exhales exaggerately and motions for Quinn to go in first. Quinn passes by her with the carseat and Beth in front of her body. The scent Quinn leaves behind makes Rachel stop and take a deep breath. She catches the action and shakes her head, and follows Quinn inside.

"So how does this place work? Just by weight?"

"Yeah!" Rachel shakes her head excitedly, "pour as much yogurt as you'd like then add fruits or candy and then weigh it."

Quinn strolls over to the yogurt selection and looks at her choices: Avocado, Peanut Butter, Original, Strawberry, Chocolate - "which one is your favorite?"

"I'm particular about the Peanut Butter flavor, but today I'm going for Grapefruit." She wiggles her eyebrow and smiles, moving around Quinn to get them both large cups. Quinn is about to protest it but Rachel is already holding both in her hands, "so did you decide?"

"Peanut Butter for us is good."

Rachel nods and pulls on the Peanut Butter lever, and looks at Quinn as if making sure this is making Quinn happy. Quinn grins and looks down, noticing Beth has been quiet for a while; she finally fell asleep. "I'll have some strawberries and some... Mmm, some coconut, and definitely the peanut butter cups, and the gummy worms, and the sour candy. Strawberry syrup and sprinkles."

Rachel's eyes fly from Quinn to Beth and back to Quinn in amusement, "I'm sorry, I thought we were getting you some yogurt, not a child". And laughs.

Pale cheeks burn up, "Sorry -I like candy. A lot."

"Don't apologize, I think it's great. Mine looks really bland and boring compared to yours. Maybe you could help me?" Quinn lights up at the suggestion and now holding onto the car seat with a closed left fist and her yogurt with the other hand.

"Alright, let's see. Try some pineapple chunks, the, uh, the sour candy too because that stuff is great, the chocolate and caramel syrups." Quinn looks into Rachel's very colorful cup and looks satisfied. "I don't even know if that'll be good, but it could work!"

Rachel places both of their cups on the scale and hands over a credit card. Quinn thanks her and she waves it off, "not a big deal. I'm dying to try this."

Finding a spot by a window, Rachel sets both cups down on the orange circular table and waits until Quinn sets the carseat on a chair first. Then they sit together and dive in their respective yogurst at the same time. "Wow, this is really good." Quinn offers.

Rachel purses her lips, makes a show of tasting the yogurt and then says, "I definitely agree. You should do this for a living - creating froyo masterpieces."

Quinn laughs, "That's genius."

"I thought so. Maybe I'll keep you around just for that." It doesn't get any more direct than that and Rachel feels the shift in Quinn's mood as soon as she says it. "I just meant we should hang out when I'm in town."

Quinn shifts uncomfortably in her seat and lies, "I understand. You'll be here for another month right?"

"Yeah, and if it's not too forward or weird, I'd love to spend time with you and Beth. I need friends back at home since all my high school friends left Lima..." Rachel suddenly feels the need to explain herself even though she doesn't know why.

Thinking about it throroughly, Quinn admits, "I'd really like that." It makes Rachel smile and look at Beth. The baby is still half asleep but looks like she could start crying at any moment. Quinn excuses herself for a second and grabs Beth in her arms. She rocks her until Beth seems to calm down and then sets her back down. She feeds Beth a little bit of her yogurt and Rachel watches with rapt attention how Quinn is so good with her daughter.

Meanwhile, Quinn is silently thinking if it's possible for a woman who has always identified herself as straight to harbor a crush on a woman she's known less than four hours. She tells herself that she can't go down that path - the repercussions would be too much and she has her daughter to think about; she doesn't even know if Rachel is into women or not. She's getting way ahead of herself. Beth reaches for the hand holding a spoon again and Rachel chuckles at her, making Quinn smile. "She really likes this."

"It's good stuff," Rachel responds. "And she's smart."

The yogurts are gone too soon for Rachel's taste, and Quinn silently wishes her cup was bottomless so she would have a reason to stay.

The car ride back is mostly Rachel asking Quinn about how she juggles the baby and school and work. Somehow, she managed to get it all out of Quinn without making Quinn feel like crap for it, and truly Quinn felt really good talking about it to someone who doesn't know everything about her. Rachel still didn't seem to judge or pity her, and that was awesome.

"Thanks... For," she takes a long breath and looks back into her Taurus to check up on Beth, "for a surprisingly unexpected and yet fun afternoon."

The brunette with the long hair smiles and fidgets with her car keys; she parked her car behind Quinn's and helped her with the bag again. After setting Beth down and making sure she was really asleep, Quinn met Rachel halfway between their cars.

"Thanks for letting me treat you guys. And see," She throws both hands up, "I'm not a murderer! Yay!"

Quinn laughs out loud for the first time. Rachel had realized that Quinn was shy and not one to be loud and obnoxious like she was, but she bet silently that Quinn would have a beautiful laugh. And it is - it's girly and kind of all over the place. Rachel likes it a lot and promises herself that if Quinn ever wants to hang out again, she'll make her laugh like this more often. She understands that being a single mom has probably weighed down on the gorgeous hazel-eyed mother in front of her, but she makes it her mission to remind her that she is a good mom and deserves to be happy.

"Do you think I could get your number so we could hang out again?"

Looking back once again, Quinn nods and faces Rachel, "of course. I'm hardly free like today but we can probably figure something out." Rachel thrusts her cellphone at Quinn and waits as the blonde pushes her contact info. "And I'm sure you'll get annoyed of me always being with Beth when we do hang."

"Never," Rachel promises with a shake of her head and a genuine smile. "I'd like to get to know her too. If that's not... Weird or anything." She narrows her eyes and looks at Quinn with an extremely vulnerable gaze. "I get it that you guys are like a package. And it doesn't bother me."

"Well, good." Quinn looks behind her once again. Really having to go even though she doesn't want to. She has to feed Beth again when she gets home and then put her to bed. She wasn't planning on today turning out the way it did, but she's not complaining. It's rare she meets nice potential-friend strangers and Rachl really seems to care. Quinn realizes she's the type of person who gets easily involved emotionally with strangers and that altough some would look at it in a weird way, Rachel uses it to her best. "I really should go now. Mom's waiting at home and if I take any longer she'll start bothering me-"

The phone in Rachel'a hand is lifted and she says, "I'll call you."

"See you later, Rachel Berry. It was nice to meet you." Quinn tells her and offers a wave before getting into her car and driving off.

Rachel stands on her spot for a moment contemplating how her day turned out. She doesn't even remember what she went to the bank for. She just knows she made a new friend and met the cutest baby on earth. Glancing at her phone, Quinn's name and number are still on the screen blinking. Lima never fails to surprise her. Finally hopping into her car, she turns on the radio and air and goes home with every intention in calling Quinn soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I woke up with a lot of reviews on only the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter 2 - Follow Up**

There's nothing better than a fourth cup of strong black coffee on a Sunday morning to really wake you up. Rachel pads across the cold tile of her parents' kitchen barefoot. Her small steps echo in the seemingly empty house; she knows her fathers are upstairs still asleep. The sunlight streaming through half-open blinds lighten up her way to the front door when she hears a thud against it. Opening the door, she catches sight of the back of a newspaper boy. Bending carefully, not to spill her precious coffee, she grabs the newspaper from outside, sitting on top of their 'Welcome Home' sign and brings it inside.

She skips the boring stuff and jumps straight to the Entertainment news. She's caught up reading about Lindsay Lohan going back to rehab for the hundreth time when her father comes in the kitchen, yawning louder than he really needs to be. "Morning, baby." He walks to her, itching the back of his neck and plants one on top of her head.

"Morning, Daddy. Dad's still asleep?"

"Yes, he got held up at the restaurant late last night doing inventory. And you know Saturdays are his busiest days."

Rachel nods, "yes, do you think he'll want us to wait for him so we can all go to the Goldensteins' together or do you think he'll use this as an excuse to get out of it again?" She laughs lightly and starts pouring her Daddy some coffee.

"Well, you know your father - he doesn't like those gatherings." Her Daddy pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and takes the Economy section of the newspaper to read while he sips on his coffee. They sit in amicable silence for a while until something hits him all of a sudden, "ah, it's your cousin's Brian second birthday party next Saturday afternoon. Your aunt Lily insists we all go."

Rachel groans out loud, "Aunt Lily is a bitch, Daddy." She hisses it at him, just so her Dad won't hear her in case he wakes up. "She's always giving me crap about wanting to be an actress."

He clears his throat and takes off his glasses. With both hands, he sets it on top of the table and says, "I know, baby, but this'll make your father happy. Just... Buy a gift, show up at around three and leave by four with an excuse." His tone is final, and even though she doesn't live at home anymore, she still respects his orders.

It doesn't mean she has to like it though, so she stands up and almost makes a perfect storm out of the room when she remembers it. She turns back around on her heels, "Can I bring a friend?"

The man with the curly hair looks at her with a measured look, thinks for a while, and agrees, "fine. But call your aunt to let her know."

"Cool! Thanks, Daddy." She leaves the kitchen on a mission.

She's been dying to call Quinn. She's been dying for a reason, itching to pick up her phone and ask her out, but she isn't even sure she's into women, and really, she doesn't want to freak her out. But now- this produces the perfect reason to call her and invite her to hang out. She didn't want to call her too soon after meeting her, or too late. Thursday would've been too soon; Tomorrow would've been way too late.

In a hurry, she picks up her phone from where it's charging on her nightstand. She unlocks it and only then she considers it might be too early. Well, she thinks about it and figures that a mother has probably been awake for hours now.

Without psyching herself out of it, she finds the number that belongs to the name and presses call. It rings once, twice-

"Hello?" Says a quiet voice on the other side.

Rachel stutters at first but corrects that by clearing her throat, "um, hi- hello, Is this Quinn?"

"Yeah, this is her. Who is this?" Quinn seems serious and impatient this morning, something Rachel hadn't considered and now she feels stupid for having called at nine.

"I'm sorry for calling so early. I just - I thought you'd be up. I - Gosh, I'm making a fool of myself, am I not?" By now Quinn is starting to recognize the voice and the rambling and smiles despite the fact that Beth just barfed all over her notes. Rachel is still explaining herself and she still hasn't come out and directly said it was her, but it amuses Quinn and it gives her a mental break. On the other side of town, where Quinn is trying to clean her notes, her mother shows up and takes Beth away with a smile and a pat to her shoulder.

Quinn smiles gratefully, and is able to focus on the call. She stands and rips off three paper towels from the stand on top of the counter and starts to rub the digested peas off her spiral. "Rachel." She simply says and the brunette finally stops speaking.

"How'd- did I? I don't remember if-"

"Hi, how are you?" Quinn takes it upon herself to ask. She figured it out quickly that Rachel speaks in circles sometimes, even if they do make sense at the end.

"I'm so good, thank you for asking. It's Rachel, by the way." She feels the need to add, even if Quinn called her out by name.

Quinn chuckles amusedly, "I know, I figured it out by the third word of your rant." She finally decides to throw her notes away. She grabs a sticky notepad and writes a memo on it for herself to grab the notes from a classmate. She has a test coming soon - a final on Wednesday. It's her last and most important one. The only one she's really worried about: Chemistry.

Rachel smiles because Quinn could already tell it was her. Then she remembers her manners, "How are you, Quinn?" She emphasizes the word 'you' and waits for a beat to ask, "and how's Beth? I meant to call earlier but I wasn't sure."

"I'm-" she looks around and sees the mess in the kitchen. The barf smell is still on her hands from when she tried to keep it at bay, and the tablecloth will probably stain so they might as well just throw it away. "I'm okay. Beth is healthy and... Well, being a baby."

A smile tugs at Rachel's lips as she remembers the way the baby girl held onto her fingers. "So listen, my father told me of this birthday party I have to go to next Saturday at around three. It's for my two year-old cousin and I have to take gift. And as much as I absolutely _adore_ kids, Brian is a little devil and his mom hates me."

Quinn giggles and then asks, "okay. What does this have to do with me?" Even though she already figured out Rachel's intention. She's been thinking about Wednesday these past days and she had been really... Obsessing. She hoped Rachel would call; she didn't want her to. She wondered why Rachel hadn't called yet since she gave her her phone number. She beat herself up for not asking for hers back because then she could call. But really, she wouldn't have called.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Beth could come with me. We'd make a day out of it. We could buy gifts after lunch and head straight to the party then get the hell out," her words become laughing before she even finishes the sentence properly. She's nervous. Why is she nervous? She was nervous on Wednesday, too, when she first saw Quinn. The first and only thought that had occupied her mind was: 'she's beautiful - talk to her.'

Quinn makes a humming noise as she thinks. In her mind, she flips over the pages of a mental schedule with red markings and blue writing to see if she's free. School ends this Wednesday for her, and Beth doesn't have any medical appointments soon because they went yesterday. She's free from work until around 6pm that day. It seems like she doesn't even have an excuse to say no, even if she was half wishing she did. Rachel's too good to be true, and she really can't afford to develop feelings for a girl. But Quinn really enjoyed spending time with her; how she is so chill and judgment-free - she needs more people like that in her life. "Yes, I think I'm free. Beth and I will help you with the present and even suffer through the party with you."

"And let me buy you lunch?" Rachel asks hopeful.

Quinn replies with a, "I can buy my own, Berry." It's not meant to be malicious because she knows Rachel doesn't pity her. She understands this is how Rachel does things. But allowing Rachel to buy lunch implies more than she can accept right now.

To Rachel's ears it sounds like rejection though. She frowns and tries to fix what she said wrong, "I just wanted to buy lunch as a way to thank you but if you don't want to come I understand."

Quinn picks up on the sudden hesitance and chuckles mostly to herself, "no. I wasn't trying to reject you... Just, it'd make me more comfortable if we each bought our own, is that okay?"

Oh but Rachel likes a challenge. No, not likes - she loves it. Instead of conceding, she tells Quinn, "we'll see what happens then." She doesn't give her any space to complain because then she's already planning things, "I can come pick you guys up or we could meet up at the restaurant. To me, it doesn't matter. Just give me your address and I'll be there by noon."

Saving gas wouldn't hurt, and she doesn't want to alienate Rachel so much by also rejecting her offer to drive them. Plus, it's Rachel's cousin's birthday party- it'd be so weird to show up separately. "Noon is fine. I'll text you the address."

"Perfect! I'll see you then, then."

"Talk to you later, Rachel. Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you for accepting. Bye bye." As soon as she hears the click on the other side of the line she throws her phone in the air then catches triumphantly. She lets out a yelp of excitement and rushes downstairs, barefoot feet sinking into the carpet on the stairs, to tell her father. When she gets to the kitchen, they're both awake.

"So... My friend said she'll come."

"Really?" Her Daddy asks. Her Dad, still looking mildly tired sends her a kiss from where he's sitting at their table for four. "Does she know this is a date in your head?"

Leroy chortles on his coffee from trying to laugh and drink at the same time and it hurts and burns. He coughs desperately to try to clear the airpassage, but can't help to continue laughing.

Rachel turns to her Dad franctically trying to clean his mess and then at her Daddy still sporting that stupid grin on his face. "It's not a date." She says with an eye roll and crossing her arms. "It's a kid's birthday party and we're just friends. I only met her recently and I don't even know..."

"Yes; because dealing with you for hours and not trying to rip off her own hair isn't a sign that she might like being around you..."

"Daddy!" Rachel throws a paper towel at him but it's too light so it floats back down on the counter. She breathes in deeply and then looks up at the both of them determined. "I do think she's... Gorgeous, okay? But she seemed introspective and shy and... I don't know... Uh, controlled? Like she is very cautious with every word she says and how she acts. I don't want to freak her out and lose her newfound friendship, so we're friends, understood?" They shake their heads up and down in unison, like she's seen them do so many times before, and then she continues, "so if and when you meet her, none of the girlfriends jokes and things like that. Make her feel welcomed as our friend!"

"Understandable, sweetie!" Her Dad shouts at her as she makes her way back upstairs to shower.

Meanwhile, in the Fabray residence, Quinn is staring at her phone, re-playing the conversation in her head. Her thoughts are interrupted by her mom, "Who was that, honey?"

"Oh." Quinn snaps out of it and stands from the chair, scraping its legs across the floor, to get Beth back in her arms. She stops halfway because she notices Beth is already clean and she is not. Instead she holds her phone tighter and replies as she passes her mother out of the kitchen, "just a friend."

Judy Fabray is a lot of things but she ain't dumb. She narrows her eyes at Quinn's back and follows her daughter up the stairs to her bedroom, "a friend? Quinn, I thought we talked about getting involved with guys so soon. Does he even know you have a daughter? He won't want to stick around and you'll-"

Quinn snaps and turns to face her mother who stops speaking and walking, still holding Beth. She controls her tongue before saying something rude in front of her daughter and decides to just go ahead and take off her clothes. She rips away her once beige shirt and throws it at a wall. Still pulling down her shorts she says calmly, "it is not a guy. It's just a friend."

Her words are measured. Judy smiles satisfied and waits until Quinn looks at her. "I just don't want you to get hurt. So what did this friend want?"

"Her cousin is having a birthday party Saturday and she needed help buying a gift."

"That's so smart of her to invite you! When you go, I want to meet her! Is she picking you up?"

Quinn internally struggles to keep from telling her mother about thinking Rachel is cute, but instead she smiles and says, "yes, she is. She insists."

"Well, good. Now go and shower because I have to leave for church soon. Are you sure you don't want to come?" She doesn't even have to think about it anymore, but she does pretend to anyway, to make her mother happy for at least a second. If she tells her mom she's still thinking about it, Judy won't ever confront her about not coming. "I'm still thinking about it, Mom. But thanks."

"Well, it's my Sunday time with Beth. We'll wait for you to shower so you can tell her goodbye," Quinn's in blue undies, standing under her mother's scrutinizing eyes. It always makes her feel shy. She places both hands on her hips where she swears she sees stretch marks - stretch marks she wouldn't have so soon if she had waited to have a kid while married. Now her future husband won't like her body as much as he could have, her mother has explained many times.

Yes, her mother sounds overbearing and at times judgemental, but truth is, she was there for her when Quinn told her of her pregnancy. It was such an ugly moment in the history of her family, but her mother stayed and didn't kick her out despite her own father's pleas. So he left. And Beth never got to meet her father. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be quick."

After the shower and saying bye to Beth and her mom, Quinn texts Brittany and Santana to come over. Might as well hang out with them if she can't study and has the free time. It's been a while since the three of them did anything remotely fun together.

She busies herself with cleaning the kitchen while they're on their way. Her mind runs a lot faster than her mouth, and she thinks of Rachel before she can even tell herself not to. Washing the dishes clears her mind, and it's something with somewhat of a pattern to keep her thoughts restricted. Lather, rinse, dry; lather, rinse, dry.

The heavy knock on the door tells her that they're here, so she finishes drying the cup in her hand as she makes way to open it. "Hi, guys." She says and smiles, throwing the drying rag over her right shoulder.

Santana's hand doesn't leave Britt's and she only nods at Quinn, "Fabray."

Britt, also not wanting to let go, simply hugs Quinn around her neck with one arm and pulls her into her. She smells like Skittles. "Hey, Quinn! What do you want to do today?"

"Where's Beth?" Santana asks, looking around the living room for any signs of the little bundle of joy. Santana always asks, even when she knows it's Judy's day to take her to church. Quinn and Judy have an agreement - Quinn doesn't have to go if she's not ready yet, but Judy has the right to take her granddaughter every other Sunday. "At church with Judy?"

"Yes," Quinn affirms and starts making way back to the kitchen. "Britt, I don't care what we do today. I got a break so let's just do _something_."

"It's not even ten yet," Santana points out.

"Have you girls had breakfast yet?" Quinn asks, looking back at the two. Santana is on the chair and Britt's on her lap, playing with stray hairs from Santana's loose ponytail. Santana is smiling up at Britt and Quinn feels just a pang of jealousy. She's always felt this toward them, but she had always figured it to be because they had found each other so soon in life. She had always been looking for her soul mate, and Santana and Britt had been handed each other; like God laid a hand or something. Now, she's jealous that they're so comfortable being with each other in front of other people. Two girls in love. The Latina barely nods; yes, they've had breakfast. Well, so had Quinn, but she is polite. "Okay, how about we go out to the living room and watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good, Juno." Santana says affectionately, standing up and pushing Britt out of her lap gently.

"I can't be Juno. I'm not in high school anymore." Quinn argues anyway, even with the smile on her lips. She leads the way out of the kitchen and into the open living room. Its walls are white, and the decoration is a bit outdated but her mom insists it's lovely so they keep it. Beth's toys are all in a box to the left of the TV, and many more picture frames of the baby have been added to the place since Santana had last been here, so - two weeks. Judy and Quinn like taking pictures. "Speaking of school, do you still have your Chemistry notes for the second half of the course? I- Beth barfed all over mine this morning and I have a test on Wednesday."

Santana had this class over two years ago, but Quinn knows that Santana takes her schoolwork seriously and takes meticulous notes. She is hoping and praying that the Latina says yes. "I might have to look for it, but I can get it to you by tomorrow."

"Sweet," Quinn chirps and drops on her couch. Santana twirls Britt away from her and goes toward Quinn's movies collection to pick the movie for this morning. Britt lands over Quinn's body and they both giggle. Britt scoots off her and settles in the middle of the couch.

"Have we watched this one lately?" Santana raises the DVD in her hand for Quinn to look at the cover. "Um, _Basic Instinct_? Why do you even have this movie? Does your mother know about all the sex stuff in it?"

Quinn laughs, "I'm 21, I can watch whatever the hell I want."

"Petulant child, that's a lie. You can't do anything while still living with her. I still don't understand why you don't just move out and move in with me."

"I have a daughter?" Quinn supplies, as if Santana has forgotten.

"I know, so? Britt already babysits for you in the mornings, the only difference would be that you'd have to drop her off with your mom at nights."

Quinn shakes her head, "no, it'd be way more complicated than that. My mother would take it personal."

"Man, whatever. You know Britt and I are willing to help. Just say the word."

At this, Quinn's eyes almost tear up but not really. She just looks at the couple sitting next to her and smiles softly, "I know."

"So, any word on that chick you met?" Santana knows when Quinn needs to change subjects. She senses it. Britt lays her head on Santana's lap and stretches her legs over Quinn's. The young mother holds onto Britt's legs and pulls them to make Britt more comfortable as the movie starts to play.

Aloof, Quinn responds with a shrug, "she called today." She thinks that if she doesn't sound interested, Britt and Santana won't pick up on it, but they know Quinn. They know her for years now, and they can read her like a book. Sure, they come from different angles and use different methods, but they always get her to confess.

Santana laughs, Britt smiles. "She did? What did she want?" Britt looks away from the TV to give her the attention.

"She wanted to ask if I wanted to spend the day with her on Saturday."

"Sounds like a date," Santana says.

"It's not a date," Quinn frowns.

"Are you still being repressed about your feelings Quinn? It's okay to like her," Brittany promises. Quinn wonders how she even knows what repressed means, but figures Santana had to explain it a lot.

"I just met her, Britt. That's - weird. _And_," she pauses for dramatic effect, "I'm straight."

"Sure," Santana says and laughs again. This irritates Quinn, who throws her a look to kill. Santana isn't bothered by it though, "I mean, you're always saying that but when was the last time you dated a guy or even just had sex?" She tilts her head up to think and then, "oh yeah, over a year ago, when you let Puck fuck you at that stupid party and not even because you wanted to. Just because you felt 'fat.'"

"That doesn't mean I like girls, Santana. Just that I'm careful."

"Yeah, and look at where careful got you."

"Shut up. Can we just watch the movie now?"

"Fine, but - can you just promise me that you'll keep an open mind about this Rachel girl?" Santana pleads. When Quinn makes eye contact she can see that Santana isn't making a joke out of this. She's seriously worried for her. "Forget about your mom and her judging crap. Just see where it goes."

"I don't even know if Rachel likes women. It'd be presumptuous to assume she does just because she paid for my frozen yogurt." Quinn ignores the snarky remark on her mother's beliefs and just focuses on the other issue at hand - Rachel's sexuality. Quinn is straight, she knows that much. She only felt attraction for Rachel that day because let's face it, Rachel is beautiful, and she was giving her Beth so much attention. It pulled at her heart; her motherhood. Seeing Rachel treat Beth the way she did was the only factor why the stupid crush, but is four hours enough to tell? And the fact she's been thinking about Rachel ever since doesn't really mean anything.

"You know, you pretending not to like her would be much more believable if you didn't spend so much time thinking about her," Santana teases and pokes her. Quinn slaps her hand away but makes an effort not to smile. It doesn't go unnoticed by Santana, "You're doing a dandy job in pretending."

"Shut up." Quinn starts to blush and Britt giggles.

"It's okay, Q. Santana used to get like that about me."

Santana growls but doesn't deny it.

"I know, I remember." Memories of a flustered Santana in a red, white, and black cheerleading uniform blushing because someone teased hers and Britt's friendship come up and Quinn smiles. Santana would get incredibly red and try to ignore her feelings and the fact that everyone knew. Quinn was there to help her when she came out, and then when she admitted to being in a relationship with Britt. "Well, even if she does like women, she doesn't like _me_. I have a child, and that's way too complicated for everyone involved."

"You're just being complicated," Brittany explains. "Go out with her and see how you feel, and then play it by ear. Though I'm not quite sure why ears have to be involved. But! I'm sure she likes you; I have a sixth sense for these things and from what you've told us, I can just tell."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: a big thank you to **blvedprincess **for beta'ing this chapter for me and giving me a push to continue with this story!

Chapter 3 - Of Ball Pits and Dates

The mirror reflects back an image she's seen too many times now. Blonde, tall, hazel eyes, slightly curved nose, and pink lips. Gorgeous, many people have called her; flawless; gracious. Beautiful to the standards of society. Thinking about it, Rachel probably complimented her twice on her looks, so she knows Rachel thinks she's beautiful. Is that the sole reason why Rachel wants to hang out? She hopes not, but she fears that that's it. Beth makes a noise from the floor and Quinn picks her up. "Hey, there beautiful. I love you so much," as she nuzzles her cheek.

"Quinn, your friend's here. I got to meet her and she's very nice," Judy tells her from the door. Her arms are crossed over her chest and her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her mother always looks proper and ready to leave the house if anything comes up, but she never has to. Judy goes out at nights: Bingo night, Book Club night, Single Mom's club - that last one Quinn was supposed to go to, as well, but she goes to class instead. She thinks that Judy mostly goes for Quinn's sake, because Quinn is already a grown up and Judy doesn't need to learn how to take care of her by herself. The only other time Judy leaves is for church, Sunday mornings.

"I'm coming downstairs," Quinn tells her mom, "I'll just be a minute."

Judy paces back downstairs after taking Beth from her and Quinn rushes to the bathroom to fix her hair one more time. It's long again. Last time she cut it short was... when was that again? Maybe right before she found out she was pregnant with Beth. Wow. She smiles at herself in the mirror and it seems fake. She decides to just go with the flow. Stop thinking so hard - it's a reminder she has to tell herself often; it doesn't always work.

She forgets to tie her shoe and runs down the stairs like that. Rachel smiles at her, and Quinn's heart melts because Rachel is holding Beth like she's the most precious thing on the planet, and with a caring glance at Judy - who's smiling too -, she presses her index finger to her mouth to tell Quinn to be quiet. "She fell asleep as soon as I took her in my arms," She whispers.

Her mother, completely smitten by this polite new friend Quinn found, points out to her, "tie your shoes, honey." The first impression Rachel makes on Judy is that she's nice and has manners, unlike Santana who is always unnecessarily loud and rude, and Brittany who smacks her gum. Judy loves them, too - She has to, after knowing them for so long, and she sees how much they love her own daughter - but she wouldn't be completely opposed to Quinn having _polite _friends.

Quinn shakes her head and smiles, pushing hair behind her ear as she bends to one knee to tie one shoe. Then the other. "She takes a while to get used to others holding her." She decides she can tell Rachel, "she must really like you." If Rachel wanting to be around is not only about looks, is it a mistake letting her infant daughter get close to someone she doesn't really know she'll ever see after today? Will Rachel even want to hang out after this if she's still around? She notices how easy going Beth is around Rachel, and how Rachel is really careful with her, too. It would be painful watching them really bond and then having Rachel leave. According to what Rachel told her when they met, she would be leaving in a month from then, so about two and half weeks from today. Is that too short of a period for a baby to start getting used to (and possibly loving) an adult? Or is it safe to be friends with Rachel? She isn't sure.

Both shoes tied, she stands up and walks over to where her bag is, "ready?" Rachel asks, voice still low not wake Beth.

"Yeah, I'll just grab her carseat, stroller, and bag from the kitchen and meet you outside."

"Okay." Rachel looks down at Beth once again, wrinkles forming around her eyes when her lips curl up and her dimple shows up. Quinn quickly opens the door for her, and they almost hit each other in the rush of the moment - when Rachel is turning to leave, and Quinn's arm is snaking around her to hold the door open - but Quinn steps away just in time and apologizes.

Hopefully, Rachel didn't notice how nervous the simple moment made Quinn because friends don't get like this around each other. Friends. Straight friends who do not care if the other likes her for her genes; who do not worry if the other will end up hurting them or their daughter. None of those things should matter because she's straight. Right? Right. "Sorry, I'll -" She points at the kitchen and disappears, and Rachel walks to her car, making sure that Beth is okay all along the way. It takes her longer than it would normally because she takes measured steps, walking slower than any other day. For someone with small feet, she normally walks as if she owns the world. Right now, the world seems to fit in her arms, so she has to protect it.

Quinn slams the door behind her and by the time she's next to Rachel, they're both standing in front of the car. "Hi," Quinn says, exhaling at the same time. Rachel looks up at her, only because Quinn is an inch or two taller than her, squinting against the sunlight. She looks like an angel. There's a halo of light around her long, blonde hair, and her normally hazel eyes look so yellow they're almost unnatural - but still beautiful.

"Hello," Rachel responds, smiling. She is still whispering. "So, we're off to lunch - I found this great little Spanish place. I'm not sure if you like Spanish food..."

Quinn is mildly embarrassed for not being more well-rounded, not knowing these things. She's never even tried Spanish food, and she didn't even know Lima had a Spanish restaurant. "I've never had Spanish food."

Rachel opens the back door, and moves so Quinn can strap the car seat. As soon as they get that on, Rachel places Beth on and allows Quinn to strap her up. "Well," she says casually, "you must try it then. You'll like it."

And like it she did. Rachel was spot-on in deciding what to order. She got them a Tombet and Escabeche. The Tombet is a vegetarian dish, with lots of eggplant, red bell peppers, and potatoes in layers, topped with a delicious rustic sauce. Rachel told Quinn she enjoyed this one the most. The Escabeche is a fish dish, and it was a fried fish that had been marinating in a vinegar mixture. Quinn liked this one the best. Beth had her own bottle to enjoy. Quinn insisted they paid half and half, since they shared both plates, and only after a lot of persuading (Rachel found out she couldn't resist Quinn's pouting lips), Quinn won.

From the restaurant, they go to Toys R Us where Rachel sees Quinn visibly get excited. "So candy and toys are the way to your heart?" Rachel asks as they stroll down an aisle of Legos. Quinn is pushing Beth's stroller, and Beth is playing with a pink elephant they picked up from a display section. To distract herself from the question being out in the open, Rachel finds a Lego box very interesting. She glances at Quinn, doing the same on the other side of the aisle.

"I guess I'm still a child at heart," Quinn gives in and shrugs. Rachel is half expecting her to just walk away, but instead, Quinn looks at her and smiles softly, then looks back at the box and turns to face the toys again. There might be two or three of the Legos that she would buy, if she didn't have an eight month old in the house. She used to be so good at putting them together.

Considering the amount of effort Rachel is putting to make sure Quinn is comfortable, the least Quinn can do is be real. She told Santana and Britt that she'd give Rachel a chance, even if the brunette doesn't know. Quinn fears it won't take long for Rachel to make permanence in her heart since she's already intoxicated her mind with thoughts of frozen yogurt. To resist Rachel proves to be almost impossible for Quinn so far, and she's afraid that the moment she completely lets her reigns go, Rachel would be able to ask her anything, and she'd do it. Kiss me, Quinn; and Quinn would kiss her. Love me, Quinn; and Quinn would love her. Someone that a little over a week ago, Quinn knew nothing of - didn't even care she existed. It's funny how life works out sometimes. She has to be careful, she reminds herself, even if she's giving Rachel a chance - to be friends. Find out what Rachel wants, what she's all about.

Rachel's heart swells when Quinn tells her of her child-like heart. She wants nothing more than to be able to discover this magnificent creature in front of her. She grips onto the box tighter and then averts looking directly at Quinn, because Quinn looks like she can start hyperventilating any moment now. Rachel doesn't know why. The once naturally rosy cheeks of the other woman turn incredibly red because of Rachel's stare, and she catches herself, so she looks at the Legos in her hand and says, "I don't think this is safe for a kid, right?"

Looking up from the box in her hands, Quinn says, "probably not. He could stick one in his mouth and - yeah, no." She shakes her head, puts the box in her hand away, and looks patiently at Rachel. Rachel does the same, puts both hands in her jeans' pockets, and they start walking again.

"She likes the elephant," Rachel comments, looking at Beth smiling (showing her two little white teeth) at the stuffed animal.

Quinn smirks, "She has a collection of animals at home."

"Which one is her favorite?"

"She has a cow she really likes; her... father gave it to her. She's slept with it since she was born."

Rachel clears her throat, Quinn looks at her, "You said he wasn't your friend." Quinn's expression hardly changes on the outside, and it makes Rachel wonder what kind of person goes through what Quinn did and not show emotion for the man who fathered her child? Rachel is hoping the topic doesn't become too much or that she makes Quinn upset, but she is one curious woman and she won't rest until she knows what she needs to. It really doesn't help that she's been dying to absolutely know everything about Quinn - every single thing that makes her tick, the things that make her smile, how she takes her coffee, and if she sleeps with a pillow or not. When she reaches that train of thought, Rachel decides to stop.

"He wasn't. Isn't. He's... It's complicated."

Rachel nods to convey that she understands and they find themselves in an aisle for toddlers. "Ah! This is perfect!" Rachel exclaims and puts both hands on a plastic blue guitar with power chords and three classical songs in it that have been rock-fied.

The way Rachel's eyes gleam at the toy just makes Quinn smile before she can help it. "Seems like you didn't need my help after all. Now you have to help me." Tossing all of her fears and worries aside for the moment, she is content is the way Rachel smiles at her demand.

Beth tosses the pink elephant in front of her. It doesn't go very far. Before Rachel has the chance to pick it up, Quinn does and sets it back on Beth's lap.

"Help with what?"

"Getting your cousin a gift. You can't go to a kid's birthday party empty handed!"

Smiling, Rachel picks up the box next to the guitar, "look! It's a mic that goes with the guitar - perfect!"

Quinn laughs. Beth throws the elephant. Rachel hands Quinn both boxes and wiggles her eyebrow and next thing Quinn knows, she's starimg at Rachel's ass in those jeans because she's bent over picking up the elephant. Without fully standing up, she gets on her knees to face Beth and places the toy in her hands. "She's taken to doing that lately - throwing things just so I can pick it up and she can throw them again." Quinn explains and drags her eyes away from Rachel's body, but only after lying to herself and telling her mind that she's not staring because Rachel's ass is... Nice, but because she is comparing their bodies. Yeah, right.

It seems to Quinn that Rachel's in a trance induced by her daughter, because Rachel looks at Quinn only enough to acknowledge she heard her. Then she's back looking at Beth and tickling her lightly. Beth's laughter is bubbly and innocent - it's airy and high-pitched. It's melodious in Quinn's ears; in Rachel's too.

"She's growing up." Rachel states finally and stands up. Shyly she admits, "I might have wikipedia'd baby developmental stages." The piece of information flares up something in Quinn she can't quite place but she enjoys it. "I wanted to be able to talk to you about it and know what I was saying. Not sound stupid, you know." Rachel looks down and smiles softly, then takes the toys from Quinn's hand. "Ready to checkout?"

Apparently, what Rachel told Quinn has now made Quinn dysfunctional, because she stands there holding onto the grips of Beth's pink stroller, considering the admission. She looked it up - sought information on babies. It's something way out of her normal life but that she made a concious decision to pursue: understanding babies because of Beth.

"What do you want from me?" Quinn's voice asks. Her mind only catches up with her mouth and tongue and lips after the words have been spoken. She's not angry, but she finds that she really wants to know. Maybe it's the way she words her thoughts that comes off all wrong.

Rachel turns around slowly, an eyebrow rising in surprise. She doesn't step forward. She just stares with her mouth open. "Wha- I -"

The way her lungs fill as she inhales make her slightly dizzy, but she closes her eyes and says through clenched teeth, "You're way too good to be true and I don't know what you expect out of this." Quinn motions at the stroller and then at herself. She can't quite get her eyes to meet Rachel's.

Rachel seems to want to take precaution. She approaches the mother and daughter and speaks softly, "I don't expect anything from you." Quinn is surprised. She gasps. Rachel giggles quietly and looks at Quinn's hazel eyes and finds a confused cloud in it. "I want to be your friend. I told you that from the beginning."

She reminds herself of Britt telling her to keep an open mind, but somehow she ends up arguing, "Yeah but then you say things like you looked up about babies and invite me out - twice - and insist on -"

"I don't think I feel comfortable discussing my sexuality at a Toys R Us with your daughter right there, Quinn, if that's where you're trying to get at." Rachel says as gently as she can. She places one box atop the other and then places both under her arm. She squeezes Quinn's shoulder and when she lets go she says, "We can talk about it later, if you're still up for it. We should go or we'll be late."

"Okay," Quinn says, "but I'm straight. That's my sexuality." She whispers it rather harshly, and mostly at herself than anyone else. She remembers Santana's stab at being horrible at pretending and realizes she sounds like a child who got in trouble for eating cookies before dinner; claiming 'I didn't do it' with hands full of crumbs.

Rachel hears it anyway and her suspicions are confirmed: Quinn is straight and she's been pursuing the wrong thing. She still wants to be her friend, though, so she nods and purses her lips. She just quite can't understand how she ever thought she had a chance. Just because Quinn wanted to hang out doesn't mean anything. This time she read it all wrong; the signs were too clouded.

They are checking out and Rachel ends up buying the pink elephant.

"You shouldn't have bought her that." Quinn states. They're walking to the car in awkward companionship. Rachel is carrying the bags and Quinn is guiding the stroller.

Quinn is pretty upset at herself for not just letting it play by ear, and Rachel is chastising herself for pushing too fast.

"And why not?" Rachel asks.

"You just shouldn't have." Because it makes it so much harder not to like you. Quinn's hair flutters in the wind and it gets in her face. She removes some out of the way and then grabs Beth to place her in the carseat. And now it's not like she even has a chance anymore. "She has a lot of stuffed animals at home already."

Rachel takes it personally but doesn't say anything. She picks up the elephant when Beth throws it out of the car yet again and places it in Beth's hands.

When they've left the parking lot, Quinn sighs, "I'm sorry. And thank you for the gift." She wonders why she couldn't have kept quiet; she fears she has upset Rachel; she knows Santana will bust her ass for it. A lump forms in her throat and that's all she manages to say from the entire speech she prepared up to now.

"Worry not, Quinn. I know how to take a hint. I can drive you home and then I won't bother you again."

"I - don't," Quinn says with difficulty. The words are clawing up through her throat, wishing to come out, but her brain is trying to keep her from saying them. The words win. Again. "I don't want to go home. I..." she glances at Rachel, who's staring straight ahead, a frown marrowing her brows. "I like spending time with you. I just need time to... Adjust." With some effort, she smiles.

"To what? I guess you figured out by now that I'm not exactly straight but that doesn't mean I'm a predator. I really wished to be your friend and now I ruined even that. Me with my big mouth and stupid need to always be prepared and well-researched. You probably think I'm counting the days to get you into bed and - shit. Oh, crap! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to curse in front of Beth."

Quinn looks at Rachel while they wait for the traffic light to turn green. Then she starts laughing. Uncontrollably and loud, and Rachel looks at her in frustration. But then, with the way Quinn looks right now, and the way her voice reaches Rachel's ears, makes Rachel start to laugh. They laugh and laugh. The traffic light changes from red to green and Rachel presses the accelerator and they continue to laugh.

"So, does it matter to you that I'm gay or does that mean we can't be friends?" Rachel manages to ask a little later, while they look for parking in the park where the party is happening.

Quinn is quick to say, "My best friends are gay. I'm not, but they have been together since high school and now they live together. One of them babysits Beth for me. I don't care."

She blushes when she realizes that she gave away a lot more information than Rachel asked for. "Okay, cool." Rachel clears her throat. "Come on," she pats Quinn's thigh quickly, "I can't wait for you to meet the little devil."

They get out of the car and Rachel takes out the stroller from the backseat for Quinn to place Beth in. They are in a verdant park, and Rachel recognizes her family to be the loud people gathered under the shade of a few trees. There is a gigantic bouncy house in front of the lake, and a ball pit next to it - it's smaller, but just as colorful and packed as the Castle bouncy house.

Rachel waves at her father, Leroy, coming to meet up with them, and he waves back. Quinn looks astonished, because she didn't know Rachel's father was black. Most of the people at the birthday party are African American. Rachel laughs, "I should've told you, but this is kind of funny."

Quinn shakes her head, "your dad is black."

"Dad is black; Daddy is Jewish."

Thinking back, Quinn remembers Rachel telling her of her gay fathers, just not that they were so different from each other.

Leroy is in white shorts, a light blue polo shirt, Sperrys, and a brown belt. He says, "hello, girls. You must be Quinn," and extends his hand at said girl, who is clearly uncomfortable. Now it makes sense why Rachel is gay, and why she's so comfortable with the entire thing; she was raised in a gay family.

"You must be the Dad - Leroy," Quinn smiles and Rachel faces her and sees how comfortable Quinn seems. What she doesn't know is that Quinn's knees are quivering slightly, and her mouth is dry because she's so nervous. But being a Fabray has taught her to never not be polite, so she says, "Rachel's told me a lot about you." Truth is that Rachel really hadn't but the way she said it made Leroy grin and shake her hand harder.

"She's said a lot about you, too." This was true. For the past week, Quinn was the only subject that came up in the house. Rachel's cheeks go pink and Quinn gets uncomfortable, looking around trying to find an excuse to leave. It's not like she'll find one because she's a guest in this scenario. Leroy clears his throat and then points at the stroller, "and who's this?"

"Dad, that's Beth. I told you about her," Rachel reminds him. The smile that takes over her lips makes Quinn smile softly too, proud of her daughter, but she removes it before they notice it.

She picks up the bundle and turns to Leroy, "she's 8 months and a half now."

When Leroy looks at the baby, she's smiling, or trying to. She keeps trying to hold on to Quinn's cheeks, and Quinn giggles and lets her. "Oh my, she is gorgeous. She looks so much like you."

"Thanks." Rachel drives the stroller automatically when they start walking. Quinn never has to ask, and Rachel doesn't mind. Beth is still entertained by Quinn's face, and Leroy is filling Quinn in with everyone in the family.

Brian is the one kicking and screaming on his mother's - Leroy's sister - lap. She looks agitated and not happy. Hiram is busy trying to keep some kids from running over each other while getting off the bouncy house. Quinn wonders where the workers who are supposed to do that are, but keeps quiet. Leroy is the one who invites Hiram over with a shout and a wave. Desperately, Hiram looks around for anyone to take over while he's gone, and then eventually gives up. He comes over, scratching his head. His forehead is shiny with sweat. Quinn suspects that a kid will probably get hurt if they don't find the worker who is supposed to be manning the bouncy house, but her attention is brought back to her daughter when Beth laughs.

Rachel is disappearing behind her hands and then appearing again.

Hiram stops next to Leroy and mutters, "why, thank you so much for leaving me alone at the bouncy house."

Leroy just smiles and then looks at his sister. He grimaces. "I'll find them. Honey, why don't you introduce Beth and Quinn to your Daddy, huh." He walks off in the direction of where Lily is fixing plates and Quinn wonders where Brian went.

"Daddy, this is Quinn, and this is Beth." She sounds amused because she and Beth are still having a moment. "Quinn, this is my Daddy, Hiram."

Running the back of his arm across his forehead, Hiram finally has a moment to breathe harder. He takes off his glasses and smiles at Quinn, "it's so nice to finally meet you." He shakes her hand and then cleans his glasses on his red and white Hawaiian shirt. "Did Rachel offer you anything to eat or drink yet? My husband made a really good date pie."

Rachel looks at her daddy alarmed, "I was going to! Don't make me look like a bad host. I wanted to introduce her to everyone first." She motions around them at her family and Lily's friends who also have children. "And we have to give Brian his gifts."

Speaking of Brian, Quinn notices, the boy appears with his father. The tall man is a little lighter than his wife, but still darker than Leroy. His hair is curly and short. He's doing his best to keep Brian from running off and getting hurt, it seems.

There are parents everywhere. Under one of the trees, four mothers gathered and sat their children on the floor to play with each other. Kids from 0 to at least 8 run around. Leroy seems to have found a boy who looks fresh into high school, full of pimples, with a yellow hat on, and made him go back to his post. It looks like chaos but so fun at the same time.

"Did you want to eat anything?" Rachel whispers into her ear, almost shyly. Hiram takes notice and goes to where Leroy is talking to Mr. and Mrs. Jones, the parents of Mercedes, Rachel's friend from high school, who are here because they know Lily from church.

Quinn turns to face her and quickly composes herself after she notices that Rachel's been looking at her staring at the people there, "your family is so large..." She muses. "And you guys are all so close. If I threw a party for Beth I don't think half of the amount of people here would show up."

She laughs, Rachel does, and then hides her face behind her fingers for Beth again. Beth squeals when the brown eyes pop up, and then the nose, and then the smile. Quinn watches it all with rapt attention, wondering if she's supposed to be as into this as Beth is. "This is only one half of the family. My Jewish side is even larger, if you can believe that."

A large family is a weird concept for Quinn. She was raised in an all-American, protestant family, where there is a father and a mother, and 2.5 kids. Her grandparents had exactly two children each, so for Christmases or Thanksgivings or birthday parties, there wasn't ever a lot of people. She chuckles under her breath, of course she's experience large families - like Santana's for example, so she doesn't understand why she's so shocked by all this. "I think I'll have some of that pie your father was talking about."

"Ah, good. It's a recipe my Dad learned from Daddy's mom."

Quinn stares at her with narrow eyes, and removes Beth's hand from her mouth without even thinking, "Don't you ever get confused speaking of your fathers like that?"

"Like how?" Rachel stops in front of the food table and cuts a piece of the pie. She places it on the plate, and Quinn watches her every move, completely in awe of this girl's every gracious movement, and how she makes this simple task look so beautiful.

"Dad and daddy?" She asks just to make sure, but she notices the look of pure curiosity on Quinn's face. The blonde nods, and frowns at the bowl of chips. "They're my family, Quinn. It's just how it is. And they know, and others know."

"Okay."

Rachel looks at her - really looks at her - and Quinn feels a little bit intimidated. "Try the pie; you'll love it."

"Okay," Quinn agrees and takes it from the plate when Rachel urges her to. She takes a bite and falls in love with the tastes swirling around in her mouth. "What's this again?" She asks.

"Date."

"What?"

"It's a fruit," Rachel chuckles. "Don't worry." She reassures Quinn and then points at Brian. "Let's go give him his gifts and then have a little fun."

Quinn follows Rachel to where Brian is playing with other two year olds. Rachel hands him the gift first and he takes it like his life depends on it. Then he kicks sand at Rachel. Quinn, aware of the boy's attitude, stands further away and just hands Rachel her gift. She doesn't want sand to get into Beth's eyes or something. The boy takes the other toy and then sits with his back to his cousin.

"He's always like that, nothing personal." Rachel says. Then she whispers, "Just make sure that my aunt doesn't come to speak to us. She's going to give me crap about my career of choice."

Quinn giggles, "It seems like it's too late." She points behind Rachel and Aunt Lily is waving at the two, with a fake smile plastered on her face. Rachel looks behind her quickly and then looks around.

"I have an idea. Come on! Put Beth in the stroller!" Quinn does so and then looks around confused.

"Trust me," Rachel says, "my fathers will look after her and they love babies." Looking behind again, she realizes Aunt Lily looks confused, but is still walking their way.

Leroy and Hiram look worried but also elated to be given Beth to take care of and before they know it, Rachel is taking Quinn by the hand and pulling her toward the ball pit. Quinn blushes when she feels Rachel's hand on hers, but runs too, and realizes that halfway there, she started laughing. Really loud too.

"Oh, gosh, the ball pit, really? It smells like pee in there!"

"Exactly! That way she won't follow us." Rachel smirks at her, and raises an eyebrow. Then she lets go of Quinn's hand, and then Quinn is missing the way it felt around her own. She shakes the thought away and picks up her pace, passing Rachel toward the ball pit. "Hey!" Rachel calls out, and laughs. Who knew Quinn had a competitive edge? The mother ends up getting there before Rachel and gets in. She puts her hands on her knees to catch her breath and when Rachel gets there, she's already breathing right again. "I had no idea you could run like that," she tells her, between deep intakes of air.

"I never stopped running after high school," Quinn says casually. Then she looks outside the pit and notices Rachel's aunt is gone. "Your aunt quit."

Rachel looks too. "Oh my God, thank you!" She high fives Quinn. "It's been a long time I've been in one of these - I don't even know what to do."

This is Quinn's area of expertise. She and Santana once rented one for Britt's birthday and it had been a lot of fun. They were still in high school, but she thinks it could happen again. She looks at Rachel with a mischievous look and then at the balls around them. For the first time she realizes there are already kids there, holding up balls in the primary colors - red, yellow, and blue - and green. With one look and a shake of the head, the kids all scramble and leave. Picking a blue ball up, she tosses it back and forth in her hands and then looks at Rachel, irking an eyebrow. "I could think of something..." It hits Rachel right on the nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Big B, little B

The thing Brittany loves most about babysitting baby Beth on the days Quinn works is that Beth and she just understand each other so well.

For example, Beth likes to smile and laugh, and roll around on the carpet, and crawl everywhere. So does Brittany. She just sees that Beth understands the world is full of awesome experiences and that the world rocks.

Quinn said that Beth is starting to want to touch holes, so that morning before Quinn had to leave for work, Quinn and herself baby-proofed every outlet in hers and Santana's small, two-bedroom apartment off of Main. Duh, Brittany wants to know how outlets work too, but she thinks it's best if she asks Santana or they watch it on _How Stuff Works. _Santana watches it all the time because Brittany asks a lot of questions about how things work. She smiles while thinking about her girlfriend, because she's always been incredibly understanding with her. Except for that time Junior year when Brittany and Artie (Britt's ex-boyfriend, who is stuck in a wheelchair forever) had a thing, and Santana couldn't stand it.

That was a long time ago, though, and Santana and Artie are actually sort of friends now. When he visits Lima, they always hang out and talk about the good old days of high school.

Little B makes some noise, and Big B pays attention to what she wants. She wishes Beth could talk sometimes, because that would make them understand each other even more, and that would be awesome. But, hanging out with a baby is like hanging out with Lord Tubbington - a lot of guess work, but it only helps deepen the bond. Britt picks her up from the alphabet mat on the floor of the living room, and asks her, "are you hungry?"

Big B makes her way to the kitchen with Little B in her arms and Beth keeps her hazel eyes focused on Britt's blue. "S will be here soon, and she can't wait to see you," Brittany continues. "She doesn't shut up about how adorable you are when Q isn't around."

Fishing a bottle of formula Quinn always leaves with Beth's bag from the refrigerator, Britt makes sure to do what S and Q taught her: put it in the microwave for a few seconds, then remove it _carefully, _and dab just a little bit on the softest part of her palm to make sure that it is warm and not too hot for Beth. It is at the right temperature, so she holds it up to Beth's cute little pouty lips and waits until she starts sucking on it.

She sits on the large L-shaped leather couch Santana's mother got for them when they moved in together, and holds Beth in her arms. The door opens just as she's getting comfortable. She smiles and stands up to greet Santana by the archway that joins the hallway to the living room with Little B in her arms.

"Hi, baby," Santana says softly when the door shuts behind her. She looks exhausted from working another fifteen-hour shift at the hospital. "And hi, to you, Beth." Santana's lips curl into a smile and she pecks Beth on the cheek and the immediately pecks Britt on the lips. "How was you guys' day?"

The first thing she does when she drops her backpack on the floor is to free her hair from the ponytail secured tightly behind her head. It kind of reminds her of her glory days as a cheerleader, but instead of the Cheerios! uniform, scrubs. Her sneakers squeak against the wood floor and then are softened by the carpet plush underneath her feet.

"Our day was great, wasn't it, Beth?" Britt asks Beth, who simply continues to eat. "We hung out with Dora and Barney. Then we rolled on the carpet and, what else?" She looks at Beth as if the little girl will actually respond with words. Beth giggles and continues to enjoy her bottle.

"Sounds great, B." She tells them both. "I'm going to shower and then I'll come out here so we can all hang out, okay?" Smiling, she kisses Britt once again before going to their bathroom and showering.

"Told you she'd be back soon," Britt whispers to Beth, like it's a secret. "I miss her when she's at work but she says one of us has to if we're going to make it."

Betth doesn't seem to care about anything but her bottle for the moment so Britt just sighs, still deeply in love with her high school sweetheart. "She's amazing, right? Isn't she the best auntie you have? And then it's me, of course."

Santana's shower isn't long because she can't bear to stand on her two sore feet any longer than ten minutes. She changes into comfortable sleeping shorts and an OSU sweatshirt before walking to the living room and sitting next to Britt on the couch. Beth is back on the floor, playing with a pink elephant Santana's never seen before. Her arm wraps around Britt's shoulder and pulls her into her. Taking a deep breath, she asks, "Where did that come from?" and points to the elephant.

"Oh, Mr. Swagger?" Britt's eyes widen in excitement.

"Well, yes but first - who named it?" Her face shows clear confusion.

"Q says that Rachel did. She also bought him for Beth on Saturday when they went on that non-date date."

Santana doesn't hold back her amusement, laughing loudly, causing Beth to turn around - a little wobbly - to look at her. "Sorry, B," Santana addresses the infant, "it's just that this Rachel girl seems just like... Everything your mother needs." Then she addresses her B, "what else did Q tell you when she dropped Little B here?"

"She said that Rachel had been perfect all day long and that she gets along really well with Little B. Then she said that Rachel was making it really hard for her not -" Stopping mid-sentence, Britt's right hand flies to her mouth, like that will keep the already spoken words from being heard. Santana knows this means that Quinn probably asked Britt not to tell her what she said, in hopes that hearing it from Britt, Santana wouldn't make as much fun of her. Britt visibly deflates and Santana feels her sigh, "Q asked me not to tell you that she might, possibly, maybe have a crush on Rachel."

"Don't worry, B." Santana says and Beth looks at her, wondering why Santana is talking to her. Her tiny blonde eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, but then she leans forward and uses her elbows to support her as she scoots closer to another toy. "Q knows we tell each other everything. She only asked you not to tell so you'd feel bad for letting it slip and then hoped that maybe that would keep me from making fun of her, but it doesn't. Because I was right."

The clock on their DVR boxset says that it's almost four. She has been up for over seventeen hours without a break. She doesn't know how she's still functioning well enough to figure out Q's tactics but she smirks because she knows she's right. In a little while, Quinn will be stopping by to pick up Little B after work, and since she doesn't have any classes because of summer, she might have some time to spare to stay and hang out.

Brittany can tell Santana needs to sleep, at the very least a nap. So she coaxes her into laying on her lap, with promises that she'll be awakened when Quinn gets there. The way Britt runs her fingers through her hair makes her eyes close quickly, and Santana is gone in minutes.

"She's tired, B." Brittany comments. Beth sits still looking at the two.

They sit like that for a while. Britt isn't sure how much time has passed, but then there is a familiar knock on their door and she has to get up to unlock it. Cautiously, she gets up from under Santana, who whimpers soflty and then turns to face the back of the sofa, curling her fists under her chin.

Britt is walking toward the door, looking back at Santana, until she passes the arch and can't see her anymore. She opens the door wide and on the other side is her closest friend after Santana. "Hi, B. Where's my little girl?" Quinn asks excited, walking around Britt after kissing her cheek, letting herself in the house.

Quinn's hair is neatly combed in a "professional" style, like Santana says. Her hair is parted to the right, and is half up and half down, straight. She's wearing black slacks and a nice green top. Her job as a receptionist at a private clinic demands her to dress like this but Britt thinks she looks nice.

Britt follows Quinn into the living room to find Santana rubbing her eyes as she wakes from her nap and Beth with the pink elephant in her mouth. Britt hurries to take it out and then picks her up to hand her to Quinn. Santana smiles, remembering her conversation with Britt before she took the nap. "Hey, Q."

"S," Quinn directs at her, but focuses on the way Beth is glad to see her. Her eyes shine with happiness and Quinn giggles and kisses the darling girl in her arms all over her face. Beth giggles louder than her mom. "I missed you, baby."

"I heard a few things happened while you and Rachel hung out Saturday?" Santana asks and gets up, stretching her limbs to fully wake up. "Coffee?" The Latina points at the kitchen and disappears in that direction.

"Yes." Quinn answers loudly and sits on the couch with Beth and Mr. Swagger on her lap.

"Yes to which question?" Britt asks for clarification, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Quinn's perfect teeth show, "yes to both, B."

"So, tell me more." Santana demands once there are coffee cups filled to their brim in front of each girl. "Spare no details. We need to analyze and over-analyze everything that happened."

Quinn rolls her eyes and lets Beth play with her phone. It has a really sturdy case on it, that's the only reason why. It took her months of saving from savings to buy the iPhone and now she really depends on it for everything - school work, job, keeping up with Beths 's appointments and playdates, and etc.

"She was very... Sweet throughout the entire thing."

Britt slaps her hands together and says, "ohh! Tell her about your conversation after the Toys R Us visit."

Santana nods and mocks her, "yeah, tell me." She settles her mug of coffee on the coffee table and then opens her arms at Beth. Beth opens hers back and so Santana takes the cue. She steals Beth from Quinn's arms and smiles. "Come on, do tell."

"I asked her what she wanted from me in a bout of extreme curiosity. She is too perfect, you know? And I told her I'm straight."

At that, Santana literally growls and throws a menancing look at Quinn, "are you fu- I mean," she takes a deep breath, "Q - we're your best friends, not your mom. You can trust us not to judge you or hate you or think any less of you."

Quinn remains static and quiet, while going over the words Santana just said.

Britt spoke next, "and Beth will love you too, no matter what."

"I'm not gay." She whispers, still holding on to a bit of that, "but... I might not be as straight as a rule?" She finishes just as quiet as she began.

Bouncing on her butt in excitement, Britt has to keep herself in check not to freak Quinn out. First step is to admit, right? That's how it happened to Santana. So she bites two fingers not to say something wrong and looks expectantly at Santana.

"Right," Santana exhales and smiles. "Okay, first thing is admitting to yourself and you're admitting it to us so that's really great. How do you feel when you're around her?"

Quietness takes over as the three friends look at each other. Quinn opens her mouth a couple of times but nothing comes out but her cheeks start to feel warmer to her. What did she feel? Well, like she'd do anything for the brunette; like her heart was trying to rip out of her chest and live inside of Rachel's own heart; like butterflies made permanent home in the pit of her stomach. "I-" Lips form a smile, one that she had most of the time on Saturday. "Well," composing herself, she clears her throat and just tells them, "everything just sort of... Makes sense when she's there. And even though I don't quite understand everything, I know that I've never been this attracted to anyone before. Not even Noah."

The three girls look at Beth to see if she recognized the name mentioned but it seems like she's falling asleep in Santanas arm. "She makes me feel light, and like I'm still 21. Which I am but haven't felt like it in a long time. Butterflies go crazy... I laugh a lot more than I'd ever admit."

"But you just did," Britt points out with a grin.

Surprisingly, Quinn smiles back and nods, "yeah. I definitely have a crush on her."

"Have you guys talked since Saturday?" Santana asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

Quinn shrugs, "she hasn't called me."

Santana deadpans. Britt starts giggling, "did you call her?"

A perfectly groomed blonde eyebrow rises, "I can't call her!"

"You're a wuss. Call her right now."

"No! Definitely not!"

"B?" Santana says. Britt hums. "Can you take Little B to our room really quick?"

Every blonde in the room looks at Santana questioningly. Beth's small palms are pressed against Santana's cheeks, pursing her lips together like a fish.

"Sure," Britt says and grabs Beth from Santana's arms before heading to their bedroom. Quinn questions if it's sanitary (cause those two don't ever stop) but doesn't say anything, she's too wary of why Santana wants privacy.

"Give it here!" Santana yells and throws herself at Quinn.

She doesn't even know what Santana wants, but she wants Santana off of her. "Ah! What the fuck!" To defend herself from this attack, Quinn throws both hands up to her face, making a clear path to what Santana wants. Triumphantly, Santana pulls out Quinn's phone from her slacks' front right pocket and darts to the other side of the dining table.

Right behind her, Quinn is cursing a mile a minute and Santana pats herself on the back for thinking of getting their Bees out of the room before taking the phone. They go round and round the table until Quinn gives up trying to murder Santana.

Before Quinn changes her mind and goes at her again, Santana finds Rachel's contact and shows it to Quinn that her thumb is hovering over the green call button. Quinn's hands are on her knees to keep her from tumbling over. She never liked running in heels. Kicking them off, she straightens her back and narrows her eyes the most intimidating way she can. "You wouldn't."

"It's for your own good!" Santana argues and presses the button.

"Santana!" Quinn screams and lunges at her over the table. She hits her funny bone on the edge of the table. Thankfully, there is nothing more than the tablecloth on it, because Quinn rolls to her back and clutches her elbow as it tingles. "Fuck." Santana is laughing, while waiting for Rachel to pick up. Quinn sits up, and politely asks, "Can I have my phone now?"

"Not yet. Only after she picks up because then you won't hang up on her face."

"I really hate you sometimes," Quinn mumbles and gets up. Okay, so maybe she really would like to hear Rachel's voice now that Santana called. They wait as the phone rings and rings and no one picks up. Maybe Rachel doesn't want to talk to her anymore. Santana hangs up and calls again.

Brittany and Beth show up again, "you guys got quiet so I assumed it was okay to come back."

Santana nods and whispers, "yes, Quinn let me call."

Trying to argue back, Quinn starts, "I didn't really le-"

"Hello?" Santana's eyes snap to Quinn instantly; she looks extremely caught off-guard, like she wasn't actually expecting Rachel to pick up. But she did. She picked up. Quinn can only (unfortunately) hear what Santana's saying. "Is this Rachel? Right, yes, I know." She laughs and looks at Quinn - again - this time clearly surprised. "My name is Santana, Quinn's best friend. Oh you have?... She did? She told you about me and my girlfriend?" More laughing; Santana's having such a good time that she throws her head back and closes her eyes as Rachel talks. "Yes! Well, listen, I'm calling to ask if you're free tonight to come over and have dinner with the four of us?" She stops talking to listen to Rachel. Nodding along, she hums to let Rachel know she's listening. Quinn is biting her lower lip, anxious to hear what Rachel is saying.

"What is she saying?" She asks harshly, but keeping her voice low. Santana throws a hand up and walks away, off into the kitchen. Quinn looks at Britt, with a lost expression on her face. "What just happened? She- ugh! Your girlfriend is a pain in the a-"

"Quinn!" Britt chastises her with a smile on her face, and nudges her head toward the baby in her arms. "I think Rachel will be over for dinner."

And then it hits her. If Rachel says yes, she'll see her in a few hours! She hasn't showered after work! Her hair probably looks like crap. She doesn't even know what to do first. She stands, still holding her elbow, and then says, "what do I do?"

Britt's smile is contagious, Quinn is sure, because even though she is panicking, she finds herself smiling back. Santana walks back in, "She'll be here at around seven, bitch." Quinn rolls her eyes. Then she smiles, and thanks her quietly. Santana says, "no big deal. We have a lot to do though. We gotta go buy something to make for her, and then get cooking."

"I can go get groceries if you guys don't mind looking after Beth for a little bit longer." Quinn offers, knowing they won't say no and knowing that she needs this time alone to prepare mentally and emotionally for the night. Also, she remembers that Rachel is at least a pescatarian, because she didn't see Rachel eat a single bite of the barbequed chicken or steaks at the party. She puts her shoes back on.

"Yeah, sure, Q." Britt says excitedly, already taking her Little B back to the living room. Santana chuckles as she follows Britt to the living room.

Quinn is out of the door in the next minute, hurrying down the stairs of the apartment to her car, parked on the other side of the street. When she is inside, she takes a long, steadying breath and bites her lip to try to contain the grin that's wanting to take over her face. Rachel is going to meet her friends. This will be interesting. A little nerve-wrecking, but exciting at the same time.

She takes off, hoping to go and come back in less than half an hour. The store is not far, but so far she has no idea what they could make. She groans when she realizes she'll have to call her mother. Pulling out her phone, she makes sure to slow down and only make the call when the traffic light is red.

"Mom?"

"Quinnie! Are you out of work yet? Aren't you coming home for dinner? Are you with Beth?" Too many questions; Quinn simply rolls her eyes.

"That's exactly why I'm calling. Remember Rachel from Saturday?" She checks on her side mirror that no car is coming before switching lanes, and then settles back on her seat.

Judy says, "of course! She was so polite!"

"Well, Santana invited her over for dinner and asked me to stay. I was calling to ask if you know of any easy vegetarian dishes? I think Rachel might not eat meat."

Her mother loudly says, "ah!" and Quinn winces. "Yes! Mrs. Farriah taught me a vegetarian lasagna with aubergines the other day that was marvelous. Write this down." Why her mother can't just say 'eggplants,' Quinn doesn't know, but she is happy that her mother does have a recipe.

Quinn can't really write it down, so she insists her mother to text it to her while she finishes the drive to the store. She hopes her mom can text it fast enough because the store is only a corner away and she has no time to stand idly by, waiting for the ingredients. Good thing that they had to practice texting while she was at school and her mother had to talk to her about Beth. The ingredients list is the only thing that comes in but that's all she needs right now.

She is impressed with herself because she makes it back to Santana's in less than the thirty minutes she allotted herself. Her intention is to break down the door when she knocks. The door is locked; she's checked. Santana's voice comes loud and clear, "calm down! Mad woman." Then the door is opened and Santana and Beth are smiling at her. With a huff and a puff, she picks up the groceries again. "I put one of our bottles of Pinot Grigio to chill."

"Thanks," Quinn says. "Give one of these to Beth, will ya?" Santana takes the bananas from Quinn and calls Britt over to hang out with Beth while she mashes one. "I'm introducing her to solids."

"That's great. So," Santana wiggles her eyebrow, "now that you've had time to think about this- excited?"

Quinn acquises, "I actually am," with her gorgeous smile adorning her lips. "A little afraid you'll do something but hoping for the best."

"Please," Santana says with an eyeroll while destroying the banana. "I like this girl so far. She's been nothing but awesome to you and Beth."

Side by side, the two friends cook. After Santana gives the mashed banana to Britt to feed Beth, she comes back and helps Quinn in the kitchen. The lasagna is prepared and put in the refrigerator to be baked around 6:45, when they know Rachel will be on her way.

They distract themselves with Beth meanwhile. The four sit on the floor, without shoes, and roll and play until they're exhausted.

Santana gets up at 6:40 to change into jeans, and put the lasagna in the oven. Fifteen minutes later, exactly, at 6:55 there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Britt jumps up. She's been dying to meet Rachel, and now she's here, in her apartment! She smiles at Quinn and Santana and Beth, and then makes her way to the door.

Quinn just stares the way she left, standing up and straightening her pants to look somewhat presentable.

Quinn can hear them speaking all the way from the front door, "Hi! Rachel, right? I'm Britt!"

"Very nice to meet you, Britt. I'm Rachel."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you all for all the love I've been getting. It is SO much harder than I thought to write an infant but you guys seem to be enjoying my work.**

Chapter 5 - Push It Real Good

Rachel feels how energetic Britt is from behind the closed door. She can hear the feet thudding on the wooden floor and she smiles because when Quinn actually got to talking about Britt, she went on for a long time about how special she is and how she can turn a day around.

The door doesn't simply open - it flies; and holding the knob is a tall, blonde girl with her hair pulled into a ponytail and bangs falling across her forehead. She's just adorable.

Britt thinks that Rachel is so cute. Exactly as Quinn described but better in person with the expressive brown eyes and slightly large nose. The nose works, Britt thinks. It makes her face look pr- pra... Proportional! Yes!

They exchange pleasantries and Rachel follows Britt deeper into the apartment. She walks slowly, holding onto the tupperweare her father sent, looking at picture frames on either walls of the hallway. The frames are always black, and the pictures are staggered - there are so many pictures of Britt and another - really fucking gorgeous woman - that she assumes that's Santana. Her favorite is one of the two covered in cake from someone's party. Santana is hugging Britt from behind and smiling at her, neck cranked as far as it goes to look at Britt and Britt is smiling at the camera as if she's the happiest person on earth.

Another picture catches her attention, and this one is a picture of someone she recognizes well - Quinn. Quinn is pregnant in this picture, hands protectively over her belly, looking at the camera with a sour expression. Behind her, Santana is pointing a water gun at her head and her mouth is open in amusement. She laughs because it's funny.

Speaking of Quinn, she hears her voice and tunes in on it. "Rachel, is that you?"

A blonde head pokes in the archway and smiles spread over both faces. "Hello, Quinn."

"Did you find the place okay?" Quinn asks Rachel as she approaches her. Britt feels like her duty to accompany Rachel so far has been fulfilled, so she excuses herself quietly and goes off into the kitchen to find Santana.

Rachel smiles and responds, "yeah." The way she smiles is so genuine and real that Quinn wants to bottle it up for rainy days. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Work was slow but it always is," Quinn tells her. They stand in front of each other, just outside of the living room. Both are dying to reach out and hug the other in greeting, or something of the sort, but neither knows if it's appropriate. Rachel is worried Quinn will take it the wrong way and think she's hitting on her, and Quinn is concerned that Rachel will think she's playing with her feelings.

"Yours?" Quinn asks, trying to sound casual, and takes the tupperware from her hands.

Before Rachel has the chance to respond, she's distracted by the sound of Beth laughing, and then the beautiful woman from the pictures shows up, turning the corner and holding Beth in her arms. She extends one hand and introduces herself before Quinn has the chance to, "Hi, I'm Santana. I called you." Britt shows up next to her, bouncing on her heels.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you, Santana." Rachel says. When Beth notices Rachel she squeals in delight and reaches for her, "Hi, Beth." Rachel says, tilting her head and silently asking for Santana's permission to take Beth from her. The baby is passed from Santana to Rachel, and Quinn smiles at the way it happened so naturally. "Thank you for having me."

"The pleasure's all ours, Rachel. Really," Santana jokes and winks at the other brunette. She looks confused, and when she looks at Quinn, the mother is blushing profusely. She decides to focus on Beth. "The lasagna is baking, and as soon as it's ready, we'll sit down to eat. Would you like some wine?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." She replies. Quinn is surprised at how polite Santana is being, and hopes that this doesn't wear out soon. She hopes that Santana could always be this polite toward her, too, but knows it's unlikely. When Santana and Britt go away to the kitchen, Quinn lifts her hands to ask without words about the tupperware.

"Dad sent it. He says it's rude to show up empty handed, and I agree." Quinn starts leading them to the kitchen, and Rachel follows closely behind, holding Beth and explaining what's in the containers. "One is a tomato salad, and the other is a homemade tiramisu."

Quinn has nothing to say but, "you really didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." Rachel says simply.

"So, you never told me how your day was," Quinn brings back up when they're walking towards the dining room. Santana shows up with wine glasses for them both and hands it to them, taking Beth back from Rachel and setting her on the alphabet mat.

"It was good, too. I hung out at the house, looked over some stuff for my play back at home- I mean, New York."

New York. That's Rachel's home. That's nowhere near Lima, Ohio. "Do you miss it yet?" She asks, deflecting her train of thought. Tonight, she really just wants to enjoy Rachel's company. A crush! She has a crush on Rachel, and she even admitted it to herself! Progress.

"Yeah," Rachel shrugs one shoulder and closes her lips tightly. "I do," she admits and then lets Santana steer her to a chair. The table has been set and the lasagna, steaming from the oven, is waiting. Also on the table is the tomato salad she's brought.

"Thanks for the salad, Rachel. You really shouldn't have, but I tried some and it's fucking delicious."

Rachel looks over at Santana, sitting at the end of the table, "Thank you, Santana. But I really can't take any credit for it - my dad is the chef."

"Like, your dad is an actual chef?" Britt asks, and starts to portion to lasagna.

Rachel beams. She is so proud of her father, "yes. He owns that little restaurant on 5th with Hollie St."

Quinn's, Santana's, and Britt's mouth drop open. That 'little restaurant' she's referring to is Eclectic, only the most famous restaurant Lima now owns. It's newly opened, but they hear you need to call months in advance to get a spot in. "Your dad is the Chef Berry from there?" Quinn asks, only now making the connection between the man and the name behind the man.

"Yes," Rachel chuckles silently. "It was always a dream to open a restaurant here."

"Holy shit," Santana lets slip silently. Still completely in awe, she looks at Quinn, "I'm afraid our little lasagna won't be up to par for what Rachel must eat at home.'

"No kidding," Quinn says and rolls her eyes, suddenly feeling incompetent.

"No, no, no!" Rachel says, trying to calm down everyone at the dinner table. She casts a glance through the archway at Beth, content playing with Mr. Swagger, and then back the girls sharing a table with her, "I will love it, I promise."

Britt looks at her with a completely serious look, "you'll now have to lie if you don't like it Rachel; tell them you do anyway." She whispers from across the table, in a way that is supposed to be secretive, but they all hear it, and end up laughing.

"Please, do spare us," Quinn agrees and nods her head. "I don't think I could take the blow to my ego."

Turns out the lasagna really was delicious. Rachel had a hard time trying to convince them all that she wasn't lying, even as Britt insisted that it was okay if she was. They only believed her when she had a second large portion of the lasagna and even asked Quinn for the recipe so she could show it to her dad. The tomato salad was eaten up, as well. Quinn poured herself extra when she was sure Rachel was looking to make sure that the brunette would see how much she appreciated the fact she brought it.

Britt brought out the tiramisu from the refrigerator, and Santana got them all clean silverware. Instead of eating in plates, like normal people would, according to Brittany, they decided to eat it straight from the container. It was only after they were sure Rachel wouldn't be thrown off by it, and in any other occasion, she would, but these women have made her feel more comfortable than she thought possible. It had been a while since she instantly felt like she belonged somewhere as much as she feels that she belongs here, with them.

She asks Quinn if Beth can have some, and even though tiramisu has some coffee, and it's already close to nine (Beth's bed time), she says yes. Tiramisu has a soft consistency, and Rachel doesn't give her a lot, not to mess with her sleep schedule so much. "It's good stuff, right?" She asks the baby in her lap, eyes sparkling in excitement at sharing her dessert with Beth.

Beth's eyes mirror Rachel's, shinning and laughing with happiness. When Beth tries to reach for some more tiramisu with her chubby little hands, Quinn decides she's had enough with a shake of the head and a small smile. She picks up Beth from Rachel's lap and doesn't even linger on the fact that their hands touched. Clearing her throat, she excuses herself and takes Beth to the crib Santana and Britt have in their room.

Now that it's only the three of them, Santana asks bluntly, "So, you're into her, huh?'

Rachel's eyes snap back toward Santana from where they had been following Quinn and Beth. "Excuse me?"

"Listen, honey," Santana cleans the edge of her lips with the napkin Britt throws at her, and then props her elbows on the table. "I know you do, and we're very excited about it, because believe it or not, she likes you, too."

"No, she doesn't." Forget comfortable now - that's out of the window with the way both Santana and Britt are staring at her.

"Yes, she does." Britt says and takes another spoonful of the tiramisu to her mouth.

Santana shifts in her seat and looks back to make sure Quinn is still putting Beth to bed. "Look, Rachel, she just needs a little push. But she likes you. And we _approve _of you, for once. What we're trying to do is not corner you or make you uncomfortable," she hears Quinn shutting the door at the end of the hallway. She hushes out, "just know not to give up."

"She's out cold already," Quinn informs them when she's back. Then she pays attention at how quiet it was just before she stepped in and asks Santana, narrowing her eyes, "everything okay?"

Santana moves into action, grabbing plates, forks, knives, cups, and stacking them one upon the other, "yeah, everything's great. Everything's fine, right, Britt?" Santana asks and nudges her head at the kitchen, with the door slightly open and a faint light escaping through the crack. Britt nods and grabs the lasagna dish and the tiramisu that's practically gone, and they both leave.

"So," Quinn looks at Rachel, embarrassed because of her friends, but not what sure of what went down. She decides she'd rather not know from Rachel because Rachel looks confused enough. "Would you like to get some air?" She points behind her, toward the living room, but really indicating the balcony behind the french doors by the TV.

The idea does seem like what she needs right now, so she nods and musters up a smile, "Okay," she says quietly.

"Quinn analyses her with one look and asks, while grabbing the wine bottle, "are you sure? Because you seem... like the quietest I've ever seen you." She says the words carefully and regards Rachel's body language - her brows are furrowing, and she's biting her bottom lip. "I apologize for what they said - I, I'm not _sure_ exactly of what it is they said, but I apologize." She opens the french doors and steps out into the warm air of a summer night in Lima. "Profusely."

Being out here, alone with Quinn, with the full moon shining above them, and half a bottle of wine, kind of settles her nerves a little more. It's quiet here in this part of town at this time of night. Being one story up from the ground also helps a little. The air seems more... air-y. She looks around and sees two white, plastic chairs on a corner. She takes them apart and sits on one, but only after Quinn sits, too. "You don't have to apologize for them. Your friends are... very nice. I like them." Rachel tells her decisively, then sighs.

In her head, Rachel is trying to come to terms with the fact that Quinn does like her back. She had decided they could be friends on Saturday after that awkward talk they had in the car, driving to the birthday party, but now things change. Or do they? Does she really ever stand a chance with the beautiful mother sitting in front of her, wine glass in hand, and looking as gorgeous as ever? She needs a push? What does that mean exactly? And last time their sexuality came up it was all very strange. Quinn was almost stiff, not wanting to admit she might not be straight. Is that the only reason that Quinn could have been acting that way? Or maybe it has to do with Beth? Or the fact she won't be here long, will she? Her thoughts are in a whirlwind of emotions so Rachel closes her eyes.

They sit in silence for a while, each sipping on their wine. Then Quinn speaks, "I wanted to apologize again for the way I behaved that day at Toys R Us."

Rachel swirls the white wine in her glass before telling her calmly, "you really don't have to. It's in the past."

"But I want to." Quinn presses, "I was a bitch and you don't deserve that." For a few seconds they just look at each other, their eyes burning into each other's - hazel and brown in a desperate fight and neither winning. Quinn looks away, "I've just been... confused."

Rachel's eyes widen, her brows raise, her lips purse. She exhales slowly, "confused?" She asks, her throat dry. To wet her throat, she finishes the rest of the wine in her hand. Quinn looks at her and smiles, more sure of herself than she's ever felt - it seems to Rachel - and pushes the bottle of wine at her. The brunette takes it, impressed with this new Quinn, and takes a swig, ignoring the glass in her other hand.

"Well," Quinn starts and then sets her glass down, by the front legs of her chair. Then she takes Rachel's and does the same. "I... Might not be exactly straight?" It comes out more like a question than a statement, and with long pauses in between, but she actually says the words. It feels like the whole world she had been carrying on her shoulders (like Atlas), has been lifted (maybe by Atlas himself). Without even looking at Rachel, she steals the wine back and takes a long sip.

This is territory she had not been expecting to cross into tonight when she accepted Santana's invitation to come over, but here they are. Doesn't mean she doesn't like to hear the words Santana told her from Quinn herself. She exhales loudly and Quinn's lips quirk up, because it sounds like relief and not anxiousness. "I don't know what to say," Rachel admits.

"Well, I have never before questioned my sexuality and coming from where I come from, it's kind of hard. But you were raised by gay parents, you - you had to turn out gay."

Wow, there is a shocker. Rachel was not expecting that so the gasp that comes out is real. Quinn turns to face her, and takes another sip. "Excuse me?" Rachel asks. "What do you mean, I had to turn out gay?"

"Your parents are gay," Quinn says as means of explanation.

This, Rachel acquises, "yeah." She grabs the wine bottle a little rougher than intended, a little angry at what she's hearing from the girl with the gay best friends. "So?" She challenges because she can't help herself and she needs to know what Quinn means.

"So it's okay that you're gay cause it's kind of expected of you."

"Quinn," Rachel says, frowning, "that's wrong. You of all people should know that's a myth. Look at Santana and Britt - do they have gay parents?"

"No."

"Do you?" Rachel asks and Quinn gets it. She is a little gay and she doesn't have gay parents. Quinn doesn't say anything back but she looks at Rachel with understanding in her eyes so Rachel continues, "just like straight parents can have gay kids, gay parents can have straight kids too, okay?"

Quinn nods, feeling embarrassed for her assumption, "yes. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So, are you... Okay? With admitting that to yourself?"

Thinking about it, she decides that she is okay with admitting it to herself and even to her friends. The problem is letting her mother know - she can never, ever know. "Yeah."

Rachel wonders if it's too early to admit to Quinn all that she's felt and thought about her so far but decides not to do anything for now.

Quinn wants to tell Rachel that she's pretty and she loves the way Beth loves Rachel already but it's still all so complicated with the whole leaving thing. Instead, she takes the wine bottle and drinks from it, "I better not be hungover at work tomorrow."

"Maybe you should stop drinking," Rachel says with a small smile and lightly pushes the bottle dangling from Quinn's fingers. "Do you do this often? Have dinner here with them?" She looks at Quinn with a quick sideways glance and then pays attention at her hands.

"Actually, no." Quinn says and laughs. "Tonight is different than most times I come over. Usually we'll bicker for five minutes until I get fed up with Santana and take Beth home." Another sip, and she passes the bottle to Rachel, who eyes it and then takes a gulp.

She swipes the back of her hand on her chin and asks, "what's special about tonight?"

So many things. You, first and foremost. Then there's the moon. And my daughter is happy and alive. But you. "Well, Santana wanted to meet you."

"Ah," Rachel says and offers Quinn the very last sip, but Quinn politely refuses it, so she downs it. "Do you talk to them much about me?" The wine bottle is settled on the floor as well, and her arms cross over her chest, at the same time her right leg crosses over her right. She's getting comfortable to listen.

Quinn chuckles, cheeks warming up, "I told them about the day we met, and about the party." She feels very hot all of a sudden, like she's on a spotlight. She does all she can to avoid looking at Rachel, but Rachel is simply sitting and looking at her, clearly thinking about something but not voicing it. Rachel's captivating brown eyes search Quinn's eyes with a hint of amusement, but then they drop and Quinn feels... overexposed. "But no, it's not like you're the only thing I talk about, gosh." She mutters, "you wish."

Rachel wants to take Quinn's hand and say that yes, she really does wish that, but she is satisfied with seeing the overt reaction her question caused on Quinn. She saw the way Quinn's cheeks flushed, and how nervous she visibly got. Her voice was shaky and definitely not convincing that Rachel hasn't come up more than twice in conversation with her _best friends_. Sensing a need to change subjects, Rachel checks her watch and says, "my, my, it's almost ten thirty. I should go - you have work tomorrow and I'm sure Santana and Britt want to ge-"

"No, don't worry about it. Santana's off work tomorrow, for once, and Britt only works on Saturday nights for now. And me, I'll plow through work tomorrow."

It almost sounds like Quinn doesn't want her to leave. She narrows her eyes and raises an eyebrow, to which Quinn responds with a lift of her own eyebrow. It rises flawlessly and it makes Rachel laugh at the challenge. "Maybe we should go back in there and see if they need any help with dishes or something." Quinn nods, so Rachel gets up and extends a hand to Quinn to help her do the same.

The feeling that awakens inside of her heart the moment her hand simply lays atop Rachel's is enough to convince Quinn once and for all. If she had doubts before, at least about liking Rachel, they're all discarded. Rachel tightens her hold and pulls her up, and in the momentum - and possibly because of the alcohol swimming through her veins-, Quinn trips and ends up invading Rachel's personal space. Her other hand automatically finds security in grabbing onto Rachel's left shoulder so they both don't fall. And ever so subtly, Rachel's free hand cups the top of Quinn's. It's barely there, but then Rachel clears her throat, and Quinn takes a step back, blushing profusely. Rachel smiles. The edges of her lips curl up but she catches herself before Quinn looks. Quinn picks up the wine glasses and Rachel has the bottle in her hand again. To break the tension, Quinn tells her with a dry laugh, "I'm pretty sure that by now they're making out on top of the kitchen counter."

Rachel laughs, and follows Quinn inside the apartment. "Maybe you should check the kitchen first, and then I'll come in if it's safe."

"Maybe _you _should check if it's safe. You're the guest; Santana won't kill you." Quinn says, extremely serious about the killing part. Rachel looks alarmed for about a second but then Quinn laughs quietly and knocks on the door threshold to alert the couple of their presence. "Is it safe to come in there?"

"Yes, bitch. We're almost done loading the dishwasher," Santana tells them. They walk in the kitchen - brightly illuminated by the lamp hanging above their heads. It has lime green accents here and there, accentuating the light wood of the cabinets. Britt is sitting on the counter, and Santana is trapped by her arms and legs. They're smiling at each other, with wicked smiles in their faces. Then Santana grabs Britt by the back of her neck and pretends she's going to kiss her, but they can't help it and start cracking up at the small noise of annoyance Quinn makes. "Just kidding. We're done making out. We just wanted to piss you off."

"Ha ha, so funny," Quinn says and then snaps at Santana, "let's play a game. Come out to the living room."

"Don't snap at me, Lorelai."

"Oh, San. Your insults have really got to get better," Quinn tells her and laughs at the Gilmore Girls reference. "Lorelai Gilmore is the coolest single mom out there."

Britt nods and Rachel says, "that's a fact." Quinn looks at her and beams because Rachel took her side. Brittany snickers at the not-so-subtle look and Santana laughs.

"Fine, I'll think of something better. Anyway, what did you have in mind?" Santana asks Quinn as she leads the pack out of the room.

Britt claps her hand in excitement and jumps because she has a brilliant idea! "Twister! Let's play Twister!" She runs off before any of the other people in the room have the room to object.

Does Quinn want to play Twister with Rachel? Definitely. Will it get awkward? Probably. It gets too close, too intimate and she can't help it that her body gets all warm and she gets goose bumps when they accidentally touch. And now that they talked about what they talked about? Oh, gosh. Quinn looks for a place to stick her head in, because she's feeling extremely embarrassed.

Does Rachel want to play Twister with Quinn? Does Rachel need to breathe to live? But they just talked about Quinn's sexuality and a game where they're all up on each other's space might not be what she needs. What if being so close to each other will make Quinn ignore all the progress she's made over the weekend until today?

Does Santana want to watch Quinn and Rachel play Twister and have a good, good time while it's happening?

Hell yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Lol, I just realized that maybe I should pay attention to how I label my chapters. I don't really know what shows on the e-mails you get notifying of a new chapter, but sometimes I'm so eager to start a new one that I just write it on an old chapter. So if you are expecting chapter 7 and get an e-mail saying that chapter 3 is up, for example, that's what happened. Lol I'll try to not do that anymore...

To the person who reviewed asking me to send Fix You to their email: I didnt see an email on the review so ff probably omitted it. You have to PM me :)

Anyway, took a while, but here it is.

-TWiM

**Chapter 6 - Something Interesting**

"Right hand, red."

Santana falls on her butt trying to reach under Quinn without accidentally groping Rachel. Quinn knows better. She knows - she just knows - Santana fell on purpose so there'd be a legitimate excuse why she wasn't playing. Rubbing her butt, she stands and sits next to Britt as the referee, sitting on the couch. According to Santana, Britt can't play because it'd be unfair to the others - she's way too flexible.

She closes her eyes and drops her right hand onto a red circle, successfully managing a backbend. She hasn't done one of these in a long time and the wine is still running through her veins, but is thankful she can still pull it off. Both hands are on red circles, her right foot is on yellow, and left is on green. The position is straining, but even worse is the fact that Rachel is literally over her. Rachel's butt is reaching high in the air and both arms are over Quinn's thankfully narrow body.

With the new instructions, Rachel has to move her right hand from the blue circle it is currently on and move over to find a red one. The blonde's entire body feels warm to her, and she doesn't know if it's all the exercise they're getting or the fact that they're so close to each other. If Rachel turns her head just so, she'll be face first into Quinn's breasts.

Also realizing this, Quinn exhales a shaky breath, puffing out her cheeks. "Would you please call out the next instructions, please?"

Santana wants to laugh, but tries her best to stiffle it. Instinctively shooting a hand to her lips to keep quiet, she repeats a mantra in her head not to ruin this for Quinn. Still, she decides that it's fair to make fun about this later.

Britt does as asked, and calls out the next instruction, "Right foot, blue."

It's impossible for Quinn to move if Rachel doesn't first, but even when Rachel does, it just makes the entire thing worse because she has to keep a foot behind on green, but try to step over Quinn to blue.

They both come crashing down as soon as Rachel's hand slips. After the pain subsides from her back hitting the ground so hard, Quinn realizes that an intense smell is attacking her senses more than usually. It smells like peach and Quinn realizes she really likes whatever this smell is or wherever it's coming from. Her eyes had shut with the impact, and even though she can feel the weight on her waist, she only really understands that Rachel's straddling her when they make eye contact.

The moment burns in the room for a while. Santana is lightly biting Britt's shoulder not to laugh out loud; Britt is playing with the spinner with a satisfied grin on her face; Rachel is trying really hard to pull herself away from Quinn's eyes, and failing; and Quinn is telling herself that no matter what - do not stare at her boobs. Just because her shirt is kind of see-through doesn't mean it's right, so she meets Rachel's gaze straight on.

The warmth that shoots up her face, also seems to shoot down, past her stomach. She can feel her face getting warmer like many times before in her life when she found herself in particularly embarrassing situations and this can definitely be categorized as one. Unconciously lifting a hand to her left ear, she can feel them burning, too. She hopes Rachel can't tell how incredibly wet this is all making her.

Rachel observes the tell-tale signs of Quinn's not being comfortable with their predicament and jumps into action. Who cares that she just admitted to her not even twenty minutes ago that she isn't a ruler? Just because she is trying to get in touch and understand her sexuality doesn't mean she will instantly be okay with having a girl on top of her, no matter how much Rachel is enjoying it. First, she checks to see that Quinn is not hurt. Her intention is not to arouse Quinn (or herself - but that went down the drain the moment the first instruction was called out and Quinn bent over) when she starts touching Quinn's face and arms. "Are you okay?" She asks to have verbal confirmation that what her eyes observed is true.

"Yes, of course. Are you?" Quinn asks back. She manage to say that and not sound as turned on as she is, or so she thinks.

Santana whispers, "oh, my God," into Britt's neck and then rushes off to the bedroom, barely containing her laughter.

"I'm fine," Rachel says and finally stands. When she's up, she extends both hands at Quinn.

Quinn is suddenly missing the comfortable weight on top of her, and wishes she could've stayed in the moment for a second longer. The way Rachel's eyes dilated and darkened right in front of her eyes could not have been bigger indicators of wether Rachel thinks she's attractive or not.

As soon as Quinn snaps out of whatever thoughts she's having and grabs her hands, Rachel pulls her up. She has to take a step back otherwise Quinn will send them down the other way with the force of the momentum.

"Well, this was fun! Let's play again!" Britt suggests.

Both girls who had been on the floor less than a minute ago yell out, "no!"

"Why not?" Britt pouts and cross her arms, much like a toddler would. Santana leaves the bedroom and closes the door softly behind her. She's still clearly trying to recompose herself, snickering with teary eyes at the memory of the fall.

"Because Britt, I'm sure that Quinn needs to get off," Santana jokes and pats her friend on her back, receiving a death glare from her. If it had been anyone else on the receiving end of the glare, they would have been scared, but Santana is used to it by now. "I mean," she amends, "get out. Go. Home." The words come out each between chuckles and Quinn insists in staring, because maybe this time Santana's head will explode.

With wide eyes, Rachel hopes no one in the room heard the small whimper she let out at Santana's comment. Rachel could just about die at what it imples. So Quinn really does like her and think she's pretty, but how ready to be the target of another girl's affections is she?

"I have to go, also." Rachel says, looking at her watch and realizing how late it is. But, damn it. She had wine to drink and she never drinks and then drives, because it goes against everything she believes in. "Shit," she mutters, realizing she'll have to ask her fathers to come pick her up.

"What's up?" Quinn asks Rachel. Is Rachel upset about what happened? Is she offended at Santana's little joke? She hopes not.

Using her hands to gesticulate wildly, Rachel explains, "Well, I drove here but I drank way more than I had intended, so..." she drawls out, taking in a long breath, "I'll have to wake up my fathers to come pick me up."

Quinn understands and appreciates her concern. Santana respects it and tries to come up with a solution, "well, maybe..." She thinks about it, seeing if this would be pushing it too hard, even though that had been her advice hours prior. "You guys could sleep it off here, tonight."

The idea is appealing to both. Neither would drive, especially Quinn with Beth. Plus, the girl is already asleep and Quinn is a lot more tired than she thought she was. All she'd have to do is leave early in the morning to go home to change and go to work. Beth would already be here anyway, and both Santana and Britt will be home tomorrow to take care of her. Rachel, on the other hand, just really doesn't want to have to wake up her fathers to come pick her up like she is still in high school. And waking up both men just so one could drive her car home feels a little too insensitive. It goes unsaid that it will give her the opportunity to spend more time with Quinn.

"Okay," Quinn says. "It's a better idea for me. Rachel?" She looks at Rachel with warm, hazel eyes, wondering what the brunette will say.

She nods, "it works for me, too."

"Awesome! We're having a sleepover!"

"Kind of, B." Santana says gently. "Quinn still has to work tomorrow and I feel like we've had enough fun for the night, huh?" Then she looks at their guest and Quinn, "Rachel, you can borrow something of mine to sleep in. We're about the same size. Q, you know you'll have to borrow something of Britt's." She interlaces their fingers when she says her girlfriend's name. "You guys can share the guest bed if that's not a problem," she winks subtly at Quinn. "Or if either of you are uncomfortable with that, Quinn can take the couch."

"Of course," Quinn instantly agree, though the thought of sleeping next to Rachel is alluring.

"Nonsense!" Rachel interrupts. "I could take the couch." If Quinn is possibly uncomfortable with the set up, she will not make her move out of the guest bed to sleep on a couch. Besides being tired from working today and not getting enough rest, she'd have to go into work after bad night of sleep? No way is she letting that happen. Deep down though, she really really wishes Quinn isn't uncomfortable and that she wouldn't mind sharing the bed. She can try to be a good girl and wait for Quinn to come to her own terms at her own pace, but a girl can dream. And it'd be much easier to dream of Quinn if they share a bed.

It's wishful thinking, she knows, because why would Quinn be okay with that? They just met.

"We can both sleep on the bed, then." Quinn pays attention to the way Rachel's lips twitch and says, "San, you go get Rachel something to change into and I'm going to shower. When I come out, I'll just slip into bed next to you, and I'll try not to wake you, okay?" She says to Rachel softly, trying not to freak either one of them out. Why does this entire thing feel like walking on glass? She wants to sleep next to Rachel and feel her naturally warm body radiate next to her own, but is that even normal? If she gives Rachel time to settle and fall asleep, it won't feel like a grown-up sleepover where other things have to happen. It won't be a temptation, it'll just be two friends sharing a bed. Also, she doesn't want to suffocate Rachel. If the brunette isn't comfortable with the setup, she'll already be out and won't even be awake by the time Quinn leaves, so it won't even be like they slept together. Or near.

Understanding crosses over Santana's eyes when Quinn makes eye contact, desperatly asking for help. "Right. Sounds good, then." The Latina takes off, not giving anyone else a chance to argue it and Britt follows behind.

Quinn stays just to say, "I can still take the couch if you'd prefer it that way..."

"No. Definitely not!" Rachel is quick to say. It surprises her at how bluntly it comes out, but after sharing eye contact for what feels like eternity, Quinn smiles. It's shy and fast, and then she's turning on her heels, to follow Britt and Santana into their room. She knocks and after a quiet 'Come in,' she does so, leaving Rachel alone in the living room.

"Fuck," she exhales, letting her body relax after being so close to Quinn for the night. She runs her fingers through long chestnut hair and sits at the edge of the sofa. It's been a while since her legs start bouncing like this. Only happens when she's actually nervous about something. Is she nervous about the night? She wasn't until now, honestly. Her fingers interlace and she rests her arms on her knees. Then she drops on her back and purses her lips in thought.

Nothing will happen. Nothing can happen. Not yet anyway. She has to be sure that what Santana told her about Quinn liking her is true first. She will not simply attack her while in bed because that would be completely disrespectful. And right now, she's making a decision not to be the kind of person who wants to get it out of Quinn asap just because it's in her best interest. But really, how is she supposed to keep her hands to herself with all of Quinn lying next to her? Just them, a bed, and a dark room?

So far, she can't think of a solution so she says what's on her mind, "fuck."

In the room, Quinn is also freaking out. "What did you tell her earlier, San?"

The Latina is stripping herself of the jeans she changed into when Rachel arrived. "Nothing." Britt is busying herself with finding some of her clothes Quinn can borrow, and Santana's clothes that Rachel can borrow.

"You like her," the dancer says. "It's kind of out there," she says proudly, smacking her lips together and taking a break from looking to fist pump.

"What?" Quinn asks, alarmed. She grips the towel they gave her to shower, and then lowers her voice not to wake Beth. "What does she mean, Santana?" Quinn stands on her toes and bounces, just bounces.

Rachel distracts herself with counting her fingers and toes.

"You told her I like her?" Quinn hisses. "Great! That just makes sleeping on the same bed a thousand times more awkard!"

"Or more fun!" Britt pipes in. She sets clothes for Quinn on the mother's lap.

Santana smirks at Britt and then sits next to Quinn, placing a hand on her knee, "you can look at it as a favor. Plus, you might have overlooked the part where I said she likes you."

Rachel decides to take apart the alphabet mat and put it back together.

"Okay, you're right. Just because we like each other doesn't mean we can't be civilized adults about this and sleep on the same bed without..." Quinn struggles to put into words what she's thinking, her body already feeling like it could hyperventilate just by thinking of being in such an intimate place with Rachel.

"Fucking each other?" Santana supplies.

A groan escapes Quinn's mouth and she decides to just go shower and not think about it anymore. She grabs the towel and borrowed clothes and heads for the guest bathroom in the hallway, slipping in and locking the door first, and then turning on the light. Only after turning on the shower and getting out of her work clothes does Quinn look at herself in the mirror. She looks hard, and then finds that she wants to smile. Slowly, her mouth takes the shape of a curve and she squeals quietly. She's kind of excited. In this private moment, she lets all worries vanish and feels excited for herself. "Okay, control yourself, Fabray. Shower and head to bed and that'll be it."

Rachel hears the door open and scrambles to finish the mat. All she's missing is the 'Z.' A second door opens then closes, and then Santana appears. "Here you go, sorry took so long."

"Not a problem, Santana." Rachel assures her host. "I kept myself busy," she points at the mat and they both laugh.

"So, the guest room is the door in front of the bathroom. Come on, I'll show you to it and leave you to change and get to bed."

Rachel smiles in gratefulness, "thank you so much. For everything. I didn't mean to stay over -"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Santana opens the guest bedroom door and motions for Rachel to make her way inside. It's not a huge room, but the furniture is warm and smells like new. She likes the turquoise satin covers and runs a hand over it as Santana speaks. "Any friend of Quinn's is instantly a friend of mine. Meaning, mi casa es tu casa."

"Well, thank you, anyway." Rachel says. Then she shifts in place and asks, "do you know if Quinn has a favorite side she likes to sleep on? I, um, i don't want to accidentally sleep on the left if that's what she likes..." Rachel feels shy all of a sudden, asking about something personal like this about Quinn to her best friend. But her intentions are noble, and she is only worried about Quinn getting a good night's sleep to be okay at work the next day.

Santana smiles at the question and places a check on the mental list of qualities for someone suitable for Quinn. Already checked are: 'attractive,' 'intelligent,' 'funny,' 'gets along with Beth,' 'thoughtful,' and 'polite.' Now she's checking off: 'cares about the little details.' She tells Rachel, "honestly, it doesn't matter. She sleeps at a diagonal - takes up the entire fucking bed. Just pick a side and she'll be fine."

Rachel makes a mental note of the fact and then nods, "alright. Well, thanks again, and good night, Santana." She doesn't want to take any more time of Santana's time to catch up on sleep.

"Good night, Rachel. And if you need anything, you can let me know."

With that, Santana walks away, closing the door behind her. Rachel accompanies her to the door and locks it just to change. She doesn't want to risk the possibility of Quinn walking in while she's half naked and seem like she's doing it on purpose.

Quickly changing, Rachel unlocks the door and starts folding her clothes. Only then does she realize she should have asked for a toothbrush. She's going to go to bed with wine breath and well, she wishes she didn't have to. And, it seems like Quinn is using the guest bathroom so she'd have to brush her teeth in Santana's bathroom. Awkward.

For tonight, and tonight only, she allows herself not to brush her teeth. She runs her tongue along them and decides to ignore that decision. She'd rather brush it in Santana's bedroom than not at all. It'd be gross and rude for her to go to bed with Quinn without at least brushing her teeth and washing her face.

Thankfully, she knows for a fact she's not interrupting sexy times because Beth is in their room. The door swings open and Rachel starts by apologizing, "I'm sorry for already bothering you, Britt, but do you guys have a spare toothbrush I could use?"

Santana's in bed, reading a book with black rimmed glasses, to the light of a bedside lamp. It looks like a book on Nursing Leadership. She's watching the two from her spot with a smile on.

"Not a problem, Rachel. Come here!" Britt takes her by the hand and pulls her inside the bedroom. The room looks freshly painted and it is organized, except for the few items scattered on top of Britt's side of the bed. Beth's crib is on the wall opposite their dresser. The bathroom door is in front of the dresser. Rachel sees that the pattern of having pictures all over the apartment does not stop here. Right above the bed there's a picture of the two of them, sitting side by side on a grassy field. The picture is black and white but the sunlight is noticeable. There are many other pictures lining their walls, of people she's never seen before and more of Quinn and Beth. She wonders who takes these pictures.

"These pictures are beautiful. Who takes them?" She doesn't resist the urge and asks.

"A friend of ours," Britt says and smiles. "Noah."

Santana coughs from the bed and adjusts her glasses to look at the pair through the lenses and not over it.

"Noah?" Rachel asks. The name sounds familiar. She knows a Noah. "I went to temple with a Noah. Noah Puckerman?"

Britt hands her a toothbrush and beams, "yes! He's crazy talented!"

Rachel laughs at the blonde's excitement but quickly calms herself, "wow, I haven't seen or heard from him in years." Britt hands her toothpaste, too, and tells her to go ahead and use their bathroom to brush her teeth, since Quinn is using the guest one. "How is he? And where do you guys know each other from?" Rachel asks as she walks out the bathroom, back into the room, once she's done brushing.

"Well," Britt starts, but Santana interrupts, setting down her book.

"We all went to high school together. He's more my friend than any of theirs, really."

Rachel senses the abrupt change in the room, and decides not to prolong her stay. "I get it. Thanks for letting me use your bathroom. Good night."

"Good night, Rach!" Brittany says.

"Good night," Santana calls out, too. When the door clicks behind her, she only hears a little of the conversatiom that seems to ensue after she parts. "B, we don't know how much Q's told her..."

Confused, Rachel shakes her head to try to clear her thoughts. She mindlessly walks to the guest room and opens the door without knocking, only to be faced with Quinn. Her eyes are bulging out in surprise and a hand rests on top of her heart. The gorgeous, stunned girl is in short red sleep shorts and a white shirt; very similar to the black shorts and green shirt Rachel's wearing. "Oh, you scared me."

"I apologize, Quinn. That wasn't my intention. I simply went to ask for a toothbrush to brush my teeth." Rachel says. She can't help it but smile at how clean Quinn looks. She wants to wrap her up and smell her scent, but decides it's best to just get to sleeping. "And I'm sorry I'm not already asleep like you wanted in your plan, but I really had to brush my teeth otherwise I wouldn't be able to fall asleep and-" She notices that in the time she ranted and got under the covers, Quinn remained stationary, just watching her with interested eyes. "What?"

"Nothing - you just... You're always going. Even late at night you manage to ramble on. I thought that might've been just like, a thing that happened during the day but... It's cool." She grins at Rachel and ties her wet hair on a bun on top her her head. She hates going to sleep with wet hair, but it's too late to dry it and she's so tired, all she wants to do is sleep. Pulling the covers back, she sits first and then slowly lies down. "Crap, I left the lights on."

Before Quinn can get up, Rachel's up. "I'll get them."

She turns the lights off and feels her way back to bed. Settling again, she turns to face the outside. She's staring at the closet door with wide eyes, unable to sleep. What she really wants to do is give in to the want to turn around and cuddle Quinn. How can she be held accountable for wanting that when Quinn smells like watermelon and cucumber? Like she predicted, she can feel the warmth of Quinn's hot shower from her little corner in the bed. She curls in on herself, bringing her knees up, and forces her eyes shut.

They open at their own will a second later.

Quinn is doing the best she can not to breathe so loudly and give away her desires. She is facing the inside of the bed, looking at Rachel's back, wondering if what Santana and Britt promise is there really is there. Tempting, the sight of Rachel on the same bed she is. Her hand starts moving forward, wanting to touch the other woman, her temptation; seductress. The best, most right wrong thing to ever show up in her life. Curiosity fills her up, and she just wants to know what kissing Rachel would be like.

She's not as big as a prude as Santana likes to make it seem like she is. She's partied before and kissed girls. But she's always assumed it was just another aspect of the partying; just something she had to do. She didn't even stop to consider if she had been attracted to those girls until now. Those kisses were pointless though. They didn't feel like anything other than just strangers swapping spit. For some reason, the thought of kissing Rachel doesn't seem to promise that. It promises so much more.

In the time she spends thinking, she doesn't even realize how far her hand traveled. It hovers above Rachel's left shoulder, not really touching the girl, but close enough that if she breathed too hard, it could.

Rachel, still not asleep, can feel jolts of electricity charging at each other right above her shoulder. Quinn's presence is impossible to go unnoticed. The fact that Quinn reached out means to Rachel that Quinn does want her, so it gives her the confidence she had been missing to just face her.

Quinn is startled by the motion and takes her hand back. Though, she smiles when she sees how relaxed Rachel looks. Much like the confident Rachel from the bank, or at Toys R Us, before she ruined that. "Hi," Rachel whispers.

All Rachel wants to know is how much truth is there to what Santana's been telling her about Quinn liking her.

All Quinn wants to know is how much truth is there to what Santana's been telling her about Rachel liking her.

And kissing her. That's the only other thing she wants to feel. Because would it be the same as kissing a guy? Or would it be different not only because she's a girl but because she's Rachel? Does the gender even matter when it comes down to it? She slowly lifts her eyes from Rachel's lips. She had been staring, though she hadn't meant to.

"Hey, there." The hesitance she'd been feeling slips away unnoticed, and she inhales and exhales deeply to relish it.

"Don't you have to to to work early in the morning?" Rachel saw how Quinn was looking at her, but she won't mention it.

"I'll manage," Quinn replies succintly. Her brain is working at miles a minute. She decides to ignore all reason and bring up the elephant in the room, "So, what did Santana tell you?"

Rachel doesn't mean to laugh as loud as she does, but she wasn't expecting Quinn to ask her that. She has realized that Quinn is curious, so maybe it shouldn't have been as big a surprise as it is. She goes with the truth, "that you like me." Which to Rachel seemed impossible a few days ago, but right now it's not starting to seem so implausible.

Quinn gets timid. She always does when she talks about feelings. Her eyes cast down and she sttuters slightly at first but then composes herself. She was captain of the Cheerios for fuck's sakes! A girl shouldn't make her speechless. She used to command people to do what she wanted with only a snap or word but she worries that Rachel will be able to command her with a simple look. She doesn't deny the fact, "that is not not true."

The double negative can be confusing, but not when it is only a different form of something she wants to hear. So she has confirmation. Not a yes, but that is definitely not a no. "Okay," she simply says and the smile that breaks out on her lips could tear her face apart. It hurts so good.

A shy Quinn raises her eyes and smiles too. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Rachel encourages her with a nod.

If what Santana's been asserting is completely true and Rachel really does like her, why hasn't Rachel tried to kiss her yet? Because it's literally all she could think about since she got in the shower and finally had time to think about how close they'd be. Except that Rachel hasn't even tried hugging her, and she wonders why. Is it the extra pounds she's still carrying eight months later from her pregnancy? Could it possibly be just that she had told Rachel she identified as straight and Rachel was respecting that? Maybe. Maybe not. "Why haven't you tried kissing me?"

How this seemingly shy woman can go from sporting a deep shade of red for being embarrassed about liking someone, to asking such a question without stuttering - it blows Rachel's mind. The transition is so smooth and also so interesting.

Instead of answering head on, Rachel asks another question back. Because asking about a kiss is a strong indicator that the questioner has the desire to kiss the questionee, doesn't it? "Why, do you want me to?"

Quinn barely nods, but Rachel sees it. Their eyes never leave each other's and Quinn bites her lip, thinking ahead. Anticipating the taste of Rachel.

Rachel looks smug at the response. Like she finally got from Quinn what she wanted - an admittance of mutual liking.

Quinn likes the idea of flirty Rachel, "you still haven't answered my question," she reminds Rachel. "Why haven't you?"

Rachel doesn't look away for long, but she does avert hazel eyes for a moment and prepares to answer the question. Her heart is thumping away in her chest, like it grew giant legs and decided to stomp around. It's exciting that Quinn wants to kiss, and so she giggles softly and says, "I'm waiting for the right time."

They're both facing each other, both their hands curled into their own chests to keep from just reaching out and kissing. The only space between their noses is five inches of darkness.

"Is... Right now not the right time?" Quinn asks, brows furrowing.

"No, I don't think so." Rachel wants to. She really does, but she's afraid of kissing Quinn and Quinn realizing what it means and never showing up again. It's different to kiss a girl at a party than to kiss a girl because of feelings.

"And why not?" Quinn asks, a little angry that Rachel won't give her what she wants. Her voice is barely a whisper, soft in volume, but Rachel picks up on the indignation. She smiles, biting her lower lip to try to contain it and not further upset Quinn. "Do you think I'm fat?"

"No!" Rachel all but yells. Then she calms down, taking deep breaths, and looks at Quinn with all the sincerity in her eyes, "no. Definitely not. I think you're -" She trails off.

Wanting to know more than ever what Rachel was going to say, Quinn scoots an inch forward, "what?"

Rachel says, "flawless." She clears her throat and then closes her eyes. She hears Quinn exhale loudly and turn to lay on her back. When she opens her eyes again, Quinn is smiling up at the ceiling. She smiles too, happy that Quinn isn't upset. "I think that now that... Things and feelings are out there, we should take it slow, you know? The whole friends thing first."

"Okay," Quinn accepts. She can deal with that, as long as she continues to hang out with Rachel.

After long, excrutiating moments of still silence, Quinn decides to voice her fear. Or, just another in a long list of things that scare her about Rachel, "you're going back to New York in two weeks."

It slaps her on the face like cold, ice water. She knows. She already has the ticket, too. But she can't help it that she likes this girl. Does she have anyone back at home? Well, she has the few and random hookups when she goes out. Her last girlfriend is in LA now and she hasn't heard from her in quite some time. She really likes Quinn but understands it won't go anywhere. "Another reason why we shouldn't kiss, right?" She hopes Quinn doesn't agree.

Quinn doesn't want to agree but knows it's best to, "right."

"Who knows?" Rachel jokes quietly, "Maybe someday I'll give you a kiss."

It breaks the tension and they laugh until it quiets down again and they fall asleep.

* * *

p.s.: if someone can tell me where I got the title for today's chapter, they can give me a prompt to write a one-shot for :) let's see if anyone takes the challenge.

You have as many guesses as you want as long as you PM me and not review more than once just to guess, AND, a clue: It has to do with Dianna Agron.


	7. Chapter 7

Come on, guys! Does NOBODY subscribe to the daily email from You, Me & Charlie? They're adorable little messages with a different title everyday, and the one from two days ago was titled "Something Interesting." I had some good guesses though :)

Btw, Brittany and Santana are not married. They just live together.;)

-TWiM

**Chapter 7 - Kisses**

She wakes up four hours later, tired and - she swears she's dying - ready to go back to sleep. Her head kind of hurts, but it's mostly just fuzzy. Rolling away from Rachel (she moved during her sleep and woke up an inch away from Rachel's back), she stretches to get up. She grabs her clothes sitting on top of the desk in the room and only lingers for about five seconds watching Rachel asleep. She's gorgeous. Quickly, she rushes out of the room and knocks on Santana's and Britt's bedroom.

The other blonde is the one who opens the door, groggy and clearly still asleep. Santana doesn't even stir. "Sorry, Britt," Quinn apologizes. "I just wanted to say bye to Beth before leaving."

"'S okay, Q. Little B would be upset if you left without saying bye." She opens the door wider and lets Quinn come in.

"I think so too," Quinn comments as she makes her way to the crib. Beth is still asleep; thank God she's been sleeping through the night. She looks so peaceful, a fist curled under her chin and an arm stretched out. "Bye, baby. I'll see you later today." Quinn bends to kiss her forehead dearly and then says goodbye to Britt. "I'll pick her up around same time as yesterday and this time I won't overstay." She laughs lightly and Britt does too.

"You know you're always welcome here. That guest room is supposed to be yours, anyway. Or so says Santana."

They're standing by the door, "I know," Quinn chuckles and shakes her head. "Lock the door behind me." Quinn tells her and leaves.

The commute to work is long. Every morning it's the same; she gets stuck in traffic for about twenty minutes, and then it frees up out of nowhere.

She needs a new job; one that doesn't take so long to get to, and one where she actually has hands on experience with what she's studying. Being a receptionist isn't getting her anywhere, except that it helps with buying what she needs for Beth and pays tuition at the community college. Okay, so maybe it is getting her somewhere and she doesn't need a new job.

It'd help if she worked with someone, but it's a small, private clinic, and they only need one person to man the administrative work. Basically, her day consists of sitting on a chair, inputing information into a computer, making calls, and calling out patient's names.

At least they pay well and the doctors are nice.

She sighs and checks her watch again; three times in two minutes. That's a record. It feels like she's been at work for at least five hours but it's only been one.

At last, a patient comes in, making the door ring. She puts on her best smile, "Hello, Mrs. Chang. You're right on time for your appointment. How are you?" Quinn asks, while checking off on the computer program that Mrs. Chang arrived. She draws a lock of hair behind her ear and then licks her thumb to flip through some pages of the appointment book they also keep. She checks that off, too.

"Great, dear." Mrs. Chang is Mike's mom. She went to high school with him, and while they were never best friends, he became a good friend toward the last semester of senior year. Now he's somewhere in Europe, being awesome. "I really like your top."

Mrs. Chang is always polite to her and finds something nice to say when she comes to the doctor. Quinn smiles and looks down at the purple top she has on. She thanks her and informs her that the doctor will see her soon. "You can have a seat." As Mrs. Chang makes her way to the seats provided, she calls her doctor to let him know his nine o'clock is here.

"Thank you, Quinn. Let her in, please." His voice comes on the speaker.

"He's ready for you, Mrs. Chang."

The Asian lady stands and makes her way down the hallway, where a nurse holding a clipboard is waiting. Quinn turns back to her computer and pulls up an article on eight-month olds and where they should be at. Dr. Smith - another one of the doctors who own the clinic - has already explained that Beth is right where she should be, but she likes to read anyway.

The door chimes again, and she finds it weird because there isn't another appointment booked until eleven thirty. They rarely do walk-ins, just because Dr. Evans already has a solid base of patients.

Quinn minimizes the page and pulls up the schedule again, just in case. When she looks up, the one person she is not expecting to be on the other side of her counter is standing there. Her mouth drops, and she slowly stands, hands on the desk, to make sure that this is really Rachel.

"R- Rachel, hi." She says, extremely confused.

The brunette is smiling from ear to ear, with a devious hint. "I usually take them out to breakfast after sleeping together," she jokes and shrugs taking a look around the office. In her left hand, two white paper bags. In her right, a cup holder with two cups.

Quinn laughs, still astonished by the surprise. She definitely was not expecting this. Completely up from the chair, she takes three steps back, still looking at Rachel, and then quickly looks down the hallway to make sure Dr. Evans really is busy. Dr. Smith isn't coming in today. There are two nurses who work here, as well, but they usually stick to each other. Quinn doesn't think they'd tell on her.

"I'm not sure what their rules are about visitors," Quinn says and gestures at the way the examination rooms are. More importantly, "how do you know where I work?"

"Santana," Rachel says. Quinn wants to hug and kiss Santana when she does things like this for her. "I explained to her that I needed to bring you breakfast after she told me of your ridiculous habit of not eating in the morning." Ignoring the possibility of getting caught - or even caring, really - Quinn walks around to where Rachel is and takes in the sight of the girl she likes, holding breakfast for them both.

She has the urge to hug Rachel, but worries it's too late to. It'd probably be awkward since they've already said hi and whatnot. "Um," she searches for words, and then decides to just gut it. "Good morning," she exhales and wraps her arms around Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel really can't even hug her back because of the items in her hands, so she holds those up, not to spill, but lets Quinn hug her. She really likes the feeling of the embrace, and relaxes into it - her body molds against Quinn's as well as it can while keeping their breakfast safe. And, with all her will wishes that Quinn never lets go. "Morning," comes out muffled by Quinn's hair.

"Thanks - for breakfast," the bags in her hand get taken away by Quinn. "You didn't have to, but I'm glad you're here."

There is a crazy rave of butterflies going on in Rachel's stomach at the tone of voice Quinn used to say that. Bashfulness takes over and she dips her head to compose herself. Friends. "I woke up and you were already gone. I wanted to do something nice..." The rest of that sentence she leaves unsaid: 'I couldn't stay away for that long.'

Quinn points so Rachel can take one of the chairs, and they sit together. "You don't understand how happy I am; work can be so boring," Quinn whispers conspiratorially to Rachel. "The nurses here think they're better than me, so they don't talk to me." Pulling out the contents of the first bag, Quinn sets them on the small, square table between hers and Rachel's chairs at a corner of the room. "What's all here?"

"I'm sorry they're bitches. You'll be a better nurse than them," Rachel tells her and means it. She picks up the smaller wrapped sandwich and motions for Quinn to pick up the other. "Bacon and egg for you - by Britt's orders; veggie delite for me," Rachel wiggles her eyebrows, excited to be eating. "I brought us both coffee - regular."

"This is perfect," Quinn smiles. She's kind of hungry, now that she thinks about it. As she unwraps the sandwich, she doesn't notice how Rachel is staring at her. Rachel wants to make sure that she likes it first, before taking a bite of her own. Quinn takes a bite and moans, loudly, "Holy hell, this is amazing." Some sauce gets on her chin, and she cleans it with her thumb and tries to lick it at the same time - a perfect, pretty pink tongue darting out to catch some.

Rachel squirms, clenches her thighs, and tries not to think about how sexual Quinn just made that bite look. She gulps, and clears her throat, "yeah, I- um, had my dad make it for you."

"Wow," Quinn says as she takes yet another bite. "This is freaking ridiculous. It's like, sinful." There's a twinkle in her eyes when she says that, and Rachel laughs along, finally biting her own sandwich. Quinn takes a swig of her coffee and loudly ahhhs.

They continue eating while talking about random topics, neither wanting to bring up the talk from the previous night. Rachel can't help but openly look at Quinn sometimes, because there's something about her which just makes Rachel want to stop and stare. It's moments like these that she finds herself wishing she had all the time in the world to just be near this girl. She catches herself lost in her own little world, so she shakes her head and casts a look at her sandwich. It's a safer world, the one where she and her sandwich inhabit. Finally, Quinn pokes her on the shoulder with a playful grin, so Rachel looks at her, "yeah?"

"Where'd you go? I feel like I was talking to myself for the best part of the past ten minutes. And that's just wrong - you usually talk for the both of us."

Rachel panics, feeling kind of rude, "I'm so sorry!" She has to mumble it because her mouth is kind of full, but Quinn simply shakes her head.

"It's okay, really. So, where did you go?"

Rachel stands up, grabbing all the wrappers and sticking them in the white bag. She chuckles, "Just thinking about... You, really." She just throws it out there, trying to seem casual, but asks as fast as shecan - to try to distract Quinn, " "Do you have a trash can somewhere?" She tries to distract herself by pretending to be looking, but Quinn can see how not there Rachel is because there is a large trash bin behind her.

"Right there," Quinn says with a soft laugh and decides to not press on what Rachel was thinking. She doesn't know how ready she is to hear it, but she has to admit to herself that she likes to know Rachel's thinking of her while they're together.

Rachel turns around, perplexed, "Oh," she giggles at herself. "I'm sorry. I'm such a spaz sometimes." The bag goes inside the trash can, and she sits back down. Her coffee is still half full, so she takes a good sip. Quinn just smiles, reassuringly, in a way that makes Rachel warm. She's sure that it's not the coffee, but really Quinn's presence. That thing about just being friends first is going to be really hard; she can picture it going down the drain, and soon! She really doesn't have that much self-control; she likes to indulge. She doesn't even think Quinn is trying to make her feel this way, it's just something she does. "So, I should go. You have to get back to work."

This makes the blonde look back, to see if the doctor needs her, but she agrees, "I do." It's quiet again as they drink their coffees, stealing glances when they think the other isn't looking. Quinn is sure that the friends thing is going to be completely forgotten soon enough, because just watching Rachel sit there is making her loose her mind. "Do you think..." She starts, wanting to know how Rachel feels about the conversation they had the night before. Will Rachel change her mind? Did they decide the right thing? Would it _really _be that hard if they kissed and then Rachel left?

And then she thinks of precious Beth's smile. And how no matter what, she has to think of her daughter first.

"Yeah?" Rachel asks, when she sees the look that crosses over Quinn's eyes.

"Uh, nothing," Quinn dismisses it quickly. "Just..." she inhales deeply and then asks, with a tone bordering on hopeful, "call me later?"

If Quinn is trying to kill her, she's succeeding. That is not what she was expecting Quinn would ask, but that implies that Quinn wants to talk to her as much as she wants to talk to Quinn. After deciding that she was going to let Quinn set the pace of everything, Rachel assumed that Quinn would just forget about their... whatever it is they have. But Quinn has been the one to invite her to meet her friends; Quinn asked about kissing; Quinn wants her to call. And it doesn't sound like a 'call me so we can talk as friends.' It sounds like the type of question someone asks a person they truly want to hear from. Even if it's to talk about nothing. It sounds like the type of call to make when in bed, already in pajamas to talk about how the day was or what the plans are for the following day. So very straight.

Without hesitance, Rachel says, "yeah, of course." She grabs her cup of coffee and starts heading toward the door, and Quinn stands in place, just watching. "I'll talk to you later, then." Rachel says and steps out of the clinic, completely entranced by the promise of listening to Quinn's voice before falling asleep again. Just like the night before. It had made her night so much better. Quinn's naturally soft and comforting tone of voice was lulling, even when their conversation got kind of awkward. And now, knowing that Quinn wants to talk again, it just made her look forward to bed time that much more. She kind of wishes her fathers would force her into going to bed at 8, like when she was five, just so she would have to call Quinn that early and maybe spend hours on the phone together. Two, three, four, five hours. Until it was way too early in the morning for them to even wish each other goodnight; Rachel would sing "good mornin', good mornin' - we talked the whole night through. Good mornin', good mornin' to you."

Immediately, Rachel takes out her phone and calls her dad.

_"Hello?"_ He picks up fast, like he isn't busy trying to keep a restaurant open or anything.

"Dad?"

"_No, your aunt Flo. Of course it's me. What's up?"_

She rolls her eyes at his sarcasm, "Thank you so much for the sandwiches! Quinn loved hers. I got asked to call her later."

Leroy whoops loudly on the other side and she can hear the sound of a high five. "Congrats, baby. That's definitely an in. As if everything else she has been doing till now hasn't been telling. But this is great. Great stuff."

"I'm thinking you should make me go to bed early tonight," She jokes as she stops a random boy, who looks about fourteen on a skateboard. The boy just looks at her with a confused face, but then she gives him one of her smiles, and he looks like he falls in love.

Her father laughs, "I'll make sure of it. Good bye, honey."

"Bye, dad!" She chirps excitedly and then faces the boy who's been staring up at her with lustful eyes. His hair is shaggy and brown and he has so many zits on his face she has to wonder what he does with his time - hormones. "Listen, kid," she says making way to her car that's parked a few feet away by the curb, him following closely behind, paying attention to what she wants out of him.

Quinn sits back down on her chair just in time for Dr. Evans to open his door and walk Mrs. Chang out. It looks like nothing happened throughout the duration of the appointment and she gives herself a pat on the back. "Your next appointment is in six weeks, Mrs. Chang." She reminds the older lady with a polite smile. Clicking a few buttons, she gets the appointment paid and informs it to Mrs. Chang.

"See you soon, Quinn." The woman is walking out the door when a boy almost crashes into her. His skate is tucked under his arm, and his hair hides one of his eyes. In his excitement, he didn't notice when his shoes untied. He's young, but not rude, Quinn notices, because he apologizes for almost hitting the woman and then steps aside to let her pass. She thanks him and disappears.

The boy now looks at Quinn with a shy smile, but like he knows a secret about her. She feels kind of uncomfortable, but doesn't look away from him as he approaches her counter. For the first time, she notices the white bag he's holding in his hand. It looks very much like the white paper bags Rachel brought he sandwiches in. "Hi, how can I help you?"

Stammering, he comes closer with measured steps. "I, uh. Well, uh," he feels like hitting himself so hard for being awkward. He just wasn't expecting the friend of the hot lady to be hot, as well. The other one was hot, too, and nice. This one seemed a little colder - maybe shy. She was intimidating for sure, sitting behind the counter. The smile wasn't convincing enough. But he has a job to do, and he's been promised $20 dollars by Hot Lady #1, so he's going to do it. "Well, I was asked to bring you this," He thrusts the package at her and smiles, faltering.

She is scrutinizing him with a leveled stare now. Does she trust him? He seems harmless. She takes the bag and studies the outside. "Well, thank you, I guess? Who gave this to you?"

He shrugs and starts walking back out, "they said you'd know." He doesn't wait long to leave the clinic, because he isn't about to take his chances and find out what's inside the bag. What if Hot Lady #1 is psycho and sent Hot Lady #2 something creepy? He's just the messenger - he doesn't want to get beheaded.

Waiting for him, is Hot Lady #1, waving a $20 dollar bill with a satisfied grin. "Did you give it to her?"

"Yes," he nods and shows how he doesn't have anything in his hands. His skate drops on the ground and she hands him the bill.

"Good job, kid. Thanks!" She calls out after he's already skating away. She wonders what he's going to buy with that money. Probably porn - hormones.

Inside the clinic, Dr. Evans looks at Quinn with a really confused look. He's been trying to speak to her for the past five minutes, but she's been staring at the single Hershey's Kiss sitting on top of the paper bag, clutching a note in her hand, and cracking up. He wants to ask, but doesn't want to be inappropriate. Instead, he settles for just walking back to his office and calling her about it later.

Finally composing herself after what it feels like twenty minutes, Quinn re-reads the note. 'I told you I'd give you a Kiss sometime. There's more where this one came from. Movie at my house Friday night? Bring Beth.:)" She didn't even sign it! That's how confident Rachel was that Quinn would get it. And she does. They have inside jokes now. She's excited! Inside jokes, hanging out at Rachel's, a movie! That's definitely a date. Not labeled as such. They'll probably just say "friends hanging out," but Quinn is looking at this through Santana's eyes.

That's probably not a very safe idea.

The clinic's black phone rings and when she checks, it's Dr. Evans. "Can you speak now?" He asks without a hint of annoyance at her inability to do her job minutes earlier.

She exhales loudly, still working to keep quiet - her eyes are teary from laughing so hard. "Yes. I apologize about earlier, Dr. Evans. That wasn't very professio-"

He interrupts her before she finishes, "Don't worry about it, Quinn." Dr. Evans is a nice man, wih dirt blonde hair that reminds her of her own father's but that's about as far as their similarities go. Whereas her father is rude and arrogant, Dr. Evans is nice and always polite. Earlier, when Rachel brought breakfast, she was only cautious because she doesn't want to push her luck. He says, "It wasn't even a matter about the clinic; it's kind of a personal thing. Will you come in my office, please?"

"Sure," she says, already wondering what it could possibly be.

She straightens her clothes as she makes her way down the same hallway Mrs. Chang walked down before. She feels like she has an appointment.

The door is ajar, so she knocks softly to announce him of her presence, and he looks up from whatever paper it is he's reading. "Oh, Quinn." He says, sounding surprised. As if he hasn't just called her down. "Come in, come in." He stands and motions for her to seat on a chair, and looks around at the familiar white walls lined with posters of the human anatomy and ads for new medicines. "So," he gets right to the chase, slapping a hand on the dark desk in front of him.

She smiles, "So..."

"So, my son is visiting from college this weekend. He goes to school in California, and he's visiting for the first time since our family moved down here," the crinkles of his eyes are showing. He's such an easy-going guy, with a positive attitude all the time. She realizes he's asking for her help. It makes her nervous. She's not much of a socialite - she knows nothing about entertaining people who haven't grown up in Lima. "I was wondering if you could show him around, you know? You guys are about the same age and he probably won't have as much fun if he gets to do the boring stuff his mother and I do - 'country club crap,' as he'd put it."

She doesn't want to disappoint her boss. He's a nice guy, and even though she's only been working with him for a little over six months, she feels like he shouldn't be someone she disappoints. Still, she's no expert in the area of keeping people entertained - especially strangers. "Well," she starts, shifting her position on the chair, and shifting her eyes around the room. An excuse. She needs an excuse to get out of this and soon.

She's not fast enough, "I know it's odd to ask," he says, catching on to her uneasiness. "But I really don't know anyone else to ask. Not anyone else I'd trust anyway. I know you won't just ditch him."

She mulls over it for a quick three seconds. Man, she really doesn't want to, but he's her boss and he trusts her. "When did you say he was getting here?"

"He gets here Friday-" he says and that already distracts her. She can't hang out with him Friday. No, she could, but she won't. She has plans with Rachel (which she hasn't confirmed yet, but she will), and she's not giving that up for this... Frat boy. "-his mother wants him around. I was thinking you could take him out on Saturday. I don't know, grab something to eat and go to a game or something? I don't know, is the sports scene here existent?"

She agrees, only because she wants to go back out to her desk where she can text Rachel. And there's another person getting here for an appointment soon. "Okay, I can on Saturday."

Dr. Evans sits up, excited about her agreeing. "Good! You won't regret it. My boy is great company - you'll have fun."

She excuses herself, with a fake smile, and leaves. She had to be out there for the next patient. Dr. Evans looks extremely pleased as she leaves. What the hell did she just agree to just because he's a nice guy? She runs a hand over her face and hopes that this son of his isn't a douchebag or something. Sure, his father is great, but she's seen many fathers have awful children, and vice versa.

"Great," she mutters. Now she'll have to ask her mother to babysit Beth Saturday.

She already feels exhausted, just thinking about Saturday. She knows how to have fun, sure, but she hates to be the one who controls it. She's had enough control in her life with cheerleading. She doesn't even remember a life where she was commanding people left and right. And, really thinking about it, she realizes she has always been introverted. Even at parties, as the captain of the squad, she'd wait to be approached; she'd rather be asked than ask.

She picks up her phone to text Santana.

"I got asked by my boss to show his son a good time when he comes down from college," she writes on the text.

Usually, on days when Santana works, she takes ages to reply, but being free today, the response comes quick. "What, like as a date?"

"What? No! No dates! I'm refraining from dating, you know that."

"LMFAO. You're practically dating Berry." Quinn can see the smug grin Santana has on her face while sitting on her couch in her pajamas, watching a Jersey Shore re-run while texting her.

"Am not! Besides, Dr. Evans says he doesn't trust anyone else."

"The fuck, Quinn. The man has just set you up on a date with his son. He goes to Britt's family's church - I've seen him there. He knows so many of the families there... Families with daughters."

Quinn groans when she reads the text. Then she grimaces. "What did I just get myself into?"

Santana doesn't reply that. She asks, "are you going to tell Rachel you're dating other people? Lol"

But she's not! How infuriating! And it's not like she is dating Rachel in the first place so it shouldn't matter. She's not ucomfortable with the idea because of anything other than she was blindsided into it. "1. I'm not dating other people. 2. I'm NOT dating Rachel - we're friends." It feels strange to simply write that; like it's a lie. Which, if she's being homest with herself, it is because they're not just friends. As much as they say so. They are... Complicated? Should she change her facebook status? She continues writing, "3. I hate you. 4. What do I do?"

"1. Teachnically, no. But like, I'm sure if you tell Rachel she'll be jealous. 2. Refer to #1. 3. You love me; I keep it real and I'm hilarious. 4. You said you'd go but don't feel like you HAVE to. Make up an excuse or some shit like that. Or! Go with my favorite. This will really scare him off: 'I have a baby.'"

"1-4: Fuck you." She hates when Santana is right.

The eleven thirty patient is four minutes late, she notes with annoyance. The poor man probably can't help it that his knees pop every time he takes a step. It must hurt to walk. She informs Dr. Evans, who she now despises a little bit. The man used his charm and kindness on her to get her to go on a date with his son without her even noticing. Alright, so maybe she doesn't despise him, but she's a little upset at the whole situation. Good thing it's on Saturday and not Friday though, because if that were the case, she'd most definitely not go. "Sorry, I already have plans," she'd say. Dammit! Why couldn't she have lied?

Because she's a good girl and she doesn't lie.

Dr. Evans actually comes out to help Mr. Daniels inside, and she throws him a narrow look as he walks away.

She texts Rachel, "I got your package. Thanks! It's definitely a date!"

There. This she has control over; this is a choice. She is not going on a date with the Evans boy. She is going to go on a date with Rachel. Fuck the friends thing. Just fuck it. Got to stop lying about it someday.

She's angry.

Is she angry because she has been dumb about how she's approached the Rachel situation? Is she angry because she didn't say anything to Dr. Evans? Is she angry because Rachel didn't kiss her the night before with pretenses of the right time? She doesn't even know. Except that the whole Kiss thing had been kind of adorable. She shakes her head. Will Rachel reject her date comment? Will Rachel be pleasantly surprised or freak out? Why isn't she texting back? Maybe she's upset. Maybe she should take it back. Not even 24 hours ago they agreed to being friends. But Rachel started with the breakfast, and coffee, and Kiss, and asking her to the movie.

The vibration startles her out of her head and she checks her phone. Rachel replied. Impatiently, she checks it and - her heart skips a beat. Because Rachel manages to write back the perfect words, "I'll save you a few Kisses, then. ;)"

Evans who?

She'll figure that out when she comes to it.

* * *

A/N: today's is REALLY easy guys.

There are 3 things hidden in the chapter. Tell me the song title I accidentally put in there (and who sings it), where the lyrics of "good mornin'" (that Rachel mentions while thinking about her later phone call with Quinn) are from, AND what's the original Santana's quote that my Santana writes in this chapter. Seems like a lot, I KNOW, but they're easy! COME ONNNN.

Also, what do YOU - the reader - want as a prize? A one-shot? To pick the movie they watch? Choose the next character that'll come into play? My body?

Wait, what?

Just... Let me know and we'll see what can happen. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: the winner of our little challenge is**: **_**BSheep. **_You have won a one-shot prompt! ;)

The correct answers were: 1. Stop and Stare; 2. Good Mornin' is from the musical Singin' in the Rain; 3. "I keep it real and I'm hilarious."

Also, someone asked me why I changed the rating from M to T, and it's because some people were going around reporting M fics and the website would take them down without warning. I made a backup but changed it anyway, just in case.

Anyway, I know most of you were expecting either the Friday date or the Saturday date, butttt not yettttt.

I hope you guys like this one and be patient while I write the dates. They have to impress.

-TWiM

**Chapter 8 - Bedtime **

Six fifty five, the clock on her wall - still a pale yellow from her high school days - reads. Not 6:55. Six fifty five. Time is either not moving forward or it keeps moving back when she's not looking, because she swears it's been six fifty five for the past fifty minutes.

Her head drifts back up at the ceiling while she lays on her bed. It feels... She squirms trying to grasp just how she feels about it. Feels strange and uncomfortable lying here knowing that just last night she shared a bed with Quinn.

There is no point in trying to keep her legs still, because they won't stop. They're practically bouncing off the mattress with how anxious she is about calling Quinn when Quinn _asked_ her to. She thinks back to when Quinn had asked if she would call her and the tone of voice Quinn used.

This phone call feels different than the first phone call she made Quinn. That call was an invitation to hang out. This call is to simply... Talk. It excites her in more ways than one, knowing that Quinn actually wants to stay on the phone with her for a while and chat for no other reason other than... Talking.

Six fifty seven. This clock has got to be kidding her. Staring hard at the hands of the clock, she wills it with all the mind power she has to move it forward.

Oh my god, she really needs to find a hobby.

Her father had said that an appropriate time to call is when Rachel knows Beth has been put to bed for obvious reasons. So she's sure Quinn isn't worrying over Beth; so she knows that Beth is cared for first.

Nine feels so far from six fifty seven.

She could look over her scripts again; or sing something; maybe watch a movie. But all those things seem dull at the moment. The one thing she wants to do is what she can't do right now and all other things lose any appeal they had.

She needs one of those eccentric hobbies that take up the person's life, like collecting the wrapper of only a specific flavor of a specific type of candy.

How pathetic she feels lamenting the fact that she really has to wait all this time. Deciding to do something, and change her current circumstances (because really, it is so sad), she rolls out of bed and walks to her desk. Her desk is sitting in front of her window, open to the world. It stands in the same place it always has, and looks just as old as she is; she feels both incredibly young and old at 21. The desk is white, with a charming old look like it's been used. And Rachel has used it throughout her years living in this room.

She used to use it for making crafts when she was younger. She'd sit on her knee on the matching white wooden chair and lean forward over her artwork. Her crafts had always been about musicals and girls with pretty dresses who find a charming man whose voice was made for hers. When she got a little older, she would sit here and practice writing her ABCs in cursive. Methodically, carefully, she'd draw out every curve of her 'R,' practicing so she would know how to write her autograph when others asked. Once she knew the alphabet, she would sit here again and work on her homework, or read. She wrote on a diary every day of her middle school years, while sitting in front of this desk. High school came about and she was gifted a laptop, which she had placed in the middle of the desk and used it for just about everything.

This desk had witnessed her growing up. She liked having a sturdy place to work on. She doesn't really know why - maybe for comfort and security. It's not like she ever had the need to feel secure, but it was there. She'd rather be perched over a book on this hard chair, than trying to read in bed and not really paying attention.

Rachel has always been about doing things and always being prepared, working hard to be the best. From childhood, until this very day, when she wants to set her mind to something and get it - she does. It's one of the things she's most proud about herself. Knowing how to work hard, and her desk is proof of it. Or a symbol for it or whatever.

She pulls out her new computer - not that old laptop she used - and sets it in the midddle of the desk - like the used one used to go. She opens her windows and feels the warm breeze and sunrays fall on her skin. Closing her eyes at the feeling, Rachel lets her mind drift back to Quinn at work. Quinn at work had hugged her. When it happened, she wasn't even sure she was allowed to breathe because she worried that if she moved, Quinn might let go and that's not a chance she was willing to take. But no, Quinn had been the one to initiate it and liger on until she felt like letting go.

Quinn at work looked so professional, in gray slacks this time and a purple top with a small, elegant bow in front. Her hair was styled differently than the day before. Today it was parted to the right, with Quinn's bangs swiping across her forehead from left to right. Rachel had noticed this minor change and she wants to have voiced it when she visited Quinn but honestly forgot to after the hug.

She opens her eyes, the image of Quinn her brain had created puffing into thin air. The laptop feels cool as she opens it and opens a search engine. 'Weird hobbies,' Rachel types, set on getting a new hobby to spend her time on other than laying and watching her fan move above her. If she is going to pick a hobby to pass her time while she's at home thinking about Quinn, then it will be something interesting and worth her while; something she will have to sit on her desk to get done.

She stops scrolling, caught in wondering if Quinn's thinking about her too. Her lungs fill with air and she expels it harshly, trying to focus on the task at hand. She really needs to stop right now because come on - there are other people in her life. Her best friend back in New York, Blaine Anderson, has been wanting to Skype for a while now but they are never both at home at the same time.

She misses him a lot. He's probably her only true friend. While in high school, Rachel wasn't exactly popular. The first day she met Quinn and she admitted to having been a cheerleader, Rachel almost spun on her heels and walked away, but Quinn admitted to having changed so she stayed.

It's not like she didn't like cheerleaders, she just didn't like the popular kids in Lima.

Tormented and bullied in high school, Rachel was never able to truly find someone she considered a friend. Sure there was Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel - her two divas, but they never trusted each other.

While Mercedes went off to California to try to become a famous singer, Kurt and Rachel set out to New York to become Broadway stars. On her first day of school, she met Blaine Anderson and they just clicked. He's kind of like a male version of her, who just also happens to be gay. He's short, fun, talented, and hard-working. He's always the best at what he does, and he is always open for improvement. Out of the two, Blaine is probably more centered though. He's usually the person she'll turn to and ask for advice and he'll lay it out to her clearly.

Like when she first came out to him. She had been crying profusely in her room and not wanting to open the door for the longest time for him. He knocked and knocked and nothing he said would make her open it.

The night before, Rachel finally acted on feelings she had been hiding through high school in fear of being even more humiliated. That one blonde girl from her Intro to Acting class - which she adamantly had believed back then she didn't need to take because of her fine acting skills - had been looking at her the entire night at the party. So they kissed. And made out. And right when the girl asked her if she could take off her bra, she freaked out and left and spent the night crying. Blaine spent the entire night on the other side of the door, knocking to see if she would talk to him.

Eventually at around three in the morning, she opened the door and he pulled her into a hug ignoring the mess she looked. And she said, "I think I'm gay."

He chuckled, and ran his fingers through her hair, "babe, this isn't high school. No one will persecute you for it and if they do, I'll kick their asses." He shared an understanding smile with her and then said, "Ask her out."

It's all he had to say for her to understand that it was alright. Even though she had been raised by two gay man, her fear had not been in being gay, but in being hated for being gay.

He made her shower and they slept, him holding her.

The next morning she found the girl, apologized and asked her on a date. Rachel got a tattoo that day, with Blaine there to hold her hand.

They only broke up when the girl left to LA to pursue acting in Hollywood. They are friends still, but no feelings.

She snaps out of her memories when someone lightly knocks on her door. She startles and almost falls off the chair, noticing her laptop went to sleep. Her daddy Hiram is at the door, looking at her with amused eyes. "Who are you thinking about - Quinn?"

"Blaine," she replies with a hint of satisfaction in not being caught three minutes earlier when she had been thinking of the blonde.

He laughs, "how is he, anyway?"

"Last we talked he was good. I was just thinking about texting him and asking if he can Skype."

"You do that. It'll keep your mind off Quinn until you can call her." He's leaning on the threshhold with arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Rachel blushes at his comment and dips her head. She's ready to say something back when he continues, "anyway, I just came up to tell you that your father and I are going to your Aunt Lily's for a bit because your uncle's sick and I want to take a look."

"Okay, daddy." She stands from her chair, her bunched up shorts falling back into place, and kisses him on the cheek lightly. "I hope I'm already on the phone with Quinn when you come back."

He laughs again, opening his arms to hug her and kisses the top of her head, "me, too. Tell her and Blaine, if you talk to him, that your dad and I say hi."

"Of course," she says, picking up her phone from her bed and typing out a quick text to Blaine.

She forgets all about the hobbies thing when he replies with, "I was just about to text you to ask the same thing!"

She goes to her desk and hits the mouse pad repeatedly, to wake her computer. She's so excited to finally speak to him. He knows of Quinn from texts and quick phone calls, but they haven't had a legit conversation about it since she's met her. Because they haven't been able to really talk since then.

When she calls his name, he immediately picks up. He's not wearing a shirt, and he's using a small white towel to dry his hair from a recent shower. "Hey, baby girl," he says affectionately. His eyes pour adoration at seeing her face smiling at him. She could almost cry with how much she's missed him. She didn't even know she missed him this much until she saw his face.

"Blaine Bear," her smile widens at his eye roll. "Tell me again why you didn't come down to Lima with me."

"It probably had to do with my boyfriend not wanting me to go," he says and grimaces. "I'm sorry, Rach."

"It's okay," she dismisses with a wave. "Now sit down, and get comfortable because it is..." she glances at the computer clock, "7:15 and I have to kill time until about nine."

He obeys her without an ounce of protest because he wants to know what she's been doing, and he wants to tell her about his life too. He tosses the towel aside and she hears it thud against the back of his door. He gives her his full attention and doesn't even bother fixing his hair at the moment. It's puffy and high on top of his head, but she's seen him worse before so he doesn't care. "Alright, please, fill me in on the Quinn thing. I'm dying to know."

So she tells him everything. From how they met to the text message she got earlier calling Friday a date. He listens carefully, laughing when appropriate and nodding when Rachel says something serious.

"Are you planning on kissing her Friday?" He asks. He's eating an apple. Sometime during their talk, he got up to go to the kitchen, but he brought her along by taking his laptop. He walks around in their New York apartment and she can see him as if she were standing on the other side of the screen. He doesn't pick up his feet when he walks at home. It's when he's completely relaxed. Now he's on the couch, with her on his stomach.

"I'm dying to. I can't stop thinking of the way she asked me about it. But I'm afraid of all that could happen."

He looks up, considering the possibilities in his head, and she watches his lips dance around as he thinks. At last he purses them and she knows he came to a decision. "You know what, Rach?"

"What?" She asks, hoping he knows what she should do.

"You're right about taking it slow and getting to know her and being afraid of the whole Beth thing and coming back to New York... Yes, you are. But..." he likes to create drama by letting silence settle for a little while.

"Tell me, Blaine!" She begs him.

He laughs, loudly, and she laughs at his laugh. "Rachel, my dear, YOLO!" He screams, cupping his hands around his mouth for volume enhancement.

After they calm down, she asks him to fill her in his life. He mostly tells her about the things him and Travis have been doing, and him trying to find work.

It's around eight fifty when he reminds her that she should go to call Quinn soon. This is why she loves this man. Around him, she forgot that she had been dying to hear Quinn's voice, but he is selfless enough to remind her and encourage her.

"Don't forget what I said. You don't have to kiss her on Friday, but don't stop showing her you're interested in more."

"You're the best friend ever, Bear. I miss you," she tells him and pouts.

She's adorable, he thinks. If they both weren't super gay, they'd be perfect together. "I miss you. Now, go. Go and call your girl and you know, mention me! You better have told her about me."

"A few times," she tells him honestly. At the yogurt place, earlier during breakfast his name might've come up. He's not as prominent as Santana and Brittany, but he's been mentioned. "She knows you exist."

"Love you, Rach."

"Love you more. I'll talk to you soon."

When they hang up, Rachel surprisingly doesn't immediately call Quinn. She stretches and then goes downstairs to grab a bottle of water. She is trying to keep a hold of herself and the excitement this phone call is creating within her. Next thing she does is to brush her teeth and wash her face, because she doesn't think she'll get up from bed again once she settles. She wants to go straight to sleep after hanging up, as if that will make their phone call a concrete event in the history of her life.

Finally, she lays in bed after turning on her lamp and turning off the lights.

"Okay. Press 'call,' Rachel. You've called her before." She's so nervous about it, it's completely different from how she felt the first time. The first time, she had a purpose.

The phone rings a few times and then she hears the click. Her heart saulters. "Hello?" Quinn's voice is breathless, like she ran or she was startled, Rachel isn't sure.

"Hi!" She says, a little more ecstatic than she planned on showing so early in the conversation. "Is this a good time to call? I wanted to call after I knew Beth would be in bed so you're not worried about her."

"How are you?" Quinn asks, laughing quietly at Rachel's worry. She has just put Beth to bed so she also adds, "and yes, this is the perfect time to call - I'm just getting ready to go to bed."

Perfect, Rachel thinks. Now that they're on the phone, she realizes she should have written a list of topics they could talk about in case they run out of things. Which is kind of an impossible feat with Rachel, but she fears that Quinn might make her speechless. She doesn't want their conversation to get boring and for Quinn to get tired of her. What she doesn't know is that Quinn is just happy to be listening to Rachel be on the other side of the line. "I'm just fine, Quinn. How are you?"

Rachel doesn't have to know that Quinn just hit her little toe on the leg of her bed from rushing across the room to pick up the phone call. It hurts like hell, "I'm great." She limps to her dresser and pulls out a pair of shorts to change into and an old shirt from her days as a cheerleader.

"So how was work after I left? I bet it pretty much went downhill from there, huh?" Rachel jokes.

Quinn definitely agrees. "Yes. Well, yes and no."

"Explain, please? My absence alone should've made it a thousand times worse."

Quinn chuckles, "yes. But right after you left this boy came in with a package..."

"Ah!" Rachel lights up with the fact that Quinn's bringing that up.

"This package from some crazy lady I met at a bank..."

"Wow, Quinn. What kind of people are you friends with?"

"She's really crazy for not kissing me when I asked," Quinn throws it out there, fishing for Rachel's reaction.

Rachel groans loudly and throws a hand to her forehead, feeling her temperature increase at the mention of the events of the previous night. "I know, I should have just done it. I really want to. I think I've been thinking about what it'll be like to kiss from the moment you turned around at the bank and -" Her brain catches up to her mouth, finally. This is something she needs to work on - having her mouth and brain work together, because she's already gotten in so much trouble before for not being able to stop talking. "I'm so sorry! You did not need to hear all that."

Quinn's biting her bottom lip, blowing air through the sides of her mouth. She really wishes Rachel hadn't because now she's upset nothing happened. But knowing that Rachel has been wanting to kiss her just as much - probably longer than she has - really turns her on. "All this time, huh? And you still didn't do anything?"

"I respect you, Quinn. Regardless of how I feel, I'd never so anything you don't approve of. So even if I really wanted to kiss you, I'd never do it if I knew it'd upset you."

"But I want you to." Quinn admits quietly, shyness overtaking after Rachel's admission.

"And I will," Rachel tells her, decision made. She will stick to it, but it will still have to be at the right time. This girl, though; this girl is going to drive her crazy. "Didn't you like the kiss from today?"

Quinn did. Rachel knows Quinn likes candy - including chocolate - so it worked out. "Yes, I really did. It was the last best thing to happen at work today after you left. After that, it was awful."

Rachel asks with concern, "oh no, what happened?"

Quinn sighs and explains, "I kind of accidentally agreed on going on a date with my boss' son on Saturday. Now I feel like an idiot for not realizing that's what was happening." She hopes this doesn't become a big deal.

A pang of jealousy sprouts from deep within Rachel, as she hears Quinn tell her of her boss' son. It flares up quickly, but she realizes there's nothing much she can do about it since Quinn is a free, single woman. Also, she notices that Quinn isn't happy about this date, and that's what gives her hope. Chuckling, she says, "now, now. Two dates in two days, Quinn."

Immediately, Quinn's reaction is to get defensive, "that's not it at all. I didn't want to -"

Rachel, however, plays it cool. "I'm just messing with you. You should go and have fun. Admittedly, I'm a little jealous; I wish you didn't have to go but you said your boss is involved?"

Quinn is shocked with how honest Rachel is. Then, she is glad that Rachel told her how she feels about it. "Yes, he was the one who got me to agree. Says his son hasn't been here since they moved and needs someone to show him around." She has removed her jeans and is pulling up the shorts, the phone held between her ear and shoulder.

"Ha, that's funny," Rachel remarks without actually laughing. "Well," she says with confidence, "I'm not too worried about it."

Quinn picks up her tone of voice and can't help but smile, "really? And why not?"

"Why, because you asked _me_ out on a date for Friday. Meanwhile, this dude had to have his dad set him up."

Quinn actually laughs out loud, finally changed and getting under the covers, with the lights off. She settles fully, relaxing. "I did not ask you! You asked me."

"Fine," Rachel relents with an eye roll and a warm feeling on her chest. "But you labeled it."

"That I won't deny. I labeled it by choice. Because I want this to happen... With you." She tells Rachel, feeling her chest expand, nervous. She licks her lips, suddenly dry. "You know, like, dating."

Rachel gasps, "dating? You and me?"

The reaction Rachel shows her kind of scares her but she pushes for it. "Yes. Exclusively. I-" She sighs and explains. "When I realized what happened, I texted Santana. She said that it was a date and I freaked out."

Rachel is paying really close attention to what Quinn's telling her because this is a life-changing moment. She makes a noise to let Quinn know she's quiet but still listening, "Hm." Her fingers toy with the fabric of her bed's comforter.

"She asked if I was going to tell you I'm dating other people and - well, I'm not. I mean, technically, I am. But I don't want to. And I realized I... Really don't want you to. At least for right now, while you're still here." Her voice softens and she sounds distant, "I can't ask that of you when you are back in New York."

Rachel can't believe what she's hearing. Her ears are ringing; her breath is caught in her throat. Her eyes are glazing over even when she tries to keep them focused. She clears her throat, willing her words to come back. "We - I, well, I can definitely do that."

"Really?" Quinn sounds doubtful.

Rachel reassures her, whispering because her vocal chords seem to have lost its natural strenght. "Of course."

"I'll tell the Evans kid that I'm not interested in dating. We can be friends..."

"That's what you told me," Rachel reminds her and laughs.

Quinn rolls her eyes hard and bites on the insides of her mouth in a nervous habit. "I know, but I was in complete denial."

"You're... Kind of surprising. I thought it would take you much longer to admit to anything."

Quinn is silent, thinking about it herself. "Yeah," she says after a while. "I thought so too. But I usually go after what I want when I know what I want."

Quinn's husky voice does something to Rachel. Or it's the girl's ambition and certainty. But Rachel is finding difficult to keep her desire from growing. "What is it that you want?" She asks, just to be sure."

Quinn's immediate answer makes her heart flutter and her stomach tighten. It sends a shiver down her spine; it makes her dizzy - intoxicated with the blonde.

Somehow, Rachel manages to survive this particular conversation. The muscles of her face hurt from smiling and laughing so much while talking to Quinn. Quinn's heartwarming laughter - which reminds her of Beth's - becomes Rachel's favorite thing of the night. They poke fun of each other and find out new things, like how Rachel is a little bit OCD, and Quinn is a lefty.

"I think leftys are so cute," Rachel admits when Quinn is playing around, complaining of having it harder because of it.

"I had to learn how to write with the paper at an angle because otherwise, my palm would smudge the ink."

"I've always wanted to be a lefty; or ambidextrous."

"Did you know leftys die sooner? I'm in danger, Rachel!" They laugh together at Quinn's drama.

"How cool would that be, though? Being able to use both hands for anything."

Quinn muses on this and comes up with an idea, "I'm going to learn how to write with my right hand. Do you think that'll increase a few years to my life?"

Rachel promises her that it will. Quinn believes her.

Like Rachel hoped, Quinn lets her keep her up until around two in the morning. Actually, Quinn wants to stay on the phone longer but Rachel presses that she go to sleep already because of work the next day. Quinn jokes that Rachel's already bored of her, but Rachel assures her that she could not be farther from the truth.

Quinn is feeling like she's a sixteen year old girl, glued to her phone like she depends on it to survive. She can't get Rachel off her mind, even as she's on the phone with said girl. Is this how she used to feel about the boys she dated in high school? Dreading to say goodbye? "So we're dating?" Quinn asks again, before they hang up a to be sure.

Rachel doesn't believe it herself. She chuckles and shakes her head, "yes, we're dating. Seeing each other with the intent in getting to know each other."

Quinn smiles, "great." Her entire body is humming. She cannot wait to tell Santana and Britt.

"I'll see you Friday evening, then?" Rachel asks.

"You'll see me and Beth," Quinn says.

Neither wants to be the first person to wish good nig- morning and hang up. Rachel sighs and Quinn bites her lip, apprehensively.

"Quinn," Rachel tries.

"Rachel," Quinn says, playfully.

"You have to hang up."

"You do it," Quinn urges.

"No, you do it!"

Quinn laughs and Rachel finds herself laughing too. "Fine, we'll do it at the same time."

"On three," Rachel instructs. "One... Two... Two and a half," Quinn giggles. "Good night, Quinn."

"Good morning, Rachel."

"Three," and she waits to hear Quinn click on the other side so she can feel like she can turn her phone off. "Good mornin' to you," Rachel tells herself with a dumb smile on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Someone said 'kisses from Brasil' and to you I say: beijos! ;)

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and PMs and alerts and favorites. You guys don't know how happy it makes me to get a message saying someone reviewed.

Anyway, seeing as I DON'T have a baby... I'm not always 100% sure of a lot of the things that have to do with Beth. If anything sounds off, sorry hahaha i rely heavily on Google and on watching babies of friends. Lol. Anyway. Hope you guys enjoy this!

-TWiM

Chapter 9 - Music, Movies and More

Quinn can see dancing sillhoutettes to the music spilling from the inside of the house. A warm smile spreads over her face as she tells herself that she really is glad to have come. She looks over the stroller she's gripping tight, and sees the blonde head of her favorite person ever.

She doesn't quite believe they'll hear her if she knocks, so she goes straight for the bell and holds down on it for a while. Rolling the stroller back a little, she squats next to it when she notices a little lady bug on Beth's dress.

The door opens while she's kissing Beth's forehead, "Hello, Ms. Fabray." Leroy says, with a polished accent. "Won't you come on in, with the little Ms. Fabray?" He extends his hand, smiling even though he's panting for breaths.

She takes his hand and steps in the house, while he goes around her to get the stroller with Beth. "Thank you, uh, Mr. Berry?" She isn't sure if she should play along or what, but she won't call him Leroy if he calls her Fabray.

Leroy is already craddling Beth in his arms, scrunching his nose at her and widening his eyes. "Rachel and Hiram are in the kitchen, Quinn," his voice is back to normal. He motions for him to follow her. "Come on."

With the door closed, she could already make out Rachel's form at the back of the house. Now, she can also hear Rachel clearly, even though she still looks like a shadow from where she is because of the way the sun's shining from behind. Quinn wants to stop and look around at the marvelous architecture of the Berry's house, but she's too glued to Rachel dancing that she just simply can't.

Quinn is instantly relaxed - she was worrying on the drive over that maybe the evening would be awkward, but somehow, Rachel always manages to relax her. Even if she isn't trying.

"Honey?" Leroy says right before he crosses the arch that leads into the kitchen.

Rachel's head snaps to Quinn. Quinn's smiling. "Quinn!" Rachel shrieks, not censoring her excitement at all. The brunette jumps off the round, white table - that looks like has been moved from near the window - and runs toward the iPod connected to speakers next to the sink. She lowers the volume and then rushes toward the blonde.

Hiram chuckles quietly as he makes his way toward Beth in Leroy's arms and manages to steal her away.

"Hi," Quinn says, folding her arms behind her back. She really wants to hug Rachel though.

Rachel's smile gets bigger, it seems. Quinn notices there's a thin coat of sweat on her beautiful, tan skin, and some has accumulated over her top lip. Her very cute, red, top lip. She forgets there are other people in the room when Rachel runs the back of her hand over her lip, as if reading Quinn's mind, and then licks her lips. "I'd hug you," Rachel starts and Quinn is already upset by the 'would,' which implies she won't. "But I was dancing like a maniac - a crazy person, really! That I completely lost track of time and now I'm like, dripping in disgusting sweat. You do not want a hug from me right now. I mean," Rachel continues speaking, and Quinn would bet money that Rachel doesn't even know how cute she looks right now, sweat and all. "I didn't even hear the knock or the bell or whatever it is you did, even though I've been so excited about tonight, it's all I have been thinking about..." The unexpected giggle that falls from Beth's lips break her little speech and Rachel turns to face her dads and Beth. "Oh! Hello, Beth!" Rachel quickly pecks the baby's chubby, rosy cheek, and then just as fast cleans it with the pad of her thumb gently.

Quinn is desperately trying not to die out of sheer adorable. And sexy. Rachel looks sexy, sweating after dancing. Some of Rachel's long brown hair is stuck to her face. "It's okay for you to hug me, Rachel, really." She says when Rachel shuts up - finally - to stare at Beth. She is legit staring, with a small smile which holds a whale of adoration.

Rachel faces Quinn again and before they know it, she's taking the two steps to close the gap. This is their first real hug. "I'm so glad you came," Rachel says. Rachel tonight seems more in her comfort zone than Quinn has ever seen.

This hug has nothing in between their bodies - like ridiculously delicious breakfast which she loved - so they can both wrap their arms around each other. So what that the lower portion of Rachel's light yellow tee is a little damp? Quinn doesn't mind it at all.

She feels Rachel sigh against her neck, hopefully enjoying this as much as she is.

Rachel is in fucking heaven.

Quinn smells so good, it shouldn't be fair. Rachel picks up a faint smell of baby cologne and it makes her smile because Quinn can make even that - as innocent and naive as it is - super sexy.

She steps away, biting her lip, chastising herself for taking baby perfume there.

Quinn seems to remember there is another person in the room then, and promptly turns to him - a red stripe across her nose, giving away how embarrassed she is - and extends her hand. "Hello, Hiram."

"Hi, Quinn. How're you?"

"Very good," she says politely. "How are you both?" Her eyes bounce from Hiram to Leroy and from Leroy back to Hiram holding her Beth.

Hiram is rubbing circles on Beth's back. "We're doing just fine, dear."

Quinn looks at Leroy, "I wanted to thank you very much for the breakfast the other day-"

Leroy chuckles, taken by surprise because he had already forgotten about it - it really was nothing. "Don't worry, Quinn. Rachel already told me you loved it."

"I did," Rachel nods and then her ears pick up the song that's starting softly. She really wants to just go freshen up with a shower and then come down for some food and a movie, but she really loves this song and she just has to dance and sing to it.

The rock rhythm that starts playing has her tapping her foot, and nodding her head in beat. "Quinn - you got here right on time! This song is one of my favorites, you have to dance it with me!"

"What?" Dance? In front of Rachel's dads? "No, I can't -"

"Why not?" Rachel pouts. She runs over to the speakers and brings the volume up.

_Let's go!_

_1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine_

Then she skips back to Quinn and tugs on her wrist to get her to move. She lifts the collar of her shirt between her lips and rubs it. "Come on!" The shirt falls and Rachel shakes her head a little to move some of her bangs getting on her eyes.

Rachel looks at Leroy and says, "you know the drill!" She tosses something imaginary at him. He catches it and starts playing the imaginary guitar with all the imaginary guitar knowledge he has - tilting the arm up and down, and tapping his foot.

Rachel picks up from the table a bottle of tea and uses it as a microphone. "I said you look so fine and I really want to make you mine. Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks / now you dont need that money / when you look like that, do ya honey?"

She throws a smug grin at Quinn and points at her, dragging her finger up and down air.

"Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?"

"Your solo, Dad!" Rachel instructs Leroy ahead of time and then she dances around on her toes, waving the microphone by its cord, while Leroy pretends to be a rockstar at a concert. Hiram is swaying with Beth in his arms, the young girl staring at Rachel.

Rachel insists with Quinn, and pulls her away from the corner she was standing at, and gives her a look. The look disarms Quinn. She laughs and earns a smile from Rachel back, who feels like she's done her job when Quinn rolls her eyes but gives into the song.

She nods her head along with Rachel without letting go of each other's eyes.

Then Rachel spins and climbs the table. "Big, black boots, long brown hair," she caresses her own hair and points at Quinn, "she's so sweet with her get back stare." Her front leg is bending at the knee as Rachel gets into character. At this point Quinn is fist pumping along, completely ignoring the fact that Rachel's dads are around. Who cares? Leroy looks like he's having just as much fun as they are with his guitar. "Well, I could see you home with me, but you were with another man yea," Rachel raises an eyebrow at Quinn, who blushes under the gaze, thinking about the Evans kid. "I know we ain't got much to say, before I let you get away yea." The song quiets down and Rachel straightens up and looks right at Quinn, "I said are you gonna be my girl?"

Quinn gasps softly but then the song picks right back up and Rachel's already dancing again. Her hands travel up her sides, bringing her shirt along for moment and Quinn averts her eyes when she catches a glimpse of Rachel's abs. She doesn't want to be oggling Rachel with her parents - and her own daughter - in the room.

She dances, too, even winking at Hiram.

Her eyes always go back to Rachel on top of the table, her hair all over the place. The shorts Rachel is wearing are showing a great portion of her tan legs, and Quinn licks her lips when Rachel turns around to bow at her "audience" - all four sides of the table; only two sides have people clapping for her.

Jumping from the table, Rachel lands right in front of Quinn. "Give me a minute to freshen up, yeah?"

Quinn nods, realizing she really can't speak at the moment with how dry her mouth feels. The entire performance was just so hot that she wonders how she ever denied being into girls in the first place. Or into Rachel.

Turning to face her fathers, Rachel says, "don't scare her away, please." She tickles Beth and then is out of there, running up the stairs.

Quinn is still looking the way Rachel went when her attention is brought back crashing to the kitchen when Leroy chuckles, "we've had to be her audience so many times when she was growing up."

"I missed it. She hasn't really done this in a long time now," Hiram hands Beth to Leroy and goes to the fridge, "would you like anything to drink, Quinn? Leroy and I are better hosts than that one."

Quinn laughs a little, "a water is fine for me."

"Have a seat, Quinn. Rachel isn't around; we won't make you dance unless you want to." Leroy gives her a smile and turns down the volume of the speakers a little bit.

She sits on a chair. She watches how the men are so good to one another, their daughter, and her daughter, and even her - they don't seem to judge. Leroy is softly carressing Beth's thin hair. "So she's always been hyperactive then?" She asks, and Hiram hands her a cold bottle of water.

"Since she was in the womb," Leroy tells her.

"Always kicking. She says she was dancing." They laugh. She unscrews the cap and takes a long gulp; she feels like she needs to rehydrate.

Quinn pictures a small Rachel Berry dancing and singing in her mother's womb, and giggles. "She's really cute," she tells them by accident. Her mouth opens automatically in surprise at herself, and a hand flies to her lips. She flushes - she feels the blood rush to her cheeks - and they laugh some more.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Quinn." Hiram says. "Want to go wait for her in the living room?" He points toward the way they came and Quinn nods.

Now she has time to appreaciate the decor of their home. It has a contemporary feel to it, with open spaces and light colors on the walls but with dark accents. In the living room, a black grand piano, near a fireplace. She wonders if they ever sit around the piano during the winter holidays to play music - probably. She comes to the conclusion that Rachel probably sings sitting on the piano.

"You can sit here, Quinn," Hiram points at the couch - long and white and comfortable looking. She falls back on it, being immediately engulfed by the cushion. "Rachel will be right down." He goes back into the kitchen.

"I'm in love with your house," she tells Leroy and looks at the window behind the piano. It's just as big as the window in the kitchen, going from the ceiling all the way to the floor. It lets in so much natural light, and with the sun still setting right now, it makes for a cool shadow effect. The backyard is just grass and a few trees right before the fence but it's big enough for a child to have enjoyed it.

"Thank you. We really love it, too," Leroy says, and sits on one of two red chairs across the piano, to the right of the couch. He positions Beth on his lap with her legs dangling. "A good friend of ours designed it for us."

"That's very cool," she tells them honestly.

"So, where did you go to high school again, Quinn?" Hiram asks and settles on the couch she's sitting on, the plate of snacks he snatched from the kitchen he sets between them two.

"McKinley." They look surprised at her response, so she shrugs, "sucked." Leroy nods along, he probably went there too, but he doesn't comment on it.

The plate has a variety of snacks - from crackers to cheese and veggies and cut up fruit.

Hiram motions for her to get some as he leans toward it and takes a cracker and cheese and hands it to Leroy. His husband takes it and shoves both into his mouth, and then opens his hand again. Quinn laughs quietly as Hiram huffs and hands Leroy another.

"Oh! Wait!" Hiram's up and out again, so Quinn just quietly chews on her carrot stick. He comes back fast, holding a small container of baby food. "We wanted Beth to have something to snack on too. Rachel said this is usually what she's seen you give her so - it's what we bought. We hope it's okay." He gives it to her. She cleans her hands on her skirt and takes it.

She's already smiling, because even if they got it wrong, they thought about Beth. She always takes Beth's food everywhere with her, because she needs to have it, just in case. But this family took their time to remember her infant daughter and she finds that it's not hard to love them more already. She looks it over and - unsurprisingly - it is the right brand and flavor. "Yeah," she says nodding her head, "she'll eat all of that right up."

Satisfied, Hiram smiles and turns to high five Leroy. Quinn is starting to see how alike Hiram Rachel is. "Give her this," Hiram tells Leroy and hands him a small spoon he had in his hands. "I'll go upstairs to check on Rachel."

Quinn offers to Leroy, "I could feed her if you want, I don't want her to be a burden for you guys."

Leroy seems to be a little offended with what she said, "never, Quinn. She's a jewel and we would never consider taking care of her a burden. Hiram and I had so much fun last time that when Rachel told us she was inviting you over tonight we told her to be sure to invite Beth, as well." He explains, carefully opening the food with his arms still around Beth, protecting her from falling off his lap. She's resting, leaning back against his chest. "Of course, her response was: 'I was always going to invite Beth, Dads.'" Leroy says in a high-pitched voice, mocking Rachel. Quinn laughs a little and she has to kind of admit how much it sounds like Rachel. "And she gave us this incredulous look which basically asked, 'how could you ever think otherwise?' She loves this girl."

"Are you making fun of me?" Rachel asks from halfway down the staircase.

"No, honey!" Leroy yells back, making a face at Quinn, who laughs. "Never!"

Hiram trails behind Rachel, shaking his head with a smile. His glasses shift on his nose because of the movement, but he fixes them and then pushes Rachel. "Hurry up, woman. I want to get to hang out with Beth before we leave."

Rachel crosses her arms and faces him, "don't be mean in front of my friends." She sticks out her tongue at him and then, laughing, she skips down the rest of the way. "What time are you guys leaving?" She asks, and walks straight to the snacks platter to grab a handful of carrots.

Quinn watches with amused eyes. Rachel slides the platter over to where Hiram was sitting before he left (and where he was planning to sit now - he rolls his eyes and sits on the chair next to Leroy), and drops her body next to Quinn.

Quinn's heart starts beating faster just by this action. There are so many other seats Rachel could have taken - like the piano bench or the other end of the couch- but Rachel picked so close to her. She can literally feel Rachel's skin's warmth, from a hot shower, she guesses.

Rachel looks at her quickly and smiles. Of course Rachel would sit next to Quinn. They're dating! She's really rather happy Rachel didn't sit anywhere else. Rachel leans more to the left, slightly, to be closer to Quinn.

Rachel is beyond excited.

"At around 7:30," Leroy responds.

Quinn doesn't want to be nosy, but they're talking about it in front of her so it doesn't seem like a big deal. And also, she never could keep quiet when she's curious. "Where are you guys going?" She picks up a strawberry when Rachel offers the platter again, and takes a bite, trying really hard not to focus on how good Rachel smells.

Their thighs are really close, Rachel notices. If she moves it just an inch, it'll touch Quinn's and she really wants to just - press it. She calms her thoughts down and reaches for another carrot stick that she dips in Ranch.

Quinn's eyes fall toward their thighs when she feels Rachel. It is barely touching, really, but she knows it's deliberate because after grabbing her carrot, Rachel leaned back a little more than before, making her invade Quinn's bubble - not that she minds it at all.

They are both nervous about this small, seemingly insignificant touch; except it is not insignificant.

Rachel's thigh is soft and smooth, and tan in ways that Quinn's is not. Quinn has lame thighs and they are really white now that she looks down at Rachel's. The shorts Rachel is wearing now is not any longer than she one she was wearing earlier and Quinn is both happy and terrified by that. Her skirt is covering some of the part of her thigh that's touching Rachel, though, so she won't spontaneously combust - she hopes not, anyway.

Even though she is telling herself she should, Rachel cannot look away from the point of contact. She feels dumb, but a feeling settled at the pit of her stomach just because their thighs touched. She smiles inwardly.

"The restaurant," Leroy responds and both of their attention's go back to the present conversation. "We want to get there right before dinner service is at its peak. The owner and chef has to show up sometime you know?" He jokes and wiggles his eyebrows, but he doesn't look up because both him and Hiram are too involved in feeding Beth.

Quinn and Rachel exchange a small, shy glance. Rachel has a cute smile on her lips, just a curl of lips really, but it is killing Quinn. The dimples thats show just make her want to kiss them.

Rachel wants to grab Quinn's hand really bad but she doesn't want to do it while her parents are still here. It could make Quinn uncomfortable (and with the progress they've made she really doesn't want that).

She just can't help it that the urge to do it is there, especially after talking to Quinn on the phone constantly these past two days - through calls or texts. And now, they're dating, exclusively - it's a right.

"Well, since you guys are leaving soon," she looks at her wrist, frowning at the invisible watch "we should eat so you guys can go." Rachel orders, standing up and clapping her hands toward them to get them moving. They stand, startled, and both disappear into the kitchen with Beth, leaving her and Quinn (finally!) alone in the living room.

"Hey," Rachel turns back to Quinn, who's still sitting down, looking up at Rachel - for once taller than Quinn. It's a little strange, but Quinn pats the couch and Rachel sits back down, just as close as before. She turns to her left and Quinn moves right a bit. Rachel bends her knee and it pokes into Quinn's thigh, but it's okay.

"Hi," Quinn smiles softly.

Rachel rolls her eyes at herself but admits, "I just wanted to get rid of them for a bit to say you look really pretty." Rachel's eyes travel down her body - in a way that makes her shiver but is also in a respectable manner.

Quinn looks down at her purple skirt (that is actually shorter than usually but still longer than her Cheerios uniform used to be), and the light grey shirt. She's wearing sand-colored Toms just because they're new so she's only used them a few times.

"Thank you," she says and dips her head just enough to show Rachel how timid she is when it comes to hearing compliments about her looks. On the inside, Rachel melts because this girl is too modest. She has the right to feel beautiful because she is.

"It's the truth," Rachel says. Quinn... Believes her.

"You look pretty, too." Quinn tells her and clears her throat.

Rachel laughs loudly and stands, politely taking Quinn's hand in her own to help her get up. "I don't look sweaty and gross anymore, is what you mean."

No, that's not what she meant. Rachel looked hot and sexy then. "I mean it. You looked good then and look good now." The shirt Rachel is wearing now is tight-fitting, hugging her in all the right places. When standing, the back of the shirt covers her butt; Rachel's hips sway gracefully as she walks them to the kitchen, and the shirt's fabric moves too, accentuating her really, really... Cute behind.

Quinn's eyes snap up when she hears the men in the kitchen laughing. She thought they were laughing at her blatantly staring at Rachel's ass as she walks, but she sees that they're laughing at Beth's squeal of laughter.

They let go of their hands, and Quinn feels the cold air get too comfortable around that body part. She likes it when Rachel grabs her hand to take her somewhere; anywhere. Wherever, if Rachel grabs her hand, she'll go.

"Is dinner ready yet?" She asks her Dad, who's wearing a cute pink apron that was clearly made by Rachel. There are small hand prints on it and in the middle 'Love You, Chef.' Quinn wonders how long Leroy must have that for, and also is touched by the sentimentality of it all. He's a famous chef now who must have used his share of aprons, but at home he still cooks with his one. Cute. She smiles at Beth and hopes she has these moments with her in the future.

After her apron analysis, Quinn realizes she didn't even know they had been cooking in the kitchen earlier - with all the commotion. But now she sees the three pots on the stove. It smells so good, her tummy growls.

"Just a minute," Leroy takes a clean spoon and dips it in one of the pots, takes it to hiis mouth, hums happily, and throws the utensil at the sink. "Could you set the table, Rach?"

"Of course." She smiles and readily takes four plates from one of the cabinets. She smiles with a shy eyes and passes them over to Quinn when the blonde silently asks for them with open hands. "Thanks," she says and then turns to get forks and knives.

Rachel leads them under a threshold to another room, right off the kitchen. The table in here is rectangular and longer than the other one in the kitchen. The walls are still light, but the chair's cushions are burgundy. There is a chandelier hanging right above the center of the table.

They set the table in silence - comfortable silence. Quinn's pretty sure that Rachel steals a few glances at her when she thinks she isn't paying attention, and she loves it.

Before they're able to go back into the kitchen to call Rachel's fathers and Beth, they're all coming to the dining room. Hiram is holding Beth and a high chair. Quinn is surprised they even have one, but decides not to ask. Leroy is holding a steaming pot that seems to be holding all the contents that had been in separate pots before.

"That smells so good, Leroy." She tells him, already excited about eating his food again.

Rachel smiles and nods, "what is it, Dad?" She has to stand on her tippy toes to see inside.

He laughs and sets it on the table. "This new recipe for a vegetarian Chili I'm trying. You guys are my guinea pigs," he winks and goes back to the kitchen.

Once they're all seated around the table, - Quinn next to Rachel, with Beth on the other side, and Rachel's fathers sitting across from them - Rachel asks if Beth is hungry. Quinn explains that she just ate some when Rachel was in the shower and she'll probably only want to eat a little later, before going to sleep.

The conversation during dinner is light, and Hiram and Leroy don't ask Quinn as many questions as she thought they would. She doesn't know why she was expecting them to bombard her; maybe she was thinking Rachel had told them about their new step. She had also been a little afraid of them asking about Beth's father, which was something she didn't want to get into right now. Not that she hates him or anything like that, but her entire situation with Rachel is still new and that's something she'd rather talk to Rachel first, without her fathers around.

Eventually - and Quinn doesn't even feel the time pass - the Berry men excuse themselves and say they have to leave soon for the restaurant.

As soon as they're out of the dining room, Rachel is looking at her, super excited. "Want to go watch a movie?" She stands and point behind them. Quinn stands too and nods before picking up Beth.

"What about dishes?" Quinn asks.

"I'll do them later tonight, before bed." Rachel says easily and starts turning on the electronics in the living room.

"Are you sure?" Quinn is bouncing Beth lightly in her arms and then she kisses her cheek just because she can and she feels the urge. "I could help you."

"Nah," Rachel dismisses and sits on the couch. "I'll do them when we're on the phone." Quinn smiles, happy that they'll still get to talk after she leaves.

Even before Quinn sits, she's up again.

Quinn stands holding Beth with a curious smiles at her daughter and she whispers a 'Crazy girl,' into her ear. Maybe Beth doesn't even understand her; or maybe she does, because the baby girl giggles.

Rachel comes back with blankets - three to be precise - and a teddy bear. Two regular sized blankets and a small green one. "I got us each one, just..." she stammers a bit (Quinn thinks she's adorable for still worrying about how Quinn feels), "in case. And one for Beth. Uh, this one used to be mine -" Rachel says and sits again. "I had to look for it and I washed it so it's clean. You don't have to worry about that." She flashes Quinn a smile. "And this is for Beth to play with. It's still my favorite."

Quinn takes the smaller blanket and grins at the shooting star on it. She spread it on the floor and sets Beth on top, "Thanks, Rachel." Rachel hands over the teddy bear and Quinn sets the toy next to Beth, who grabs it with both hands.

Then she settles next to the girl, who was so confident and all over the place not even three minutes ago but now is bashfully looking at the baby. "She's so precious," Rachel whispers, and fidgets with the blanket over her lap.

Beth is on her back, holding the bear over her, kicking her legs. Quinn keeps a watchful eye.

"She's everything," Quinn says.

"Okay, girls. We're leaving. We'll see you soon, Quinn." The men are on their way down the stairs and walk straight to Beth, both squatting to kiss her head.

"Bye," Quinn says.

They wave at Quinn and Rachel, and then make their way out.

"So, what are we watching?" Quinn finally looks over at the TV, playing previews for children's movies.

"I thought Winnie the Pooh would be a good choice, since we have children present." Rachel replies and laughs softly.

Quinn laughs, lips parting to a really big smile when she quiets down. "Perfect."

Beth plays for a little, with the bear, but about a minute or two she sees the moving bear on TV and focuses on it. She turns her head to Quinn, who leans forward to pick her up and settles her on her lap. One arm holds Beth, so she doesn't wobble to either side. "I think she likes it," Rachel whispers and Quinn notices just how close Rachel sounds.

She looks with the corner of her eyes, and Rachel has an arm up on the back of the sofa, and is an inch or so closer. Quinn glances at it quickly and smiles with a knowing face. Rachel leans back, with a smug look on her face daring Quinn to say that wasn't smooth.

"Classic over the shoulder move. I didn't hear a yawn though," Quinn says, giggling and Rachel shrugs but doesn't respond. "Am I supposed to lean back into it?" She teases.

"You don't have to," Rachel says with a smile, "But I was hoping that you would. I was hoping we could get this and hand holding out of the way tonight so we could get to the kissing soon." She purses her lip in thought and then widens her eyes comically, using her head to nod at her arm.

Quinn laughs and leans back, slowly and carefully not to stir Beth too much. When she settles her back, she feels Rachel tentatively move her arm to adjust. Her eyes close briefly at the position and just how comforting it feels. Rachel's arm tightens for a second and then she loosens it over Quinn's shoulder, not wanting to suffocate her. But Quinn can feel all of Rachel behind her. A good portion of her left side is using Rachel as a human pillow.

She wants to hold Rachel's hand, but with Beth on her lap, she can't because she's holding her not to fall.

Her left arm is awkwardly laying on top of the small amount of free cushion between her and Rachel. She swallows once and then decides to go for it. She picks it up, and she can see Rachel looking at it. Rachel's lips curl up and Quinn licks her own, just a little nervous. When it comes to getting what she wants, she goes for it, even if it takes a while.

Rachel notices Quinn tense just a bit when she starts caressing th arm holding Beth, but then Rachel looks at the TV, trying to appear to be interested in the movie and Quinn relaxes. But she can see and feel and hear Quinn moving a bit to get comfortable and then Quinn's arm is laying across her lap, holding onto the side of her thigh. Quinn's head descends to her shoulder. Without hesitation, she drops hers on top of Quinn's and she smiles.

"You're very comfortable," Quinn manages to say, through a lump that's formed at the back of her throat.

Rachel smiles, "you just... Fit perfectly." She is quick, but she kisses the side of Quinn's head, and then she says, "I've got more Kisses for you after the movie. I don't eat a lot of chocolate so half of that bag is still full."

She's still paying attention to the way it felt when Rachel kissed her. The spot still throbs from the moment. She wants it to happen again. It was just a chaste kiss on her forehead, innocent and sweet and tender. It was caring. It was beautiful. Rachel's beautiful.

Quinn actively tries to pay attention to the movie, but she just can't because Rachel's holding her and she's holding Beth. And she can't ask for anything else right now.

* * *

A/N 2: song is Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet! Absolutely LOVE that song. Forever and ever and ever and ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, this chapter took some time to crank it out. I had to really push through it but here it is. **

**Chapter 10 - The Evans Kid and Fathers**

She's nervous. Looking around for a few seconds, she doesn't see anyone who could be Dr. Evans' son, so she sits down. On one of those really uncomfortable green benches, but it does the job of keeping her steady. She pulls out her phone from her dress' pocket and then crosses her legs.

She texts Rachel, "hey :)" because she doesn't want to make a big deal about this morning when she had the best date ever last night.

Beth fell asleep right before the movie finished. She spent the entire time in Rachel's arms and they talked softly about the movie, and work, and New York with Blaine, and Beth, the restaurant, and Quinn's mom, and her best friends, and Rachel's dads. It was the things they talk about while on the phone, but without the distance. And much more comfortable. At least for Quinn.

It's ten in the morning, and Quinn agreed to meet with Dr. Evans' son. His name is Sam apparently, and he is a month younger than she is.

Her phone vibrates in her hand and smiles when the screen shows her Rachel is replying.

"Good morning, Quinn. Did you sleep well?"

She wonders if Rachel is just now waking up or if she's really just this polite all the time.

"I slept like a baby. Beth had competition. You?"

She thinks of Beth at home, with her mom and smiles. She already misses her baby girl, and she's only been away for about half an hour now.

After the movie was over, Rachel ran to the kitchen and found the Kisses bag and they shared a good portion of the rest of the bag. Rachel had told her she doesn't like chocolate that much, but by the way she was eating those last night, Quinn doubts that's entirely true.

At some point in the night, Rachel chuckled softly under her breath and looked at Quinn's lips from behind her eyelashes. "Quinn," she had said with a teasing tone. Quinn shivers just thinking about the way Rachel was looking at her. Then Rachel's hand rose from where it had been and Rachel carefully userd her thumb to clean chocolate off the corner of her lips. So carefully. The way her finger slightly pressed against her mouth was so electrifying. So sexual that she felt her entire body react. When she managed to look back up at Rachel, she had only smiled softly and said Quinn was: "cute."

When she feels the phone vibrate again, she snaps back to reality. Her chest is rising and falling in a pattern - she's working herself up with only thoughts of Rachel. It's just that Rachel is so careful and attentive, and everything she does is laced in sexy.

"Damn," she mutters to herself and exhales forcefully. She opens the message Rachel sent.

"I've never slept so soundly - maybe only that day we shared a bed. Did you have fun?"

The phone almost falls from her hands when she sees the text and thinks about that night, again. Her entire week, her thoughts drifted back over and over to that night of being so close to Rachel but not being able to actually do anything about it. Wanting to kiss her and being told to wait. Everything was strangely perfect. Now she understands Rachel's reasoning and she is thankful that Rachel is being so careful with her; protecting her.

Quinn thinks Rachel must be playing with her. Of course she had fun! "It was the best date I've ever been to."

"Q?" Her head snaps up and away from the phone at the voice.

She stands up and smooths the skirt of her baby blue dress with elephant prints. "Puck, hi." She says, breathing out his name in a familiar manner. Her heart clenches looking at him.

"Hey, baby mama." He says softly and pulls her in for a hug. Her arms are guided around his waist and his strong arms wrap her shoulders. "I missed you and Beth. How is she? Where is she?" He looks for his daughter but doesn't seem to find the stroller with his precious kid.

"She's not here, Puck." Quinn says and manages to step away. Awkwardly she tells him, "I'm waiting on someone actually."

His eyes fall; he knows she thinks it's time for him to go now. She bets he's feeling betrayed. "Q," he tries. "I've been trying to contact you since the end of the semester. Come on, isn't it time for me to see her again?"

"Yes," she immediately says and nods. "Just- look, I know how much you've missed Beth while away at school but right now is not the best time for you to come see her." Of course she misses him. They have a child together and everytime she looks at Beth, she sees him. But right now, with Rachel and not really knowing how they'll deal with their budding relationship, she really doesn't want to confuse anybody - Puck, Rachel, Beth, or herself.

Puck averts his gaze and frowns, looking away from her. He fixes his gaze on a random child playing on the swings. Then he sighs, "I think Santana mentioned this new... relationship of yours." Quinn isn't even that upset about it because she knows Santana and Puck tell each other everything. Also, she knows he's never judge her about it.

"It's just for another week, okay?" She touches his elbow lightly and he nods, still hurt.

She stares at his head - now shaved, no mohawk like he had when they slept together. "Yeah, okay. One week, Q. And then I'm coming by, I don't care if you have your girl over or whatever."

She hugs him again, "thank you." When she pulls away, he has a smile on his lips that she recognizes as one of his naughty looks. "No, you cannot 'join us' in any way, shape, or form." She chastises him and punches his bicep - still hard rock.

He rolls his eyes playfully and wiggles his eyebrows, "so she's hot, huh? Santana told me some about her."

"Santana should not be telling you anything about my personal life," she grumbles, but doesn't really mean it.

"Hey, I'm not going to tell Jude," he assures her. Her phone vibrates in her hands and she looks at it to check, grinning when she sees Rachel responded. She has the same reaction every time. She's itching to check but she doesn't want to be rude to Puck. "Is that her?" He asks and pokes her.

She swats his hand away, "get off -" They're playing around when she hears someone clear their throat.

She turns on her heel, and has to hold on to Puck's arm for support so she doesn't fall off balance. The guy standing right there is... Very gorgeous.

"You're Quinn, right? My dad said you'd be the pretty girl with the blonde hair and blinding smile." His hands are shoved deep down his jeans' pockets. He's wearing a brown shirt and cowboy boots. She thinks it's endearing.

She looks from him to Puck, back to him. "Uh, yes! I am Quinn. This," she motions to Puck - who catches her eye and looks pissed - "is my friend, Noah Puckerman-"

"Puck," he corrects her and extends his hand at the blondie with the green eyes.

She continues, "-and this is..." she knows his name. Dr. Evans has told her, but she always speaks of him as 'The Evans' Kid' so that that's all she can think of him as. She snaps her fingers, trying to ignite her memory.

"Sam," he tells her, and then looks at Puck - their look is charged, - and takes his hand. "Samuel Evans." His handshake is strong - or so it seems from Quinn's point of view. Then he lets go of Puck's hand, and looks at Quinn, turning his body toward her.

He runs a hand through his hair, "Dad wasn't kidding when he said you're beautiful." He gives her a half -smile, charming.

She bashfully dips her chin, clasping her hands behind her back.

Puck is completely revolted. He wants to pull her away from this Sam guy and shake her and yell, 'what the hell are you doing?' But he doesn't because he can't because she straight up told him when she was pregnant that she wasn't in love with him like he was - is - in love with her. Sure, hearing about a girl is different - maybe it's a phase or experiment. But watching her be shy around another guy is... Fucking weird.

He mumbles an excuse, and says "I'll see you around, Q." His hand palms the back of his neck and he shoves the other in the back pocket of his shorts. He nods at Sam, "nice to meet you."

"Bye, Puck," Quinn tells him and smiles. "I'll... Call you, and stuff." She tells him cryptically but he knows what she means.

He just nods and leaves.

Quinn watches him go, his head down, and feels a pang and her stomach knot for not being able to be in love with him. He would've been perfect for her. And he is her daughter's father; he deserves it more than anyone else.

Somehow, this train of thought leads her to think of Rachel. But then Sam's voice asks, "you okay?"

She smiles, apologizing, "Yes! I'm sorry about that, it's just - I haven't seen him in a long time and-"

"That's cool," Sam tells her. Then he smacks his - rather big - lips a few times and asks, "so what do you do for fun here in Lima?" He looked around them with expectant features; children playing in the playground, couples walking around the park on the trail; teens playing soccer.

This park was just a meeting point because she really just wants coffee. There is a neat little coffee house nearby that has a guy with a scruffy beard who plays there every Saturday morning. "Well," she pockets her phone without checking Rachel's message, and instead of telling him the idea she came up with, she asks, "what did you have in mind?"

He shrugs, "I'm pretty laid-back when it comes to hanging out."

"Sweet," she tells him and they start walking together. "You drink coffee?"

He shakes his head, "but I drink tea." She smiles relieved. It'd be awkward if they went to the coffee house and he just watched her drink.

"So, Sam," she says again. She doesn't want to be the one asking all the questions, not to seem interested, but he's not asking her anything. "Where do you go to school? Your dad said Cali, but where?"

"UCSD; I got in with a swimming scholarship."

"So you swim?" She asks.

He smiles, shyly, "I mean, yeah. Wasn't my first sport; football was. But at the end of high school I wanted to impress a girl and so I joined the swim team and found out I was actually really good at it."

"That's pretty impressive," she says and points him toward the coffee shop in the corner.

He opens the door for her. She mumbles a thanks and slips in. "Do you come here often?" He asks and looks around with pursed lips.

She shrugs, "I like the atmosphere but I honestly haven't been here in a while."

The coffee place has a vintage feel, with older tables and chairs. There's a setup stage toward the back - away from the main door and large window. There are bookshelves all over the place for people to read if they want.

A man is tuning his guitar on stage, and when Sam notices him he smiles. "His guitar is really sweet," Sam says and looks back at Quinn. Then he's leading them closer to the stage. "It's a Gibson," he whispers to her, eyeing the guitar.

"You play, Evans?" Quinn asks and motions him to the counter.

He walks away from the stage with hesitance but soon he's next to Quinn, looking up at the choices. "Some," he tells her. She smiles.

"How can I help you, Q?" The girl behind the counter asks. She has worked here for as long as Quinn started coming here. Her name is Devin, and she has dark brown hair - under the hat she wears for work - with ice blue eyes. Her nose is freckled; Quinn has always thought she was cute.

"Hey, Dev. Can I get the same as always for me and a-" she waits for Sam to finish her sentence.

"The best tea you have," he says and smiles, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

Quinn is quick to try and stop him, "hey, please - don't. We can-"

"Don't worry about it, Quinn. A gentleman always pays." He smiles and then hands the money to Devin who looks at Quinn with impressed eyes.

Devin rings everything up and then passes the order to the barista making drinks that morning. He must be new since Quinn doesn't recognize him.

"Can we sit closer to the stage?" Sam asks, with wide eyes.

"Of course," she tells him, silently giggling.

The man starts playing his set. He has a rough, low voice; melodious but at the same time haunting. His tone is perfect though, and his guitar skills are pretty awesome. "See how his use of harmonics are perfectly placed? He's not showing off," he leans toward Quinn to say.

She's been completely lost with his talk about harmonics and fifths, and other music theory terms for the past five minutes. She's sure that if Sam and Puck spent time together, though, they'd have so much fun jamming. That was one of the reasons she fell for Puck's advances; his badass quality and guitar knowledge. Something about it was so hot.

She doesn't know if she's testing herself, but she is trying to be as into Sam right now as she was into Puck when he first started trying to teach her how to play. But nothing.

She wonders about Rachel and if she had been here, she'd be more into it too. She thinks Sam is really cool, and his passion is pretty obvious, but he's no Rachel with her warm brown eyes, and caring touches. Rachel is a musician too. She chuckles.

"Yeah?" He asks, confused.

She's stammering to find an answer that won't upset him when Devin calls their names. "Q, and Tea-Boy." Quinn turns quickly toward a smirking Devin holding the two cups.

Sam's halfway up the table but she puts a hand on his chest to stop him and says, "I know - a gentleman probably would get those, but let me." She smiles and he nods, sitting back down and listening to the guitar player attentively.

"He's cute," Devin points out to Quinn while handing over the cups.

"Yeah?" Quinn asks, feigning that she hadn't realized it yet. She looks back and then makes a surprised face to Devin, "oh my-" she whispers, "you're right, I hadn't noticed."

Devin laughs and pokes her bicep, "I'm just saying." She looks at Sam again and then says, "if it doesn't work out, let me know. I'm single and in desperate need to get under one of those."

"Oh, go for it," Quinn says. "I'm just showing him around, I'm not into him."

"Really?" Devin asks, perking up and fixing a strand of hair back under the hat.

Quinn nods, "really. Besides, I'm kind of... Seing someone. But, hey, good luck with him." Quinn winks before Devin asks anything about who she's seeing (she's not ready to come out to everyone she knows yet), and goes back to sit with Sam.

Sam is practically drooling.

Not at Quinn - or Devin - but the man on stage playing the guitar, with the rustic beard. Quinn thinks he really needs to shave.

"Here you go- their best tea for you," She sets his tea in front of him, "and a mocha for me." She sits and crosses her legs.

"Thanks," Sam mumbles. He itches the side of his face, it looks like he's trying to grow a beard. And if he isn't, he'll definitely start now. "I love this place, Quinn. Thanks for bringing me here."

She smiles around her cup - she's blowing into it to cool it still - and says, "I love that guy. His name is Charlie." Sam looks at the singer again and nods. "And the people who work here - I mean, Dev is amazing." She hooks a thumb back in that direction. Sam looks. Then he smiles shyly, and Quinn knows that Devin must be looking.

This is the perfect opportunity to bring up the whole 'Let's just be friends' thing. Sam looks into his cup and then looks behind Quinn again. He blushes deeper, and Quinn smiles.

"She's pretty, right?"

He looks surprised. "Yeah, I mean, she's pretty-" he sounds like he doesn't know if this is a test or not. She realizes that he is really under the impression that this is a date and now she really needs to just address the issue.

"Sam," she says gently. "You can totally get her number before we leave. I-" she struggles to find words that won't see as harsh. "I'm kind of seeing someone. And I came to this with a mindset that we could be friends. If you're interested in more than that, I'm sorry." She shrugs and then takes the first sip of her drink.

He nods, his brows furrow. He looks at her, then at Devin, then at her again, and finally his tea. "Is it that Puck guy?"

Quinn almost chokes on her drink (even though his guess is not that big of a stretch, seeing she already has dated Puck), and shakes her head furiously. "No. It's not... Him."

Sam seems relieved and then asks, "so I have no chances?"

She smiles, but says, "No, I'm sorry. Maybe I should've let your father know ahead of time, but I felt a little... Pressured. But really, I'm sorry."

He considers this and says, "no, I'm sorry. I had no idea that's how you felt."

"Well," she says, drinking again, and then licking her upper lip, "now I'm kind of glad I came because you're alright, Sam Evans." Her lips curl up and he smiles back, timidly. "You really are a gentleman and we should definitely be friends; if you're interested, that is."

He nods, "Yeah, man. I totally dig new friends."

She watches as he looks behind her once again and then just shoves him, "go talk to her. I really don't care."

So he does. He gets up and Quinn watches as he speaks to Devin about a thing or another.

She has a chance to reply Rachel now, but first she still hasn't read what she said. While Charlie sings a cover of Iron and Wine's Passing Afternoon, Quinn opens her texts.

"I intend to make the next one even better," the text reads. She bites her bottom lip, super excited about this apparent next date they have. She doesn't remember ever talking about a next date with Rachel but she isn't about to complain.

"Really? And when is this date happening?"

She looks over her shoulder and gives Devin a thumbs up. Rachel replies.

"Whenever you want it to be; whenever you can. However, as much as I love Beth, this needs to be a date for two.;)"

Quinn squeals internally. She clutches her phone closer to her chest and taps her foot repeatedly on the wooden floor. "I'm definitely as interested in a date for two as you are. I'm free tomorrow. It's Mom's day to take Beth to church and stuff."

The response is almost immediate, "great. I'll be at your house at around ten?"

"Sounds perfect. I can't wait to see you."

"You better not be having too much fun with the Evans kid. :p" Rachel warns her. She can see Rachel's teasing face though. Playful as ever, Rachel is probably laughing at herself.

And then another text comes in, "is he cute though?"

Quinn laughs quietly, "He's a great (cute - but not even as cute as you) guy but I already assured him he's not getting anywhere with me because of someone. So now he's chatting up a friend of mine who works at the coffee shop I brought him to."

Quinn wonders what Rachel could possibly be doing if she's replying so quickly. She wishes that they were together now, instead. Even though Sam is really great. It's not his fault she wants to be with Rachel. It's totally Rachel's fault for slowly making a way into her life!

"Wow, I totally just lost all respect for him. I don't care if you tell him that you are married. Have you SEEN yourself, Quinn? What guy gives up so easily? I sure as hell wouldn't have."

Quinn laughs because really, Rachel? She rolls her eyes and replies, "You'd love him."

"Hey, I'm just saying. He's dumb."

Taking another sip, she looks at Sam, happily chatting with Devin, while she writes something on a napkin. "I think he just scored her number. Good for him!"

He drops on the chair he had been sitting on before with an impressed grin on his face. "Dude, she had to go back to work but I think she is into me."

Quinn laughs, "you think? Yes, she definitely is." Sam seems like a good guy friend to have. She needs more reliable men in her life and she hopes she isn't wrong of her judgement of Sam so far. "So, how long are you staying in Lima?"

"Probably a few more weeks. Maybe for half the summer. Maybe more," he shrugs. He doesn't seem to have a plan, really, but she really hopes they get to become friends.

"That's cool. Well, I'll be here the entire time," she says with an eye-roll and then continues, "we can hang out again. Maybe I'll introduce you to my friends."

He nods and says, "cool, sounds like a plan."

They both go back to listening to Charlie, until Charlie decides to take a break and Quinn notices it's almost lunch time. She tells him she has to go soon (and she does because of Beth, so it's not a lie), and they leave the coffee shop. Sam still holds the door open for Quinn and then waves goodbye to Devin with a goofy smile.

She walks them both to her car, parked on the other side of the park they first met at, and asks, "how did you get here?" She can take him home if he needs a ride.

"I drove, too." He fishes keys out of his pocket and shakes them lightly before putting his hand back in the pocket. "My dad let me borrow his truck and even gave me directions."

"Okay," she smiles honestly and steps in for a hug. "It was very nice to meet you, Sam Evans. I had a good time."

He exhales into the hug, "Me, too. Even though this turned out different than I thought it'd go." He laughs at his own statement, and Quinn giggles along.

"I'll see you around, Sam." She tells him and gets in her car. She sees him waving at her through the rearview mirror before walking away to where she assumes the truck is.

She immediately calls Rachel. Rachel picks up on the first ring.

"Hi," Rachel says, and Quinn can see the smile on her face.

"Hey," Quinn says while stopping at a red light. "Just said goodbye to Sam."

"Really, now?" Rachel asks.

"Really. What are you doing?"

"You don't really want to know. I'm really boring."

Quinn laughs and starts driving again, in the direction of her house. She's already dreading having to spend the afternoon at home. What she really wants to do is hang out with Rachel, but they already have a date for tomorrow. "Tell me."

"I'm reading," Rachel gives in, and chuckles because whenever Quinn asks her to do something, she'll do it.

This catches Quinn's attention. She loves knowing that Rachel reads on her free time. "What are you reading then?" She turns into her neighborhood.

"Pride and Prejudice?" Rachel says with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Then she groans, "I know. I'm a romantic and I desperately need for Mr. Darcy to just tell Elizabeth how he feels about her."

Quinn parks the car in front of her house, grabs her bag and walks out of the car. "Don't be embarrassed. I've read that book so many times."

"Really?"

"Really."

Comfortable silence settles between them as Quinn walks up the steps to her own home. She opens the door without knocking and yells, "Mom? Beth?"

Then she hears footsteps. They're heavier than either of those options - those steps do not belong to her mom or her daughter. She is dreading it already because she knows she won't like the surprise. The sound is coming from the kitchen. "Hello?" She calls out into the quiet house.

Rachel picks up the fear in Quinn's voice and even though she knows she's not talking to her, Rachel says, "it's Rachel, Quinn." To reassure her that whatever it's happening, she's okay. She'll be okay.

"I think someone's in my house," Quinn whispers. Dread settles at the bottom of her stomach because it can only be one person.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call the police or something for you? I'll come over right now-"

"No." Quinn says just as her father turns the corner. "That won't be necessary. I'll call you tonight about tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, but -" Quinn turns off before Rachel can say anything else and stares hard at her father holding her daughter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks, angry and confused. She just really needs him to let her daughter go. Fuck, fuck. Today was going to be such a great day.

Her mother shows up behind her father and smiles. It's a polite, fake smile. "Now, I know you two have had misunderstandings, Quinn, but you should give your father a chanc-"

"No!" She shouts, angry. She can't stand the idea of hearing what he has to say. Covering her eyes so he doesn't see that she needs to cry, she tells him, "let her go. Right now or I _will_ call the cops on you." She doesn't look up, but she can feel his movements. And then she sees Beth on the floor, wanting to crawl toward her. Beth sits up and looks at the man who just set her down and then back at her mother.

Quinn feels a tear fall own her cheek and she hates herself for it. Without saying another word, or looking at either of her parents, she picks up Beth. "I'm going to Santana's."

Her mother tries again, "he's sorry, Quinnie. He wants to get to know Beth. She's his granddaughter, too!"

She leaves and doesn't stop for their pleas for her to stay.

Inside her car, with Beth strapped into her carseat, Quinn finally lets it go. She cries, while tightly gripping the wheel. Her entire body is shaking out of fear and anger and hate. Her phone rings on the seat beside hers, Rachel hasn't stopped calling since she hung up. She knows that the brunette is probably worried because she just hung up on her. "Damn it," she mutters. She really doesn't want to burden Rachel with her family drama.

Quinn thinks of Puck. And how he wants to be there for his daughter, no matter what. Whenever he's not at school in Columbus, he bothers Quinn to see her as much as he can. With Rachel around, Quinn has been kind of hesitant, but she really doesn't want Beth to have a terrible relationship with her father, like she does.

The phone finally stops ringing. She breathes in deeply and dries her face by looking at herself in the rearview mirror. She can see Beth, sitting on the carseat holding the cow Puck gave her when she was a newborn, and Mr. Swagger sitting next to her.

Her ringtone starts playing again, and when she checks it, this time it's Santana. She picks up.

"Rachel called me, freaking out." Santana says, and she also sounds like she's freaking out. "I'm at work, Q, but she said it was important because you sounded strange and all this shit about how you hung up on her and you've never sounded so afraid and now you're not picking up her calls."

"Puck's in town," Quinn tells her, voice lowering and breathing deeply.

"Okay," Santana drawls out, completely missing how that information would cause Quinn to react in the way Rachel described. "So? School's out."

"And apparently, so is my father."

"Oh, honey - no. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Quinn nods to herself, and then finally turns on her car. "I got home and he was holding Beth. Who does he think he is?"

"Go to mine. Britt still hasn't left for work and I'm out in about two hours."

Quinn admits, lips trembling, "I was going there anyway. I... didn't know what else to do."

"Good. Our door is always open for you, you know that."

"Yes."

Santana sighs on the other side of the line. "Q?"

"I'm okay, Santana." Quinn knows what Santana was going to ask. When her father had first left, Quinn spent an entire week shut in her bedroom, not wanting to speak to anybody. Her one mistake ruined everything in her life. Her family, her body, her future, her relationships. She hated herself for it. Her one mistake led her to the best thing in her life. And the best thing in her life was waiting, in the carseat in the back of her car. Quinn starts driving, grateful she has Beth. "I'm okay, I promise." She regains control of her breathing and her eyes aren't as foggy as they once were when she was crying. "I'm on my way. Will you tell Britt I'm coming over?"

"Yeah, okay. But listen - call Rachel and tell her you're okay." Santana tells her. "She's worried."

"I will," Quinn promises.

"And you should talk to her, soon. About... your father, and Puck, and... what you went through."

"I know."

"I'll see you soon, right?"

Quinn gathers all that's within her to not cry again, "okay. Love you, S. Thank you for... everything."

"Love you," is all Santana says before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - **A** **Friend You Need****  
**

She makes it to Britt's and Santana's way too fast to be deemed safe. A prayer escapes her lips as soon as she's parked outside of the apartment building; she's thankful Beth's safe, she's thankful she's safe and away from Russell.

Only then does she realize that surprisingly (or unsurprisingly, when she really thinks about it), Rachel is already there. Leaning on the hood of her car, with arms crossed, and downcast eyes, Rachel's shoe-covered toes make a semi-circle on the dirt of the ground.

It's not her intention to call attention to herself, but the brunnette looks up when she slams her door shut. Rachel immediately relaxes - her arms drop and she stops biting on her lower lip. "Oh. Thank god you're okay-" she says as she slowly crosses the street to approach Quinn. "I wasn't sure what the proper protocol was here and I just knew I had to call Santana. You just sounded so... Terrified on the phone and I had to see it for myself that you got here safe. I don't know, I hope I'm not intruding or overstepping-" She notices that Quinn managed to open the back door and sit on the seat, but she didn't do anything else.

With a steadying breath, Rachel takes out her phone from her back pocket and calls Britt. Quinn is just sitting with her head thrown back and eyes closed, trying to not start crying and freaking out again. One arm is stretched and touching Beth's arm, to make sure she's here.

As soon as Britt picks up, Rachel says, "She's here. Will you come down and take Little B up to your apartment?"

Not even three seconds later, the apartment door is being opened, and Britt's racing downstairs. Conquering two steps at a time, she manages to get to the car in ten seconds - tops. She's barefoot; Rachel appreciates her sense of urgency.

Stopping by the left side of the car, where Quinn's sitting, Britt lands a kiss on her cheek. Quinn inhales deeply at the feeling, shutting her eyes harder. Britt whispers something to her, and she nods, slowly letting go of her grip on Beth. Britt gives Rachel a half smile - rather sad, and Rachel notices that Britt does not match sad - and then runs to the other side. She opens the door and unbuckles Beth, craddling her and cooing her as she takes her back inside the house.

Rachel is lost. She really doesn't know what to do or say, but her instinct tells her that Quinn needs a hug; she needs someone to just be there right now. So she walks to the side where Beth was and shuts that door. Then she walks back and sits at the very edge of the seat Quinn's occupying. She wiggles a little, and waits - to avaliate Quinn's reaction.

Quinn opens one eye. Cautiously. She wants to glare because Rachel's not supposed to be here; she's definitely not supposed to be seeing her like this - all broken and wasted; she's not supposed to be making her want to laugh.

Rachel does it again, and then smiles - a closed-lip smile; testing the waters. Quinn gives in with a sigh (and possibly a giggle or two), rolls her eyes, and scoots over so she's trapped between Rachel and the carseat. This time, Rachel doesn't hesitate. She wraps her left arm around Quinn's shoulders and pulls her into her. The blonde instantly melts in her arms and holds tight to Rachel's waist.

"You're okay," Rachel reassures her. She doesn't even know why she feels the need to tell her but she does.

Rachel kisses the top of Quinn's head and Quinn exhales, so thankful that Rachel is here. Sure, Britt or Santana could do this, too, but Rachel just has this thing about her that Quinn can't quite explain. This woman, practically a stranger, knows just what she needs at all times, it seems.

She heaves a sigh and Rachel hugs her tighter. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Uh," Quinn tries to speak but her voice sounds all nasty because she has been crying. "I, well -"

"Okay, that's okay." Rachel lets her know, and then she adds, "we don't have to talk about it right now. We can just sit here like this for a little while... When - and if - you feel like talking, I'll be right here, okay?" She keeps her hand running up and down Quinn's arm to comfort her. "Good thing the weather is nice outside today..." Rachel jokes because usually it gets really hot during the summer (specially being inside a car), but only chuckles once. "And if you actually don't want to talk at all, we can go upstairs, when you've calmed down... And then you can take a bath and we can put on a movie."

Quinn nods against her chest and keeps quiet, not to start crying again, because Rachel is too perfect and she doesn't even know how to thank her. "Santana is on her way back from work. She texted me right before you got here," Rachel continues talking to give Quinn something to focus on other than whatever it is made her feel like this. "Um, she said that she's bringing your favorite pizza and if I had to guess, I'd say it comes with candy on top?" Rachel says and this earns a half-attempt at a laugh by Quinn, who just ends up tearing up again. "Oh, no. None of this crying again." Rachel soothingly tries to get Quinn to stop. She uses her free hand to dry Quinn's cheek and under her eyes with a thumb.

"Usually, I'm all for venting emotions and the crying, but - I can't watch you cry; it hurts my heart. I just - tell me what to do, please?" Rachel whispers the last word.

It's barely audible, but Quinn manages to say, "just keep talking." She likes to hear Rachel's voice rambling about whatever. She needs to hear her voice to keep her thoughts from taking her back to her bad place. "Please, just keep talking." She says, a little more desperate this time, because just thinking about thinking about it freaks her out.

"Okay," Rachel tells her with a calm tone of voice. She can sense the desperation threatening to surface again. "Okay, it's okay. I can keep talking for as long as you want me to. You know I don't have a problem with that." Rachel seeks out Quinn's hand and starts messing with her fingers. "Have you ever heard the Chinese tale of the red thread of fate?" She asks her. Rachel doesn't know why this is what she thinks of, but she goes ahead with it when Quinn shakes her head no.

"Well," Rachel begins and continues to touch each of Quinn's fingers reverently, as she speaks. "In Chinese folklore, there's this belief that two people who are meant to be together are tied by an invisible red thread. I'm not sure where it is tied - I've heard that it can be tied around ankles or around the ring fingers... It doesn't matter. Now, this thread can stretch and even tangle, but it never breaks, and those destined to meet, will meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance." Rachel's lips automatically smile at the thought of being thethered to Quinn by this red string. Before Rachel can continue, though, she hears Quinn speak.

"Do you believe in that?"

She purses her lips, tightens her hold on the girl, and looks out toward the apartment of Britt and Santana. She thinks about how it surely feels like she and Quinn had been destined to meet, and how it feels like they just... Fit. She doesn't want to freak her out so she just nods, "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" Quinn asks, frowning. Then, the blonde stops Rachel's hand and interweaves their fingers.

"I don't know. It means that I'd like to believe in it, but I don't want to be expecting something and then be disappointed..."

Quinn squeezes Rachel's hand and all she says is, "I believe it." And so, Rachel believes it, too.

"Okay," Rachel says, "ask me again."

"Do you believe in that?"

"Yes!" Rachel says, convinced. She laughs out loud and Quinn ends up giggling. It's quieter than Rachel has ever heard it before but she got her to smile, so that's good. A car turns around the corner of the vacant street, and pulls up in front of Quinn's. "I think Santana's here," Rachel tells Quinn.

Quinn just whispers, "Get rid of her."

Santana comes out of the car in front of them - a red truck - and cautiously approaches the open door of Quinn's car with two pizzas in hand, rocking scrubs and white sneakers. When she gets close enough to speak, Rachel looks at her with pleading eyes and then puts up two fingers, asking for just a couple more minutes alone with Quinn.

Understanding this, Santana gives her a half-hearted smile and nods toward the stairs. Rachel nods back.

"Want to tell me what that's all about?" Rachel asks when Santana is at a distance far enough that she won't hear.

"She'd want to talk about it -" Quinn sighs, "and right now, I really just want to forget it. I want to sit here and drink this moment in." She tilts her head up just so to be able to look at Rachel in the eyes when she tells her, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Quinn. I haven't done much."

"Hey, do not play down your actions. You have been nothing but great." Quinn says, sitting up - causing her to move away from Rachel's hold. They both miss it instantly, but she needs Rachel to understand this. "Don't, okay? I appreciate it. And I'm sorry for the way I acted on the phone - hanging up and not picking up and stuff..."

Rachel smiles softly and then reaches for her again. Quinn settles against her easily, "don't apologize. I'm just glad you're alright. You had me worried there for a bit, but when you called Santana, she immediately texted me to let me know you were okay and on your way here. And when I saw you - I, I don't know. I knew the worst scenario my overly active brain came up with didn't happen."

Quinn asks, "what's the worst scenario you came up with?"

"You don't want to know and I don't really want to keep thinking about it," Rachel dismisses it with a frown.

But Quinn is persistent - and curious - so she presses, "no, tell me."

Rachel sighs and rolls her neck a few times before settling her head on top of Quinn's. She whispers because she doesn't think she can actually say the words out loud for fear that having Quinn in her arms right now is nothing but a dream; she's afraid that time will rewind and what she was afraid of will happen. "I don't know, I guess - I just thought that when you hung up, someone attacked you. You know, put a gun or a knife to you and made you... Hang up... And," Rachel is having trouble breathing. She stops speaking to collect herself, "and I thought of Beth and - god, it was awful."

Quinn can do nothing but wrap her arms around Rachel's neck. She's here. Nothing happened and she's here. The comforted becomes the comforter in this moment. The position is awkward in the car, but Quinn manages to turn her body so that she's got a grip of Rachel. They're looking right into each other's eyes. Dropping her forehead to Rachel, Quinn says, "I'm right here, baby. Right here."

Rachel nods and tears pour out of her eyes with each nod; she's so glad Quinn is okay. The need to kiss Quinn is growing with each second she looks into pools of honey but she also knows this is not the appropriate moment for a first kiss. So she closes her eyes and pushes her forehead against Quinn's. They're both breathing heavily, swirled by the intoxicating need to hold each other and feel each other. Tilting her chin down, Rachel places a lingering kiss on Quinn's forehead. When the kiss breaks, she has to pull away as soon as possible, and then drops back on the seat. "Do you want some pizza?" She doesn't quite look into Quinn's eyes, but she's still in danger of doing something stupid while in the small confines of the car in her presence. And the air just got incredibly unbearable in here.

Also, the word 'baby' didn't go unheard in Rachel's ears. She cherished hearing it. She... Loved hearing it, actually. But she decides not to dwell on it for this moment.

The blonde's eyes are fixed in the way that Rachel's hand automatically grasped hers when they moved apart from their embrace. She's sure that Rachel didn't even noticed, but her lips quirk up when Rachel brings their tangled hands up and kisses the back of her hand. "So, pizza?" Rachel asks her once again, because she didn't respond the first time.

"Oh, yes. Please."

"Okay," Rachel smiles reassuringly and gets out of the car first, never letting go of Quinn's hand, and then she helps Quinn get out too. Reaching around Quinn, she shuts the door and makes sure Quinn has her keys and the car is locked.

They walk in silence, across the street and up the stairs to Santana's and Britt's first floor apartment. Any other day, Rachel would've knocked but this time she simply opens the door. Inside the apartment, she turns to Quinn and rubs her hands up and down her arms. "Would you like some pizza first or a bath to relax? I can go draw you one in the guest bathroom."

Quinn's eyes dart down the darkened hallway to see if any of her friends are coming, but it's quiet in the apartment. She thinks about it, "I think I'll eat first. I don't want to make you guys wait for me any longer and I hate reheated pizza." She grimaces at the thought and it makes Rachel chuckle amusedly.

"Okay, that's okay." Rachel leans forward on her tippy-toes and kisses her cheek - just because now that she's felt her lips on Quinn's skin, she never wants to stop. "Come on," Rachel leads them down the hallway and into the living room.

The living room is a great contrast to the hallway; the windows' blinds are all open so natural sunlight is streaming in. It takes a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to it. Britt, Santana, and Beth are all laying on the floor, napping together - Beth in between the two girlfriends.

She can't help it but tilt her head to the side and aw at the picture. Santana is turned toward Beth, a hand carefully touching her belly, and Britt's spooning Santana from behind. Quinn quickly pulls out her iPhone and snaps a picture. The she turns to Rachel, "maybe I should take that bath first, you know - so they can rest." A half-smile tugs at the corner of her lips, and Rachel gets it.

Rachel nods once and takes Quinn's hand to walk them to the bathroom. She turns on the light and then makes Quinn sit on the toilet, with the cover down. "Tell me where I can find a towel," she asks.

Quinn tries to argue it, "you don't really have to draw me a bath and find me a towel, Rachel. I can do those things for myself."

"Baby," Rachel whines, with a smirk. Okay, so she's using it for her advantage but whatever. She tilts her head and narrows her eyes at Quinn. "Please, tell me where the towel is and let me draw you a bath, okay?"

She stares at Rachel hard, trying not to give in, but Rachel's disarming smile makes her agree. "Okay," she tells her. "The towels they keep in the second cabinet from the door in their bathroom. And the bath salts and oils, in the... Drawer all the way to the right."

Rachel beams, "okay! I'll be right back." She promises Quinn and leaves her there to go find those things.

Finally alone again, Quinn doesn't quite know what to do. This day surely turned out different than what she had expected. How very glad is she to have Rachel in her life now. She makes forgetting about her psychotic father easier. She knows that she'll have to tell Rachel about the deal between her, Puck, and Russell that night. For some reason, she isn't at all afraid of what Rachel's reaction will be. She isn't embarrassed of the decisions she's made; she knows they're all right. But, she just hates talking about it because it's like she's re-living the entire ordeal and she just wants to forget about it. Once and for all, she just needs to not go through all the pain again.

Sooner than she thinks, Rachel is back - hands occupied with a lavender bath oil, salts, and two towels. "Here," she hands one of the towels to Quinn. "Go shower in their bathroom while I fix this bathtub for you." Both bathrooms have bath/showers enclosures, so it's not like it'd make a difference in comfort, but she really believes Quinn will feel better after a bath.

"Okay," she says and goes off to the girls' bathroom. Rachel watches her go with a pained expression. She's been wondering ever since the phone call what could possibly have happened for Quinn to be like this. Santana didn't give her much detail when she texted her earlier when Quinn picked up her phone call. And Rachel worries. She worries for Quinn. Turning on the bathtub's faucet, she makes sure that the temperature of the water is warm and not too hot or cold.

While the water fills up, she thinks about the state Quinn was in when she first saw her today. It's like Quinn wasn't even there until the moment Rachel made her scoot over and took Quinn in her arms. She shakes the thoughts away; she's okay now. She's even speaking again. Beth is also alright, being protected by Santana and Britt of whatever the harm is.

She turns off the water and drops in a few drops of the oil and then she tips in one cup of each of the bath salts. Right on time, Quinn shows up at the door, showered. She's dripping wet - her hair is combed back and the towel doesn't seem to cover enough of her body parts because the sight alone makes Rachel gulp.

She averts her eyes quickly and says, "um, the bath's ready. I'll - go, so you can settle. Then," she clears her throat and looks all around Quinn (but not at Quinn, trying to respect her), "I'll be back with another towel to put under your head because I fogot that and yeah." She rushes the last sentence and then gets up and leaves the bathroom without glancing another look at Quinn. She should've thought this through.

Slowly, she goes and finds a third towel in the master bathroom. She does so slow so Quinn has time to immerse herself in the bath and cover... Parts of her that Rachel should't be thinking of right now. She knocks on the door lightly and a soft voice tells her to come in. She pushes on the door carefully, and peeks to make sure that Quinn did actually tell her to come in and that Quinn is indeed respectable.

The towel in her hands is a light turquoise. She focuses on that as she walks closer to Quinn. "I'm going to put this under your head, okay?" She asks, and folds it one more time.

Quinn looks at her, already looking much more relaxed, and smiles in approval. "Thanks," she tells Rachel, and by that she means, 'thanks for everything.'

Rachel sits on the edge of the bathtub and frowns as she leans closer to a (very naked and very wet) Quinn. Damn it, the thoughts in her mind right now; but Quinn doesn't need this right now. She needs a friend more than anything.

With delicate gestures, Rachel lifts Quinn's head and moves the towel under it. They're so close to each other and the lavender smell is really strong. Before doing anything harsh -like, throwing herself in the bathtub and kissing Quinn senseless,- Rachel speaks in Quinn's ear, "You're beautiful. Even broken, I see you and you're an amazing woman." Then she stands to go.

When she twirls on her heels, a hand grasps her by the wrist. "I don't want to be alone. Will you sit here with me and hold my hand?" She looks at Rachel from behind her long eyelashes, and Rachel finds that impossible to resist.

Swallowing hard, she nods. Then she drops on the side of the bathtub and faces Quinn, sitting against the wall opposite Quinn. Their arms stretch so their hands can touch, but this feels right. Rachel entertains herself with playing with the fingers of Quinn's left hand, like back in the car, and Quinn completely relaxes under her touch.

After a good ten minutes of silence, Quinn asks, "will you sing me something?"

Rachel looks for Quinn's eyes, but they're still shut. She nods anyway and says, "sure, what would you like to hear?"

Quinn's smile is tight but present, and she frowns too, but then she says, "anything. I'm sure I'll love it."

So Rachel takes a deep breath and thinks. There's only one song she can think of at the moment. She sings with a soft voice, not wanting the song to be heard by any other ears other than Quinn's. She grips Quinn's hand harder.

The moment feels intimate and like it belongs to them and only them. There is no playback or another person playing an instrument, but it doesn't seem to matter. It makes it even more personal. Her own eyes are shut, but she feels the exact time when Quinn's eyes land on her. It feels overwhelming, but she doesn't stop until she sings the last note for Quinn to hear.

_There comes a time_  
_A time in everyone's life_  
_When nothing seems to go their way_  
_When nothing seems to turn out right_  
_There may come a time_  
_You just can't seem to find your place_  
_For every door you open_  
_Seems like you get two slammed in your face_

_That's when you need someone_  
_Someone that you can call_  
_When all your faith is gone_  
_It feels like you can't go on_  
_Let it be me_  
_Let it be me_  
_If it's a friend you need_  
_Let it be me_  
_Let it be me_

_Feels like you always coming up last_  
_Pockets full of nothing_  
_Ain't got no cash_  
_Don't matter where you turn_  
_You ain't got no place to stand_  
_You reach out for something and they slap your hand_

_I remember all too well_  
_Just how it feels to be all alone_  
_You feel like you'd give anything_  
_For just a little place you can call your own_

_That's when you need someone_  
_Someone that you can call_  
_When all your faith is gone_  
_It feels like you can't go on_  
_Let it be me_  
_Let it be me_  
_If it's a friend you need_  
_Let it be me_  
_Let it be me_  
_Let it be me_  
_Let it be me_  
_If it's a friend you need_  
_Let it be me_  
_Let it be me_  
_Let it be me_

Her voice drifts away and when she opens her eyes, Quinn is smiling; grinning. With teary eyes, but her lips are parted and her teeth are showing. Rachel scoots forward on the tile floor of the bathroom and then places a cold hand against Quinn's warm, pink cheek. The blonde tilts her head towards the gesture and then closes her eyes, "that was beautiful. Thank you."

"I mean every single word," Rachel tells her. Quinn is certain that Rachel is telling her nothing but the truth, so she just nods. Then Rachel closes her hand against Quinn's cheek and runs her thumb over and over on the soft skin. "Ready to eat?"

"Yes," Quinn tells her without looking away.

"Okay. Well, I'll go warm the pizza with a trick my father taught me and you won't even notice it was reheated, alright? You take your time to get ready and come out whenever. I'll wake the girls, too. I know Britt has to go into work soon, anyway."

Quinn shakes her head lightly, not because she doesn't agree, but because Rachel is just so gentle about it all. "You're an angel sent from heaven to me, Rachel." Quinn's voice is soft and warm and laced with cotton.

Rachel simply stands, with one last squeeze of Quinn's hand, winks, and leaves.

* * *

A/N: The song is Let It Be Me by Ray LaMontagne. Give it a listen.:)

The next chapter will explain the entire thing. Thank you for all of your alerts and reviews and faith. :)

-TWiM


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Please, Explain**

Santana laughs loudly and then steals the pizza slice back from Quinn. "Eat your own," Santana growls at her.

With a loud groan, Quinn has to stand to where the pizza boxes are on the counter. She takes two slices this time, just so she doesn't have to stand up again. "Do you want another one, Rach?" She asks while she's still up.

Rachel nods, because she's currently chewing, and mumbles a "thanks." Quinn looks at her over her shoulder and smiles. She grabs a third slice and drops it on top of hers.

"Little B, you have to finish your entire plate," Britt directs at Beth, who is holding her spoon up in the air. Her smashed carrots have been forgotten. Half of her clothes are now orange. The half-jar of strawberries puree is gone.

Santana leans over with a napkin and cleans Beth's mouth. She pries the spoon away from Beth and tries to coerce her into eating some more but she doesn't want to.

"It's okay," Qunn tells them when she sits between Beth and Rachel again. "I'll give her another bottle before she sleeps." She looks at Rachel and raises an eyebrow at the pizza platter she set in front of them so Rachel picks one up.

"Thank you," she tells her and kisses her cheek in gratitude.

Quinn is going to get used to always getting these soft, delicious kisses from Rachel. These are much better than the chocolate ones from a bag she can get at a market. When she looks up, both Santana and Britt are smirking at her. She takes a bite of her own cheese pizza, flushing, and then asks, "what?" It's rhetorical; she knows what and she doesn't really want them to reply to her. Ignoring them, she turns to Rachel and says, "you're welcome."

Rachel's been trying to hold back a giggle at the way Quinn blushed under her friends' gazes. Instead, she says, "never thought your favorite pizza would be plain cheese..." with a mocking tone of voice. Taking a bite of hers, she glances at Santana, also trying to keep from laughing.

Quinn is feeling much better now, surrounded by friends who truly care about her, her daughter, and Rachel. Her eyes still feel kind of heavy from crying, and she knows her nose is red, but she ignores all of that because these women don't care. She's safe and comfortable and loved. She pulls up one of the sleeves of the long-sleeved OSU sweater she borrowed from Santana. "Whatever, cheese is all you need on a good pizza."

"Of course, Quinn," Rachel instantly agrees. "I was just surprised, that's all."

Santana laughs and Britt says, "She has a thing for bacon on pizza, Rachel. It's just that we know you're vegetarian."

This makes Rachel drop her slice on her plate and look at Santana, "really?"

"I knew that if I got something you didn't eat Q would kill me..." She shrugs and then looks at Quinn, wanting her to agree.

"It's true," Quinn says and motions for Rachel to continue eating. "I'd kill her and then I'd go back and order something you could eat." With a smile, she finishes the current slice.

Britt asks, "are you going to eat that?" As she reaches for the slice left on the plate.

Quinn slaps her hand away, laughing, and says, "you will not do Santana's dirty work for her, B." With a disapproving shake, but a smile still gracing her lips, Quinn gives Santana her last slice and sits back. "I wasn't going to eat that anyway." She grips a napkin and rubs her fingers on it to clean them, and then reaches for the Coke can in front of her. "I'm stuffed," she downs a long gulp of the soda.

"Thanks, Q." Santana says with a wink and a smile that tells Rachel this is all familiar to them all.

Quinn ignores her and looks at Rachel, who is still eating, and so is Santana. So she takes her empty plate, Beth's half-empty plate, and Britt's and takes them to the sink. Britt's up and behind her before she even starts rinsing them.

"Q, seriously, don't even." Santana says without looking up from her food. Rachel chews silently, completely engrossed in their dynamics.

Britt hugs Quinn, wrapping arms around her waist and leaning her cheek against Quinn's shoulder, and then spins them so that she's between Quinn and the sink. "It's San's turn tonight," is what she tells her, and then lightly shoves Quinn.

"Fine," Quinn grumbles. She hates it when after she has a breakdown they treat her like she can't do anything. So, she is upset, but that doesn't mean she can't wash the dishes.

The mother picks Beth up from her high chair and says, "I'm going to go give her a bath so she can get out of these stinky clothes." They disappear and then it's only Santana, Britt, and Rachel around the kitchen table.

"She hates it when we don't let her do that," Santana supplies. "She thinks we're babying her."

"We just want her to be okay, you know?" Britt says, with a half-smile and a shrug.

Rachel nods, "I'm sure she knows that. She's a little stubborn though, isn't she?" They all look at each other and end up laughing.

"Yeah. She's the strongest person I know, Rachel." Santana tells her, seriously again.

Rachel swallows and then sips on her water.

"Me, too." Britt adds, wistfully. She stands suddenly and kisses Santana's head, "I gotta go get ready for work." The two brunettes are the only ones in the room now, and Rachel feels like Santana somehow managed to get them alone.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Santana says with a soft voice and counternance. She clears her throat and explains, "for calling me earlier and for being here for Quinn. She, uh - well, like you said. Sometimes she can be stubborn and she usually doesn't lean on me, like I wish she would." Santana shrugs hopelessly once and continues, "I mean, I'm her best friend and she still feels like she has to put up a wall. With you - she's just," Santana looks up to meet Rachel's brown eyes and whispers, "Quinn. You know? If I try to talk about this with her, she dismisses it; pretends it doesn't bother her."

Rachel doesn't really know what to say, "I -"

"You don't have to say anything. It's not personal, I know," Santana assures her. "It's just how she is. But she completely trusts you, I can see it in the way she acts with you." Santana smiles, and it's gorgeous, Rachel thinks.

"I'm glad she does," Rachel replies. "I just want to be here for her."

Santana picks at the pizza crust with the tips of her fingers and then asks, "when do you go back to New York?"

Rachel wasn't expecting the question. She didn't really want to be thinking about that, and especially not right now, when things with Quinn seem to be moving forward. "Next Monday."

They both sigh. "Damn it," Santana mutters. "Well, I know she's going to miss you like crazy."

"I'll miss her, too." Rachel admits and crosses her arms.

"But, hey," Santana says, standing up, and Rachel knows the serious talk is ending. "She'll tell you why she was so upset this morning. She just needs you to listen." Rachel nods, promising without words that she'll listen and not judge. Santana seems satisfied and smiles, "gimme your plate. I gotta get started on the dishes."

Rachel hands it over and asks, "do you need any help?" One of the pizza boxes is empty, so she closes that and places it near the trashcan; the other, she closes it and finds a spot for it in the refrigerator.

"No, I'm okay." Santana tells her. "You can wait for the Fabrays in the living room."

Rachel does as told and finds a seat on the floor. The alphabet mat is still there so she distracts herself with it again. She takes out the letters of her name and spells her name on the carpet in front of her with them. She also wants to spell out Beth's name but she already used the 'E' for her name. Pondering about it, she comes up with a solution. She uses the same 'E' and writes Beth's name on a vertical.

Holding Beth in her arms, Quinn comes into the living room. The baby's noises make Rachel turn to look and she blushes because Quinn is looking at the names with an intense gaze. Beth looks fresh. Quinn sets her down on the floor next to Rachel and says, "I'm a little jealous."

Rachel immediately feels like she has to explain herself, "I did my name first... And then... Beth's name was the only other name that fit."

Quinn laughs and leans her back on the couch. "It's okay, Rachel. Really, I think it's cute." She takes a picture from her angle on the floor and happens to capture Beth in the background too. She smiles. She thinks about something for a little while then says, "I should probably tell you sometime that my first name's Lucy."

Rachel looks at her with wide eyes. "What?" She asks in disbelief.

"I know," Quinn rolls her eyes and then gets on her belly, "It's embarrassing but that's my name. Just so you know." She looks at Rachel and winks. Then she rolls toward Beth and picks her up, holding Beth above her and making baby noises. "Mama," she stresses. Beth giggles.

It's Rachel's turn to take a picture of the scene unfolding in front of her. She's seen Quinn doing this before: trying to teach Beth to call her mom. It's adorable, but this moment calls for a picture.

When the flash goes off, Quinn looks at her. "I look like a mess," she frowns.

Rachel looks at the picture and then shakes her head, "You look perfectly fine to me." Then she gets on all fours and crawls toward the two. She looks between Quinn and Beth and both are staring at her with wide, light eyes. "You are both so adorable," she says before she can help it. She kisses the tip of Beth's nose and then Quinn's forehead.

"You're biased... About me." Quinn tries to argue. "You feel like you have to tell me that."

Rachel sits criss-cross apple sauce by Quinn's head and runs her fingers through her hair, and Quinn hands Beth the 'R' in Rachel's name. The baby studies it. "R," Rachel tells her. "As in, 'Rachel.'" She points to herself. Beth looks at the letter again and makes some undecipherable noise.

"That's right, baby." Quinn encourages. "'R,'" she repeats. Beth's on her stomach now, staring intently at her. With a hand on her chest she tells her, "Mama," and then points at Rachel, "Rachel."

Beth looks like she's concentrating really hard. And then she seems to get bored so she scoots down from sitting atop Quinn to the floor and then rolls toward a box of children's books they have here. Books with large pictures and thick pages of cardboard. Beth sits on her bottom and pulls a book out of the box with both hands. She stares at the pictures. Quinn and Rachel watch her.

"Want me to read you a story?" Rachel asks. Quinn's eyes snap to her. Beth looks, too. She looks like she could say something but only babbling comes out. Rachel takes that as a yes and scoots closer. She takes the book from Beth's hands and reads the few lines that go with the pictures, making sure Beth's still listening as she reads on. Quinn is enchanted, dying to know how the story ends. (She just really likes to listen to Rachel's voice, especially when Rachel's reading to her daughter.) It looks so natural. It seems as if they've done this many times before.

Once the story is over, Beth holds the book in her hands and stares. She opens her mouth a few times but nothing coherent comes out.

Quinn's been thinking about when it would be the best time to tell Rachel about her drama. Now seems like the perfect time. "Do you want to go talk?" She asks and Rachel's attention is pulled away from Beth's confusing language to Quinn.

She smiles, "Sure."

Quinn gets up and extends a hand for Rachel to take and be helped up. She walks back to the kitchen door and tells Santana. "Rach and I are going out on the balcony. Keep an eye on Beth, please?"

"Yeah," Santana says. "I'm almost done here."

"Thanks, S. You're the best!" Quinn chirps in her ear and pecks her chubby cheek (which makes Santana squirm in mock disgust), and then goes out of the kitchen to where Rachel is. Playing with Beth. Rachel is playing with Beth as if they're both babies. If Quinn has seen cute before, this trumps it.

With a glint of amusement in her voice, Quinn asks, "ready?"

Rachel looks up without any worries and smiles. "Yes." Then she looks at Beth and says, "excuse me, baby, I have to go talk to your mama." Softly kissing Beth's forehead, she points to Quinn when she says 'mama'. Then, stands and looks up at Quinn, who seriously just fell hard for her.

"Balcony? Like last time? There's no wine but Santana always keeps beer cold."

Rachel makes an incredulous face and then narrows her eyes at Quinn, "Are you trying to get me to sleep on the same bed as you again? Because if you are," Rachel leans closer (Quinn mirrors the action without even realizing it), looks back at Beth and then at Quinn again, and whispers, "You can just ask." Bouncing on her heels, she winks at the flushing blonde and turns toward the balcony. "Yes, beer's fine."

Quinn tries to stiffle a giggle, but she can't help it, because Rachel sometimes is really impossible. She watches Rachel disappear and goes back in the kitchen. "I'm taking two beers, okay?"

"You tryina get her to stay again?" Santana mocks as she dries the last plate.

Hazel eyes snap to the smirking Latina from within the refrigerator. She hadn't even gone back to her normal skin tone after Rachel, and now she's blushing harder. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" She pouts, takes the beers, and goes to find Rachel. She passes by Beth, now playing with the alphabet mat. Kneeling next to her, she kisses the top of Beth's head and whispers, "love you, B."

"Love you, too, Q!" Brittany says and twirls in the room. She has a duffle bag with her and her hair is up in a bun. "I gotta go to work. Tell Rachel I said bye?" Britt engulfs Quinn in a hug and drowns her in love.

"I will, Big B." Quinn assures her.

Santana appears, "do I get a hug and an 'I love you' before you leave?" She whines at Brittany, while smirking at Quinn.

"Watch Beth, S!" She tells her as she steps out into the balcony, and closes the screen door shut behind her. "Hey," she says to Rachel and hands the beer over.

They are sitting much like last time. The two white plastic chairs are side-by-side, and Quinn sits and just watches Rachel for a good minute. Patiently, Rachel sits and lets Quinn watch her; opening the bottle, taking a swig, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth, licking her lips. Then she turns toward Quinn and smiles. It's not anything but sweet and telling Quinn, 'take your time.'

"Thanks for the beer," Rachel says and lifts the sweating bottle.

Quinn says, "no worries - it's Santana's. You should thank her." She chuckles at herself and then says, more serious than before, "She's a good friend. She worries too much about me."

"They love you," Rachel says, as if it's that simple. "They care for you, so they worry."

"I wish they wouldn't. I'm fine, you know? I only have these breakdowns when... I hear about him being back in town."

Him? If Rachel were a dog, her ears would have spiked up at the word. "Him?" She asks, carefully. "Beth's father?"

Quinn shakes her head as she throws it back to drink a long, refreshing gulp. "Not her father; my father."

Rachel's mouth opens in surprise. That had not been what she was expecting. Of course she understood by now that her father hadn't been happy when he found out about the pregnancy, but she had no idea that it was this bad. So many questions jump to the front of her mind - all of them important but there's only one that bothers her. 'Did he ever hurt you.' She wants to ask it so badly, and even without knowing an answer yet, her anger is already growing.

At this point, after seeing how Quinn was in the morning, the answer to that question really doesn't matter anymore. Because yes, he did - even if not physically, Quinn has definitely been emotionally scarred.

Rachel bites her tongue because she doesn't want to make assumptions without concrete evidence. She'll wait for Quinn to elaborate it in her own time.

Quinn's hazel eyes are distant and glazed over for a long while, until she snaps out of her thoughts and says, "he has never hit me." That instantly makes Rachel relax. "But," and that worries her. She turns more so her knees are pointing toward Quinn, and she really wants to reach and hold her hand but it feels wrong somehow. The blonde looks down as she mutters, "he made me feel like the worst human being alive, Rachel." Angry - in a way Rachel has never seen before (and it honestly frightens her a little) - hazel looks up at Rachel and she continues, "He made me feel like the one mistake I made in my entire life made me a whore; a slut; unworthy of love or forgiviness or grace. And despite all the other crap he's put me through, that's what I can't get past."

Her eyes slip shut as Quinn's soft-spoken voice brokenly tells her tales of pain. The ceiling seems like the safest place to look at.

"Well, those things and the fact that he wanted me to terminate my pregnancy."

A tear starts to burn, threatening to spill. Rachel has always been an empathetic person, and maybe she's biased toward Quinn, but holy hell. And this is because she hasn't even told her the entire story.

"At first, I tried to keep it a secret from my parents because I was still on my second semester of college - I was young and scared... And not married. That goes against everything my parents believe and my church upholds and my faith teaches. Instead of supporting me when he found out, he told me to change because, despite being 'pro life,' we were going to make a visit to one of his friends' clinic - someone who he trusted, and he paid enough money to, to keep quiet about it all. And he said that nobody ever had to find out. He was so ashamed of me."

Rachel dries the tear because if anyone has the right to cry here, it's Quinn.

"The perfect daughter turns into the most hated person in his life. And don't get me wrong! I'm definitely pro-choice; all the way! But I wanted to keep Beth. I had already made my decision to stick to it. I could never go through with it and live with myself. But he dragged me there the Monday morning after he found out. Had it not been for Santana calling Beth's dad, my father would have made me... Get rid of her."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I had no idea..." Rachel reaches across the distance and grabs Quinn's closest hand with both of hers.

"Her father, Noah, showed up there and blocked my father from passing. My father had a good grip on my arm and he went into rage mode, flailing me around - and almost hurting me - when Noah got too close. So Puck punched him." Rachel recognizes the name now. She doesn't know how it hadn't clicked before: Beth Fabray Puckerman. At the bank, when they first met, Quinn had said that is Beth's name. Except a few things still don't add up. Like for example, what happened between her and Noah after everything because on Tuesday, she overheard Santana telling Britt that 'she wasn't sure how much Rachel knew,' and that Santana and Noah were the really close friends. Which implies that Quinn and Noah aren't. But why? And where is he?

Quinn barely smiles at the memory of Puck punching her father. "So Noah took me in for a while, because I didn't want to be around him." She sighs and thinks about her mother right now, probably doing whatever it is Russell is asking of her.

"Eventually, my mother turned around and decided to support me, for once. Two weeks after I left, she came after me and said she told him to leave, but now I'm not so sure she wouldn't take him back. I mean, she knows he wanted me to basically kill my daughter. My perfect, most precious thing. And then when I got home this morning and saw him holding her? All I could think of was her safety. I don't know what he's capable of." Quinn doesn't let go of Rachel's hold but runs her fabric-covered shoulder over her upper lip. "Sometimes I hear he's in town, and that freaks me out - but... Today was the scariest I've ever felt. He was in my home, with my daughter. And my mother - I can't believe she let him hold her."

Completely forgetting about the Noah of it all, Rachel tells Quinn, "I know that was scary, but she's safe now, huh? She's with Santana right behind the balcony door and you're right here with me."

Quinn sniffles and tries to release Rachel's hands now, but Rachel tightens her hold. "You don't think my breakdown was stupid?" Quinn's voice comes out weak and in this moment Rachel can only seem to think of her as a fragile little lamb; looking lost and vulnerable.

The question snaps something in her, and she shakes her head viciously, to try to get Quinn to feel it too. "No! Definitely not stupid. You're not stupid at all. Come here," she pulls on Quinn and then she throws her arms around the shaky mother. Whispering, she tries to soothe Quinn, "you're so strong for always sticking up for Beth. I don't think it's stupid at all."

There is no way Quinn will ever get used to the feeling of being in Rachel's arms.

"I grew up with Noah Puckerman," Rachel finds herself saying. Quinn makes a confused noise and backs away a little, sniffling and through raggedy breaths, to look into Rachel's eyes while she says this. Rachel's lips tilt into a smile and Quinn irks an eyebrow. "We went to temple together. I haven't heard from him in a long time and I had... No idea. I only made the connection now."

"Wow," Quinn muses.

"I know. Little Noah Puckerman," Rachel says with a glint of mischievousness. "I can see why you'd fall for his charm. When I was a kid, I totally had a crush on his badboy attitude. He was always a badass." She chuckles and Quinn laughs along. "I got in trouble so many times with my fathers because of him."

"How come you guys stopped talking?" Quinn asks, leaning back on the chair, but still holding onto Rachel. It feels good to move on from the harder part of this conversation to a topic she finds interesting. No, she's not in love with him, but she holds him dear to her heart.

Rachel shrugs because she really can't explain what happened. "I think it was around the time we both started high school. We went to different high schools and he was cool and I was not..." she trails off. "Then I went off to New York for college and we never really spoke again. I'd actually like to know how he is."

Quinn knows. She saw him this morning. "He's pretty good. I... Saw him this morning, before meeting Sam. I ran into him, actually. He's back in town from OSU and he's been asking me to come see Beth."

"Really? Why haven't you let him?" Rachel asks, distracted by the way Quinn started to run her thumb over the back of her hand. She feels like she should be the one doing the simple gesture, but she really likes the feeling so she doesn't do anything to change that.

"I didn't want to confuse Beth. I told him about... Well, you. And asked him for a little time, but now you know everything, and he knows of you. And Beth really misses him."

Rachel's heart wrenches. "Do you miss him?"

"I do," Quinn says, honestly. She sighs and then explains. "I adore Puck. He is a wonderful father to Beth. I just, don't love him. I don't think I ever did. He was a friend from high school and we ended up at OSU together. It was familiar, you know? So one day, I let him get past second base. I may or may not have been drunk, but I knew what I was doing. He was - is, I think. He is in love with me. So it's a little awkward between us right now. He wants to be around, and he supports Beth and he works back in Columbus so he sends us money. But, I feel like it would be wrong if I always kept him around because I know of his feelings for me and give him a fake illusion that the three of us are a family."

Woah, Rachel thinks. That's a lot to take in - poor Noah. Poor Quinn. There is not a single soul in this story who seems to have it all. "He's an amazing guy," Rachel feels like she has to contribute.

"I know." Quinn admits. "And I wish I could love him and marry him like he wanted me to, but I just couldn't. He also was very mad at me when I moved back in with my mother. He worried about what'd happen if Russell came back..." Quinn realizes that Puck might have had a point. "I guess I always hoped he wouldn't, or that if he had, she wouldn't have let him..." With a quick shake of her head, making her blonde hair sway, she tells Rachel, "I made him go back to OSU. Well, I didn't make him. But I convinced him. He didn't want to at all, but it's what's best for everyone you know?"

"Right, he needs to make a man of himself, for Beth." Rachel supplies and gets a nod from Quinn.

"Yeah. And I don't want him to eventually resent me if I had kept him from the college experience because he was stuck with a wife who doesn't love him. And the distance is good for us. We are much better friends now because we miss each other. I know it's hard for both him and Beth but it's what needs to happen for her future, and his too. For his happiness."

"When is he coming to see Beth?"

"I'm sure that by now Santana has told him what happened and he's waiting for me to call him or something. So probably sometime tomorrow."

Rachel frowns, even though she doesn't want to, because tomorrow is their date, but this is more important. She has to ask, though, "we still get our date?" And as selfish as it sounds, she knows it's also important for her to take Quinn out anyway. She needs this.

Quinn looks up and sees Rachel looking down, worry marring her features. With a shy smile and soft-spoken voice, Quinn tells her, "of course. I want to. Plus, that way Puck gets to spend the day with Beth. It'll be perfect."

Rachel thinks for a bit then says, "I'm glad you had Puck."

Quinn agrees, "me, too." But she's also extremely glad she has Rachel now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - I'm a Radio**

This morning, she wakes up and pulls on a white shirt and tiny pink shorts before going downstairs for her coffee and newspaper reading time. She's extremely excited about her date with Quinn and cannot stop thinking about it since she said goodbye last night.

The rest of the conversation drifted back to Quinn's father, who, Rachel learned, is named Russell. She only knows that because after a while, Quinn would just call him Russell. She figures 'father' doesn't really cut it for Quinn anymore. The blonde told her all about how she used to be his little girl and in one night, he couldn't look at her. Quinn truly believes that if she had gone through with the abortion, Russell would have pretended nothing even happened and she'd go back to being his favorite daughter.

Eventually, Rachel had to leave. She had promised her fathers they'd spend quality time together, so at around eight (after they ate the rest of the pizza and right before Quinn put Beth to bed), she hugged Quinn tight and said, 'I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn hugged her back tighter.

Santana pretended not to hear when Quinn thanked Rachel and continued to entertain Beth with Mr. Swagger and the toy cow they fetched from Quinn's car when Beth started to fuss.

Rachel's thoughts come back to her own kitchen when she see her dad's already up, and that's weird. "Mornin'," she says and is quick to hug him from behind. "You okay? You're already up."

She notices happily that he's already brewing the coffee, so she sits at the table and waits. He responds, "Your father's making me go to the Goldensteins' with him this morning since you aren't." He points at her accusingly but with a small smile threatening to break onto his face.

"Sorry, dad." She says, but she's not one bit sorry. The thud of the newspaper hitting her front door has her getting up to go get it. "But not really!" She throws it over her shoulder.

When she comes back into the kitchen with the newspaper under her arm, her dad's already pouring her some coffee. "I need at least four of these to keep me interested at the Goldenstein's."

Rachel laughs and kisses his rough cheek (he hasn't shaved this morning yet) in gratitude. "You'll be fine."

"Where are you taking Quinn?" He asks and sits down across from her. She takes Entertainment - obviously - and he takes Sports.

She looks up at him bashfully while taking a sip of the steaming beverage and she might even burn her tongue a little. It stings and that spot fees weird now. She rakes her teeth over it a couple of times with a frown, and her dad waits patiently for her to get over it.

"You never learn," he muses and looks down at his paper. "So?"

"I was thinking of the Aquarium." Rachel says, and she sounds like she has a lisp now! "Oh god - I have a lisp! Great! Quinn's going to think I'm-"

"Easy there, Tiger." Her father calms her down and flips the page of the newspaper as he looks at her with an amused smile. "First, the lisp isn't even noticeable until you point it out. Second, I think the Aquarium is a great idea. Third, Quinn will not think anything of you because you have a lips because you're impatient."

Rachel rolls her eyes but laughs, "fine. Whatever. Hey, do you think I could take her to the restaurant later for a late lunch?"

He smiles and nods, "I'll be there by noon, hopefully. I'll tell your daddy I have to go in early so I can get out of this unfortunate visit to the Goldensteins'. Why do we even go there anymore?"

"Tradition? Fellowship? Free Jewish brunch?" Rachel gets up and finds a bagel. She thinks that maybe if she's chewing she won't constantly feel the need to run the spot she burnt with her teeth.

He chuckles at her suggestions, "yes. Well, anyway. I'm taking this," he lifts the mug, "and this," he lifts the newspaper section in his other hand, "to the bedroom. Just to rub it in your daddy's face that I already got my coffee and newspaper and he hasn't."

"Evil, dad." She tells him with an approving tone.

"Have a good date, sweetie. Call me when you're on your way to the restaurant and I'll save you the best table."

She smiles at him because her mouth's currently full, and he winks at her before disappearing. The newspaper keeps her entertained for an entire hour, actually. The crossword she never finishes because she gets frustrated easily, and the comic strips are her favorite; Garfield is her absolute favorite.

The coffee is only tipped back when she finishes her reading material, and by this time it is really cold. It's better than risking burning her tongue again.

A text comes in at around this time. It's Quinn. "So what do I wear?"

"Casual is good :)," Rachel tells her. On the same text she writes, "Hope you're feeling better this morning."

Like always, the reply comes quickly, "Much, all thanks to you."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance."

Quinn texts her back telling her that she was of _great _assistance and that she should come by at the time they had previously decided on: 10 am. Puck will probably already be at Santana's then, but it's good because Quinn wants him to know that the girl she's dating is Rachel. Since he knows her and they have history, maybe he'll be okay with it; see that Beth is in good hands.

It's kind of a dreading feeling. Rachel knows that she and Puck were really good friends once but it doesn't mean he'll be okay with his daughter's mother dating her. He probably didn't even know that Rachel is gay. Last he knew, Rachel totally had a crush on a good friend of his she'd only met a few times, and now she was with a girl? That has to be a shock on a guy.

Well, she has two and a half hours to get ready for her date, so she takes her sweet time. She calls Blaine as she gets ready after her shower and they talk about her first "official" date and how it went, and what she hopes for today's date. He laughs at her and tells her not to miss her chance to kiss her today.

It's time to leave, so she tells him goodbye and he mocks her about the kiss until she just hangs up on his face. She throws on a black vest over her red and white striped tank as she's walking out of her house, keys in hand. She has her wallet, keys, sunglasses, and phone in hand. The phone goes in her short's back pocket, and the Raybans are pushed up her nose. Thankfully, she has a red crossbody bag in her car, so she throws her wallet in there and pulls out of her driveway.

Excited doesn't even describe how she's feeling right now. She checks her hair on her rear view mirror while parked across the street in front of Santana's, same spot she parked yesterday. Her brown hair is softly curled over her shoulders, her bangs swiping to the side. With a touch here and there on her lip to fix her lipgloss, she grabs her bag and gets out of the car.

She knocks three times and then steps back to wait. Surprise takes over Puck's face when he opens the door and see's Rachel on the other side. "Rachel," he says, confusion clearly etched on his eyes. "I-, oh my! Hi! I haven't seen you in forever. Please, come in." He grabs her by her upper arm and pulls her in for a hug. He's definitely been taking care of himself; he is much more muscular now than when they were growing up.

"Hey, Noah." She greets him affectionately. "How are you?"

He pulls away slightly, and then hugs her again, "so you're the girl!" He whispers in her ear with relief in his voice. "I was worried but not anymore. This is good, you're going to be great for her."

"Yes, it's me," she giggles. "I've missed you."

"I'm sorry we stopped talking, Rachel. But you should know I still consider you one of my best friends." He takes her by the hand and leads her down the hallway. He seems really comfortable in the apartment, but she already kind of knows her way. Still, she lets him guide her to the living room where Britt and Beth are sitting on the floor, messing around with building blocks.

"Me, too," she tells him conspiratorially and then drops next to Beth. "Hi, B." She says and the blonde baby looks up at her with a smile. Beth tries to say something but as always, it's nothing more than a babble. "Hey, Britt." Rachel says and pushes at her shoulder playfully.

"Hi, Rachel. I'm so glad you guys are finally doing this. She's almost ready; she's probably just standing in front of the mirror checking herself out and pointing out her invisible flaws." Britt rolls her eyes and gets up, "I'll go tell her you're here."

Rachel watches her go with a smile then looks at Puck, who is still standing up staring at her with joy in his eyes. "So, how've you been?" She asks him and pats the other side of Beth for him to sit.

He does and tells her, "well, you know - as good as a guy can be without his daughter, but I'm managing." He looks at Beth who squeals at him when he tickles her belly.

Rachel shakes her head, "I had no idea... why didn't you tell me?" She frowns, because she thought about it last night after she left, and she would have been here for him, had he reached out for her.

He shrugs, "I wasn't sure you wanted to know."

"Noah!" She slaps the back of his neck, "Of course! We practically grew up together." She calms down and then admits, "I probably could've been better about forcing you to stay in touch."

There is a moment of silence where both feel the tension shift, and he says, "I wanted to thank you, Rachel..."

But she doesn't feel like he has to thank her for anything, even if she knows he's about to bring up being there for Quinn yesterday. Like Santana had done in the kitchen the prior evening. She knows that he's coming at her more as a friend than as Quinn's baby's daddy, but it still feels awkward somehow, so she stops him with a hand in the air and says, "Noah. I would've done the same for you." And she would, because that's who she is.

"Russell is supposed to stay away from her. I don't know how he even had the _guts_..." Now he's sounding like the man who's in love. Rachel tilts her head and stares at him with soft eyes. He stops his train of thought. With a sigh, he tells her, "she's a special girl. Take care of her." It's like he's giving her his blessing; he's giving Quinn up for Rachel.

"I know," she assures him. "And I will."

Right at that moment, thankfully, Britt is running down the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and bathroom and the noise grabs the friends' attention. "She's coming!"

Rachel stands because it'd be impolite to greet her date sitting down (duh), and runs her hands down her shorts. Her hands are sweating, she realizes, but she's not sure if it's because of her conversation with Noah or the expectation of taking Quinn _out_ on a real date.

Quinn shows up right behind Britt, wearing a dress with floral print and beige sandals that match the flowers on her dress. "Hi," she smiles at Rachel and bites her bottom lip. Suddenly, Rachel wants to envelop her in a hug, but she doesn't know how much she should censor herself around Noah, despite their recent talk. It doesn't matter though, because Quinn takes a step closer and wraps her arms around Rachel's waist, forcing the brunette to hug her back.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Rachel asks with tenderness. She really just wants to kiss Quinn good morning but whatever. How is it that every time she's even remotely near the blonde, she feels hot. It's like she's a radio and Quinn is the only person with the powers to turn her on. It's as if her body responds to Quinn's look, touch, voice. Not that she has anything to complain about that - I mean, have you seen Quinn?

They step away and finally Quinn says, "yes, I'm more than ready. Puck, make sure Beth's in bed by nine, please." She turns to Puck to say that last bit, but it's with trusting eyes. He simply nods and so Quinn turns back to Rachel, extending a hand out at her.

Rachel grabs it happily, but a little shy under Puck's scrutiny, and let's Quinn drag her away, (but only after they each kiss Beth's head). "See you later, guys." Rachel says as they walk out of the apartment.

The heat is the first thing to slap them in the face. Inside the apartment it was alright but the lack of the air conditioner is so noticeable out here. Rachel is so glad she opted the shorts over jeans. "You look very pretty, Quinn." She tells her because it's true.

"Thank you," Quinn says with the threat of a smile hanging on her lips. She licks them once and nods in approval of Rachel. "So do you. I mean, I love this vest." Quinn's free hand runs down the collar of the vest.

Rachel gives herself a mental pat on the back and promises her inner child that she'll buy a cookie later. "I was hoping you'd like it." Rachel hoped Quinn would think she looks hot. When she was changing earlier, she mentioned it to Blaine what she was wearing and he knew what she was talking about and approved it wholeheartedly. "I'm really glad we're doing this," she tells Quinn as they cross the street together.

They stop next to the passenger's seat and Quinn looks at Rachel. "I'm so happy we're doing this." Her eyes convey what her mouth is saying, and Rachel can feel the joy pouring out and rushing at each other.

With a quick nod and a smile, Rachel reaches around Quinn and opens the car door for her. Sure they've hung out before. But this is their first official outing; Friday night was a date but Rachel didn't get to take Quinn out and court her. This is the opportunity. "Milady."

Quinn laughs, "why, thank you." She allows Rachel to guide her with her hand and smoothes her skirt as she waits for Rachel to go around the car.

Rachel turns on the car and the air and radio automatically come on. Then she connects her iPhone to the car and gives it to Quinn, "go ahead - you can pick."

The blonde smiles and starts to go through all of Rachel's music while she drives. "I really like what you got in here. Let's start with a little Sara B. shall we?" Quinn picks King of Anything and they sing as they make their way to their destination.

"Very good choice," Rachel tells her and boldly reaches for Quinn's hand (which Quinn fucking loves) as soon as the iPhone is set down in the cup holder under the radio. "You pass test number one," she jokes and winks.

"Oh, really now?" Quinn asks and laughs. "How many tests are there?"

"As many as I feel like giving," Rachel tells her and scoffs, jockingly. Then she squeezes Quinn's hand lightly before taking a right, "just kidding. You've already passed them all with flying colors."

"In that case, I should probably tell you you've passed yours, too." Quinn smirks and they both laugh.

An hour or so later, Rachel parks in front of a field. It's mostly empty except for two other cars parked on the gravel, next to hers. There is a large, rectangular house which serves as a way into the field, which is surrounded by a tall wire fence. "We're here." She announces and goes ahead and unbuckles Quinn's belt for her. "Wait here." Then, in her excitement to get going, Rachel rushes out the door and around the front of the car, to open Quinn's door for her.

Quinn adores the look Rachel gets when she feels the need to do these little gestures for her even more than the gestures itself, even though she does appreciate those. Once out of the car, her hand being held tightly by Rachel's, Quinn wonders aloud, "where are we?"

"Okay," Rachel sighs and grabs both of Quinn's hands in her own to get her full attention. "I had intended for our first official date to be to the acquarium. And we will do that, soon... But with everything you went through yesterday, I figured you might want to do something to relieve the stress. I called a friend on my way over to pick you and he knows the guy who owns this place. He said it's totally worth it." Rachel gives Quinn her cheekiest smile, which Quinn returns, excited to know what they'll be doing.

"Are you ever going to tell me what this place is?"

So Rachel takes Quinn inside of the house, where Quinn understands. A gun range. On the walls, behind the counter, on shelves - guns of all shapes and sizes, but mostly rifles. "This is so cool," Quinn muses. She's never shot a gun before, though her father - and most of the men in her family - owned guns when she was growing up. The building is also a storage of some sort but also a store. There are aisles and aisles of accessories and clothing for hunting and such.

Rachel smiles back at Quinn over her shoulder as they make way to the one fat, blonde guy with sideburns, working behind the counter today. Rachel talks to him for a bit and next thing, they're being ushered through another room, out of the store. They are provided with the safety information first, and they have to sign waivers. Then they are given safety equipment - the goggles, ear mufflers, and vests. After another ten minutes of instructions, they are led outside.

A few yards behind the house, there is a firing line set up, with benches in 50- and 100-yards positions. The rifle the man handed Rachel is about as tall as her when she carries it. She looks fierceless and badass anyway, and Quinn notices just how turned on she is by this idea.

Rachel admits to having shot once before, but she claims to still suck at it. Another man, this one leaner and older than the other one, goes over safety again. Then he asks if they've ever shot, and Rachel tells him what she was just telling Quinn. They laugh and the man goes over the process, explaining the distances and the rifles. He goes through so much information in five minutes, Rachel feels like she could be hired by the CIA at the end of this.

Finally, he tells them to each take a stand behind a bench and aim, just like he showed them how. Quinn remembers her stance, focuses on the target, and takes the first shot. It's like all of her stress leaves her body with each shot she takes. For a beginner, she's pretty good, the worker tells her. She doesn't get a single bullet through the very center of the target (Rachel gets a few), but she still feels pretty awesome with how well she's doing.

Her entire body throbs with a bubbly laughter as the shooting session come to an end. At first, she can only feel it, but after she removes the large earphones provided, she hears how carefree her laughter sounds. Rachel follows suit, taking off her own earphones and laughing along with Quinn. "Oh. That was so much fun," Quinn says as they walk back inside. "It's exactly what I was needing. I tried not to think of my father so much as I shot the target," she tells Rachel as they walk behind Sideburns. "But I failed. Is it wrong that I thought of him?"

Rachel still feels kind of dizzy, and despite the earphones, her ears ring a little. She hopes Quinn enjoyed it as much as she did anyway, though. "It's a fantasy..." Rachel explains. "That's why humans fantasize - because some things we can't have in real life, and we think of how things should be and-" she's rambling, not getting to the point. "Anyway, I learned this is a psychology class I took once for no reason other than I wanted to: sexually or not, fantasies are usually things we can't have in real life because they're odd or unusual and as long as they are not real, they have no real harm."

Quinn starts giggling. "You sure made a lot of circles to get your point across."

Rachel ends up buying a shirt each with some clever pun about shooting with the logo of the place on the front of the shirt. She shakes hands with Sideburns after paying and they leave, walking hand in hand to the car. It's almost 12:30 when they leave, which means it'll be around 1:30 when they make it back to Lima, where Rachel plans to take Quinn to her father's restaurant for a proper first-date meal.

The radio is turned back on, and they drive all the way back the same way they went - singing; occasionally talking about their experience, or things they see on the way, or even nibblets about themselves; definitely holding hands.

The best feeling, Quinn thinks, is how every little action of Rachel turns her on. For example, when Rachel caresses the back of her hand with her thumb, Quinn can feel herself start to burn up from that spot to her toes - the heat slowly seeping to every cell of her body. Or, when Rachel leans forward just a bit, without letting go of her hand, to check for cars so she can switch lanes, Quinn always catches a sight of Rachel worrying her bottom lip. It's like that is the power button on the radio of her, and it turns her on like crazy.

Halfway through the trip, Rachel glances sideways and Quinn's already staring at her. She does a double take, which makes Quinn giggle. With a smirk, she turns forward again and asks, "see something you like?"

It's the teasing tone of her voice that makes Quinn blush pretty, but she agrees anyway with a nod and says, "kind of like a lot." More like mumbles it, but whatever. This coy side of her makes Rachel crazy.

Before she can stop herself, her tongue gives up her deepest wish. "Holy shit - you're so cute," it slips out. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Quinn's eyes immediately widen and turn to appreciate Rachel's profile and the way she's squinting behind her sunglasses. "Me, too." She admits, and then awkwardly adds, "want to kiss you, I mean. Not me." For the moment, she feels like she can't think coherently.

Hastily, Rachel is taking the next exit, even though their actual exit is not for another ten miles. When the roads merge, she takes two lanes barely looking to check for incoming cars - she has the preference anyway. She pulls up abruptly and lets the car idle.

Before Quinn has the chance to process what's happening, an awkward silence takes presence in the car.

Rachel fills in quickly enough though, "I know this is not romantic at all, on the side of an unknown road, in a car - parked in front of..." she lookes over Quinn's shoulder and sees nothing, "nothing. But - damn it. You're just so cute and I've been wanting to do this for a long time right now and I couldn't take just a quarter of a mile longer!" Her brows are furrowed, as if she's struggling with the idea of kissing Quinn right here and now; like it's the thing she most needs but like this is not the appropriate place or time. "And I really want to do it," she looks at Quinn who has just been looking a her lips the entire time she was rambling. Understanding slowly starts to take over so she continues speaking softly, leaning forward a bit. "I'd totally understand if you didn't want this right here, but - I say that we can make this something special, you know? It'll be a story to tell in the future."

Quinn smiles minutely but her eyes don't divert from Rachel's strawberry-colored lips. Why are they so red? Have they always been this damn red and incredibly delicious looking? They look supple and like they need Quinn's lips to meet them.

"Rachel?" Quinn says once they are eye to eye, noses threatening to touch but not really.

"Yeah?"

"Just... Stop talking. This one time, just shut up and kiss me, okay?" Her hazel eyes fall again and she dares come closer.

Quinn stares at Rachel's lips and Rachel stares at Quinn's eyes still. Somehow, she insists in asking, (because she thinks she likes to torture herself or something), "but you're sure about this right?" She whispers, suddenly very aware of their closeness and the intimacy of their moment. "Because you need to be 100%-"

"Rachel." Quinn interrupts, with an edge to her voice. Frustration, maybe. Definitely turned on. Needy. A hand crawls up Rachel's neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake, and pulls her closer. Still, their lips don't touch. Breaths swirl around and dance in the tiny gap between their bodies and souls.

Quinn bites her bottom lip, waiting, and that does it for the brunette. Rachel breathes out, "fuck-" and closes the gap.

The only thing to cross Quinn's mind is: finally. About fucking time.

* * *

A/N: I know - these two chapters took FOREVER. Sooooorry. Haha. But I wanted them to be good and stuff so yeah. Anyway, I wanted to leave you guys with a happier chapter which is why I decided to post both together. Thanks for y'alls reviews and alerts and favorites and all the love!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Encore**

The best feeling when Quinn was young - around 10 or 11 - was when she'd wake up early on a schoolday and then be told that school was cancelled for that day. Because of snowstorms, or any other reasons, like a special Teacher Conference day - It didn't matter. As long as she woke up and got to go back to bed - best feeling ever.

She thought life didn't get better than that then.

Foolish child. She laughs at herself on the inside, and decides that kissing Rachel is definitely at the top of her list of best feelings in the world: no school days, reading a good book while drinking coffee, sharing a bag of gummy worms with Santana after school when they were in high school (and to this day still), having Beth in her arms for the first time.

Kissing Rachel.

Their lips meet and slide against each other's softly and curious. Rachel lets Quinn take control; lets her explore because Quinn is new at this kissing another girl thing and her ego is boost up enormously by knowing how much Quinn wanted this - wants it. Slender fingers run up her neck, into her chestnut hair and she melts at the feeling. They travel down her skin, and over her shoulders, until Quinn is grasping the collar of her vest, pulling her closer.

Quinn could learn to live kissing Rachel. As in, literally live while kissing Rachel. Take a shower kissing Rachel, go to the bank (how much she loves that stupid bank for bringing Rachel to her) kissing Rachel, make lunch kissing Rachel. Never prying their lips apart because they mold so well, like pieces of a puzzle. That missing piece in every puzzle, and when it's found - it just works. And it's a source of great joy.

It's cliche, but it's what happens. A knock on Quinn's window is the only thing that separates them. Neither know how long they've been sitting there, just kissing. Rachel takes a while to crash back down to earth from heaven, but eventually she registers Quinn's husky -huskier now - voice speaking to the police officer. "It won't happen again," Quinn promises with a hint of mischief twirking at her lips and eyes. Rachel nods behind her at the cop, and he gives them a knowing look before parting.

What a fucking kiss. And that was just lips touching - no tongue or teeth involved. That's saying something. Rachel fucking loved it.

She and Quinn exchange a look and then giggles, and they both flush - Quinn gets as red as a beet. "That was so worth it, though." She tells Rachel. "The kiss was... God, Rachel - you're such a good kisser."

Rachel smirks and replies as she starts driving again, "you, too." More words come at her to explain the kiss - fucking fantastic, perfect, majestic - but she settles for a smile. Quinn giggles and pecks her cheek, her lips warm from the kiss.

"We have got to do that again." Quinn says.

"I am definitely not opposed to that," Rachel informs her, opening her right palm for Quinn to hold it. The blonde takes it happily and sets on playing with Rachel's fingers, much like Rachel always plays with hers. "We need an encore of that and soon." Suddenly, she remembers her father asked her to call when they were coming by the restaurant, so she nods at her phone, plugged into the radio, and asks Quinn. "Will you please text my father for me? He's under 'Dad.'"

"Sure," Quinn tells her, letting go of Rachel's warm hold for the cold block of technology. "What would you like me to tell him?" She opens the message app and waits.

"Tell him we're on our way," Rachel says and puts her sunglasses back on. It came off sometime in between taking the exit and kissing Quinn.

"There," Quinn says and smiles at Rachel.

Rachel smiles back, warmth filling her chest just by thinking of everything that's happened in the past day with Quinn - how far they have progressed. "Thank you," she really just can't get over how it's all working out. She misses New York - sure, but Lima is taking ahold of her heart steadfast. More of a specific woman and her daughter, really.

"You're welcome."

Thinking Quinn has probably figured out by now that they're going to her father's restaurant, she says, "I don't want you to think I'm being cheap on our date and taking you to Dad's because I get free meals." Quinn's brows dance and irk, as if not ever having considered that before. Rachel continues, "it's just that I think you deserve an awesome lunch experience on our first date/outing. And my dad's is the best." She thinks about it then says, rolling her eyes at herself, "unless you consider my cousin's birthday party our first date, then that Spanish restaurant would've been first."

Quinn outright laughs. "We can just say your Dad's is first, even though I do consider that day our first date."

"Really?" Rachel asks with a tone that could only be described as a hybrid between excitement and disbelief at the discovery.

Hazel eyes narrow at her playfully, "of course."

And how can Rachel ever want to leave Lima _now_? Who would have ever thought that the same small town she so wanted to leave behind just a few years ago, would be the place she couldn't see herself leaving now? At least not for the time being. Not while she's just getting to know this girl. If only she had known that this town held such treasures.

"We're here," Rachel announces when they're making the exit to the restaurant. The place is located off one of the most popular neighborhoods in Lima, where the rich reside and hang out. It's a Sunday afternoon, so the place is packed with couples and families walking about. A valet driver offers to take her car to a parking spot, and Rachel smiles wide, accepting it. They get out together, and Rachel makes sure to not be so overt that they're together on a date.

Quinn has never explicitly said it, but Rachel doesn't think that she's any more ready now to come out to her town than she was a few weeks ago when they met. So she simply touches Quinn's wrist lightly when they make it to the door of Eclectic, and smiles at Quinn. Reassuringly. Quinn smiles a timid smile back and allows Rachel to hold the door open for her. That's as far as they go, because Rachel knows Quinn will probably be recognized by many here. These are the kind of people Quinn's family probably hung out with before their falling out. And she's right, because even before they properly make it inside, faces turn toward them and then back at their tables and comment on the blonde beauty.

Before they have any time to ask, Leroy is marching out of the kitchen, searching for the duo. "There you are!" He cleans his hands on a towel hanging from an apron tied around his waist. His chef's coat is not buttoned all the way to the top, showing a bright pink shirt he's wearing underneath. "I informed the valets outside to let me know as soon as you guys got here. How are you, Quinn?" He directs his question at her, ignores the hand she sticks out, and hugs her. "I kind of smell like food, but I feel like we're past shaking hands, don't you?"

She smiles and admits, "yes, we are. And you don't smell like food. I'm..." she considers how she should respond to his question. With the truth, "I'm doing very well today." She has a hard time to hide the grin that's threatening to take over her face. Rachel clears her throat behind her and she feels her cheeks burn.

He looks from her to Rachel to her again and understands. "Ah," he smiles at Rachel and winks, but Quinn misses that because she's trying to burn a hole through the ground. "Well, I reserved our best table for you guys. It's actually a remote booth, so you guys will have a bit more privacy." He winks again, and then calls a waiter over. The girl comes quickly and he tells her to show them their table and to get them drinks.

They follow Ina - according to her nametag - and are soon being seated. The cushion of the booth is extremely comfortable, and Quinn feels her body mold against the seat. Rachel sits next, at a 90 degree angle from her, rather than immediately next to her. They order drinks - water with lemon for Quinn and unsweetened tea for Rachel. "This place is ridiculous, Rachel." Quinn says once Ina leaves them.

The deco of the restaurant is classy and warm at the same time. There are exposed brick walls, and exposed pipes above their heads, cool metal and concrete surfaces. The booths are deep red, and the tablecloths are black underneath and white on top. "This place is my dad's baby. He needed a new one once I left for New York," Rachel jokes.

As soon as Ina shows up with drinks, they are also presented with a basket of warm bread, house salad with a dijon mustard dressing, and appetizers - freshly prepared bruschetta. Soon after, Ina takes their order. Rachel's dad knows exactly what she'd like, but she orders anyway so Quinn doesn't feel intimidated. Her plate is something vegetarian and foreign, while Quinn goes for some fancy pasta meal with crab.

Leroy comes see them halfway through the meal to ask how everything tastes and if they'd like anything else. Quinn is basically in love with this man's talent. She just wants to never stop eating his food.

She wonders if she can go on living without ever stopping from kissing Rachel and also without ever stopping from eating Leroy's food. Sounds hard, but manageable. Maybe she'd get super fat but she could live with that.

She smirks at her thoughts during one of those moments of quiet but appreciative silence.

Rachel asks, "what?" while forking an asparagus. The tiny smile on her face probably gives away how smitten she is just by watching Quinn eat. The sounds she makes while eating alone could make Rachel go literally crazy.

"Nothing, just wondering if I could live the rest of my life without ever stopping from kissing you or eating your Dad's food..." she says in a hushed tone of voice, timid for being caught, but what she says makes Rachel's small smile grow.

"I could help you with the kissing part. And matter of fact, I think we should totally leave now because..." she trails off and raises an eyebrow. Quinn laughs at her and nods. Rachel continues, impressed by the need to touch Quinn's lips with her own. "You know, we can continue what was rudely interrupted in the car by that cop." That sounds as bitter as she feels at that thought, now that she thinks about it. Before she was in a daze and hadn't even had time to properly hate the man but now she can't help but wonder how much longer they would have stayed there. And how Quinn's tongue would feel against hers. Yeah, hot damn. Just the thought is making her flustered.

She raises a hand confidently at Ina who's currently behind the bar, and she scurries over quickly. Rachel asks her to tell her father to send the dessert over as quick as possible, please, and Ina nods before going into the kitchen.

Quinn giggles a little and irks an amused eyebrow, "are you in a hurry?"

"Well, I've never been the most patient person, Quinn," she admits and taps her fingers on the table as she waits.

Finally, Ina brings over a large bowl to share with brownies on the bottom, vanilla ice cream on top, caramel and chocolate syrup over it all, and strawberries cut into it. "This looks so good."

"Everything is made from scratch," Ina informs Quinn.

Rachel beams proudly. "Wow," Quinn manages. Then she takes one of the spoons and takes a bite with everything, humming appreciatively at the decadence.

Soon enough, Rachel is getting up, dropping some money on the table as a tip for Ina, and then dragging Quinn with her into the kitchen so they can look around and so they can say bye to her Dad. Rachel is not hiding her wish to get out of there as soon as possible at all. She's also hoping Quinn will be up to going back to her place - since Britt is most likely to be home and Quinn's house is definitely out of the question. Her daddy isn't home, so there's heavy possibility for some making out.

"Dad!" She hugs him from behind as soon as she sees him walking out of the walk-in freezer. He's cold and holding something rather large. "We just wanted to thank you for the meal and say bye," Rachel starts. Quinn is hanging around behind her a couple steps, listening but also looking around at how magnificent the kitchen is.

It's spacious and clean and shiny. There are a lot of people working back here, she notices. There are people constantly barking orders. Others walk in the kitchen with empty trays and walk back out with full trays in their outfits of black and white vest and tie.

"...right, Quinn?" she hears Rachel ask. She snaps back to the present conversation, and blushes when she finds she wasn't listening afterall, struck by how cool everything around her is.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I was distracted by how beautiful this kitchen is. It's amazing, Leroy. What were you guys talking about?" She looks from father to daughter and hopes they don't find her rude.

Rachel thinks she's absolutely adorable. "Just telling dad how Ina was great," she smiles hoping that'll relax Quinn a bit.

It does, instantly. "Oh! Yeah! She was great. Everything was perfect, really. The food was simply outstanding. Thank you so much," she would shake his hands, but he's holding a large cut of frozen meat.

He smiles in gratefulness, "It's my pleasure, Quinn. You're always welcome to come back."

They leave right after that, thanking Ina on their way out. She smiles warmly and thanks them back.

Rachel's car has already been fetched by the valet and she gives him some money too, discreetly, as he holds the door open for her (after opening the door for Quinn).

"Do you have to go back home yet?" Rachel asks, as they're driving away.

"No. Puck has Beth for the next few days. You know, since he's here and they haven't seen each other in a while... Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you before you have to leave." Quinn tells Rachel and sighs, thinking about Monday. A week from tomorrow, Rachel will be getting on a plane to New York and they'll see each other again who knows when.

The subject makes Rachel's heart constrict. She just really doesn't like the idea of going back right now. Play be damned. It does make her glad to know that Puck is spending some quality time with Beth though, and that she and Quinn have the next few days to hang out together as many times as they want, when Quinn's not at work.

"I hate thinking about that," Rachel admits to Quinn while intertwining their fingers. "If 16-year old me heard me saying this, I'd have a heart attack then, but... I really don't want to leave so soon."

Quinn kisses the back of Rachel's hand tenderly, "I wish you didn't have to." Selfish is something she's been called by many before, but admitting things like this to Rachel doesn't really scare her. She knows Rachel won't interpret it as being selfishness. They just started getting to know each other and it's not fair that it has to be taken away from them so soon.

They're stopped at an intersection that depending on Quinn's answer, she'll have to take a right to drop her off. If she agrees on coming over, she can go straight. "Want to go back to my place and hang out some more?" Rachel asks.

Quinn makes this noise which basically sounds like, 'are you stupid?' "You don't ever have to ask me that as if I'd say no. Of course I do." She rolls her eyes goodheartedly. Besides the fact that it's Rachel's childhood home (which means she gets to learn more about the girl), she's hoping they get to do more of that whole kissing thing. Rachel already has implied she wants it too, so as far as she's concerned, the question needn't even be asked.

Even though Puck has Beth for the next half week, she doesn't know if he's left Santana's and Britt's yet because they're so good friends. Thinking about it, he's probably making the two pose for a thousand new pictures. By this time, Santana's back from work and if they aren't having an impromptu photoshoot, the three are catching up while watching old Friends episodes. So, no. She doesn't want to go back to Santana's and her own home is not an option right now (or will be for the time being, since her mother doesn't know know about she and Rachel's relationship).

The garage door makes a low rumbling sound as it opens, and then Rachel's parking the car and they are walking inside the home.

Quinn remembers when she was here on Friday and how perfect that evening had been. That time she had entered through the front door though, and now she's coming in through the garage. Their hands clasp together as Rachel leads them through the small hallway that connects garage to laundry, and then they find themselves in the kitchen.

"So," Rachel starts, blushing slightly, suddenly hyper-aware that they're alone in her home. She wants to show Quinn her bedroom because she never properly showed it to Quinn last time on Friday. But, she doesn't want to sound like she's propositioning for sex so early in their relationship. 'Want to see my bedroom?' doesn't sound like the right way to go about it. Getting to make out with Quinn on her bed wouldn't hurt though. "Want an official tour of the house?"

"Yes, please." Quinn responds. Her thoughts are similar to Rachel's in the manner that she can't wait to reach her bedroom. She didn't see it last visit, and the possibility of messing up her bedsheets is appealing. Not sex! She's so not ready for that yet, but just a little (maybe a lot) of making out would be completely accepted and expected. It's reasonable for her to want it, especially now after having tasted Rachel's coffee-vanilla chapstick and after having been indicated that they would get to. She feels silly, like a young hormonal teen who can't wait to make out, and not the adult she is, but she just chalks it up to the affect Rachel has on her. And fuck it, just look at Rachel. Hot as hell, who in their right mind wouldn't be excited to kiss her?

The brunette guides them through the different rooms of the house, naming them, "well, you've seen the laundry, kitchen, living and dining rooms, and the bathroom downstairs. If you go this way, you'll get to my fathers' room and their bathroom. Now, up the stairs," Rachel goes first and Quinn follows, busying herself with appreciating Rachel's ass, moving at eye level. "Studio-slash-office here," she opens the door of the last room to the left and starts making her way to the other side, opening every door and showing quickly inside each room, "guest bedroom, another bathroom, and finally - my room."

It's as if the door opens in slow motion, but the room slowly comes into view. Quinn can practically see little Rachel growing up here. While the room definitely still has signs of being a young girl's room - like the soft pink on the walls, and the princess-like chandelier above the bed,- there are also signs of a grown woman: bras hung on the white chair in front of a white, well worn-out desk, the laptop, a Cosmo magazine promising the secrets to Great Sex, bills and letters, tons and tons of large books, and shoes and clothes all over the carpeted floor. Quinn kind of likes it that Rachel went through these many shoes and clothes before choosing an outfit.

Quickly, Rachel sets out to organize her room. She's embarrassed that she forgot the mess she left her room in that morning. First and foremost, she grabs her bras and stuffs them on the first drawer of her cabinet. "I'm so embarrassed," she mutters as she moves around. Then she grabs her clothes and throws them inside a large black suitcase - a reminder of Rachel's imminent leaving - off to the side of the Queen sized bed. Her shoes, she picks them up by pairs and throws them inside her closet and then shuts the door forcefully. A little out of breath and panicked, she turns to face Quinn with a blush ornamenting her face.

It makes Quinn's breath catch at the way Rachel looks at her, under her eyelashes. She's so gorgeous. "You don't have to clean up for me," she says, her brows furrowing just so as she considers that.

"Yes, I do." Rachel argues, coming closer to her desk and gathering the envelopes on top, to find something to do with her hands and not give in to the strong urge to throw Quinn on her bed and mount her. She opens a drawer - she doesn't really register which - and drops them inside. Chewing nervously on the inside of her cheek, she opens the blinds of her window and lets natural sunlight in. When she turns back around, Quinn is sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm usually not this messy," she tells her and then sits down next to her, dangerously close. She cherishes the feel of Quinn's warm hand instantly seeking hers.

In the proximity, Quinn can feel just how nervous Rachel is, and she hopes it's for the same reason as she. "I don't care," she says, distracted by Rachel's left hand pushing a lock of gold hair behind her ear.

Leaning forward, Rachel gulps hard, and stares at darkened eyes, before closing her own and kissing Quinn again. The other woman seems to relax and she feels Quinn's eyelashes flutter closed against the skin of her cheeks.

Their lips slide together much like in the way it did earlier that day, curious at first and then growing in certainty. Noses bump each other, and more than once they tilt their heads, as if they've practiced this before. A sure hand comes to rest on Quinn's waist, a thumb runs circles on the spot. Another hand cradles the blonde's neck, leaving Quinn's hand - once previously tangled in Rachel's - free to explore as well.

The touch of Quinn's fingertips to Rachel's cheek feels electrifying and it burns in a really good way. Then a thumb caresses up and toward Rachel's ear. It's that tug that makes Rachel open her mouth slightly, gasping in ecstatic surprise.

Not one to waste opportunities, she takes this as an excuse to use a little tongue in the next kiss she gives Quinn. The blonde's lips encircle her tongue quickly, but it's all that it takes for Quinn to moan and open her mouth too.

Nails scrape down Rachel's neck and down her back until Quinn's hand is holding the hem at the back of Rachel's vest. Rachel deepens the kiss, introducing her tongue further into Quinn's mouth, and Quinn desperately feels like this should never ever end. Her thought from earlier in the day when she felt like that had been the best kiss ever? This one topples it tenfold.

At some point, it becomes too hard to breathe, so they shift away only enough to rest forehead against forehead and share the same air. Eyes still shut closed, Rachel speaks first, the ghost feeling of her breath hovering over Quinn's tingling lips, "you're..." she concentrates hard to put her thoughts into words. "Really, but really good at that." Her hands come up to hold Quinn's face, and she kisses her upper lip softly, her hands moving to grip blonde strands. "I think I'm never going to be able to stop doing this."

Quinn giggles against her lips and runs her thumb over Rachel's bottom lip, loving the easy way it glides across, "Sounds like a good plan to me, because I don't want to stop either." She dips her head and captures Rachel's lips again, hand carefully holding under Rachel's chin to keep her there (as if Rachel would ever leave).

Rachel is getting uncomfortable kissing like this, but she doesn't want to rush or pressure Quinn. The idea of kissing Quinn while they're both laying down is appealing, and she doesn't even dare think about kissing Quinn while the gorgeous hazel-eyed girl is straddling her - her entire being would short circuit. Carefully, she suggests, "do you want a pillow?"

Quinn nods excitedly, and even before Rachel instructs her, she's on her back and pulling herself up toward the headboard. The image alone drives Rachel wild. Quinn. Quinn in her home. In her room. On her bed. Quinn on her bed, hair disheveled and swollen lips. Their chests are giving away how hard their lungs have to work at the moment, moving up and down with such purpose. Rachel must stare for long than she notices because Quinn lets out an amused giggle and irks an eyebrow.

"You gonna join me up here or what?"

Fuck. Rachel scrambles up and places her right hand on the pillow to the side of Quinn's face. Her left finds a spot on Quinn's waist, and she lowers her body only to get more comfortable. She wants to kiss Quinn and stuff, but she wants to be respectful about it. Her forehead falls forward, thuding slightly against Quinn's and she breathes out, "my god, you're so beautiful." Her vantage point shows flawless skin tinted rose, striking hazel eyes burning into her own, and those lips - those damn lips.

"Rach," Quinn says with a smile. "You're the most strinking woman I've ever seen," she lets her know and lifts her back off the matress a little to kiss her again. She drops back down but keeps a hand holding onto Rachel's neck, and she feels comfort in the way Rachel's hair shields the outside world from her confession. "That first day I saw you, my world stopped." She raises again and kisses Rachel's slick lips again. Her back thuds against the bed's comforter one more time, the bedsheets giving way to her body. "I didn't want to admit it then, but I was seriously attracted to you. Still am. And it's not that hard to figure that out because the entire bank stopped to watch you."

This time Rachel kisses her first, forcing her to stay down with a hand placed on her shoulder. "You're lucky then," she jokes between kisses. "I'm a fucking catch."

The girl beneath her laughs, and Rachel pulls away to watch her do so. She's magnificent, and the way her lips curl upward and part, to show her perfect teeth in the most gorgeous smile; and the way her eyes seem to shine with mirth; and the way her nose wrinkles; and how husky and throaty her laughter comes out - it's all such a beautiful phenomenom and Rachel gets to witness it first hand. "Sure. You really are. You've been nothing but great."

It's the way the air suddenly shifts around them that makes Rachel completely comprehend where Quinn is coming from. "Baby," Rachel says and caresses both Quinn's waist and cheek at the same time. "You're a fucking catch, too."

Butterflies dance in Quinn's stomach, escape it, and flutter around in her ribcage, making her heart pound irregularly and ever harder. Baby. Rachel's baby. She thinks about it, and pulls Rachel closer, snaking an arm around her neck. They settle on their sides, facing each other, her arm still over Rachel's shoulders. "You make me believe it."

Rachel has completely forgotten about her burnt tongue from drinking steaming coffee that morning with the way Quinn's works around it and over it.

And in her mind she considers if love can come so soon. But how can she fight it when the woman she's kissing is so beautiful inside and out?

She remembers her tattoo, the literal meaning of it and the meaning behind it and smirks as lips meet lips and tongues meet teeth and hands touch skin. Quinn's lips mirror hers - smiling too; she feels it.

And Rachel promises herself that she'll always work to help Quinn believe just how fucking incredible she is.

...

_I promise to plant kisses _

_Like little seeds on your body,_

_So in time you can _

_Grow to love yourself _

_As I love you_

_..._

* * *

**A/N: I usually don't use poetry in my fics, but I recently read that on Tumblr and I felt like it went well. Whatever. I just really wanted to use it, hahah. I don't know the author or if it's unkown or whatever, so if you do recognize it and you know who authored it, let me know, please. :)**

**Or, is that even a poem or is it song lyrics? O.o**

**Oh. And no, that's not Rachel's tattoo. That'll come up on the next chapter. :]**

**P.S.: can I just rant for a bit about how EVERY SONG IS FIT FOR FABERRY? Everything I hear makes me want to write a fic. It's so difficult to live life this way.**

**P.P.S.:****I'm so glad I finished this BEFORE the site maintenance stuff. This way I get to upload it and I don't stress about wanting to, but not being able to and whatever. Hahah.**

**And always remember, in the words of the wise and great Lil' Wayne (I don't really like him, but I do love Delilah's rendition of this song and the lyrics are cool, so.): **

**"You deserve the best and you're beautiful. Baby, you're beautiful."**

**-TWiM**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - The World As I See It**

They are just laying on Rachel's bed, Quinn curled up into Rachel's side and grazing her fingertips over and over Rachel's neck. Her neck is really sexy. They've been kissing softly, time and time again, but they haven't engaged in heavy making out like they had the previous day. Quinn really likes how soft Rachel feels around her, but yet keeps her feeling safe.

Rachel likes to have Quinn in her arms. It works. She thinks they work.

Rachel picked Quinn up at work, and after eating dinner at a Chipotle nearby, she drove them back to her house. Her parents were gone again, each working late. As soon as Rachel saw Quinn leave the clinic, she realized there was something going on in that pretty little head of hers, and she worried. Quinn had greeted her with a quick peck and a graceful smile, before hugging Rachel close, breathing in the smell of Rachel's sweet perfume. As long as Quinn needed to hug Rachel, Rachel obliged, so they stood there and felt the other's arms around them.

So when they came back to Rachel's, she simply took Quinn up to her room and gently pushed her toward the bed, urging her to sit and relax. Quinn looked at her with a strained smile, and tried to stop Rachel when she reached for her shoes, but Rachel tapped her hand out of the way and removed the sandals. Placing them next to the bed, Rachel took her shoes off, and crawled on top of the bed. She opened her arm and Quinn had instantly rolled into her, letting Rachel hold her.

They haven't spoken about what it is that's bothering Quinn yet, but she has an idea. It probably has to do with her father still. She twirls a long lock of blonde hair on her index finger and quickly looks at Quinn's hazel eyes reflecting the last bits of sunlight coming into the room. "What are you thinking about?" She prompts and shifts a bit to increase eye contact.

Quinn expels air through her mouth for a long while until she tells Rachel what's the problem. "My mother called while I was at work."

The news doesn't surprise Rachel. She is actually surprised that Quinn's mother took this long to call and find out what happened to her daughter and granddaughter. "What did she say?"

"She's just wondering when I'm coming home; says Russell left Saturday right after I had."

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asks softly.

She can practically hear the gears in Quinn's mind as she ponders about the question. "Well, I thought about it a lot during work and I have to go home to get some clothes for me and Beth anyway. The clothes we have at the Brittana household isn't going to last us the rest of the week... Maybe then I'll talk to her and see just what the hell she was thinking when she let him hold my daughter." It would be a lie if she says she isn't still angry with her mother for that.

Rachel really admires Quinn's strength through the entire ordeal. "I think that's a wonderful idea," she says easily. Really, how could Quinn's mother do that? She's a mom too. Isn't there some kind of mom code for this? Shouldn't she empathize?

"And it's better this way, because Puck has Beth and -"

"There is no way your mother can appeal to that - the granddaughter misses her grandma thing." Rachel finishes her thought. Quinn smiles sadly and barely nods. "Would you like me to go with you? Or we can call Santana at work and see if she's able to."

Quinn's fingers travel up Rachel's neck, her nails dragging over Rachel's skin, setting fire to it. She guides Rachel's chin down and to her lips and asks, "You'd really go with me? Because I'm thinking I'll need someone there, even if you just hang out in the living room. I'll know you're there for me." The kiss she leaves on Rachel's lips lets Rachel know that Quinn is thankful she offered.

"Of course I'll be there," she leaves her own kiss on Quinn's lips and then backs away just enough to look in her bright eyes. "When do you want to go?"

"Could we lay here for just a while longer and then go? I'll text her and tell her we're coming a bit before seven because she has one of her clubs to go to tonight."

Rachel smiles widely and nods, content in staying with Quinn as long as she needs them to. She can feel Quinn relax further into her as they stop talking and just are.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know?" Quinn asks Rachel softly in that curious tone of voice of hers after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Rachel mulls over the question in her head for a while and then asks back, "well, what would you like to know?" She has no problems with telling Quinn anything she wants to know; she has no secrets, really. Also, she just feels like she can tell Quinn whatever. She isn't afraid of what Quinn will think of her, and matter of fact, she wants Quinn to know everything about her.

The response isn't immediate, but then she asks, "do you know your mom?"

"I know who she is, yes, but we don't have a relationship," Rachel tells her. Quinn waits when Rachel stops talking because she feels like there's more to be said. Rachel does continue, in the same quiet tone of voice that Quinn started this conversation. "She showed up in my life when I was a Junior in high school, claiming she wanted to know me... and after realizing that I was no longer a baby - well, no shit, right? -" Quinn giggles quietly against her chest and pulls on her tighter, "Well, she said that she was too late and that she'd rather not... so." She abruptly stops talking, taking in a deep breath. "I - the way you look at Beth, you know? Sometimes I catch myself looking and just - wondering. I get it that at the time she gave me up for adoption that she had made a deal and stuff, and my entire life growing up I hadn't really wondered because my fathers are wonderful men. They are. But then she showed up and I wonder how she could give me up not once, but twice. And so when I look at you, I think you're so fucking beautiful, and even more so because you - and especially now, knowing your history with your father. You're gorgeous."

Quinn had no idea, but then again she did ask to hear about something she didn't know of. "Rach," she says and Rachel tilts her head down to look at her in the eyes. "Thank you for telling me that, you didn't have to."

"I don't mind sharing it with you," she says and kisses Quinn's forehead sweetly. "And my life is just fine the way it is now. I don't even hold anymore anger toward her, but it doesn't stop me from wondering what it could've been."

"For what it's worth, you are someone very worth knowing. She missed out," Quinn promises her with determined eyes. "I'm so thankful that you didn't just quit on me in the beginning there. Even then, when I didn't want to admit it, I knew you were special."

Moving so that she's no longer half-under Quinn, Rachel throws her right arm over Quinn's body and looks down at her. She wants to kiss her senseless because the things she says are too perfect and how was she supposed to have quit on Quinn when she is this amazing? Just like last night she doesn't actually put any weight on Quinn but she hovers over her and just drinks in Quinn's smile. She smiles back automatically. She reaches for a strand of hair falling over Quinn's eyes and moves it behind her ear and then slowly leans down, building the anticipation. Quinn's eyes find her lips in the proximity and the blonde licks her lips, expecting. Rachel continues moving forward until they're a breath apart. "We should make out before we go, huh?" She asks, and barely gives Quinn time to respond before she's pressing her lips to Quinn's.

It's when Rachel's sitting at the edge of the bed, her back to Quinn, getting ready to go, that Quinn sees it. How she hasn't noticed it before she doesn't know. It's probably because Rachel rarely has her long hair up in a ponytail in front of Quinn, and now she's pulling up her hair and her back is sexy and right there, written over her left shoulderblade - "let your love grow tall." It's simple and Quinn has to squint to see it but she's immediately intrigued by it. Her body move forward by its own will, and then she's on her knees behind Rachel and the tips of her right fingers are touching it.

The touch is stilling, but only momentarily. She finally found it, and Rachel smirks over the fact that she had to touch it. That's a very good sign. She should have worn more tanks with her hair pulled up around Quinn. "Do you like it?" She asks with a flirtatious tone of voice.

"Do you have more?" Quinn asks, already trying to guess where else Rachel could have tattoos.

Rachel disappoints her, "no, that's the only one." She feels Quinn's warm palm travel over her shoulder and stop right before her fingers reach boob-territory.

"I love it," Quinn says dreamily. Her hand massages its way back toward the inscription and she continues, "can I ask what this tattoo means to you?" Rachel can feel the warm air of Quinn's breathing hit her back in waves.

"Uh, well, I just really like the lyrics. They're awesome, and also because I have to remind myself everyday about letting love blossom; if it takes long, it takes long; if it's short, it's short. But even further than that, it means that you shouldn't keep yourself from love, no matter who you love. Just let it grow as much as possible, you know?" she takes a breathe and enjoys the feeling of Quinn tracing each word delicately.

"When did you get it?"

Rachel half-chuckles, remembering the occasion. She had just come out to Blaine that morning, at 3AM. It was the day she decided to let her feelings be and to follow her heart. "I got it the day I came out to Blaine. I had been freaking out, struggling in the closet. Blaine's iPod was playing in the bathroom while he was in the shower before we went to the tattoo place and those lyrics just struck out to me: let your love grow tall, let your love grow tall. And it just clicked. Made sense."

Quinn's mouth drops to Rachel's shoulder. She kisses the soft skin over the ink. This is new territory for them, but Quinn can't help be so turned on by this tattoo. It also relieves her to find out that Rachel also had doubts about coming to terms with her sexuality, coming from the family she did. She doesn't feel so abnormal now. Kissing it again, she lifts her head to kiss Rachel on the cheek quickly, and them hugging her from behind she says, "I find it extremely sexy."

Rachel's stomach flips at the confession and the way she sounded when she said that. Goose bumps travel through her body and she shivers in Quinn's arms. "I'm glad," Rachel tells her. But, no, really, she is. It feels great to find out the girl she's dating is so attracted to her tattoo. She would've never thought Quinn would be into it. She hadn't hidden the tattoo from her, per se, but she had never outright showed it to Quinn or told her. She kind of likes it that Quinn found it by herself.

Quinn lets Rachel out of the hold. "We should go, before mom leaves."

The Fabray household looks a thousand times greater now than it did that first day she came over to pick up the girls. Both women stand, looking at the door. Rachel is holding Quinn's hand. With a feeble smile, Quinn lets go of Rachel's hand before walking up the steps and knocks on the large door once before opening it to announce her arrival.

It's eerily quiet in the house. It's the first thing Rachel notices. The place is spotless, as if it's been cleaned over and over. And it probably has been in the past days. She whispers, "is she home?"

Quinn nods and tells Rachel to have a seat and wait in the living room. "I'm going to go check her room. Make yourself at home." She gives Rachel a chaste peck on the cheek before disappearing down the hall.

Rachel could just sit there and wait, but she's too curious so as soon as Quinn is out of sight, she is up. She's most curious about the room, but she won't simply walk up there; she needs to make her way. First, she stops to look at every frame on the walls. She now recognizes the style of the pictures as Noah's and some by Quinn herself. Up the stairs, other pictures hang as well. Some of the entire Fabray clan even, despite the fact her father isn't around anymore.

Quinn finds her mother in the bathroom, blow drying her hair as she gets ready to leave. "Oh, you're here!" Judy exclaims and sets down the brush and blow dryer.

She shifts impatiently and rolls her eyes, "I told you I was coming to get some stuff." Crossing her arms, Quinn levels her stare with her mother's light green, confused eyes and asks, "Why did you let that man in here?"

There is no use in avoiding the point. She's pissed and her mom pretending she doesn't know that just irks her more.

"Quinnie," her mother tries, but she cuts that off with a glare and a raised hand.

"Don't make excuses; just tell me why you would think I'd ever be okay with him touching my daughter?"

Avoidance is something Judy is really good at, so she asks, "where is Beth? Did you bring her with you? I haven't seen her in days, Quinn, and I'm sure she misses me just as much as I miss her."

This entire thing was about talking but Quinn's already regretting getting up from Rachel's bed for this. She shakes her head, "she's with Puck. If you're not going to answer my question, let me know - I gotta grab some of mine and Beth's things and go. Rachel's waiting."

"Rachel..." Judy drawls out, remembering the name from before but not being able to put a face on it. "Rachel..."

"Short, brunette, dark eyes, and super polite?" Quinn says with a huff. That irritates her even more. The fact that her mother doesn't even remember Rachel, but that's probably her fault. Whatever.

"Oh, right! She's nice. She's here?" Judy finishes fixing her hair with a clip and then pinches her cheeks a couple times before turning to face her daughter. "Aw," she says, as if the last five minutes haven't happened, and hugs Quinn, who just stands still in her mother's uncomforting arms. "Hi. I missed you."

"Mom," she grits out. "The question. Answer the question."

Finally giving up, Judy sighs and says, "he said he wanted to get to know her. He regretted treating you the way he did when you were pregnant and he misses our family and he doesn't want to miss out on Beth."

"No, mom. No. He's never to see her again, do you understand me?" Panic begins to rise within Quinn like waves. She cannot stop picturing Beth suffering in Russell's hands, so she starts to cry. "I'll be at Santana's for a while... Don't - I'll call you when I'm ready to come back for real."

She doesn't even give her mom a second longer to try and apologize, she just turns on her heels and stalks back to the living room where she had left Rachel. And where Rachel is nowhere to be found. "Rach?" She shouts, and starts looking for the girl.

Awestruck at Rachel's audacity, Quinn can't help but smile that Rachel found her room and is looking at her pictures. "I couldn't help myself. I had to see your room." The girl's beautiful hair shines against the light when she turns to face Quinn, still leaning on the door frame. "Are you gonna come in here and show me around?"

Quinn smiles bashfully and enters the room fully, "there isn't a lot to show." She points at a corner with trophies, "high school cheerleading championships," then at the other corner with stuffed animals, "my dad gave me that lamb sitting at the very top, it's still my favorite to this day." On the wall, above her bed, there's a picture of Quinn holding a newborn Beth, "and my most precious possession, right after she was born." Her tone is sad and Rachel can tell the conversation with her mother was exhausting.

Rachel smiles and walks over to where Quinn is. She wraps her arms around her neck and hugs her. "How did it go?"

"Well, you know -" they pull away and Quinn fidgets with her hands, "she avoided my question at first. Then she said he wanted to get to know Beth and he regrets how he was to me then... I - I can't forgive him, Rachel. And I'm not really sure I want to." Shaking her head, Quinn avoids looking into Rachel's eyes because she's ashamed.

Rachel finds this girl so real and so vulnerable right now that it makes her like Quinn even more. She makes Quinn look at her, forces eye contact by placing a hand on Quinn's cheek and moving her head just so. "It's okay if you don't." She reassures Quinn, and then adds, "but being angry at someone only hurts you in the end. It's hard to forgive, and it's a fucking tiring, long process, but, in the end you'll feel better." With a peck to Quinn's lips, she lets the advice linger. "I'm not telling you what to do, just what I believe will make you happier. And besides, forgiving him doesn't mean you have to let him back in." With that, Rachel walks to Quinn's dresser and checks herself out in the mirror. "Woah, nice mirror you got here. There's a super hot chick staring back at me!"

Even though she doesn't really want to (because Rachel is right and because she's still upset), she laughs. "You're a dork. Come here," she extends her hand at Rachel, who takes it gladly. "You are hot, and thank you."

"Don't thank me, I just want what's best for you."

"Would you like to see Beth's room?"

Rachel thought about it, when she first started snooping around, but she felt like that'd be way too inappropriate without Quinn around. She nods, extremely excited about being asked to be shown the room.

"Turns out that Puck is a really good artist too, and him and his friend Lauren decorated the room for us." Quinn opens the door and Rachel is amazed. The theme is Bees, with colorful B's turned into bees and actual black and yellow bees carrying 'B's.

There is a crib, and a large white chair to the side of it. Directly across from the door is a changing station, and there are books and toys in three boxes to the left. There are pictures, just like the ones in Santana's and Britt's. They're mostly in black and white. Her favorite is the one of Quinn's back with Beth's head over her shoulder, smiling, in a tight hug.

"I had no idea..."

"None of us did. He just decided that he was going to do it, and so he did." Rachel is still holding Quinn's hand.

"The painting or the photography?" Rachel asks to clarify, moving around the room slowly, tracing the wall paintings with her free hand. Quinn follows silently, enjoying the way Rachel is quietly admiring the work.

"Both, actually."

"That's amazing, really." Rachel stops in front of her favorite picture and tells it to Quinn. "I love this one."

Quinn smiles and approaches her from behind, looping her arms around Rachel's waist. "I do, too." She kisses Rachel's cheek. "I should go ahead and grab my things so we can leave."

Rachel nods and waits while she does her thing. If she knew what it was that Quinn needed or wanted, she'd help, but she doesn't, so she sits back and enjoys watching Quinn move around Beth's room with ease and familiarity only a mother possesses. After grabbing everything she needs for Beth from the room, they go back to her own, and the same happens, except now Rachel is sitting on Quinn's bed.

They get distracted, somehow, and Quinn ends up beneath Rachel on the bed, giggling like a maniac at the face Rachel is making. The bag she had been putting things in is forgotten to the side of the bed, on the floor, with things spewing out of it. Rachel leans in, having forgotten where they are, and plants a kiss on Quinn's mouth, molding their lips together.

So into the moment, hot and fun, Quinn moans into the kiss at first; she forgets she's at _her_ house. When the moment passes and clarity takes over her mind again, Quinn taps Rachel on the shoulder twice and pushes her until she's off. "Not here," she says with a frown, "please."

"Quinn," Rachel starts, "I didn't mean for it - I, couldn't help it. I'm sorry. I - shit." She gets up quickly from the bed and kneels in front of the bag, sticking things back in. "Stupid, stupid girl." She tells herself, angry for getting carried away.

Suddenly, Quinn realizes just how she made it seem and is kneeling next to Rachel, using her hands to stop Rachel from her current activity and bring her attention back to hazel. "Rach, no. _I'm_ sorry."

Just then a knock on the door, and Judy shows up with her purse and her cellphone. "Oh, hi, Rachel." Both girls look at the door, fear taking over their bodies and the atmosphere. If Judy had shown up a minute or two earlier, she would've found them in a compromising situation, exposing her to Quinn's secret, and that's not something either of them want.

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray," Rachel says and stands to greet her with a handshake. Judy uses her hand to pull her into a hug, completely oblivious to the awkwardness in the room. "How are you?" She asks and dares a glance at Quinn, who's looking at the bag on the floor.

"I'm very well, dear, thank you." She smiles at Rachel, looks at her phone, and then at Quinn, "I'm leaving. Make sure you set up the alarm when you go."

"Alright," Quinn says, voice small and eyes still downcast. She grabs the bag and pulls it up on the bed, pushing things further in. Rachel tries to get her attention by staring at her when Judy is distracted by her phone, but it's to no avail.

"I'll see you later, Rachel." Judy tells her.

Rachel, being the great actress that she is, pretends that nothing is wrong and gives her a smile, "You, too. Have a good time."

"Oh, dear. She's the most polite friend you have, Quinnie." Then she's off, and Quinn and Rachel are alone in the room again. They actually hear the garage door open and the car drive away, so they're sure they're alone.

It's quiet until Rachel tries, "Quinn, I'm sorry. Really."

Quinn sits on the edge of the bed and finally releases the tension that has built up within her. With a long sigh and a shake of her hands, she looks up at Rachel with glistening eyes. "That was really scary." She admits. Rachel hurries and sits next to her, "but it wasn't your fault. I - it is _not_ your fault that I'm hiding this."

Rachel simply lays her hand on top of Quinn's thigh, palm up: an invitation, but no pressure. Quinn immediately interlaces their fingers and squeezes harder and harder. Rachel smiles and wraps her other hand around Quinn's, and brings it up to her lips. "It's okay, Quinn." She reassures her. "I promise it's okay; take your time, you know? I've been there - it is scary. I just want you to know that I'm going to be behind you 100%, no matter what."

Words escape Quinn, so she lunges forward into a hug, which quickly becomes a heated kiss. They were just talking about the danger of kissing in this house, so Rachel is caught off-guard. She doesn't respond at first, until Quinn tugs her waist. "Quinn - we - your mom, she could come back at any time." She tries.

Licking her lips, Quinn backs up just a bit to look into Rachel's lustful eyes. "She won't be back for a while." She takes Rachel's lips within her own.

"But you were just-"

"That's because we _almost_ got caught, Rach. But now that I'm sure we're alone... I'm kind of dying to kiss you, so will you just let me?" An eyebrow quirks up in feigned annoyance and Rachel chuckles, allowing Quinn to push her back onto her bed. This is kind of exhilarating, making out on Quinn's bed, in her room, with the danger looming around. It makes her dizzy with wanton, so she closes her eye shut. Or it could be because of the feeling of Quinn's soft lips dragging up her neck to find her mouth. She opens it and her eyes just in time to watch Quinn smirk above her. Damn this girl.

* * *

**A/N: i knooow. I realize that Bazinga01 has all rights to anything Passion Pit- faberry related. I'm not trying to steal that or like, use it to gain more attention. I just have always loved Passion Pit (even before Undeniable), and I think the lyrics fir there. It's a tattoo I've thought about for myself, honestly.**

**Anyway. I'm going on a trip to the east coast this upcoming week, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I hope I can write before then but I'm not sure.**

**Thanks for all the love! Xx**

**-TWiM**


	16. Chapter 16 2 AM

**Chapter 16 - 2AM**

Kissing Quinn drives Rachel wild. It must be the way she moves, next to her, laying on the bed, that does it. If it's this hot when the girl is next to her, she can only imagine what it'll be like when Quinn is on top of her.

Figures that someday they will take the step, she questions why not today. Rachel doesn't tear away from kissing as she tugs on Quinn's waist repeatedly. Closer to her. She needs Quinn closer. The other girl snickers quietly and stops the kiss to rest her forehead to Rachel's. "Rach," she says, a tone of warning on her voice.

"Quinn," Rachel jokes, same tone but with a smile. She leans forward and kisses the girl's forehead, enjoying the moment presented to them.

Quinn's chest is rising and falling in a pattern that gives away just how heated it got. Rachel's eyes can't help but make a pathway down from her eyes to her chest. She stares unabashadly until Quinn coughs.

"Sorry," Rachel tells her, not really meaning it, but not wanting to be classified as a perv just yet. Yet, being the key word. "Come here, keep kissing me." She pulls on Quinn's hand lightly to urge her to continue.

The hand crawls up Rachel's neck, goosebumps. Nails scratch down before the hand cups around the neck and pulls her closer. Hazel eyes display mischievousness. Rachel licks her lips in anticipation. "I know exactly what you want, Ms. Berry." Quinn informs her, with a know-it-all attitude and a smirk.

"Really, now?" Rachel questions and irks an eyebrow, in that way she can't really do, making Quinn laugh.

"Yes," the blonde kisses her quickly, and then says, "You're so see-through."

In the next moment, as fast as lightning, Quinn has straddled Rachel. One thigh on each side of Rachel's body and it's so fucking glorious, she could die (but not really because it promises to only get better than this). What a view, she has from here.

Quinn isn't wearing anything too scandalous, in fact, she's in jeans and a shirt. But her solid yellow t-shirt is clinging so tight to her body, Rachel can appreciate every curve of her upper body. And those jeans are fucking torture, especially now with Quinn sitting on top of her. "Is this kind of what you were expecting?" Quinn asks, voice dropping a few octaves, husky and sexy. Her eyes don't ever leave Rachel's as she leans down, bringing her cocaine-flavored cotton candy lips (because they're that addictive) to Rachel's.

Holy shit. Quinn takes a hold of Rachel's neck with both hands and pushes her body into Rachel's. The shorter girl exhales, when Quinn finally kisses her - the sweet torture over and prolongued ever so slightly at the same time. "Better," Rachel manages to mutter. Her lips are too busy tasting all of Quinn's warm mouth, and she doesn't plan on stopping for a while.

Her hands roam Quinn's back, trying to memorize into the tip of her fingers and the palm of her hands and the muscles of her arm, every detail of Quinn's body. She kisses Quinn back with the same level as Quinn kisses her: it's sensual and provocative and so good. "God, you'll be the death of me." Giggling, Quinn leaves her mouth to roam her lips over the side of her face - blushing, warm, - down her jawline. She takes a nibble of Rachel's chin, and it's much sexier than it should be, feeling her teeth lightly sink into her skin there. Rachel's head tilts back to urge her to continue, beg her for more. A trail of kisses makes way down her neck, exploring the map of Rachel's throat. She loves how Quinn just has to kiss everywhere and touch everywhere. Her hands are not stationary. They were in Rachel's hair, and now they make their way down her face, her neck, her shoulders. They leap the chest, but are soon running down Rachel's side - strong and present, rushing down to her waist, where Quinn grips it.

Damn, she loves the feeling of being on top of Rachel. The power that comes with it is hard to top - ha ha. She smirks to herself, as she delights herself in Rachel's sweet, natural flavor and smells. Both her hands come up Rachel's side, because she just can't keep them still when this girl is underneath her. Rachel moans quietly, when Quinn sucks a little bit harder than usual on a sensitive spot of her neck. She licks up, below her ear, and then whispers, "I want you to do something, okay?" She flickers hazel eyes to the side of Rachel's face and watches as the girl nods mutely, completely lost in the heat of the moment.

Rachel, as much as she tries to think, can't form a coherent thought to try to guess what Quinn wants from her. She simply lets the girl take control, because it's hot, and because it's very hot. She likes to top, too, but she is weak in the knees for girls with assertion. The next thing she feels is the soft kiss Quinn leaves on her temple, almost a 180o change to what they've been doing so far. Her thighs clench when Quinn's body moves against hers, but clothes. Clothes get in the way, and the sensitivity of their relationship. She sighs and this time manages to hold her moan in when Quinn's lips find hers again, and part, and pull on her tongue.

Speechless, and even if she _could_ speak - I mean, her tongue is being held hostage. Quinn reaches for Rachel's hands holding onto the back of her neck, and brings it up and away from her body. Fire. Rachel's sure that Quinn is made of fire. She's made of fire and Rachel is alcohol - combustible and always willing to catch the fire.

The hands are moved again, their lips don't move from each other's, and then Quinn settles them on each side of her waist. She settles them there and breaks away to breathe for a bit. Forehead to forehead is really how Rachel believes Quinn is the prettiest. A view all of its own, and only for Rachel to see. Her eyes burn into the soul, and Rachel wishes to be forever burning with her. Oh the irony of the statement. She doesn't understand how loving another girl, especially a girl like Quinn, could be so wrong. But, even if it is wrong, she wouldn't want to be right.

"I," Quinn says, panting, breathless. All rosy cheeks and plump, swollen lips. "I - will you." She finally decides on that sentence and it makes no sense for Rachel. She laughs, confused, and scoffs, asking with her eyes what Quinn just said and if she could please elaborate. Rachel squeezes Quinn's waist in her hands and smiles, and Quinn just arches an eyebrow and wiggles her bottom half. On top of Rachel. That's like, torture. Her lower lip captive of her teeth, Quinn comes close again, and releases her lip right as it touches Rachel's mouth. "My ass," she says.

Fuck.

Rachel is ashes.

She drags, slowly, her hands South. Her poor hands, unworthy of touching something as glorious, and as perfect. But when Quinn doesn't say anything else, and goes back to mindlessly kissing every breath out of her body, she doesn't hesitate. Soon, her hands are full of Quinn - and it's perfect. It's perfect, and getting better by the minute.

Until - _ring_.

Shit.

She laughs, because that's just her fucking luck.

Groaning, she lets Quinn roll off her in the direction of her phone on the nightstand next to Rachel's bed. It's been three days since Sunday - three days since Quinn's seen Beth, so she's waiting for Puck to call any time saying he's on his way back with Beth. They've been talking, obviously, but he said he'd call to let her know when he was actually on his way to Santana's.

Quinn laughs at the face of irritation Rachel's making, pouting like a three-year old on the bed. She looks behind, over her shoulder, as she grabs the phone. "Don't be like that. I'll make up for it later," she tells her before pressing the button to answer the call and direct her attention to it. "Hey. Yeah..."

Rachel only hears this side of the conversation, but she can tell that Quinn is talking to Puck. Using her arms as a pillow underneath her head and sprawled hair, Rachel doesn't even pretend like she's not listening. One cold foot itches the opposite ankle as she just lays there and waits.

"No problem. Yeah, tomorrow is fine... Of course I do. I miss her," Quinn says wistfully. "But she's your daughter, too, you big doofus. Besides, I'm with Rachel so -" She stops talking, smitten and still thinking about the way Rachel kisses her so perfectly. "Yeah, of course!" She laughs. "Okay. Talk to you later."

She hangs up and sets the phone down, crawling back toward Rachel on her knees. Their eyes meet as Quinn takes her spot on top of Rachel back. "So?" Rachel asks, referring to the call. She wraps her arms around Quinn's lower back and pulls her in.

"He asked if he could bring her by tomorrow. Something about his grandma making a surprise visit and she wanted to spend the night with Beth."

"That's great for them," Rachel comments honestly. "And that means I get more of you all to myself."

"Yes, and no. I have to go home soon. I have work early tomorrow."

"Noooo," Rachel whines and hugs Quinn tighter. She sits up a little, "you can just sleep here tonight. I'll take you to work tomorrow."

Quinn shakes her head, "no can do, missy."

"Why not?" Rachel presses. She nuzzles her nose against Quinn's. "We won't do anything but sleep," she says without any pressure, just casually talking. Quinn smiles at her, tilting her head, understanding that's not what she had meant. "If you want, we'll even sleep on separate beds."

It's the low rumble of a car outside that makes Quinn actually get up from Rachel's arms and bed. "Your father is home," she says with a suddenly shy smile. "I don't think I'd get any sleep..."

Rachel's legs dangle off the bed, hands holding on to the edge. She shakes her head and laughs, "Well, and I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you." Almost like a cat, Rachel stretches lazily and then stalks to Quinn, hugging her. "If you don't stay..." it sounds like she's about to make a threat.

"You'll do what?" Quinn stares right back, daring Rachel to continue, intrigued as to where this'll go.

With her right foot hooked behind Quinn's left, Rachel pulls on her leg and makes Quinn fall backwards on the bed, reaping a fit of giggles from both when she falls on top of Quinn. Now this she enjoys just as much as having Quinn on top of her. "Well, I don't know-" she frowns, feigning innocence and then smiles. "I'll just show up at Britt's and Santana's tonight at like, 2 in the morning." Adjusting herself over Quinn's hips, with the other girl's legs still hanging off the bed, Rachel runs her nails up Quinn's arms to hold her hands above her head. She kisses her once, and then locks eyes. "I'll do it."

Quinn believes her. And the idea kind of excites her. So she humors Rachel. "I doubt it, but we'll see. Will you drive me back?" This time she quickly kisses Rachel before pushing her on the shoulders to get her off - even though she doesn't want to, really.

Finally giving in, Rachel shakes her head unsatisfied but smiles. "Of course." She takes Quinn by the hand after waiting until she has gathered all her things to go.

The car ride back is always too quick, and Rachel always hates having to say goodbye. She meant it when she said she'd come back though, so she lets Quinn go a little easier this time. With a hug and a peck on the lips, Quinn heads inside the apartment and Rachel can hear Britt's footsteps as she runs to Quinn.

She might have been joking a little when she said that she wouldn't be able to sleep without Quinn. But now, here, in bed, without Quinn, she really can't. Especially when her mind starts to drift back to what they were doing before they were rudely interrupted by Puck's phone call. Fuck - just the memory of doing it makes her body all warm again, and the way Quinn's voice sounded makes Rachel squirm. So sexy, that voice. How she misses it already.

Maybe taking a shower would help. It's not even midnight and Rachel is having a hard time controlling her body not to go crazy. Unconciously, her right hand finds the hem of her pajamas, and it's so tempting to just... Touch herself to thoughts of Quinn. No! Inappropriate Rachel Berry.

Fuck but is that so wrong? The girl makes her so fucking hot. She always leaves Rachel wanting more.

Tossing and turning, Rachel can't fall asleep. At all.

The next thing she knows, her phone is ringing. Blaring, really, because it's nighttime and every thing sounds a thousand times louder at night. "The fuck," she complains and searches for the phone. She follows the obnoxiously bright light and realizes her phone fell from the nightstand and under her bed. It stops ringing and then starts again.

She jumps off the bed and shields her eyes from the intensity of the screen brightness. When she finally manages to look, she laughs. "Hello?"

"You're not here..." comes a sleepy voice through the receiver. "You said 2AM, and it's two five," she stresses the five and continues, "and you're not here."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I hadn't planned on falling asleep. And I had planned on going there. I'll be there in five okay?"

Quinn grumbles something like the door will be open and then clicks off. Rachel laughs most of the time that she's getting ready to go. Really, she just grabs her phone charger, her contacts case, and her wallet. Tomorrow morning, she can drive back home in her pj's.

The front door creaks as she comes in Santana's and Britt's silent apartment. She does so slowly as to not wake them up. It'd be awkward as hell to encounter them right now.

"Babe?" She whispers, coming into the guest bedroom where they slept together that one night only a week or so ago. It feels like it has been ages. "Quinn, baby." The blonde struggles to open her eyes just as Rachel settles on the bed. Quinn makes sure that there are some covers over Rachel and then smiles tiredly.

"You're here." She states, eyes fighting to stay open and on the girl laying in front of her.

"Of course, I told you I'd come."

"Sleep now, pretty girl," Sleepy Quinn mumbles and leans forward to kiss Rachel's forehead. Arms tangle around Quinn's waist and bring her closer, making her burrow her head in Rachel's neck.

"Good night," Rachel says and kisses the top of her forehead.

There is no audible reply, simply a sigh and a tight hug.

Her eyes open but not without fight. The first thing she sees is a pretty tan face, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open. Quinn smiles softly and leans forward to kiss the tip of Rachel's nose.

Rachel mumbles something and scoots closer to Quinn, letting her head reast on her breasts without really knowing what she is doing. Quinn giggles and lets her stay for a little while.

When she really needs to start getting ready for work, Quinn tries to pry Rachel away but as she moves away, Rachel follows. At a point, Quinn thinks Rachel might already be awake too, but she tosses that idea away quickly.

And then she tries to roll away from bed, and Rachel's sleepy hand wraps around her body and pulls her back fast and hard against her front. Quinn gasps but smiles and Rachel continues to pretend she's asleep as she drags her hand down Quinn's back slowly, slower, until it hits her ass.

She laughs and tries to swat Rachel's hand away, but now the girl is giggling with an adorable look on her face (closed eyes, smirking really hard).

_And you'll never know _

_Just how beautiful you are to me_

_But maybe I'm just in love_

_When you wake me up_

_...Maybe I fell in love_

_When you woke me up_

"Good morning," Quinn says through a laughing episode.

Rachel's hands are more bold, sliding down her thighs and then back up. "Oh yeah, such a fucking good morning."

Quinn touches her cheek to make her open her eyes and it works. They're smiling just as big as her lips. "I barely woke up and you're molesting me."

"I was not molesting you!" Rachel defends herself with a surprised look. The surprise is replaced by an air of arrogance, she tilts her nose up. "I was merely taking back what was taken away from me last night."

"That's cute, Rach," Quinn says with a condescending tone, but obviously playing. "I have to go to work now."

Rachel shakes her head and moves her hand away from Quinn's lower body. She drags them to her shoulders, looping around Quinn's bare arms, and says, "I'll drive you." With a quick peck to her forehead, she lets Quinn go get ready and lays on her back, staring at the ceiling.

With no clothes to change into, Rachel decides she'll shower when she goes home. So she goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the four girls.

Santana is surprised when she sees Rachel coming out of the guest room. She seems like she's trying hard to understand what happened last night; if they - you know. Rachel immediately freezes when they make eye contact. But then she remembers that they're all adults and nothing really happened.

Shaking her head, she approaches the Latina by the coffee machine, also still wearing pajamas and says, "Morning."

"Good morning, Rachel. I didn't know you spent the night," Santana's voice is dripping with innuendos.

There is some coffee currently in the works, Rachel already feels better just by the smell of her (other) addiction (Quinn's cocaine-cotton candy lips being the other) in the air. "It just happened. But... Nothing happened." She says out of respect for Quinn. "We simply slept together in the most platonic sense of the word. Side by side, sleeping girls." She starts to get red, she knows because her cheeks are warming up, so she decides to shut up about the topic. "Can I cook you guys some breakfast?" She asks before Santana can ask more about their sleepover.

"Dude! I'm all for breakfast I didn't have to make myself. Make yourself at home here. I'm going to go get ready for my shift. Britt should be waking up soon." Santana eyes her again with a tiny smile and then leaves.

While Rachel makes pancakes with bacon and eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice, Quinn gets dressed for work in a grey pencil skirt and a yellow top. She's walking and putting on heels at the same time. The image of Quinn coming in the kitchen as Rachel pours a second cup of coffee for herself makes Rachel smile. She wouldn't mind having this all the time.

"Hey, again."

"Hi, there yourself." Quinn approaches her and gives her a peck on pink lips. "This smells good." The bacon is still hot. She grabs one and takes a bite, grinning at Rachel's disapproving frown.

"Gross," Rachel says with a scrunched up nose. "Come on - sit and have pancakes."

So Quinn does as told and sits on a chair surrounding the round table. Not even a second later, Santana and Britt show up, hand-in-hand.

"Hi, Rach!" Britt greets her and rushes to hug her. She's also in pj's, like Rachel. Santana is in her scrubs now but she doesn't seem like she's in a hurry. "You made breakfast. This all looks yummy."

"Have some pancakes, Britt." Rachel tells her, while lifting the bacon pan and sliding three slices onto Quinn's plate. "Would you like some dead pork?" She asks Santana, who's sitting and working on plating spoonfuls of scrambled eggs on her plate.

Santana laughs loudly and Quinn snickers, "yes, Rachel. I'd love some dead pork."

Rachel serves her, too, and then grabs the orange juice from the refrigerator. "There's coffee and orange juice."

"Thanks for making breakfast, Rach," Quinn says between mouthfuls.

"You're never this polite or grateful to me, bitch." Santana says, loudly chewing her bacon.

Rachel is laughing as she sits in between Quinn and Britt, with her own plate of pancakes, "You're welcome, Quinn."

"Yeah, thanks Rach."

"You're welcome, Britt."

"Goes without saying that I'm thankful too."

"Say it, Santana. Besides, I'm always grateful for you and Britt."

Santana mumbles something with her mouth full. Quinn decides not to dwell on it and simply continues to eat her breakfast.

When it's time for her to go, Rachel stands too and takes their plates to the sink. "I can do some of this... Work, you know?" Quinn says, slightly irritated, but not really. Rachel kind of pampers her, and if she's honest - well, what kind of girl doesn't like being pampered?

"I know, sorry," Rachel tells her with a sly smile. "Next time you can stay over, cook me breakfast the next morning, AND do the dishes." With a wink, Rachel leaves the kitchen behind with a red Quinn fumbling to explain herself to her friends.

They don't really care. They mostly think it's funny she still gets embarrassed by moments like these. "Dude, so what? You should sleepover her house sometime." Santana laughs.

"But like, an adult sleepover, Q. Not the boring kind with no... Adult activities. The kind San and I have every night."

Quinn's voice drops to a whisper, "guys." She has that look on her eyes that is supposed to scare them but doesn't anymore. "We barely even... We don't get carried away making out, you want us to - do it?! We haven't even been dating that long; she's leaving in three days... I - is that - what?" Santana's mocha skin color is getting red from trying to hold back laughter.

"What do you mean you barely... When you're making out? You don't touch each other?" She stands, taking her plate to the sink and starting on clearing the dishes.

For being so forward in the bedroom, Quinn is really timid about it with her friends. But they say that's a good thing. "I mean," Quinn looks back to make sure Rachel isn't around. "I want to. Gosh, do I want to. She's ridiculously hot, have you seen her?! But I think she's still trying to take it slow for me... And I appreciate that about her. I don't know how I'd react if she were already trying to... Fondle my..." she clears her throat, "breasts."

(What she doesn't know is how much Rachel wants.)

"So like, she hasn't tried for any of your bases?" Britt motions to her own boobs and behind her.

"No, Britt. Well, I - last night. Last night she made a move for me to get on top-" Santana's mouth drops open. Quinn rolls her eyes, " and I asked her to grab my -" Quinn shifts her weight, clearly uncomfortable but wanting to press forward. "My... Butt. And I think she liked it."

"Of course she did. Have you seen your ass?" Santana asks, not really concerned about the volume of her voice. Quinn steps forward shushing her but she continues as if she can't hear, "Besides, she's totally an ass girl. She likes big asses, small tits, I just know. And that's you, right there. But seriously, if you want more contact just ask for it... Or initiate it yourself."

Britt stands up, overly excited, "yeah." She comes up behind Santana and drags her hands up the Latina's body. Quinn averts her eyes even though she should be used to their displays of affection by now. "Like, I want to touch San right now cause she goes into work later today. See, I told her, now she knows. And I touched her, so she double knows."

Grinning, Santana turns around in Britt's arms and hugs her, looking at Quinn over Britt's shoulder. "Bye, Q. Have fun at work."

She scurries out of the kitchen like her life depends on it. And it does. Because after a hint like that, she would be scarred for life if she stayed any longer. Rachel is nowhere in the apartment, which means she's already downstairs and waiting, probably in the car - scorching.

Quinn can make out the figure of one Rachel Berry in the car, eyes closed and head leaning on the space between headrest and seatbelt of the driver's seat. She knocks lightly on her window and giggles a little when Rachel startles awake. The brunette smiles, somewhat embarrassed, and reaches across the seat to open the door for Quinn from the inside. "Hey."

"Good morning, again." Quinn jokes. Rachel ducks her head and Quinn can't help but like her a little more. Without explanation or care, she leans over and kisses Rachel. Prompted by her conversation with her best friends just a few minutes ago, her growing want, and the thought of Rachel leaving soon, she just goes for it.

"Morning!" Rachel chirps when Quinn pulls away. "Wow," she spares another look at Quinn. "I like... Way... morning... A lot." Quinn doesn't judge. The girl is still tired, obviously, and was clearly taken by surprise by the kiss.

"I'm just happy you came over when I asked."

Rachel smirks, her mind in the gutter. "Well, I'm prompt, and stuff."

"Prompt and stuff," Quinn repeats, having a hard time to keep from laughing at Rachel's inability to form a coherent sentence. Still.

Rachel starts driving, automatically turning on the air conditioner and radio. "Sorry, my brain short-circuit for a bit back there."

"May I ask why?"

"Um," Rachel starts, chuckling. "This really hot - hot girl likes kissing me. A lot. And I can't ever get over how much I want her."

Now it was Quinn's turn to be at a loss for words. Rachel Berry and her ways to make Quinn hot and... Another word with an 'h' that she'd rather not spend too much time on because she is about to go into work. Her throat suddenly dry, Quinn clears it with a small cough. "Will I see you later today?"

"Puck's bringing Beth back, right?"

"Yes, does that mean you aren't coming by?"

"I'm asking you if you want me to anyway?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean, you haven't seen her in four days. And - I don't know. Did you want time to spend with Puck?"

"I can spend time with the two of you at the same time. You and Beth, I mean. Unless it's a problem. It hasn't been before but -"

Rachel sees how this can get out of hand quickly so she reaches for Quinn's left hand. "I didn't mean it like that. Of course I want to see you tonight. I was just trying to be considerate but I guess it came out wrong."

Sighing, Quinn admits, "I might have jumped to conclusions. I - it's just that you won't be here for much longer..."

Quinn doesn't have to say much more for Rachel to get it. She gets it. She's feeling it too. She's afraid of what'll happen once she is gone. "I know," she says and Quinn stops talking. Her mouth opens a couple times but she doesn't say anything. Rachel continues, "I know. We'll have to talk about it sometime."

The words are scary to hear it. Quinn doesn't really want to think about it or she'll overanalyze it. How did this morning go from so light to so muddy already? "Could you park a few streets away?" There's a little alley that Quinn really wants to visit for a while.

"Sure," Rachel tells her, no worries in her tone. She knows Quinn isn't completely comfortable with her sexuality out in public. She knows it and understands it, so she gives in to weird requests such as. "You're okay?" Rachel asks to make sure. Quinn's face has shut down, her eyes have darkened.

"Just thinking," Quinn says. "There's an alley right around that corner."

"Fine." Rachel drives into the alley and puts the car on park. She looks at Quinn, concerned, curious.

Quinn looks right back.

"Quinn -" Rachel starts. "Humph-"

A perfect mouth is shutting her up and stealing all her breath, interrupting her train of thought. Quinn somehow manages to reach the lever on the other side of Rachel's seat and move it back as far as it goes. There is the driving wheel on the way, and a bunch of other more useless items, but she manages to settle kind of maybe on top of Rachel, but not really.

Rachel is still struggling to understand, until she realizes she doesn't care to understand right this second because hands on ass; they just fell perfectly there and Quinn is all up on her - literally.

"Won't you be late?" She manages to ask, why? She doesn't even know!

"I'm a little early." Quinn says, wanting to not talk. Her hands are bold, exploring Rachel's sides, under her pajama top. Cotton, yellow - not very sexy - Rachel thinks - but Quinn finds it kind of cute.

"What if you're late?"

Quinn stops kissing her to look into her eyes. Shuts Rachel up quick. "I'm always on time. It's okay to be late once." Rachel licks her lips at the ferocious look in Quinn's dark green - almost black, really - eyes. "Done?"

Rachel surges forward, groping more firmly, raking her hands up Quinn's back, holding onto hair, pulling it away from it's do. "Very much so."

"That's what I thought." That 'H' word comes back full force, and Quinn just really wants to do something about it. But not here, not now. In an alley right before she goes to work. Though, making out with Rachel in a cramped car just ignites it further.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks, a while after they've just been kissing. Quinn's skirt has ridden up a bit, exposing her thigh. Rachel's hand settles there.

"Hm?" Quinn is preoccupied with that inch of skin between Rachel's earlobe and neck - right on her jaw.

"Do you want to?" The question remains in the air, but Rachel hopes she understands. She doesn't want to seem forward but how slow can she go? How much longer will she be able to take this? And fuck it. She just really needs to get comfortable right about now because this is getting hard to enjoy it as the comfort level decreases.

"Back seat?" In high school, Quin did this enough times to know that's what Rachel's asking. It's the same concept, isn't it? But with a girl. She can't believe she didn't think about it sooner. "Yes! Go. Go!" With a glance to her watch on her wrist, she waits for Rachel to move, but she hasn't yet.

"I kinda can't move until you do, baby." Rachel says patiently.

Quinn 'oh's and giggles as she moves from Rachel's lap to the backseat. Rachel likes the view of Quinn's behind - so so so much. She can't help it that she is an ass girl, okay? Fast, she pulls the seat back forward, for more room back there. Then she jumps to the back and settles on top of Quinn. The car is fogging up, as it should. "I can't believe I'm making out in the back of a car... This is not high school anymore." Quinn muses.

"So? Still hot." Rachel says. Quinn's eyes are on the ceiling, open but unfocused, as Rachel's mouth leaves a trail up her neck to her mouth. With this position, Rachel is practically sitting on Quinn. And they both enjoy it.

"Right." Who is she kidding? There is no age for this shit. Just because she hasn't done it in years.

It's only when her phone rings -again! It's always her phone! - (Rachel rolls her eyes and settles next to Quinn, hand on her mouth) that they pry away. Rachel was about to make a move for some second base action!

Quinn fumbles to reach for her bag on the passenger's seat (giving Rachel that magnificent view again - okay, so she isn't complaining as much). "Hello?" She asks, looking into the rearview mirror to fix her collar.

"I'm cancelling your phone plan," Rachel mutters. She's joking, but she half-wishes Quinn had no reception here. At least not now.

Quinn shoots her a look and then looks at the mirror again, trying to fix her hair with one hand. "No, yeah, I am. Of course."

Rachel isn't shallow. She loves to get to know Quinn's personality, but hot damn does she love making out with her. And that's all she wanted this morning. Well, she didn't know she did until Quinn attacked her (it was there, in her subconscious), but now that they're not - she's upset. She's pouting, she knows. She feels stupid and immature.

Quinn hangs up after a few more sentences. "Stop pouting, Rach." Quinn tells her and then turns to face her fully. "That was Sam... How do I look?"

Rachel doesn't really like being jealous, and she knows that she shouldn't be. Especially knowing Sam knows about her and asked out the coffee place girl, but the combination of the info plus question makes her ask, "You're really asking me how you look for Sam Evans?"

It's like Rachel is fifteen again. It's the making out in the car, Quinn believes. She makes her uncross her arms and kisses her on the lips, long. "I'm asking if I look presentable for work... And I'm telling you Sam was the one who called."

It's probably because she was interrupted - again. Her acting like a teenager, that's what. "Sorry. Just a little -"

"I know." Quinn reassures her. "He just wanted to know if I was coming in. He's spending the day at the office, so."

"Cool," Rachel says, biting on the inside of her cheeks.

"He's seeing Devin." Quinn tells her, frowning.

"No! I know." She makes her way back to the driver's seat and Quinn follows to the passenger's. "Just jealous he gets to spend the day with you at work," Rachel says honestly.

She wishes Rachel could stay too but that's different than her boss' son. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. I'll see you after work. I'll pick you up, right?" Rachel forces herself to sound enthusiastic and plasters one of her Broadway! smiles on.

"Right." Quinn agrees. "I do have to to to work now. I'm twenty minutes late thanks to you," she provokes, hoping to make Rachel smile for real.

It does make Rachel smile, "hey! This was all you!"

Quinn laughs and Rachel exhales, letting out her frustrations. "I know," Quinn says, opening the door. She stops halfway out, "I have to keep making all the moves." She leaves and slams the door.

Rachel half-heartedly makes an attempt to argue that, but Quinn is already walking away. When Rachel looks at the mirror, Quinn is looking back. She laughs at the girl's audacity. Quinn making all the moves! Please!

* * *

**A/N: HIIII! I'm back! I'm SO SORRY. I took forever - I know. But I went on that trip to the East coast (LOVED IT), and got sick after I got back. Soo... Yeah, I stayed away from computers in general because just thinking about standing up to sit at a computer... Too much work. I did start this chapter before the trip but only finished it now. If it feels discombobulated that's probably why and I apologize. Hopefully next chapter doesn't take as long.:)**

**A/N2: I'm working on the sequel to Come On, Get Higher! Like, I started writing it - woot! Also in the works: Well, stick around and you'll see. It's promising. It might be a multi-ch or a one-shot, haven't decided. But it's Faberry - duh.**

**A/N3: the song in the middle is Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran, just because I'm obsessed with him right now.**

**Currently listening to Lego House by him as I write! Check him out if you don't know him (AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW HIM - ummmm. WTF?!)**


	17. Chapter 17 Flying Magazines

**Chapter 17 - Flying Magazines**

"Would you stop that? You're making my head spin!" She laughs and tries to place a hand on Sam's office chair, but he moves away and continues, laughing.

"Dude, you know you wanna but you can't." She spares a look at him, narrowing her eyes, and then gives in laughing because he's right. It's unprofessional to be fooling around like that, even though she's dying to join him on the fun.

"Dude," she mocks him, "How's Devin?" She wiggles her eyebrows and winks. He's cute when he blushes.

He dips his head and the corners of his lips lift, "she's, um, you know. Cute... Adorable... I'm taking her out again tonight."

"Really?" She crosses off a few items from her to-do list and looks up.

He shakes his head excitedly, "I'm taking her to this low-key Comic-con type-a thing." He laughs at Quinn's confused face and then explains, "Some dudes from this website forum I follow for some comics set it up. It's in Cleveland."

"I didn't know she liked comics," Quinn chuckles silently and starts highlighting the most important items of her list. "What is this - the third date?"

"Yeah," he can't help but smile, and she smiles with him. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are things with the mysterious someone you rejected all this for?" Swiping his hands down his front, he succeeds in making her laugh. She bites her bottom lip thinking about the way her body was buzzing all thanks to Rachel as she came into work that morning. He notices her eyes twinkle and scoffs good-heartedly, "just tell me who he is already. It's not like I'd even know him."

"Bud," she starts. When she looks at him, his tilting his head expectantly, green eyes hoping for a revelation. He licks his lips, pulls a chapstick out of his pocket and puts it on. He reminds her of a pup when he shakes his shaggy hair. "I -" What is the harm in telling him? He seems like a good guy, from a great family. And he goes to college in freaking SoCal - he is surrounded by lesbians.

But, this is the first non-_superclosefriendwhomshewentt ohighschoolwith_ that she'd be coming out to. In fact, he's barely a friend. They are acquaintances, recently met. Sure, they've clicked and he seems like he will be someone she'll keep in her life, but - when is it the right time to come out to a stranger?

"Quinn," he breaks her thoughts. She shakes her head and smiles weakly. "That's okay, you don't have to tell me."

There is a funny thing about Quinn Fabray to Sam Evans. She is one of the most stunning girls he has ever met. Beautiful on the outside and on the inside. From an outsider's perspective, she has a good life: clearly, she is involved with someone. He knows she goes to school - nursing. He knows - of course he does, his father filled him in on the baby-drama but he doesn't judge - about Beth. Still, doing what she did and keeping the baby when her father was against it is a fucking brave thing to do and the respect he has for Quinn is beyond measurable.

The thing that baffles him the most about her is how she can smile and still seem so sad? And it is even more enticing how she seems to be so much more beautiful because of this sadness - melancholia - she carries around. It gives her a poetic vibe.

He wonders why she's always sad. Why she's so broken. Of course it has to do with her family but what about now that she is dating someone? He wishes he could help.

"Rachel," she tells him softly, looking intently at the word 'Cartherer' on the paper in front of her.

He's confused. Did he miss something? "I'm sorry, what?" He asks her to repeat and rolls the chair an inch forward.

She breathes deeply, makes eye contact, and tells his honest green eyes, "her name is Rachel."

They stare at each other and he's frowning, like he still doesn't get it and then he sags his head to the side and opens his mouth slowly. "Oh," barely there.

"Yeah, so." She takes a deep breath, makes some weird noise as she expels it and then smiles at him - still sadly,- "Rachel."

He snaps out of it. He doesn't care! It seems to him like she's worried that he'll judge her or like her less as a person or something. He thinks she's still cool - probably cooler now because, well, one - that's hot (a girl as hot as Quinn can only catch a fucking 10, okay?), and two, there's that brave thing again. "Hey," he says and smiles reassuringly. "I'd love to meet her. She must be great."

Quinn smiles and tentatively asks, "really?" She's chewing on the inside of her cheek, wondering if he means it or. Frowning, she continues, "I know you go to church at Hillside Baptist so-"

"Dude, no." She stops talking at the abrupt tone of his voice. "I'm serious, Quinn. It's totally cool. I think you and I and her should hang out. We can make it a double date! I'll invite Dev."

"Sam, Dev doesn't know," she shakes her head, hesitant.

"Devin's roommate is totally gay, Quinn. She won't mind it either."

The idea isn't sounding so bad. Besides, coming out to Sam - as scary as it felt for the split second before she said Rachel's name - felt kind of liberating. It'd be nice. Before she can change her mind she agrees, "okay, let's do it."

"Yeah?!" He asks, suddenly excited. He's up on his feet (and she just swears that if he had a tail, it'd be swaying. "Dude! She'll be so excited! I'm gonna call her, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she tells him but he's already pulling out his phone and going down the hallway.

She takes the opportunity to text Rachel. "Guess who we're going on a double date with."

Rachel is currently on her desk, writing letter to Blaine. Sure, by the time he gets it, she'll probably be home, but she thinks it's a nice gesture and he'll love it. She's actually venting about her frustration with the phone interruptions when hers vibrates. "Um... My dads? Brittana?" She sends it back before thinking about it, but then she remembers that Sam Evans is there and immediately sends a new one. "SAM EVANS AND COFFEE GIRL! You told him?!"

Quinn can practically hear Rachel coming to the conclusion on the other side of town. "I did. It wasn't as hard as I thought. He says he wants to meet you:)"

The phone doesn't vibrate after that. It rings and Quinn picks it up quickly, softening her voice considerably so the nurses don't hear her. "Hello?"

"I know that you're at work and I apologize for calling but this is sorta huge, maybe, is it? And I just wanted to call and make sure you're really okay with it and not just saying it because it IS scary and I know you're strong but... It IS scary. And like, you're seriously fine? Damn it, I'm so proud of you, Quinn. I wish I could hug you right now. It's not like I'm making a big deal about this okay? This is serious. You might think - oh my! Baby! You do know that double dates are like... Dates? They're usually public and people will see us. We have to do something low-key or in a more private place. Give me Sam's number - I'll call him and make sure he-"

This is the moment Quinn deems appropriate interrupting Rachel's diatribe. Giggling she assures her, "Rach, I'm fine. I'm fine and Sam's cool. And yes, I realize that it's... Public. We'll just be smart about it, don't worry okay?"

"You're okay, right?" She asks again. "Because, Quinn. This is a big step. I mean, I cried for hours coming out to my extremely gay roommate and best friend in New York Fucking City. It's understandable." Rachel doesn't want Quinn to freak, that's not why she's so adamant. She's concerned and she just wants Quinn to be sure. If Quinn is sure, and Quinn is okay, and Quinn is happy, then that's all that fucking matters.

"Promise," Quinn tells her. She does sound relaxed.

Then in a fit of bubbling giggles - unable to be held back, "Good! Oh! Good! I'm so glad. So proud of you. You're a fucking champ, babe. Know why? You're the bravest woman I know. I wish I could show you just how excited I am about this. Seriously, you never fail to amaze me."

"Rachel," Quinn says, laughing. "I'm not throwing out a coming-out party yet. But thank you for your support."

"No! I know! I know! I'm just - so - happy." Now she has so much more she can write Blaine. "So happy for you. Okay. I'll hang up now so you can get back to work. We'll talk deets about the date later today. See you when I pick you up! Bye, gorgeous!"

Deets? Quinn burts out and then checks herself. She tells Rachel goodbye at around the same time Sam 'Bud' - she has just nicknamed him that (for 'Buddy,' a pet's name that's not so obvious) - Evans comes back. "So?" He beams at her.

"Yeah, she's in and excited."

"So's Dev. How does tomorrow sound? You can pick place and time," he sits on his designated chair and begins spinning again.

She groans, "Bud, no." She says in her most stern tone. He stops and looks at her with narrowed eyes and pouted lips.

Then he shrugs, "yeah, I'll take that. People have made the comparison before, you know? You're not the only clever person who thinks I remind them of a dog..." She thinks he's taken it seriously until he grins and continues spinning.

She laughs relieved, "it's endearing, promise. Anyways, Rach'll appreciate that she can pick the place. I think she's worried about my rep, but it's not like everyone who'll look at us will think we're in a double date, right?"

"Right." He stops spinning, closing his eyes forcefully for rebalance. Already spinning again, after a few quiet seconds, he says, "Text me details tomorrow."

Work is over sooner than Quinn was expecting but she isn't about to complain. Sam doesn't get to meet the gorgeous brunette waiting for her in the car outside the clinic today; his father left early and took him out to dinner.

"Hi," Rachel smiles as Quinn settles in the car.

"Hey," Quinn is excited. Beth is coming home - finally! She misses that little thing like nothing else right now, and seriously, she just needs to hold her.

"You're excited," Rachel points out. Quinn reaches for her hand and holds it with both of hers, then starts playing with Rachel's fingers. "Beth is going to be so happy to see you."

"I'm dying to see her." Quinn says. "I just - God she leaves such an empty space in my life."

"Beth-shaped hole in your heart." Quinn agrees wholeheartedly. Before she begins driving, Rachel yelps. "Oh! Congrats by the way!" Rachel engulfs Quinn in a hug and a bed of joyous laughter.

"Thanks," Quinn says. "It wasn't so bad because I knew he wouldn't judge. Now, my mother - that's a completely different process."

"You're right, but take your time and don't freak yourself out. Look at all the other positive responses you had, and know that in the end, you still have people who love you and will stay around no matter what." Rachel smiles and Quinn mirrors her.

"Yeah, I know..." She exhales, and says, "so I think Puck'll stay for dinner. Want to go grocery shopping? We're cooking, apparently. Santana sent me a five-text message earlier at work talking about 'good old times' and 'introducing the newb to the family.' It's how her and Puck refer to the four of us together and-" Quinn just realizes how awkward that situation could potentially get. But there's always the fact that Rachel and Puck are really close friends too, so maybe it'll work out.

Rachel nods, "sure. I will never say no to the opportunity of hanging out with you. But hey, since we're on the topic of Noah..."

"Oh, man," Quinn sighs nervously, runs a hand through her hair, "we're gonna go there..."

"I mean, yeah, he's your daughter's dad; I'm your daughter's mom's girlfriend..."

Woah. What?

"What?" Quinn asks, caught by surprise by the word. It's just a word - ten letters crushed together. A symbol. She - absolutely doesn't know how to even start comprehending the way she's feeling.

Rachel realizes her mistake and is thankful the light turns red because she needs time to correct her sentence. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean - yeah I did. I - wait. What's so wrong with calling myself your girlfriend when that's what we've been doing? We've been dating exclusively since that day you said we were dating exclusively and... I've just wanted to be able to say that for so long but I wasn't sure and you're so unpredictable all the time with, this."

Quinn slowly pulls her hand away and puts it on her mouth, keeping from saying anything stupid.

"Quinn," Rachel says. Her stupid mouth. Why'd she have to go and label things that had been unlabeled and everything was perfect! "Quinn, come on, say something. You're making me nervous." Truth is, Rachel can feel her heart breaking. It's one thing for them to keep their relationship from the general public, but she can't even say the word to Quinn and she freaks? And here she thought Quinn was making steady progress. "Is it because I'm a girl and you just realized I get to be introduced as girlfriend and not boyfriend or?" She's pushing the subject, she knows. Probably pushing Quinn away too, but she has to talk. It's how she works; she needs to process out loud.

Her stomach rumbles. She's starving.

"Girlfriend," Quinn muses in the silence that follows. "Girlfriend," it's like she's weighing the way it sounds when she's saying it.

Rachel waits this time for Quinn to say something.

Finally, Quinn does. "You never asked..."

"Asked what?" Rachel asks, not making the connection.

Quinn giggles, grabs Rachel's hand again, "never asked if I wanted to be your girlfriend."

"I - I, well, I was - I don't - I." She looks at Quinn, smirking at this point. "You're evil! You just - five minutes quiet after that! Quinn! Way to give me a heart attack."

Quinn shakes her head, smiling prettily with her head ducked, embarassed for her reaction. "I'm sorry. Really. I was just - in shock at the way that sounded so beautiful. It was overwhelming. I've always thought of you as my girlfriend, Rach, but the word never occurred to me. I was so preoccupied with not labeling myself... I actually... I actually like the sound of it better than 'boyfriend.'"

"Oh my -!" Rachel is so relieved. She lightly slaps Quinn on the arm and then takes her hand back. "Quinn Fabray," she begins, takes a deep breath and looks at the girl, "you are my girlfriend."

Quinn gasps and observes, "that's not really a question..."

Rachel nods, "you're right, it's not."

Quinn stares. "You're not going to ask, you're just going to tell me? Inform me?"

"Yep."

"Well, I don't know then..." she plays, rolling her eyes, crossing her arms, and looking out the window. They're parked in front of a large grocery store.

Rachel shrugs and opens the car door, "you'll get used to the idea."

Quinn's head snaps to her, "Rachel!" She whines and pouts. Her bottom lip barely passes the top but it's so cute.

"Why don't you ask me?" Rachel counters.

"Um, because... You - well. It's your duty in this... Relationship."

"So I'm the dude?" Rachel asks laughing with disbelief.

"No! You're not the dude; but you're the most experienced...?"

Rachel makes a dramatic face and a loud noise to go with it. Then she narrows her eyes ar Quinn, who smiles, and she gives in. "Quinn..."

"Yes?"

"Will you let me be yours? And do you agree to be my girlfriend?"

Quinn smiles, leans forward and grabs Rachel by the back of the neck, "see? Not that hard." She kisses her, and Rachel chuckles.

"You made it hard," Rachel mutters and then yelps when Quinn takes a hard bite of her bottom lip. "Shit, you -" She's silenced by Quinn's tongue.

They're kissing in the car, in the middle of the parking lot, where a ton of people come and go. When Rachel remembers this, she slowly tries to push Quinn away, who groans when she gives in. "Yes, I'll let you be mine." She smirks.

"That - sounds so fucking selfish." They both laugh loudly. Rachel turns off the car and they start walking side-by-side, arms barely touching all the way inside.

"Here," Rachel says and pulls something off a shelf. She shoves it into Quinn's chest and the girl gasps dramatically, clutching it. When she looks to see, it's a bag of Hershey's kisses. "To make up for not being able to do it myself right here..." Rachel explains. Quinn stares at it dumbfounded until Rachel presses, "open it and eat it."

"We haven't bought it yet," Quinn says. She is dying to eat some, though, and her actions ignore her words. She opens the bag and takes out a Kiss from within, handing it to Rachel. "You can have some too."

Rachel laughs, "why, thank you," and takes the Kiss. She unwraps it as she pushes a cart down the first aisle, looking for the ingredients for a good meal. Quinn has no idea what she wants to make yet. They're not expecting to be struck by an idea from the candy aisle so they drift together to the next section.

While they're walking down aisle 5, Rachel jumps on the cart and lets it go. She looks behind her to smile back at Quinn, who's watching with a large grin. Then she notices the rack of magazines Rachel's about to run into, but it's too late and soon enough there's a loud noise as the crash happens. Rachel falls back on her butt, magazines fly off in every direction, the bag of chocolates spills, and Quinn starts laughing loudly. "Oh my, are you okay?" She approaches Rachel, who's still on the floor, also laughing.

"We better fix this before we -"

"Hey! You two!" Some guy in a blue vest approachs, clearly pissed at the mess they made. "What the hell!"

Rachel stands with help from Quinn, both still not being able to control their laughing. "I'm so sorry, I apologize. It was unintentional, and I'll pay for the damage."

"Of course you will. And you'll pick up the magazines too." He notices the open bag of chocolates and anger flashes in his eyes. Red crawls up his neck and his cheeks, You act like children. Follow me."

After paying for everything, Rachel and Quinn sit on the drive thru of a KFC, waiting for their turn, and sharing Kisses. They decided this would be easier than risking getting kicked out from another store.

Quinn laughs again and looks at Rachel, "he's never going to let us go back in there."

"I think he hates me. I tried helping with the magazines but I think my laughing the entire time just pissed him off even more."

They burst out laughing again and it's hard for Rachel to order their dinner.

Santana is excited the most about KFC. She says it unleashes her black side, and Britt is confused about it until Santana explains she isn't really black.

Quinn takes the food away from Santana, explaining they have to wait for Puck and Beth to arrive. Rachel can see how tense Quinn is waiting for her daughter. Four days when you see her everyday is way too long. "They'll be here any minute, Santana. Stop complaining."

Britt races to the door when they hear the knocking. Quinn is a close second. The door flies open and smiling, a little tanner than usual, is Beth, being held up on her feet by Puck. "Hello, ladies." He smiles, in that charming way of his, and while Britt surges to hug him, Quinn picks up Beth in one scoop.

"Hi, Baby." She whispers reverently, as if they're the only two around. "How're ya? Miss me much?"

Beth smiles, giggles, and squirms happily when Quinn attacks her chubby cheeks with kisses. She speaks something in babyese and Quinn nods because it doesn't matter what she says or wants, Quinn is okay with it.

"Hey, Q." Puck brings her back to earth. She clings to Beth harder and smiles at him.

"Hi, yourself."

Britt exclaims, "we can go eat now!" and runs back inside, calling out Santana and Rachel to help her set the table.

"Hey! Look what I taught her!" Puck says, excited to show Quinn something her accomplished with Beth. He comes behind Quinn, and Quinn stretches her arms away from her body just enough so they can both see Beth's face. Smirking, Puck squeezes Beth's nose slightly and she sticks out her tiny tongue, closing her eyes at the same time and then giggling.

Quinn starts laughing at how adorable they are. He repeats it a couple times and Beth repeats her response. "I shoulda known you'd be a terrible influence on her," she jokes. as they make their way further inside the apartment.

"She missed you," he tells Quinn and pulls on Beth's curls softly, and they watch it bounce.

"She misses you all the time."

He's still carrying Beth's bag, and he reaches for something in the front pocket. A white envelope. He hands it to Quinn, who grabs it up with one hand but has a trouble pulling anything from inside. She knows what they are though, because he always brings her tons back after spending time with Beth.

"Will you?" She asks him, and he pulls out about fifty prints of pictures of Beth. The very first one makes Quinn gasp, it's so beautiful. Beth is on a multi-colored blanket on the green grass of a park, in a cute purple dress, smiling right at the camera. Her hair is sprawled under her, and her little hands are clasped together above her belly. It's really adorable. "Noah -" Quinn says. "I love it, thanks."

He shrugs as they get in the kitchen. "Don't mention it."

"Hey!" Santana exclaims, making way to Puck. "You brought pics!" She and him exchange some super secret handshake.

Rachel approaches Quinn with Beth and grabs Little B's hand, which is reaching for her already. "Hi, baby. I missed you, too." She smiles, kisses her cheek, and moves on to greet Puck with a hug.

Santana takes Beth away from Quinn, and Britt the pictures from Puck. "Hey!" Quinn follows after the two to the living room. The three sit on the couch, Britt in the middle as they pick their favorites to put in frames and add to the decor of their houses.

"Noah," Rachel says, as the two friends watch the girls from the archway of the kitchen. "You're a talented photographer. Such a good artist too. I saw your work at Quinn's."

"Thanks, Rach. I surprised myself," they laugh together. "She's my biggest inspiration." He points at his daughter, clutching Santana's index finger with all her strenght. Santana is laughing delighted at the girl's efforts.

"How was it these days with her?"

"Best thing I could ever ask for," he replies immediately. "She's the brightest thing in my life."

"Of course she's great. She has a beautiful family," Rachel tells him.

He agrees with a nod, "she does, doesn't she?" He looks behind them at the table with the KFC and a veggie burger for Rachel that Quinn insisted on stopping to buy on top of the table. "I thought we were cooking?"

She starts laughing, remembering the happenings of that afternoon. "About that... See, what had happened was..."

* * *

**A/N: yes, that is an allusion to John Mayer's Comfortable in the store scene there. I know that's a breakup song but that's always made me smile.**

**Beth is back! Yay! **

**Double date in the works.**

**And then two more days till Rachel leaves. :o**


	18. Chapter 18 Doubles

**This chapter turned out longer than I thought! Woah. But anyway, here it is. Next one should be posted soon. **

**Love you guys!**

**Chapter 18 - Doubles**

"Dude! One word: boobs."

"Dude. One word: girlfriend." Santana leans and kisses Britt on the cheek sweetly.

Quinn's in Rachel's arm and Beth's on her lap. They laugh together at Puck trying to convince Santana to go with him to a strip club, shamelessly.

"I don't mind, San. I know you love mine the best because at least you can touch mine however -"

"Ha! See!" Puck yells, getting to his feet and pointing at Britt like she holds all the answers to his life. "She gets it! I need you!"

"No, you don't. Don't you have any stupid-ass guy friends who'd go with you? Why you gotta drag the lesbian?"

He sits back down against the TV stand and picks up his beer. "Because you're my best friend, asshole. Not some stupid-ass guy." Disappointed with his lack of success, Puck shrugs. "Fine, I'll just visit a website later tonight..."

A collective groan is heard through the living room as the girls cringe in unison. Rachel immediately reaches to cover Beth's eyes, while Quinn is more successful in covering her ears. They share a look and Rachel's eyes widen as she tries to explain without words that she panicked. "Dude, your daughter's in the room," Santana reminds him. "And none of us want to know how close you and your hand have gotten lately."

He rolls his eyes, "hey! I get a lot of action back at school, okay?" Then he decides he's had enough and gets up to go. "Anyway, it's getting late, ladies. I love you all, and - you," he says as he picks Beth up from Quinn's embrace. "I love you the most."

She smiles, showing off her set of teeth full of gaps. "Boob-" she tells him, smacking her lips at the last 'b'. As in, an actual comprehensible syllable. She looks so damn proud of her word, her lips parted into the most adorable grin in the world.

Everyone quiets down and looks at her. Quinn's eyes look like they're about to come out of her head. "Did she just say," she whispers to Rachel who simply nods, completely spellbound by the moment as well.

Puck lights up. He jumps, excited Beth said her first word. "Beth! You said something! Yes, baby! Yes! Say it again!" He encourages.

"No!" Quinn shouts. Her daughter's first word wasn't 'mom,' 'ma,' 'mommy,' or any other derivative thereof (ideal), or da (acceptable). It was 'boob.' She really is Puck's daughter and, well living with Santana and Brittany, it shouldn't be that big a surprise.

Beth looks amused at the quiet commotion she's caused (in their heads). Santana looks vaguely proud but still shocked. She looks at Quinn, red as a beet.

Quinn looks constipated - like she's torn between hearing Beth speak again and not wanting her to say 'boob.'

Whatever, right? She's speaking! She's speaking and she is speaking in front of the entire family! Boob is first, but next it might be 'mommy,' or 'San,' or 'Bee,' or 'Milk.' It doesn't matter!

Excited now, Quinn urges her. "Sorry, baby. Go ahead - say it again!"

Beth looks at her in the eyes and repeats, "boob!" This time she slaps her hands in front of her a couple times, happy for finally saying something they understand!

"Boob!" Everyone in the room shouts.

"Boob!" She repeats, louder.

"Dude. One word," Puck repeats. He looks at Beth and grins.

"Boob!"

The friends sit around and try to teach Beth other words too, but for the night the only successful word is 'boob.'

When Puck leaves, Brittany and Santana go to bed, taking Beth to her crib in their room with her. Rachel and Quinn find themselves cuddling on the couch. Quinn has quieted down significantly since Puck left and Rachel believes she knows what's causing her to be so deep in thought.

"You need to call her," she says after a while of both sitting thinking about the same problem.

"She'll be devastated she missed it."

Rachel runs a hand down Quinn's arms, in a manner she hopes is comforting. "You should call her right now."

Quinn lifts her head a little to try to look back at Rachel but fails so she drops back. "You think?"

"I know," Rachel asserts. "Listen, Quinn. I don't have the best relationship with my mother. Actually," she corrects after consideration, "I don't have a relationship with my mother at all. I'd hate to see you lose yours."

Quinn hears what she's saying. Moms make mistakes too. She knows she's made enough mistakes with Beth already and she hopes Beth will see she made these mistakes trying to do right. And in a sick, twisted way, that's exactly what her own mother did that day.

"You're right."

"As always."

"Sh, don't push it."

Rachel giggles until they're both quiet again.

She breaks the silence. "Do you think you'll come out to her soon?"

"I don't know," Quinn tells her, voicing her fear. What if she's never able to be herself, afraid of how her mother will treat her if she does come out?

"How do you think she'd react if you did?" Rachel's tone has taken a warm quality, much like a concerned doctor speaking to a patient. Trying to diagnose the problem. Warm but analytical, being concerned not to come off as pushing the issue but also trying to understand.

Quinn sighs, letting her body mold further into Rachel's. "I think... Well, I think she'd have a heart attack. Then, if she survived that, she'd deny it until she died. And if she didn't deny it, she'd... Never speak to me again." She sounds definitive that that's exactly how things would go and her body deflates. Her eyes drop from a picture of Beth on the wall to the carpeted floor and a once-put together alphabet mat sprawled around the living room. She recites the alphabet in her head.

Rachel smiles a little, thankful Quinn can't see her face at the moment. "You don't think your mom could surprise you?"

Quinn stops at 'L,' and says "oh, she has many times." Like that one time she let Russell hold Beth. "They're just never good surprises."

"Quinn," Rachel says. The blonde closes her eyes, willing not to cry. She's supposed to be thrilled right now. Her daughter just said her first word today. But she can't share it with her mother. And knowing her mother, she'd probably just berate on how the word was 'inappropriate and only something Beth would learn because Quinn lets Noah hang around.' "Quinn, you're a mom."

She nods, "I know."

"You're a mom, and you have certain... ideas... and, and beliefs, right?"

"Yeah. Your point?" She shifts uncomfortably, and then Rachel is tugging on her waist for her to turn around and look her in the eyes. Brown is comfort so she sits up on her knees and turns toward Rachel to give her full attention.

Rachel smiles when their eyes meet and she leans forward slowly to kiss her on the cheek.

Quinn smiles despite the feeling at the pit of her stomach. She adores Rachel's dimple.

"My point is, would you change the way you love Beth if one day she came home and revealed to you she believes in something different than you do?"

Quinn shakes her head desperately, "no! Of course not! I love her exactly the way she is and she doesn't have to be the way I think." The look Rachel gives her drives the point she's trying to make home. "Yeah, but Rachel. This is MY mom we're talking about here. She's already -"

"She went after you the first time you came home with something unexpected, Quinn. Maybe you should give her another chance to be a mother."

Quinn's lips are a thin line, not knowing what to say or think about what Rachel's saying. And why does Rachel even know anyway? It's not like she is a mom. And her own mother was never there for her. She doesn't ask or say anything though, because she knows the answer. Rachel cares about her.

"She loves you. Even in her weird way of showing it," Rachel tells her.

"I know," Quinn admits after a while. "I know."

The conversation weights on Quinn, and it's late. She decides not to call Judy tonight but maybe give her a call in the morning on the way to work. Rachel offers to stay the night and be there in the morning again, but Quinn tells her she's fine and she can go home and not worry about her.

It's strange, but it's Quinn, and so Rachel says goodnight and goes home, but only after making sure she's okay another time.

The next morning has Rachel extremely anxious. She needs to know how Quinn slept, how Beth slept. If Quinn called her mom yet, if Quinn will call if she hasn't, if she wants her around, how she feels about the entire ordeal. She wishes she hadn't pressed so much on the issue the night before. Maybe Quinn not wanting her to stay was because she felt like Rachel was intruding.

But no. Quinn took it all so well last night. She just needed time to think. It's perfectly normal and acceptable.

Rachel gets a text late that morning that says, "she laughed at 'boob!' We're going back home. Thanks.:)"

She knows Quinn hasn't told her mother about their relationship, and she wasn't expecting her to yet. She's just glad they worked out their issue so far, so there isn't another problem for them to add onto their pile of issues. So that if the day comes, it doesn't become the breaking point of a fragile relationship.

Going back home should allow Quinn and Judy to strenghten their family. It should be Quinn's starting point to fully coming out. Hopefully Quinn sees it like that as well. And hopefully, Judy is a supportive mom in the end. For now, all Rachel can do is hope.

Rachel told Quinn she was doing "nothing," when they talked on the phone during Quinn's lunch break. In reality, she was thinking about leaving, while packing to go. She might have spilled a few tears in the process and even Hiram offers to take over for a little bit since he's free for the day.

And how fucking hard that'll be. Leaving her parents (again), but also leaving this new family she's made. Leaving Noah, way too soon really. She reminds herself to send him a text about them keeping in touch. Leaving Brit and Santana. That'll be hard too, cause they all care so much for Quinn and Beth.

Beth. Leaving this little girl she just met. She literally just met her but she already has no idea how she'll make it without her in her life. Sure NYC is beautiful and full of sights and sounds and other children she can meet but they're not Beth. Beth has something about her that is just so special.

And most of all, leaving Beth's mother. Her girlfriend. Whomever thought that Rachel would come back to Lima single and leave with a girlfriend? A beautiful young mother as her girlfriend. She hasn't even left but she already misses her. That's going to suck. This whole getting close to a person like Quinn was not a good idea.

It really wasn't because what happens now? They'll have to discuss how their relationship will develop - if it will develop - now that she's going to New York. Does that make their relationship a summer fling only? That doesn't sound right.

And just thinking about finding another Quinn in New York sounds impossible and exhausting. And if she's being honest, she doesn't want another Quinn. She wants this one. Except this one is tied down to Lima for the time being with her job and she's starting her last year of nursing school, so she needs her mother and Britt. She needs them to help with Beth. There's also Puck. It's unreasonable to even consider asking her to come to leave all these things behind - like forget Nursing school for a second time - to follow Rachel to New York.

All the thinking is giving Rachel a headache. Laughing bitterly to herself, she comes to a conclusion. Get up and grab her phone. She needs to talk to Blaine. It's almost time to go get ready and pick up Quinn and then meet Sam and Devin and she done nothing all day because she's so worried about her future with Quinn.

"Talk about it tonight," he tells her after she explains his dilemma to him. "After the double date, not any later than that. Both of you need to know where you stand about this relationship and if there's a future."

"And what if we don't?" She asks him, terrified of his response.

He breathes in slowly on the other side and then expels his breath in one quick sigh. "Then you move on here and she'll continue living her life like she did before she met you."

Rachel can't afford to think about that, so she tells him how much she misses him and he says it back and then they hang up.

"Well, holy shit - you look beautiful. How am I supposed to pretend we're not together while we're out?" She tells Quinn as soon as the blonde opens the door for her. Quinn smiles at Rachel's potty mouth and ushers her in. She continues "complaining," because seriously, Quinn looks really, really good. Her hair is in curls down over her shoulders. She's not wearing anything extravagant - she's in a dress with butterflies on it, a belt around her waist, and a thin cardigan on top. Still, Rachel really, _really_ appreciates how gorgeous Quinn looks. "I mean, seriously, you look ridiculously hot. I'm pretty sure I'm about to short-circuit and die right here just thinking I can't tou -"

"Who's that, Quinnie?" Comes Judy's voice from the kitchen. They hear the sink turn on and off quickly, and then brief silence.

Rachel continues talking in a hushed tone, even as they hear Judy walking towards them, and Quinn does everything to shut her up short of kissing her. She tries putting a hand over her mouth but Rachel slaps it away repeatedly, "oh my god! How are we supposed to - hey! Stop that. How... Quinn! How do we tell your mom what-"

"Oh, hi, Rachel!" Judy beams at her, holding Beth in her arms and walking toward the two. Quinn is smiling brightly, her eyes shining with mirth and the knowledge of hiding something from her clueless mother. Rachel cuts her eyes at her and only earns a giggle from Quinn.

Pushing Quinn slightly away from her, Rachel steps forward and greets Judy. "Hello, Mrs. Fabray. It's very nice to see you again," she shakes the hand Judy extends. Beth squirms in her arms, making it a point that she wants Rachel. "Well, hi to you too, Little B." Rachel takes Beth from Judy, and the chubby girl in her arms squeals in delight.

"Boob!" Everyone in the room starts laughing and thankfully the tension Rachel was feeling begins to dissipate.

"We need to start teaching her other words," Quinn mutters, still trying to hold back laughter.

Judy claps once, "well! Where are you guys going?" She looks expectantly between Quinn and Rachel, her eyes - more green than Quinn's - darting around.

Quinn steps in and saves Rachel because she literally fumbles to come up with an excuse, "We're going to hang out with a few friends. Remember I told you about Sam Evans?"

"Oh! Yes! He's that nice boy you went on that date with, right?" She expects a positive answer from Quinn, who looks like she's about to faint now - a complete 180o from her smug look a second ago.

It's Rachel's turn to save Quinn. "You're right. They hit it off well, and now we're going on a double date with a friend Sam's bringing." Her wording is vague enough that Judy won't know that the friend Sam's bringing is for himself.

Judy seems to really like this and hugs Rachel on impulse. Rachel is startled at first, and looking over Judy's shoulder at the shell-shocked face on Quinn, she can tell Quinn is startled as well. She also noticed how awkward their dynamic got after Judy referred to Quinn's outing with Sam as a date, so Rachel makes a note to ask her about it in the car.

"Well, you girls go." She makes a show of winking at them, and Quinn feels annoyed at her mother's attempt to seem cool. "Rachel, have fun with this boy you'll be meeting. I hope you really like - um," she fumbles in search of a name and looks to Quinn.

"Devin," she mumbles. At least that's entirely true. It's not her fault and she didn't plan for Devin's name to be appropriate for either boy or girl. On the inside, Quinn is cheering though.

"Devin! What a lovely name. Okay, you go go go-" she starts to shoo them and manages to pick up Beth in her arms at the same time as she pushes the girls out of the house. "I'll take care of this one. She needs to learn other words - we're going to play games, like pointing at body parts, aren't we?" She asks Beth in a baby voice, not really expecting an answer. Then she looks at them again, "And you girls have fun and I won't wait up." She winks, yet again, and then slams the door behind them.

After a moment of stunned silence, Rachel speaks up first, "What just happened in there?" She turns her head to look at Quinn, who's worrying a lip under her teeth. "Like, how your face went cold when your mom brought up your Sam date."

"Because -" Quinn struggles. She looks... awkward for once. Rachel doesn't understand where this is coming from but waits patiently for her to talk. "Because she still thinks that was a date, and when she said that I worried you'd think I was... reverting or something and I'm not, I promise I'm not. I just -never got around to telling her that the date wasn't a date because my dad showed up and -"

Rachel steps forward and shushes Quinn softly. "Woah, let's not -" she says haltingly, "okay?" A half-smile shows up on her lips and she tries to give Quinn an encouraging look. "Tonight is for us to go out with your friends and enjoy ourselves. I didn't think anything by that and your mom didn't get suspicious so - I say it's a win-win."

Quinn looks at Rachel for four long heartbeats until she sighs slowly and releases her fears. "You're right, you're right." There's a shaky smile on her face but it's there. "You're right," she tells Rachel one more time (or is she really telling herself that?). "So let's go meet my friends now and just enjoy the night."

"Okay. So what? You told them to meet us at the coffee shop?"

"Yeah," Quinn nods as they walk toward Rachel's car. For once, while with Rachel, she gets to drive. It's been a while, but Rachel doesn't know how to get to the coffee shop, and Quinn does, and it's only logical. She doesn't mind driving, and she doesn't think Rachel cares either, it just always happens that it's the way it goes. They take Rachel's car though, because she has the food packed up in a cooler and they don't want to move it.

They make it to the coffee shop and Devin is closing up. She's in a pretty dress. It's light pink and Quinn swears to Rachel she has never seen Devin in anything but the polo and khakis they use as uniform here. The dress has spaghetti straps, so Devin's upper arms are on display and for the first time in ever, Quinn notices that Devin has tattoos. Even though her uniform shirt doesn't have long sleeves, Quinn never noticed them until she had them on display like now.

"Hi, Dev." Quinn greets her with a hug. "This is Rachel, my -" she clears her throat, "my girlfriend." It feels nice to say it to someone other than herself and Rachel but she feels her cheeks warm.

"Hey! You guys are here! Oh my - very nice to meet you." She looks to Rachel and immediately hugs her like they know each other for ages. "You are the girlfriend, and holy hell, you are hot." With a bite at the end of the sentence, Devin exchanges a glance with Quinn to let her know she approves. Quinn is still kinda shy about introducing Rachel as more than a friend.

Rachel laughs, caught by surprise by the other girl's honesty and then says, "you're very... hot yourself. I love your tats. Devin, right?"

"Yes, but most of my friends call me Dev."

"You know, Dev," Quinn says and looks around. There is literally no one else at the coffee shop so she grabs Rachel's hand just because she feels like she fucking can. It makes Rachel smile. "I had never noticed how many tattoos you have."

Devin moves her hands in front of her body to get a good look at her arms and says, "most people don't. I mean, Sam only really noticed when I took my shirt off for the first time. I don't know what's with this stupid uniform that makes people oblivious to them." She laughs at herself and then points out the door, "He should be here any minute now, by the way. He texted ten minutes ago to say he was leaving the house."

Quinn notices that Devin didn't even spare a second glance at her holding Rachel's hand. That she didn't really care that they're two girls holding hands. She kept the conversation going as if that didn't bother her at all, and when Quinn really thinks about it, it probably doesn't. "That's cool with us, right?" She looks to Rachel for confirmation, and she smiles before sitting down at a chair Devin took down from atop a table. Rachel crosses her jeans-clad legs and pulls on the hem of her blouse down.

The door chimes not too long after that, after they've done a bit of small talk, and in comes Sam.

Everyone's attention snaps to the boy, and he can really clean up well. He is wearing jeans, but they look expensive (like something the son of a doctor would wear), and a red button up shirt, not tucked in. As soon as he walks over, he's pulling Devin in for a kiss, and she ruffles his hair a little when they pull away. "Hi," he tells her breathlessly. "You look... gorgeous."

She smiles, "as do you, Sam Evans." Then she turns to Quinn and Rachel, who are smiling at their intimate moment, and she says, "this is Rachel, Quinn's..."

"Girlfriend," Quinn and Rachel say at the same time, and they share a smile over it.

Sam pulls her in for a hug, ignoring the hand she presents at him, and almost suffocates her. After he lets her go, it's Quinn's turn. "Bud," she calls him affectionately.

"Is it because he reminds you of a dog?" Devin asks, not hiding her grin very well, even though her hand is on her mouth.

"Yes!" Quinn shouts and laughs. Rachel laughs too because now that they've pointed it out, it's true. He's so adorable, in that puppy way. He looks annoyed, but the small smile on his lips betray him.

"So, you girls ready?" He asks as he snakes a hand around Devin's waist. They look adorable together and extremely happy.

"Yeah! We were just waiting for you." Devin informs him. "Whose car are we taking?"

"Rachel's," Quinn supplies as they start walking out together.

They wait for Devin to start the alarm and lock the front door, and then all walk toward the car. "Where did you hear about this thing tonight, Rachel? I mean, I live here and I didn't know!" Devin asks, once they're in and Quinn's driving away. She and Sam are sitting at the back, her leaning into his strong frame, and his left arm around her shoulders.

Rachel glances back quickly with a smile, "I'm in the theatre business. It's my business to know. Also, I googled it." They laugh together and she continues, "I went to a performance like it in New York once, so I figured why not, you know? We take our own lunch, sit on a blanket, wherever we want, and watch a free, live Shakespeare play at the park."

Sam gives his opinion, "I love the idea. It's cheap, too," he nods excitedly. "Not that I wouldn't pay to go on a date with you, baby," he informs Devin who shrugs it off cause she knows. "But just the idea of an open-air play - amazing! I'm excited!"

The date is a success and the play is marvelous! They use actors from the community theatre and from the local high schools and universities. The mix of age and skill makes it kind of great to watch. Rachel had packed a picnic lunch with the help of her father and Sam repeatedly praises the food as he drinks his beer. Quinn is designated driver but nobody else is really exaggerating on the drinking.

The atmosphere at the park isn't completely silent, but the people do their best to talk in hushed tones. Because the park is dark around them so the stage can be lit up, Rachel manages to hold Quinn's hand through the portions of the play when they aren't eating.

Once it's done, they drive to a nearby ice cream parlor. Rachel gets the pineapple sorbet, and Quinn and Sam both get chocolate (Quinn has sprinkles on top). Devin settles for a vanilla milkshake.

The conversation picks back up where they left off in the car: the play. They exchange ideas about favorite parts and actors, favorite characters. Rachel goes on a rant about Othello and the way she views it, and after realizing the other three look lost, she gives half a smile and chuckles an apology. Quinn sobers up with a shake of her head, leans closer and says, "I think you're sexy when you speak so passionately about theater," and Rachel can't help but grin.

Devin tells them about her tattoos; Sam fills them in on how much he hates Med school and how he's thinking about switching to music; Quinn grabs another ice cream and this time she adds oreos - Rachel insists in paying.

The night is going so well, Sam invites them over to his place. They drive back to the coffee shop where he left his car, and they follow him back.

It feels kind of weird for Quinn to be at her boss' house, but Dr. Evans is cool about it and he retreats upstairs with their adorable Golden Retriever dog. His name is Ruddi.

Sam leads them to the basement where he keeps his five guitars and a drumset. Rachel gets extremely excited and demands that he play something.

And that's how the night starts. Yes, starts. Because they spend hours jamming together, with Devin trying to pluck another guitar, and Quinn doubling over in laughter as she tries to play the drums. Rachel gets picture, and hot damn Quinn looks hot.

A couple of wine glasses later (water for Quinn, she insisted), a round of Game of Life, and re-heated pizza, the girls are saying goodbye. It's almost four in the morning when they pull out of his driveway.

"I'd say that went really well," Rachel says through a yawn.

"Ya think?" Quinn jokes and wiggles her eyebrows at her. "What do you think of Devin?"

"Oh! She's great! I love her. And Sam too. He's a decent guy."

Quinn smiles and opens her hand on her thigh, for Rachel to come and get it. She does, with sleepy eyes, and another yawn. "Let's get you home now, huh."

"You should stay."

Quinn's ears perk up. She glances at Rachel once, nervously, but the girl's eyes are already closed and she's resting her head on the window. Thinking about it, Quinn remembers what Santana and Britt said about staying over. Her mother isn't expecting her home early, but if she freaks out in the morning she can just tell her that it's Rachel's last weekend so she stayed over. It's not a lie. In fact, it's perfect. Nothing much will be going on anyway, with Rachel half asleep, and she is so tired from working all week. "Okay, I can stay."

Judy will probably cherish some time with Beth, and she can go home early in the afternoon. Make it to brunch with Rachel, and then maybe chill for an hour or so before going home.

Rachel mumbles something about the idea being lovely and Quinn just makes sure they make it to her house safely. She really doesn't want to, but when they get there, she has to wake Rachel up to get them inside.

It's not an easy task for the sleepy girl to find her keys in her bag. Quinn takes it upon herself to unlock the door and then lock it from the inside, and guide Rachel up to her room without waking up Leroy or Hiram.

They're in the room, with the lights off, standing in front of each other. There is light peeking through the windows' closed curtains from the streetlamp outside. She can sense the mess around her, but Quinn is looking down into Rachel's brown eyes with a soft smile on her face and Rachel is trying her best to look awake but she just looks fucking sleepy. "Hey," she says with an adorable frown. "Thanks for doing all of this today. You didn't have to go on this double date. I know it's out of your comfort zone and-"

Quinn interrupts her, "you ramble even when tired... So cute. Come on, get out of those clothes so we can go to sleep." She tugs on Rachel's blouse lightly and then points to the bathroom. "I'm just going to - use the bathroom." She flicks the bedroom's light on her way.

Rachel nods to let her know she heard her and proceeds to slowly take off her clothes. Quinn scrambles as fast as she can to the bathroom and sits on the lid of the toilet, waiting for Rachel. If she is only slightly tempted by Rachel's hot bod right now, she'll have a hard time keeping her hands off and that'll probably lead to a decision they'll both regret.

After what she considers an appropriate amount of time, she comes out of the bathroom with her hair in a ponytail and shoes and cardigan off. She places them on Rachel's desk and realizes she already grabbed Quinn something to sleep in. An extra large long-sleeve shirt from NYADA that goes past Quinn's knees and comfy shorts. "Thanks," she tells her. Rachel, looking a little more awake, smiles at her on her way to the bathroom.

"I'll be quick in here and then I'll find you a toothbrush downstairs and then we'll go to sleep, okay?" Rachel is hanging by the door, half her body in the bathroom and the other still im the bedroom.

"No problem, Rach." Quinn says, pulling off her belt from her waist. Now alone, she takes a good glance around the room to see how much packing Rachel got done that day. The room is upside down, with a few items missing. There were two frames on her desk that she put up pictures with Quinn, Beth, and Brittana. On the very top of a pile of shirts to go, lays the shirt Rachel got from the gun range. A blank space on her desk where the laptop used to go, and all the contents of her dresser are either on the floor or spewling out of her big suitcase. She breathes and finishes changing, then sits on the chair.

When Rachel shows up later with a toothbrush for Quinn, she seems to be a little more alert. There's a distant look in her eyes and Quinn can tell she's avoiding something. Their eyes don't meet and when they do it's awkward. Is it their first sleepover at Rachel's? Or is it the understanding that this is their last weekend together - at least for this summer - hanging out in the back of their minds? Quinn bets on the latter.

"What's up?" She glances at the clock: 4:37am. Shit, it's late. Or early. Quinn looks back at Rachel, pulling the comforter down, fluffling pillows - moving so she's not still.

"Oh," Rachel averts Quinn's look, focused on the bed. Quinn brushes her teeth from the bathroom door, watching Rachel. "It's... Nothing," Rachel tells her, but her voice is so weak and distant, Quinn's suspicions are confirmed. "I'm sorry about the mess..."

"Rach," she spits and rinses, then drops her dress at the edge of the bed and walks to her. "I -" Stuttering for words, Quinn acts on impulse and pulls Rachel in for a much needed kiss. Immediately, Rachel's arms are on her waist and pulling her closer. Then they're pushing her on the bed and Rachel's straddling her.

Rachel knows she should've been the one to initiate the kiss. A kiss so desperately wanted by both since they met Devin and Sam at the coffee shop. A kiss that cemented the only thing they know for sure are the moment: what they have is fucking real. But right now, looking down at Quinn's hazel eyes - broken, and clear as day, but still so vulnerable - it all seems like - like - like they should have never become this involved. That Quinn was right in the beginning and that they both could have avoided the iminent heartbreaking.

How in the hell can she leave now?

"I don't know how to start this conversation," she says brokenly, gasping for air. Her bangs cover her eyes in this angle, and Quinn notices she almost looks ashamed.

This girl looks so different than the one she first met; that girl who was always so confident when around Quinn. "Then don't," Quinn says, her thumb drawing patterns on Rachel's exposed, smooth thighs. God, why does this conversation even have to happen? She doesn't want to say goodbye. Up until right now, that thought was there but it seemed unlikely still. "Don't talk about it. I can't - not right now."

Rachel chuckles over Quinn and she can feel the heat on her stomach and all of a sudden this moment became both unbearable and desired. "We have to, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes cut to the clock, red and warning on the bedside table, "Rachel. Just - we'll talk. Just not now. Not right now," she pleads. Her own voice is starting to sound shaky and she doesn't want to sound like she needs Rachel to stay; she won't. "It's almost five in the morning and we should just..." she sounds tired when she says, "let's just go to sleep, please."

There are goosebumps when Rachel drags her nails up her arms and behind her neck. She looks thoughtful. As she studies Quinn's face, she comes closer with a serious look in her features. After a long silence (during which Quinn swears her heart is going to stop at any moment), Rachel kisses her soundly and then tells her, "okay."

She breathes the word at Quinn's lips, and the blonde shudders underneath Rachel, she feels delicate and exposed and she feels already lost, when Rachel hasn't even left yet. She feels insecure and stupid, for acting like a little girl when it comes to Rachel. It's like she always wants her around and now the thought of her leaving seems so - fuck!

"Damn it!" She explodes, tears exploding out of her eyes as well. The heels of her hands press into her eyes, trying to achieve two goals: keep her tears from falling and avoid eye contact. Problem is that Rachel's still on top of her.

Rachel drops her forehead to Quinn's and gently pries her hands away, so Quinn will look at her. And so Quinn will see she's crying too, "What happens now?"


	19. Chapter 19 Tornado Flew Around My Room

Chapter 19 - **A Tornado Flew Around My Room**

Quinn blinks repeatedly as she remembers the first time she saw Rachel. Rachel with the cascading brown hair and the bright chestnut eyes telling Quinn how pretty Beth is. She pays attention to Rachel's dimple and imagines Rachel smiling that fateful day. Man, she loves this girl.

And that's awful. That's an awful thing to tell someone who's about to leave. Awful for Rachel and for herself. Maybe if she denies it hard enough, then it's not true and this whole thing can be easier!

Rachel repeats herself, quieter this time. Tears shining on each set of eyes. "What happens now, Quinn? Tell me because - what is it that you want?"

"I don't know..." she admits. Rachel stares her down then moves to lay next to Quinn. Both their legs dangling off the bed, Rachel grabs Quinn's hands and looks at their interlaced fingers. She wishes the lights were still off so she couldn't see her stuff from the corner of her eyes. "I - what do _you_ want?"

Quinn can feel her lips tremble when she asks the question. What a loaded question when an entire future depends on it. She licks her lips to try to moisten it, but her mouth is dry and her eyes are still not.

"All I know," Rachel begins, her voice soft but confident, "all I really know is how much I want you. I want you in my life, no matter where I am, Quinn."

Pink lips curl into a tiny smile. "That's what I want."

Rachel sighs, "I keep trying to think of ways we could make this work, you know?" The tone her voice has taken indicates that maybe what Quinn is about to hear won't be all that great. She squeezes Rachel's hand to see if maybe that'll stop her.

Rachel shifts to her side and watches Quinn struggle to keep her eyes closed. "But," Rachel continues, "it's much too soon to tell. And you have a beautiful daughter who is your priority and you have Nursing school. And me? I have to go back there and make something out of myself before I can promise much. I - I- honestly Quinn, I can't picture my life without you and Beth in it from this point forward. I just can't and I don't want to. But I can't tell you to not live your life here and find someone who makes you happy."

Quinn tries to interject, "but you make me happy and-"

Rachel crawls a hand up Quinn's smooth chin and cheek, grazing her thumb along Quinn's jaw. She claims her eyes, turning Quinn's face towards her own. "Look at me, Quinn."

Quinn opens her eyes reluctantly and still avoids making the connection. "Rach," she tries. She can't understand how Rachel could just come into her life and change it - change_ her_ - into someone_ better_ and _different_ than what she's always had and now leave. When they met, she was afraid and she was insecure and she dated boys. And now, she has a girlfriend who's leaving in two days. Two days and they're through. What will happen to her life then? Does she go back to whom she used to be?

She can't. But she feels like she's trying to swim while anchored to the ocean floor, drowning. Because without Rachel's support and guidance, she doesn't know how to move forward. What's the next step in coming out? What's the next move? And what if she finds out that Rachel is the only girl she likes? What does that mean about her? It's all so confusing.

"Quinn?" Rachel pleads. Quinn finally looks at Rachel. "I know. I'm struggling so hard with this. I think you've officially ruined me for other people. I'm going to go back to New York and live alone forever." She laughs, trying to bring something into the air to cheer them up. Quinn barely chuckles. "I don't want us to stop being friends, and I think the only way for us to continue being friends is if I go back and -"

Inhaling a tremolous breath, Quinn shakes her head, "Why would you do this to me? You came after me, and you chased me, and you held my hand, and kissed me, and - and you asked me to be your girlfriend five days before leaving?" She's starting to grow angry as she says the words, despite not wanting to be mad, because she knew from the beginning Rachel had to go. "So what does this become? A fling you'll tell your friends about? And what? I stay here in Lima, waiting until next summer when you come back?"

Rachel knows Quinn is speaking out of fear but this doesn't keep her from practically shouting a, "No!" She calms down a little and continues, "I was thinking you could visit me in New York during your Thanksgiving Break, and I could come back for Christmas and New Years this year instead of making my fathers go there. And we can take it slow - like that."

"I can't just go on a trip to New York during Thanksgiving Break, Rachel!" Quinn exclaims incredulously. Her eyes close momentarily and when they open again, Rachel's heart hurts.

"Why not?" Rachel asks.

"Because... Beth and - and my mom. And the tickets are too expensive..."

Rachel hurries to assuage that worry, "You can bring Beth! And if your mom wants, she can come, too. And in regards to tickets, I'll help pay! My fathers - they wouldn't-"

"Rachel, I can't accept that." Too proud to give in, Quinn pulls away and sits up. She grabs the comforter and tries to find comfort in pressing it. "Besides, how do I _begin _do explain why I'm going up to New York during Thanksgiving? For _you_? You don't think she'd be suspicious?"

Quinn doesn't even notice the way her words sound in Rachel's ears. It makes her flinch. Is it that hard for Quinn to stand up to her mom? Thanksgiving is three months from now. Will she still be in the closet then? She shakes her head. Rachel sits up and looks sideways, "so your mom still won't know about me then?"

With a scoff, Quinn gives her the answer. "God, I _hope_ not." When Rachel is painfully quiet, Quinn looks at her and can finally see the pain her words caused. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. You've just always been so supportive with my taking my time and. Geez, come on, Rach. You know how hard this is for me." She starts to shake, trying really hard not to start having a panic attack. What if Rachel wants her to come out soon? "I didn't think it'd matter if I came out so soon, especially without you here... I mean."

Rachel wipes a tear, "you're right, I'm sorry. I guess I was just - I don't know what I was thinking. Just the way you said that -"

"I'm sorry about the way I worded it, but you know what's like to be afraid to come out. That's why you have this tattoo." Quinn's hands tremble as they touch the back of Rachel's shoulders, fingertips lightly touching the phrase written on smooth skin.

Rachel pulls Quinn into her body, "I know. I know. Take your time, please. I don't ever want you to think I'm pushing you to do something you don't want to."

"Okay," Quinn says and shakes her head. "Also, I think I could spend one Thanksgiving away from my mother. I''ll talk to her about it. But you still won't pay for all of it."

Immediately, Rachel says, "no, I won't pay for everything. We can see tickets right now, before I leave for then. The sooner we buy them, the cheaper they'll be. And we'll each pay half, is that better? I need you to say you'll come up. You and Beth."

Quinn hums, thinking about the proposition. "Okay, we half everything."

"Okay. And you better get on the plane no matter what. Don't make me come drag you." Rachel smiles with watery eyes, and Quinn thinks that this girl looks so beautiful.

This makes Quinn smirk, "that wouldn't be so bad."

"No, it wouldn't," Rachel agrees wistfully. It seems like the heaviness in the room is slowly evaporating. "Now that we have that figured out, I'm going to be honest. I don't know if I'm going to be able to go back to New York City and start dating other people. Especially not right away, but - but if you meet someone while I'm not here, I can't keep you."

"Does that mean... we're breaking up?" Brows furrow and lips frown. The heaviness sets back in almost as fast as it was leaving.

"It's not a breakup, per se. Let's call it a relationship hiatus... Just so in the end neither of us ends with their heart broken. Let's end this on good terms and you know, I'll call and we'll text. It'll be fine."

"You promise?" Quinn asks.

"I promise."

(And even though they both agree to this term, when it comes down to it and people ask them out in the future, they both respond with, 'sorry, I'm not single.')

Quinn sighs, tired from her week and the date and from still being up at 5:30 in the morning and having this conversation. Life really is not fair.

"I just wish there was something -" She starts and then stops herself, letting her body fall back down.

Again, following suit, Rachel drops next to her. "Trust me, I've thought of everything. I'd never make you give up the things you have here and make you follow me to New York."

"Just as I'd never make you give up your dreams for me."

Rachel falls harder.

"You know, I'm in no hurry to fall asleep tonight..." She says, even though just barely an hour ago she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Rachel bites her bottom lip when Quinn lulls her head to the right to stare. "I could stay all night up with you, cherishing our last 48 hours together."

Nodding, because she finds it really hard to speak right now, Quinn smiles and cries at the same time. "Rachel Berry, you motherfucker." She says and scoots closer, under Rachel's arm, which envelop her so fast and so hard she gasps to breathe. Carefully, tenderly, Rachel wipes away tears still streaming down Quinn's cheek, even though they're both laughing.

"Woah, Quinn. Language," Rachel admoanishes as a joke. "So what do you say? Will you let me keep you up for the next two hours or so?"

"Of course I will. What shall we do?" Quinn moves back just enough to be able to see Rachel's eyes. She irks that pretty eyebrow and tries winking but fails at that.

Rachel laughs while shrugging, "I don't know. How about... How about - I have an idea! She suddenly exclaims, proping herself up as fast as lightining. "Come with me!" She offers Quinn her hands and the girl allows Rachel to pull her to her feet.

With her extra long sleeves she dries her face (repeatedly), and asks Rachel with interest laced in her voice, "where are we going?"

"We're going to watch the sunrise! If I'm not mistaken - which I'm not," she adds with a quick charming glance at Quinn, "the sun rises at around 7...ish. That gives us plenty of time to talk." Rachel digs into one of her suitcases and looks around until she finds a blanket. It's one Quinn hasn't seen before, but when Rachel hands it over to her, it smells like Rachel. Perfect aroma of cinnamon and vanilla and like the perfume she wears and like what Quinn assumes Rachel in New York smells like, and her home, and her comforter. It's the best smell in the world, and before she can help it she's taking the blanket to her nose and taking a deep breath. "I've had that since high school. See - The Carmel Camels!" Rachel points out the writing on the flip side of the blanket and Quinn smiles at the way Rachel wrote her name in sharpie under the school's name. "It was a gift from my parents and I took it to every football game at the time because I liked the quarterback then I dated him-" Rachel continues, moving her hand about, telling the story as she searches for something else in her drawers.

Quinn is mesmerized by the way she moves and talks; and how her hair so tightly secured by a bun above her hair seem to want to want to be freed. Transfixed by this thought, she walks up behind Rachel, now holding up a flashlight in victory, and wraps both of them with the blanket.

Rachel immediately hums in surprise and delight and leans into Quinn's toned front. Quinn holds the blanket against Rachel's chest and slowly reaches for the hair-tie, releasing the hair she so loves. "I really love your hair," she whispers against Rachel's ear, the warm air falling like waves. Calming and able to tear you apart if they want to.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, _

_you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love, _

_Falling in love, falling in love_

She feels the barely there pressure of Quinn's lips behind her ear, hair pulled to the side, but still being gripped tightly by Quinn. Quinn tugs the hair to the left and Rachel drops her head that way, closing her eyes and accidentally dropping the flashlight. It makes Quinn jump a little but she chuckles and continues kissing Rachel down her neck. Being a lot more bold than ever, that hand on the chest opens and travels, stopping right below it curves.

The chuckling in her ear, from a wave-like tremble makes Rachel melt into a pool; the hand dangerously close to her boobs makes her moan. "Quinn," she whispers.

"You're _hot_, Rachel Berry," Quinn says. She smiles against Rachel's neck, breathes in that scent - making Rachel decide to ignore the blanket she had taken upon herself to hold (which unceremoneously drops to the floor just like the flashlight) - and use her hands to grab Quinn's face and kiss the hell out of her. Her neck craned at an ungodly angle, she does. Then she fully turns to face the hazel-eyed goddess. She's trapped between Quinn and the white desk she's used multiple times for writing. She's panting, lips blotched and tingling. The desk now supports Rachel loving on a beautiful girl.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." she mumbles, with the self-control from God knows where. Of course she's referring to their make out session which could possibly lead to a goodbye sex. They're both vulnerable, hearts torn open and bleeding love and want and lust. If they're careless, this could lead to fucking hot sex; something they're not ready for. The illusion that they are is there, and it's appealing - you can trust Rachel on that - but it wouldn't help their situation _at all_.

"Doing what?" Quinn asks, feigning ignorance. She looks blissful, smiling soflty at Rachel. Oh, how the wolf can wear sheep's clothing. Rachel can see it in Quinn's eyes her desire. This girl is dangerous. The hand creeps further up an inch.

Rachel sucks in her breath, and dives headfirst. Seizing the hand, she moves it up herself, and then squeezes, releasing a deep moan - loud and unashamed, because this is what Quinn turns her into. She licks her lips when she sees Quinn doing the same. When their eyes lock, Quinn leans forward even more, putting desperate pressure on Rachel's lips with her own.

When Rachel grips Quinn's right breast, Quinn can feel every one of her muscles react. She is a mess - physically, emotionally. Right now she is being beautifully taken apart by Rachel and all that she is. Now two hands are on her, feeling and carressing and rubbing ever so gently then not. A thumb circles right where her nipples are pressing into the shirt's fabric. "Fuck," she gasps. She? Both? Who knows.

There's hands on breasts, and then hands on backs, and then hands flipping their positions so Quinn is trapped between Rachel and desk. Hands on ass, and then hands lifting Quinn up on the sturdy wood. Solid companion of years, this desk; always able to count on it.

Quinn's thighs part and Rachel fits inside. She slides her lips over Quinn's jawbone, then drags it down her throat, and then sucks at the hollow. Quinn gasps, louder, and stills her hands on Rachel. After air gets back into her bloodstream, she finds her way into Rachel's shirt, enjoying the way she can feel Rachel's body respond under her fingertips.

They're kissing, and sometimes biting - sucking lips and tongue, colliding noses and fluttering eyelashes. It's getting harder to impose control with every passing second.

And just in the moment when Quinn wants to tell Rachel to just do whatever the fuck she wants - Rachel's hands are back on her boobs and -

She remembers a bright eyed darling she calls her own yelling the word 'boobs!' at the top of her lungs. The blonde head and pink cheeks puffing out. "Wait, Rachel," she says, breathlessly. Rachel bites her bottom lip quickly and then licks up Quinn's insatiable neck to her lips. Quinn shudders and then places her hands on Rachel's shoulder to grab her attention. "Rach, wait, please."

Rachel stops. She can't really hear what Quinn's saying, with the way her ears are ringing from - need, but she notices the slight change in her tone of voice and how Quinn stopped kissing her. "What? What's wrong?" She's concerned, tracing back her actions to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Quinn says. Rachel smiles, satisfied and relieved and kisses her again. Quinn chuckles, because this girl is really something - seems like all that self-control Quinn thought Rachel had is fast slipping away. "Rachel," she says with more convinction, and playfully shoves her away from her neck.

Flustered, her cheeks red and, Quinn notices, very hot to the touch, Rachel finally seems to realize Quinn needs her to listen. Her pupils are dilated, her eyes darker and yet shining that much more. "What? I'm sorry! Sorry. Go ahead, what happened?"

"Again," Quinn rolls her eyes hard and then scrunches her nose at Rachel, with what she hopes is a warm smile. "Nothing happened." She doesn't want to be a tease and push Rachel to this point just to say nothing is going to happen but - well, that's exactly what she does. Rachel nods, hands rubbing up and down Quinn's pale thighs, making it really difficult for Quinn to concentrate. Rachel is displaying tremendous patience right now.

"Okay, nothing happened..." Rachel encourages.

"Right," Quinn clears her throat. She places a hand on Rachel's left hand on her thigh, and uses the other to push some of her bangs to the side and away from her eyes. Those delicate fingers run down Rachel's wavy hair to her shoulder. Quinn thinks about the tattoo just behind there ('let your love grow tall') and smiles. "I can't do this tonight. We shouldn't..." she says.

Rachel looks confused and she purses her lips, "did I do something?" She asks again, frowning.

"You didn't but it's not fair to either of us. Plus, I have to think of Beth. Having sex with you _right now_ is probably not very responsible of me." She stresses _'right now' _because she wants Rachel to know she hopes they will have sex in the future. Right now she is just not very emotionally stable for such an intimate step, and their relationship is too new.

"I'd never make you do something you're not ready for, Quinn." Rachel assures her, again.

And Quinn falls harder.

"I know, Rach." Quinn kisses her on the lips sweetly. "I apologize for... Well, this." She laughs.

Rachel dismisses it, "no worries, baby." It's her turn to peck Quinn. "I rather enjoyed what we did - the making out without the sex. I can wait for as long as you need. I wasn't expecting it."

Quinn exhales happily. "It's just - I have to be a good mother to Beth and respect myself. If I have sex with you tonight and then you leave - what if I never see you again and this -"

"Impossible. You're coming up for Thanksgiving," Rachel tells her, all proud of her solution. She kisses her on the nose and says, "but continue - I'm listening."

Quinn giggles, "yes I know. _But_ hypothetically," she puts emphasis on the 'but,' "if I don't - I'd never forgive myself for it. Not that I don't trust you. I just want to be able to say to Beth one day that I've never regretted my sexual choices, you know?" Now she feels like she is the one rambling, and that's usually Rachel's job. "Maybe in the future we will go there - God! I hope we do-" she hears herself say and blushes when Rachel laughs. Then she laughs at her outburst too, "but tonight is not ideal. We both feel vulnerable and we are both upset we have to say goodbye. It seems like the perfect idea and the best way to say goodbye - in a romanticized way. If our lives were a RomCom from Hollywood with... with say, Lea Michele playing you and, and, oh! and Dianna Agron playing me... then maybe that's what we'd do. But, it's not. And my life is more complicated than just this room and your gorgeous self."

Rachel looks at her with big brown eyes full of understanding and holds back a grin. "Come with me," she says and grabs Quinn by the hand, stopping to pick up the blanket and flashlight. "Let's go watch the sunrise, kay?"

Quinn follows willingly, "okay."

Rachel climbs on the chair, then on the desk - ol' faithful - and then pulls open the lever of her window. It allows her to drag the window up, with some effort, but she gets it. "Come," she tells Quinn and presents her hand again. Quinn follows Rachel's lead - on the chair, on the desk. "After you, beautiful," Rachel says and kisses Quinn on the cheek. "I get an awesome view when I'm polite."

Quinn snorts and goes out the window, allowing Rachel to check her out in the process.

When Rachel is out there, she turns on the flashlight and informs Quinn to follow her and hold on. Quinn, a little frightened, holds tight to the hem of Rachel's shirt. Rachel walks around to the East side of her house and then makes Quinn climb on the roof over the attic. She follows suit, drapes the blanket on the roof, and they sit.

The night is not warm, but it's not chilly. It feels perfect. They look up together, and watch with wonder as the stars paint the sky for them. "I love..." Rachel starts and looks at Quinn. "I love Lima," she says into honey irises. It's getting harder to breathe. She knows she'll die tonight.

Lima is Quinn. And Lima is Beth. And she just loves Lima so fucking hard.

Quinn gets it. She smiles and nods along, "yeah, I love it that you came and that we met..."

Rachel's right arm is hugging her knees and Quinn is leaning on her own hands behind her. They both move in for a kiss; they keep it slow and sweet. The moon is their witness tonight. The moon and the stars and the universe. They each settle back to their positions. Quinn lets it linger a little longer, keeps her eye closed and rubs her lips together like she wants to commit it to memory.

Neither girl makes a move to come closer. The distance is not daunting tonight because it seems like they have a plan. There seems to be hope, and well, they have their friendship above all. They feel closer than ever. They simply sit there and watch as the stars start to disappear to the rays of sunshine rising from behind the roofs of houses in Lima, and talk.

They talk about first meeting. They talk about Beth. Blaine comes up. They talk about New York and Rachel's passion. They talk about silly things like their favorite things, and a YouTube video Britt made Quinn watch once of Turkeys dubstepping. Quinn describes somethings they have to do in Nursing Clinicals. Rachel recites a monologue or two from plays she's been in. They share laughs over anecdotes from high school and from stories they could have only heard from parents. The flying magazines are brought up somehow. They blame each other. Quinn talks about her father and mother and growing up with a sister. Rachel explains a few Jewish holidays.

The sun eventually rises.

Quinn is the one who gets up first.

She shakes her butt and taps it to clean it. She is the one who helps Rachel up. They each grab an item - the blanket and the flashlight - and then Quinn leads them back into the home through that window. Quinn is the one who gets under the covers first. She pats the mattress next to her and Rachel snaps out of the reverie she had found herself under, watching Quinn get under her covers.

They fit - like a puzzle. Like spoons. Like PB&J. Like pepperoni on pizza. And like every other cliche in the book.

And when Rachel wakes up and the first face she sees is Quinn's smiling back, well then. Come hell or high water, she's going to fight to be with this girl forever. And the fight begins in New York City.

That's why she _has_ to go.

* * *

**A/N: This is NOT the end of the story, lol. I know it sounds like it - and damn if this wouldn't be a great spot to stop it if i wanted. But I don't causeeee this ending would be too vague and their relationship after it would be left for interpretation, and in this story Faberry IS engame. **

**The song, is again, by Ed Sheeran. He's basically the man. And I've literally been listening to his songs on repeat while writing (or doing anything else, really.) It's called Kiss Me.**

**Xoxo,**

**-A**

**Lol, jk.**

**I'm**

**TWiM**


	20. Chapter 20 Not So Good at Being Friends

**A/N: I kind of apologize (but not really) for how long this took. I wish I could write it faster but the beginning of the semester is really taking a toll on me. I'm rarely on here or Tumblr anymore. Anyone interested and willing to do my schoolwork for me?:) haha **

**Anyway, with that being said, here is the next chapter and I'm not going to drop this story until it's over. It might take longer to update at times but the updates WILL keep happening.**

**Love you kids,**

**-TWiM**

**P.S.: Glee returns tomorrow and so I'm just wishing we all survive the lack of Dianna. That's a sin! But, good for her for doing bigger and better things. If tomorrow's episode sucks, I'm giving up on that show. I wish I could be like those of us who have already decided NOT TO watch it but I have to give it a try. Pray for me!**

Chapter 20 - **Not So Good at Being Friends****  
**

It's not raining but the weather is humid. It feels sticky and gross and gloomy and it's probably because even the sun is upset Rachel is leaving. She wonders why they decided to go out to the park when there's a possibility of rain literally looming above their heads. It's still Saturday though, so they have today and tomorrow to make it count.

She looks around her and ponders about how many of these people have not had the absolute pleasure of meeting Rachel. They go on with their lives not knowing what they're missing, not knowing the blessing she brings into lives. Quinn honestly feels sorry for them.

Her eyes and thoughts lead her to Rachel, laying on the blanket spread on the grass, entertaining Beth with a toy. She's trying to teach her how to say 'toy,' but all she's getting is a lot of giggling from both of Quinn's girls.

Puck's sitting next to her, his legs crossed at the ankles and knees raised. His arms are looped around the calves and a camera hangs from his right hand. "Now this is something I had never imagined happening before..." he muses and glances at Quinn from behind his sunglasses.

She smiles, nostalgic almost, and nods along, "me either. But then again, I never planned on... Rachel."

He laughs, picks up the camera with both hands and snaps a shot of Beth crawling toward the toy Rachel placed over her head. Well, half crawling and half rolling. "I wasn't expecting to see her for a long time..." He said, distracted by getting another picture. He gets on one knee for a change of angle.

Quinn smiles at the scene and asks, "what do you mean?"

Puck immediately responds, flipping through the pictures on his camera, "oh you know. She's always been a girl who knows what she wants. And for as long as I know her, she's wanted to be on Broadway. I just thought that she wouldn't ever come back to Lima until she made it there but I was wrong." Simply shrugging, he shows Quinn a picture he took of her when she wasn't looking. It's beautiful. The sky grey behind her, bringing out the sadness in her smiling eyes. What an oxymoron. He nudges her with his shoulder when he notices she's introspecting about something. "Hey, just because I thought she wasn't coming back then, doesn't mean she'll never want to come back now. She has someone or, someones - wait, is that a word?" He pauses, shakes his head, and continues, not giving her a chance to respond. "Whatever. She has you girls to look forward to here now. Before," he pauses for a bit, "Rachel was bullied a lot. For having dreams, for wanting things, for having a slightly larger nose, for having two gay dads. Lima was tough for her. And then I-" he sounds disappointed in herself, "I stopped talking to her when I started at McKinley. So basically, without her parents, she would've been alone. That's why it surprised me that she came back at all."

Trying to think back on all the times she hung out with Rachel, she tries to remember if she was ever informed of the hard time Rachel had in high school. With the way Rachel is now, and the attention she gathers from people everywhere she goes, and the easiness she has with people - Quinn just assumed she was popular in high school. Sure, being in Show Choir probably didn't help Rachel, but this is revealing. She wonders why it didn't come up before. "I feel like I should do something..." She says and her eyes divert back to Rachel.

"It's too late now, Q. It is unfair and trust me - I kick myself every day for allowing it, but there's nothing much we can do now. Besides, you and I both know how those people were wrong. Look at her," he points at Rachel with his free hand. "She's beautiful. Everyone sees that. From the moment she walks in a room, it's hard for anyone else to steal the spotlight."

Quinn thinks back to that first day at the bank. The day she and Rachel first met. Qunn was sure a celebrity was among them with the way half the bank stopped to look. Rachel has such a natural beauty that it draws attention. It's true. Those people thought she was gorgeous then, just like she did. They probably didn't even notice her "Jew nose." Still, Quinn is a little furious people ever bullied her. Thinking about it, she is pretty furious at herself for ever laughing at someone in high school who was just a little bit different.

"Hey!" Rachel's voice snaps Quinn out of it. She looks toward the brunette and smiles.

"Yeah?"

"So... Beth and I were talking about it, and we came to the conclusion we need some FroYo." She says, with a wicked grin.

Puck is on his feet in a second. "I am so in! I love FroYo!" Beth squeals along and he laughs with her, "right, Bee? I know you do, too. Let's go ahead and get the truck, these girls are all googly eyes and it's making me feel useless..." he continues talking to Beth as the two leave Quinn and Rachel behind to catch up.

Rachel smiles up at Quinn when she nears her. "Did you know you're gorgeous?" Rachel asks from where she is, laying on her belly. Her bangs are falling on her eyes; they keep blinking because of the hair and the sun.

Quinn giggles and crouches in front of Rachel, careful to keep her dress from lifting. "I could say the same about you," she tells her honestly. Rachel's eyebrow quirks, interested, and Quinn notices the other girl blushing. That's rare. She smiles, convinced. "Seriously, I don't say it enough, Rach, but you're - _astounding._" Rachel's eyes widen, surprised.

"I - thanks, Quinn. I don't really know what to say."

"It's okay," Quinn offers Rachel a hand, "come on! Let's get you up and get you some FroYo, what do you think?" Rachel takes the hand and after awkwardly struggling with her position, they manage to get her up. She shakes her butt like a dog, and looks over at Quinn with a playful smile. "You look more like a dog right now than Sam." Quinn jokes and pats the back of Rachel's hair to get some grass off it. "You have grass all over your hair. How you managed that while laying on a blanket simply baffles me."

Rachel laughs, "I'm not a dog! If anything, technically, I'm a bitc-" she is muffled by Quinn's hand. Quinn glares at her disapprovingly and looks around them at the children nearby. She gets it, and continues, "well, anyway, I don't know! The grass crawled to my hair!" She leans down to grab the blanket and shakes it to get rid of the dirt on it. She folds it with Quinn's help and Quinn carries it back. Rachel continues to dust herself off small sticks and grass all over her body their entire way back to Puck's truck.

When they approach the car, they see Puck in there with the radio on and the windows closed, talking animatedly to Beth, who's on her carseat in the back. Before Rachel can open the door to get in, Quinn stops her by the wrist. "Hey," she says softly.

Rachel wonders why the mood shifted suddenly, but doesn't let it show. "Hey," she smiles at Quinn, curiosity filling her eyes.

"I just - will you tell me more about high school later? Puck was telling me about - the bullying, and I feel awful that you had to go through that."

Finally understanding, Rachel tilts her head back and chuckles unhappily. "Quinn," she starts intent on avoiding the topic, but then she decides why not, right? It's just Quinn, and she's not in high school anymore. "I... Really despise talking about that, but - yeah, sure - I can do that for you."

A grin takes over Quinn's face. She appreciates Rachel for saying yes to her. Without reservations, she wraps Rachel in her arms and tightens the embrace. "Thank you."

Pulling away, Rachel gives her a half-heartedly smile and climbs into the truck. Quinn stands there, trying not to feel hurt by the way Rachel pulled away even though she said she'd talk to her about it. She also feels hurt because she has told Rachel everything about her but Rachel isn't willing to talk about this? She pulls herself up into the truck's cabinet too, next to Beth's carseat, and shuts her door. Rachel is finally able to shut hers too, since she's sitting in the front, and Puck pulls away.

"So, I have to go run some errands later, and I was just thinking that I could take Beth with me so you girls can have Saturday evening for yourselves," Puck says, looking into his mirror to catch Quinn's hazel eyes, pleading.

She tries her best to give him a reassuring smile and looks at the back of Rachel's head. Rachel doesn't say anything, so Quinn does, "Of course, Puck. Thanks."

"Thank you, Q, for even inviting me out this morning. I know you guys want to spend time alone with Rachel leaving soon -"

"Hey," Rachel interrupts him and turns up the music. "I love this song!" When she turns to look at Quinn, she is beaming, as if her mind has been cleared of its darkness from a few moments ago. With her eyes, she apologizes for shutting her out and Quinn smiles back.

"I love this song too!" Quinn chirps in from the back. Beth squeals in delight at her mother's tone and Quinn turns her attention to her. She lifts Beth's chubby's arms abover her head and moves them about.

"Boob," Beth says as if she is actually saying anything relevant, and Quinn laughs.

"Boob," she says and points to her own chest. Then she lifts Beth's arms again, "arm! She holds on to her tiny hand and plays with the fingers, "hand..."

Just then, Puck is stopping in front of the frozen yogurt place. "Come on! It's on me, girls."

They get out of the car all excitement and chatter and each pick their yogurts. Puck makes a mixture out of his that neither Quinn nor Rachel want to try. Quinn tops her with multiple layers of candy and chocolate. Rachel sticks to healthy fruits and earns mocking from both Puck and Quinn. Still, they all decide it's best if Beth only shares a little bit of Rachel's because both of her parents suck at making good froyo choices.

After a couple of hours enjoying each other's presences, Puck drops Rachel and Quinn at Rachel's house and leaves to run errands with Beth.

Rachel and Quinn go upstairs hand-in-hand. Silence has overtaken ever since they left the car; they're both worrying their pretty little heads over the bullying topic and the way Rachel responded when it was brought up.

When they reach the room both girls try to speak at the same time. They go on for a few moments talking over each other until they laugh nervously and Quinn allows Rachel to go first.

Chocolate eyes burn into hazel until she clears her throat and begins, "I apologize for the way I shut off earlier. It's just that -"

"You shouldn't have to apologize to me, Rach." Quinn is quick to say and approach the brunette. She takes Rachel's hands in hers and continues, "I - of all people - know how hard it can be to deal with the past."

"Thank you, Quinn, for trying to understand," she brings their joined hands up to her lips and kisses the back of Quinn's. "But really, I - have no excuse for still acting like that. It's just a defense mechanism."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Rachel shrugs that off and guides them to sit on her bed. "I was probably teased the most for being the daughter of two gay dads. In such a conservative town, you know, can't expect everyone to be cool with it. Most of my peers hated me for no reason. I was humiliated, laughed at, thrown into dumpsters... I was given slushy facials every day. People laughed about my clothing, my nose, my drive. Nothing I did was right or enough. Even being in Vocal Adrenaline didn't help. Vocal Adrenaline, Quinn!" Rachel takes in a much needed breath. She's grown up and moved away but it's clear that she's never gotten over the insecurities brought on from her high school years. "And then... Junior year. My mother - biological mother - became the coach for VA and -" tears well up. "And she rejected me. Then I was made fun for being unwanted."

Quinn's back is rigid. She is seething right now. She wants to be able to help Rachel get over this burden she's been carrying for so long but she wishes she could go back in time and slap those kids on their faces. Even her mother (especially the mother). Shaking her head at herself, she squeezes Rachel's hand. Sadly, she'd probably be amongst the idiots then. "Rachel, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

The admiration she already has for this girl only grows tenfold because Rachel doesn't seem to let it affect her life like it could have. Sure, for a moment today she faltered and Quinn could see just what a lasting impression her past still has on her, but Rachel doesn't use it as an excuse. Quinn never would've known had it not been for Puck.

"The bullying played a huge part in my fear of coming out when I was in college. Only when I understood that that was behavior for the ignorant and loveless - that was the moment I truly was okay with being gay. And I loved my fathers harder for it, you know? For sticking through it and not letting me get down on myself. They watched me come home crying many times, but somehow, at the end of the day, I'd be up on the kitchen table putting on a show for them." She laughs, reminiscing.

Quinn thinks about that Friday evening when she got to experience that and silently thanks Leroy and Hiram.

"Despite it all- all the confusion and hurt - I was a happy child. I am happy. My fathers and other people in my life, like Blaine and my ex, helped me see that I'm stronger now because of it."

Exhaling a sigh that's been building up, Quinn asks, "so about this ex?" But when Rachel looks up at her, there's a playful glint on her eyes. "I'm glad you had her."

Rachel chuckles, "yeah, she's a good friend. Maybe one day you'll meet her."

"So it is true, what they say then," muses Quinn as she lays back and props her head on her arm. Rachel lays next to her but then considers her options and rolls closer, resting her head on Quinn's stomach.

Immediately, Quinn starts to work her long fingers through Rachel's hair. "What do they say?" Rachel mumbles against Quinn's stomach making her giggle at the warm air peeking through her dress.

"You lesbians love being friends with your exes!"

Rachel laughs loudly and lifts her head off Quinn to be able to look her in the eyes. Her hand is supporting the weight of her body by pressing into the matress and she lets her dark hair fall on her eyes as she leans forward to kiss Quinn. They each hum into the kiss. "Yes, I'm friends with most of my exes," she admits and leaves another kiss to Quinn's lips.

"And this shouldn't even concern me," Quinn half questions with a casual tone.

"Of course not. I'm with you," Rachel states sincerely, clearly having forgotten about the conversatiom they had on this very room that morning. It's the wording she uses that causes Quinn to freeze. Well, Rachel is physically with her right now. Tonight and then tomorrow, and then she's gone. And then what? "Quinn?" Rachel sounds concerned by Quinn's silence. The atmosphere of the room tensed up and now she's confused. Struggling to get Quinn to make eye contact, Rachel drops back on top of Quinn and wraps her up. "I might not be here physically after tomorrow, but - I'll be in here," she tells Quinn and pokes above her left breast. "And you'll be with me until we see each other again. I promise."

Suddenly, Rachel's air has been knocked out of her and she's on her back with Quinn hovering over her. They have major trouble being on a relationship hiatus with all the kissing they're doing. "Do you pinky promise?" Quinn asks while gasping for air after mindlessly kissing Rachel. She brings up her right pinky to Rachel's face and waits until Rachel's pinky is interlaced with hers. "Okay -" she says, still breathless, and dips in again to kiss Rachel.

They roll around in bed for a good while, kissing and laughing. Rachel especially loves it when Quinn traces her tattoo when they're making out. Even when Quinn can't see it, her fingers always find their way back there and run over it again and again.

The door from the garage closes loudly and Leroy's voice booms through the house, "I'm home!" It surprises Rachel because it's not nearly seven and he usually gets home much later on a Saturday. Saturdays are his busiest days!

Quickly prying away from Rachel, Quinn sits up and sets out to smooth out her dress. She's blushing, her entire neck and face flushed crimson. Rachel giggles at how Quinn still gets embarrassed because they were kissing. "Come here," Rachel whines.

"Rach, your dad's home. Let's go say hi so he doesn't assume we're doing anything inappropriate up here."

Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Rachel asks, "and what would we be doing?"

"Rachel." Quinn scolds.

"Fine," relents Rachel. She gets up and fixes her shirt on right. Quinn looks at her and thanks her silently. "Dad?" Rachel yells from her door and makes her way downstairs, Quinn following behind.

"Honey? I didn't think you were already home... With company." He smirks and shares a look with Rachel, who shrugs and walks around him to look into the bags of food he brought from work. "Hello, Quinn," his smile grows at the way Quinn refuses to meet his eyes.

"Hello, Leroy," she mumbles.

"Where's Beth?"

"With her father," Rachel answers and starts messing with the containers. She's making a lot of noise, grabbing a container here and opening it up to check what's in it - opening another here and grabbing a taste.

"Ah, Noah Puckerman. He sure helped you get into a lot of trouble when you were kids." He laughs and then looks at Quinn, "are you staying for dinner, Quinn?"

Quinn doesn't want to be a burden but she wants to spend every waking moment with Rachel while she's still here; while she can. It also doesn't hurt that Leroy is such a fanfuckingtastic cook. She glances at Rachel who's already looking at her expectantly and smiles, "if it wouldn't be a problem."

He hugs her in spontaneous energy and ressures her, "no! Of course not! I'm so glad you're staying. Hiram and I planned a night for our kiddo here before she leaves and it'll just be extra special since you're here."

Now she really feels like she's intruding. She opens her mouth to say something when Rachel throws her a glare that basically says she has to stay now. "I'm excited," she tells them honestly. Rachel's smile reaches from ear to ear.

"Good," Leroy says and wraps a folded apron around his waist. He tightens it and rolls up his sleeves of the chef coat he's still wearing from work and begins to remove the containers of food from the bags. "Hiram will be home soon. Why don't you girls go upstairs and..." He turns, his chef's knife in the air, "I don't know - you'll figure it out." He winks and starts to trim a loin of beef.

The smug smile on Rachel's face irks Quinn a little bit but in a good way; she likes challenging Rachel. When Rachel opens her palm at her, she takes it without hesitance and lets the girl drag her back to the bedroom.

"Don't get any ideas, missy." Quinn warns Rachel once the door is closed. Apparently there's none of those rules here. Rachel is grown up and makes her own decisions about what she does in her room. "I'm still not comfortable doing anything with your father downstairs."

"I didn't want to do anything, anyway," Rachel says with a dismissive tone. Of course she's lying but she wants to push Quinn. Her back is turned to Quinn as she turns on her iHome to plug in her music. "I want to dance. Let's have a dance party!"

Quinn subconsciously licks her lips at Rachel's tattoo barely peaking out of her tank. "Dance?" She questions, remembering the way Rachel moved on top of the kitchen table when she first had dinner with this family. Her body temperature rises, her eyes glaze over. Rachel is hot when she's inhibited. Yeah, there's no way they won't end up in bed making out. She shakes her head to come back down and runs a hand through her long hair. Sometimes she wishes she had short hair, it wouldn't always be so hot.

"Yeah, dork," Rachel says, knowing she's already won. A catchy whistling fills the room, and she turns to Quinn with a preying look. "Come here, dance!" A guitar and then the beat of the drums comes in next. She starts to move her hips to the song as Adam Levine begins singing the song. "Just shoot for the stars if it feels right / and aim for my heart if you feel like / Can take me away and make it okay I swear I'll behave."

Quinn laughs at Rachel wiggling her eyebrow suggestively and joins in the dancing but lets Rachel continue to sing. Suddenly, Rachel's on her knees on top of the bed, holding a makeshift microphone in front of her lips, singing to Quinn wholeheartedly. Her shirt rises up when she throws her head back, a delicious sliver of stomach showing.

She's clapping animatedly as Rachel continues to sing. And she isn't expecting Rachel to jump from the bed and land merely an inch away from her face. She smiles at how Rachel is the one who seems to lose her focus at the intimate distance.

_You wanted control_  
_So we waited_  
_I put on a show_  
_Now I make it_  
_You say I'm a kid_  
_My ego is big_  
_I don't give a shit_  
_And it goes like this_

Rachel begins to move her arms and trash her head about to the chorus, letting it all go. She smirks at Quinn and pretends to lean in for a kiss, lips parted open and her eyes barely closing, but before their mouths connect, Rachel backs away and continues to dance and sing around the room.

Quinn laughs to herself; she should know better.

_Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_  
_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me_  
_I'll make you believe_  
_That I've got the key_

_Oh_  
_So get in the car_  
_We can ride it_  
_Wherever you want_  
_Get inside it_  
_And you want to steer_  
_But I'm shifting gears_  
_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_  
_And it goes like this (Uh)_

Taking Quinn's hands, Rachel gives her one of those smiles. Naughty. They're both blushing from the exercise but Quinn's pretty sure she's about to have a heart attack with all the teasing.

Rachel was respectful of Quinn when she was still coming to terms with herself, but she knows just how attracted to her Quinn is. Just by looking at her right now she can read it: blown pupils, blushing cheeks and neck, lips parted - Quinn licks them and drops her burning gaze to Rachel's (and Rachel can swear she feels them burn with want). So, thankful that Quinn likes her just as much as she likes Quinn, Rachel places Quinn's hands on her own body and guides them to touch her everywhere. She needs to feel connected to Quinn tonight.

Entranced by the moment, Quinn's eyes follow the directions Rachel takes their hands. The electricity around them is charged - the room seems smaller, the air thinner. She wants to take Rachel and throw her on the bed. She looks and feels sexy, and Quinn is digging every touch.

_You wanna know how to make me smile_  
_Take control, own me just for the night_  
_And if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_  
_I won't show you twice_  
_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_  
_But if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_(Oh, yeah)_  
_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Not even a split second after the song's over and the track changes, Quinn attacks Rachel. Thankfully, the bed's right there to cushion the fall. "I thought..." Rachel tries to formulate a sentence, but Quinn won't stop kissing her so she can speak. "Quinn," she tries again, laughing at the way Quinn presses her eyes shut with more eagerness. She's not gonna lie - she loves the way Quinn is a little... Desperate. How much she wants her.

Rachel dares to put her hands on Quinn's bare thighs, slowly but surely lifting her dress up. With a hand to Quinn's stomach, under the bunched up dress, Rachel pushes her away just a tad to gloat a little bit. Just a little bit. Not enough to upset her, but maybe drive her even more - well, crazy for her.

Quinn moans involuntarily and then drops her forehead to Rachel's, shaking her head in disbelief. "Okay, so - you win. Big deal. Shut up and kiss me." She orders, doesn't wait to hear what else Rachel might want to say, and goes back to tasting the brunette underneath her.

They're both drowning in lust for each other. They know that New York is fast approaching, and Quinn's last year of nursing school - it's a lot.

Quinn adjusts herself on top of Rachel, who hisses when the movements make her feel... Things... Down there. Gosh, she's so turned on she might combust. Rachel rakes her nails on Quinn's stomach, and loves the way the muscles respond to her. Such a trill.

It's getting too hot and Quinn is seriously considering throwing her dress over her head and on the floor. She has a better idea! Take off Rachel's shirt! Because she wants to touch her and see her body instead. Yeah. Without warning, she grabs the hem of Rachel's tank and pulls it up and away in one solid move, only separating from Rachel's lips for a second.

And then she does a double take and - oh glorious sight. She so didn't know how much she liked boobs. Ass, yes, most definitely. And Rachel has a great ass. But her boobs are tan and perfectly round and Quinn really just has this undeniable urge to kiss her there and grab and squeeze. Rachel is wearing a white bra with black polka dots and it's really cute but sexy at the same time because the bra countours her small but firm breasts in such a way.

"You're staring," Rachel points out, giggling to herself. "Like," she smiles, "like really staring." Quinn's hands are holding onto Rachel's waist, her legs crossing behind Rachel on the bed. She feels Rachel squeeze her sides playfully, and for a minute moment she feels self-concious about her body but Rachel sees it in her eyes and shakes her head.

She sighs and smiles, a brow quirking, "well, yeah. Look at you. So - so..."

"Girls! Dinner will be ready in twenty and Hiram just called to say he's rounding the corner. Can you come down and set the table?" Leroy is bellowing from the kitchen, so Quinn doesn't feel the need or the want to rush or get off Rachel.

"So what?" Rachel asks, her voice has taken a timid - almost humble - quality to it as she asks the simple question. She waits, looking up into Quinn's eyes.

Now Quinn sees the girl who was bullied in high school, waiting for confirmation - rather, validation - that she's real damn hot and wanted. When she makes eye contact with Rachel, the girl almost cowers but Quinn's lips tilt into a smile and she tells her, "so stunning."

Quinn watches as the transformation undergoes Rachel's eyes - from fear to surprise to elation. Rachel's grinning at the words, "You think so?" She asks, and removes her hands from under the fabric to wrap around Quinn's waist, hugging her.

"Yes, I really think so." Quinn tells her without an ounce of a doubt. She leans forward and kisses Rachel with no hurry.

No hurry until Leroy yells again, "Girls? Are you coming down?!"

Slightly frustrated, Rachel pulls away from the kiss with a pop. "Yeah, Dad!" she yells back, to let him know they heard him and hopefully keep him from coming upstairs. "You know, we're not very good at this..." Rachel jokes.

So Quinn hurries to get off Rachel then and throws her the tank back. "This what?" It hits Rachel softly on the stomach but Rachel makes a show of catching it and being taken aback by it, earning laughs from Quinn as she fixes her hair in front of the mirror.

"The trying to be friends thing because I'm leaving," she says, a pained expression on her face.

Quinn smiles sadly, "that's because neither of us wants it to be true." Rachel nods along. Quinn pushes through the sadness and smiles, genuinely this time. "Come on -" she rolls her eyes and hooks a thumb behind her back in the direction of the stairs. "Let's go set the table."

Rachel appreciates Quinn so much, especially now. "After dinner, we usually play a game. Most likely Apples to Apples..." Rachel explains as they walk downstairs hand in hand. "I usually win but it's no big deal..."


	21. Chapter 21 Obsession

Chapter 21 - **Obsession  
**

"No, I refuse to accept this!" Rachel huffs, crosses her arms in mock anger, and turns her nose up in the air.

Quinn laughs next to her, sitting around the square kitchen table, and drags the green card toward her pile. She only needs one more to win this round, having already won six cards - and they're playing for seven. "Come on, Rach. Don't be a sore loser," she taunts her.

Puck laughs too and says, "gotta give it to her, Rach. I don't think I've ever seen you lose at a game_ ever_ and she's got you beat." He arrived with Beth a little after dinner to drop her off with Quinn but Rachel's dads insisted he stay since they haven't seen him in a long time.

Hiram is holding Beth on his lap, eyeing Rachel go from pretend upset to really upset. He holds back a smirk.

"Dad!" Rachel turns toward Leroy with a pout, "you can't possibly tell me you really think_ Justin Timberlake_ is hotter than Leonardo diCaprio!" She picks up her red card from the disposed pile and shoves it at his face, "Leo, Dad!"

"Yeah, Rachel, but Justin acts, sings, and dances!" He tells her and then says, "besides, as much as I love Leo, I just really like to rile you up."

"First of, J.T. is not that great an actor -" she narrows her eyes at Quinn who has snorted, and then back to Leroy. "And two, I thought tonight was supposed to be about me!"

"Go ahead, Quinn. Flip the next card," Hiram instructs her. "If we allow her to continue, she'll never stop."

"Daddy!"

"And tonight _is_ about you, child." Hiram continues, bouncing a wide-eyed Beth on his knee. "Now, shut up and let us play." He smiles sweetly, and the kidness in his eyes dismantles her.

She sighs, "fine," and then encourages Quinn to flip a card with a flip of her hand. She fixes the red ones in her hand in order of awesomeness - left to right: My First Kiss, Bach, Cotton Candy, Bombs, Mississippi River, Pigs, Boogers. "I'm just saying - it'd be nice to win." She mutters and looks at the green card on the table: 'Perfect'. She's got this one on the bag!

With a triumphant humph she slams My First Kiss face down on the table and snickers to herself. "Someone thinks she's taking this round," muses Quinn to her left. Rachel's eyes snaps toward the blonde, aware of what she's implying.

"Are you saying you won't pick me, even if I have a great card?"

Leroy takes a sip of his red wine and laughs quietly, hoping Quinn can figure out a way out on her own.

"I think I'll win this one, Rach," Puck says, over-confident, and throws his on top of hers. He leans back on his chair and puts both hands behind his neck.

"Not so fast, Pool Boy," Hiram warns him. He lifts his red cards one by one with his right hand - his left is currently holding Beth - until he finds the one he wants and it soon joins the others in the middle of the table. "_I'm_ winning. I need this win to tie Rachel!"

"Come on, Dad! We're only missing you," Rachel pushes Leroy, who's still focused on his cards, trying to decide between two choices. "You always take the longest," she whines and takes a small sip of her glass.

"Keep calm, woman." He tells her and makes a choice. And then shakes his head, touching the other card. This is it - and wait! How had he not seen this before?! He settles on a third card, one which hadn't even been an option before.

Quinn is ready to judge their choices. She flips them over, grinning when she can spot Puck's easily. "I'm sorry, Puck, but 'Beer' is not perfect."

She discards that one and he laughs, "it is to me." With a shrug, he waits.

"Alright. Now, we have left: My First Kiss - hmm," she ponders, "Blondes- ha ha, I like this one; and, Dance." She does like dancing a lot. She considers it and then looks back at her other choices. She hums again, hand on her chin scratching. "I am blonde and I am perfect," she jokes. "And really," she slides My First Kiss up the table an inch, "are we talking about your first kiss or mine?" She looks around the table, waiting for an answer from the player of the card.

Rachel knows that if she gives herself away there's a chance Quinn won't pick her just because it's her and _everyone_ under this roof - and around the world - is conspiring against her. But she also knows that Quinn's first kiss was actually awful, so she says, "um, mine. And may I also add, my first kiss with you." She winks playfully and notices Quinn blush even though she's trying not to.

"I don't think that counts," she tells Rachel. Oh, she totally sees what Rachel's doing but there ain't no way she's falling for that one. Except, now that she thinks about it, their first kiss was pretty perfect.

"No! Oh no!" Leroy says and points toward his daughter, then his card, "you cannot flirt your win! Come on, Quinn, blondes are perfect, yeah?" He wiggles his eyebrows, trying to appeal to her ego.

"Whatever, dancing is the better option and that's that," Hiram says, trying to appear like he doesn't care.

Quinn is really torn now. She doesn't actually like blondes, though. Even if she is a blonde, she is usually attracted to brunettes: Puck, Rachel, etcetera etcetera. There is one perfect blonde in her life though, and that's Beth. But with Puck as her father and Quinn's blonde hair being recessive, she knows her hair will darken. With that, she removes blondes.

"Yes!" Rachel hisses and sticks a tongue out at her dad.

He scoffs, rolls his eyes, and says, "Revert, much? You're acting like you're thirteen again." He then smiles and adds, "Besides, your girlfriend here is a blonde. You might wanna watch out how you feel about their perfection and stuff." The table erupts in laughter, including Rachel.

Using the opportunity to try to make up Quinn's mind, Rachel leans closer to her, places a hand on the inside of her arm, and says a notch above a whisper, "she knows I think she's pretty close to perfect." Her eyes focused on Quinn's profile, she realizes that she actually means that and is not just saying it to win. Damn, this woman is beautiful.

And that does it for Quinn. Because she can hear in Rachel's tone; and feel in her touch; and see in her look the sincerity of her statement. She doesn't think herself perfect; she doesn't feel it; she knows she's not. She also knows Rachel doesn't mean perfect as in a porcelain doll you put on a pedestal and worship it and it does no wrong.

What she means is: Quinn is perfect for her.

And Rachel is perfect for Quinn.

And their first kiss sure was perfect.

So she turns to Hiram with an apologetic smile and says, "sorry, she wins this one."

Groans are heard round the table when the men realize Rachel wins the round. "She did cheat," Puck says.

"Did not!" She argues. "Oh, and baby?" She looks at Quinn again. "Now I'm tied with you!" She laughs, extremely happy at that, and smirks.

"Now all you have to do is make sure you don't pick Quinn's card this round," Leroy says.

"Yeah, or you're responsible for letting her win," Hiram finishes the thought, frustration starting to show in the way he rolls his eyes.

The door bell resonates throughout the house and Rachel stands up quickly, knowing Santana and Britt have arrived. It's almost ten, but Britt just got out of work. She teaches a few classes Saturday nights at a local dance studio and has only just left work. Still, Rachel invited them and hoped they'd show.

Opening the door wide, she's taken aback by the impact of the hug Britt gives her. Instantly, she's running her mouth, excitement from the classes spilling out. "Hey, Rach! I'm so excited you've invited us over tonight. There's no way I wouldn't come. I mean, San does have work tomorrow at 5 AM but she'll be alright, right, baby?" She barely glances at her girlfriend for confirmation and then turns back to Rachel, wide-eyed and still trying to catch her breath, "Besides, it's your last weekend here and I feel like we've all grown so close and there's no way I'd let you leave Monday without saying bye."

"Thanks for coming over, Britt." She tells her, meaning every word. She has grown to love these girls as if she's known them forever. Pointing toward the back of the house, she says, "right down that way. We're in the kitchen, playing Apples to Apples."

Britt bounces away, letting the animated chatter and laughter lead her toward the rest of the party.

When Britt's out of sight, Rachel sighs and looks at Santana with a comical expression, "that one's just a ball of energy, huh?"

"Yeah," Santana says fondly, quietly. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rachel steps up and hugs Santana, feeling the need to express how thankful she is for the Santana of it all in her relationship with Quinn. She knows Santana convinced Quinn in giving Rachel a chance, pushing her just as she needed; for being a good friend, letting Quinn stay at her house while away from her mother. "Thanks for coming," she hears herself say.

Santana is shocked by the contact, but her body soon molds to the touch of Rachel. "Yeah, no problem. I would never stop hearing it from Quinn or Britt if I didn't show... so."

"I know you have work in the morning," Rachel says and starts guiding their way toward the back, "so, really, it means a lot."

"Well," Santana says, "you mean a lot to my best friend." It's _her _way of telling Rachel how much she appreciates her too. What? Sometimes she's really good at saying how she feels, but sometimes it just feels way too heavy. Like, with Rachel right now. Somehow, this girl makes it much more intense.

Rachel stops on her tracks and looks at Santana, the dim light coming from the kitchen their only source of light, "She means a lot to me."

"I know," Santana reassures her. "I can see it in the way you look at her, Rachel."

"Good," she asserts with a nod and turns on her heels to continue into the kitchen. "Come on, I have a game to win."

Quinn wins the game and the next one too, Britt a close second. That one shocked everyone except for Santana.

By the time Puck leaves, Beth's been asleep for almost four hours. Santana's been sleeping on Rachel's bed, with Beth under her left arm, getting some rest for work the next morning, and Leroy and Hiram finally say goodnight to their daughter, Quinn, and Britt.

"Go on to bed with Santana, Britt," Rachel tells her while softly pushing her in that direction. "Quinn and I will take the guest room."

Britt looks torn, like she wants to both accept and refuse the offer. "Are you sure?" She asks, "I don't want to impose."

Rachel reassures her with a solid nod and a tilt of her head in that direction.

After the blonde hugs both she and Quinn, Rachel takes Quinn by the hand and leads her down the hallway to the guest room. It is about the same size as Rachel's. The bedding is a pale yellow, not too extravagant. It's actually very homey. Quinn smiles as Rachel closes the door behind her back and smirks at her. "Hi," Rachel whispers, as if she's thankful they're finally alone.

"Hey," Quinn says back and stands still on her spot, waiting for Rachel to come toward her. "Tonight was fun," she says, as she wraps her arms around Rachel's neck.

Rachel pushes herself up to the tip of her toes to be able to kiss Quinn softly, "yeah, it was."

"Even though you lost every game we played?" Quinn teases.

"Ouch," Rachel says with a pout, her bottom lip sticking out. "No need to rub it in."

Now Quinn is the one to dip her head just enough to drop a solid, sweet kiss on Rachel's lips. "I'm sorry. So, are you ready for bed?"

"No?" Rachel lies. It's late, and they woke up relatively early this morning for the time they went to bed last night. Seriously, it was already morning! She's ridiculously tired, her body is screaming for the bed. And all the excitement of the night didn't help either. She's also emotionally drained, with the bullying conversation in the back of her head, and knowing tomorrow is her last day - it's all too much. But she can't go to sleep.

Tomorrow will inevitably come if she sleeps. And she doesn't want it to be her last day.

"Rach," Quinn lifts an eyebrow effortlessly. "I can see how exhausted you are."

"I know but -"

"Tomorrow," Quinn says, a little edge to her voice - because she doesn't want this any more than Rachel does, - "will come inevitably. If you go to bed or not, and you need to rest."

"But, Quinn -"

"I'll still be here when you wake up. You'll still be here." Quinn tells her, trying and willing not to cry. Her entire face is hurting from trying to keep from tearing up. She doesn't need to go to bed like that. She'd wake up with a headache. She's not allowed to cry - she _will not _cry - anymore about this until Monday. When Rachel actually - shit - leaves.

Rachel exhales heavily. "I know, I know. I'm sorry - I just ruined a perfectly good night." She looks around the room, needing to find anything to distract her from the saddened hazel eyes in front of her. They look just as afraid as she feels. Damn her and her need to go back. Damn New York. Damn her dreams. Damn this girl. They've already talked about this; they've discussed their options and feelings; they_ know_ what to expect. Yet, somehow, it isn't any easier, and it is dreadfully approaching. Faster each minute.

"You didn't ruin it," Quinn says, through a smile she has to force. It's weak, but it's there. She frowns a little when she steps closer to Rachel, "I promise you didn't ruin it." She grabs her by the hand and starts pulling Rachel toward the bed. She pushes on the girl's tan shoulder, exposed by the tank she's wearing, and watches as Rachel falls on the bed. Her hair flies every which direction before settling around her head on the bed. She is always gorgeous. "I'm going to kiss you right now, okay?" She tells her, voice soft.

Rachel gulps, her entire body shivering at the thought of Quinn on top of her. She always loves the weight of Quinn on her. Still not used to having the girl want her as much as she wants the girl, Rachel simply nods and watches through heavy-lidded eyes as Quinn lifts her dress' skirt to allow movement of her legs. She throws her right leg over Rachel's waist and settles on top of her thighs. When did she get so lucky?

"Rachel?" Quinn asks.

"Mhm?" Rachel mumbles. She has no words at the moment. Her throat feels knotted and her mouth dry, but in a good way. She's dizzy, but it's from Quinn's intoxicating spell on her.

"We didn't get any clothes to sleep in from your room," Quinn informs her and starts to lean forward. Rachel isn't really listening to her anymore, she knows, because Rachel is nodding with a dumb - but completely endearing - expression on her face. "And that means we'll either have to sleep with the clothes we have on right now..." she leans another inch forward.

Rachel is getting impatient. It seems that all Quinn is doing is talking and not kissing her, and she's never been a patient person. She's sure Quinn is saying important things, but she's too focused on the lips moving to hear the sounds coming out. She feels like a bad girlf - friend, a bad friend, but _how_ can she pay attention when Quinn is so hot - literally and figuratively - and on top of her? She gets on one elbow and shakes her head, finally listening the last word out of Quinn's mouth.

"...underwear." Quinn finishes and now she knows she has Rachel's attention.

"Wait, what?" Rachel breathes out, smothered by the desire in her voice.

"Were you even listening, Rachel?" Quinn asks, voice laced with frustration - it's a lie; she's not really upset. "God, I'm here blabbing and blabbing and you're not even paying a-" She's cut off by the way Rachel cups her neck and pulls her down on her mouth. Their lips immediately start moving against each other. Rachel leans up the rest of the way and snakes her other hand under Quinn's arm, over her shoulder, and holds tight to the girl. Rachel's lips are tingling with need. She swipes her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip, and Quinn in turn, opens her mouth, tilts her head, and lets Rachel suck her tongue into her mouth.

When they break from the kiss, to breathe - hot pants falling from each set of soft lips - Rachel says, "you told me you were going to kiss me. All other words were not heard after that." She giggles a little and wiggles her eyebrows, "except for maybe... underwear?" She caresses Quinn's jawbone with the pad of each of her thumbs, and threads her fingers in the blonde hair.

Quinn rolls her eyes and snickers, "of course that's all you heard."

"You going to fill me in, baby?" Rachel asks and starts gliding her lips over the path her right thumb had taken - up the jawbone, over the outer shell of her ear, down the neck, over the shoulder, across the collarbone, and finally Quinn's bottom lip. Rachel is obsessed with the feel of Quinn under her fingertips. The way her skin gives and her muscles flutter.

She tilts her head the opposite way for Rachel to have better access and commits the touch to memory, "I said - you never got us clothes to sleep in. So we'll either have to sleep with what we have on, or sleep in our underwear."

Yeah, Quinn is trying to kill her. Her eyes widen before she has the chance to stop them and then slowly they drag down Quinn's face and settle on her chest. "Just underwear?" She asks, already imagining that in front of her. She's seen Quinn in her bra only and - fuck, it's hot as hell. She won't be able to sleep; she won't be able to keep her hands (or mouth) to herself.

"Yeah, dummy." Quinn giggles. Rachel is obsessed with her giggle too. Quinn rolls off her with a last kiss to Rachel's cheek. It's a hard peck - it makes Rachel's head move violently, and they both laugh. Rachel rubs the spot, feeling how hot she is at the thought of feeling Quinn's naked skin against her.

"What are you doing?" She asks, when she realizes Quinn is _off _her and away, walking toward the bathroom.

"I'm going... to... pee...?" Quinn tells her, confused. "Can I?" She asks and turns back completely around to stare at Rachel. She has a smirk on her face, and Rachel wants to wipe it off with her lips. She knows the effect she has on Rachel and she's gloating in it. It's not Rachel's fault she's obsessed with Quinn! It's her fault! It's Quinn's fault for being irresistible, and funny, and witty, and kind of bossy, and a little irritating, and always beautiful.

"Oh, yeah, duh. You can do whatever you want." She says, and lays back on the bed with a thud. "Just hurry back." She mumbles and opens one eye to check if Quinn heard. She did. Groaning, she throws her right arm over her face, embarrassed at all of this. She never gets this embarrassed. Especially not around Quinn, but just look at her!

The door slams shut and Rachel allows her eyes to drift close. She doesn't really know how long she stays like that for, but she didn't think Quinn was gone that long. Except, next thing she knows, Quinn is shaking her lightly. "Hey," Quinn says. "Let's get you out of these clothes, okay?" She's trying to be gentle, and the quality her voice takes assures Rachel that Quinn is doing nothing more than caring for her at the moment.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," she gets out. Her voice is already hoarse from sleep, and Quinn smiles.

"I know, baby. Just, help me out a little." She giggles as she strains to pull Rachel's shirt off. She lets it go over the side of the bed and then crawls toward Rachel's legs hanging off the bed. They don't touch the floor from where she is, and Quinn bites back laughter. Carefully she unbuttons Rachel's jeans and then drags the zipper down. She looks up at Rachel - eyes closed and frowning, breath starting to get shallow, mouth slightly parted - she licks her lips (and makes Quinn want to lick them too), - and her neck is starting to flush. "Don't get any ideas, Rach." Quinn jokes and says, "We're going to sleep."

"I know -" Rachel starts, and clears her throat. It's just how close Quinn is to _her_, and how her hands feel doing what she's doing. Her body is the one reacting - her brain is going bezerk, and her heart feels like it wants to crawl out of her through her throat. "I can't help it if this is how you make me feel." She admits and sucks in some air as Quinn starts to roll off her jeans. She arches her back to lift her hips and give room for the jeans to come off.

Once those are off, Quinn takes in the sight in front of her. Rachel Berry, laying on the bed with her arms over her head, eyes closed still in concentration. Her body is stunning, and Quinn is finding how hard it is to keep from touching Rachel where she wants to touch her - everywhere. The taunt abs are exposed and stretching, sleek and inviting. Her breasts are pulled up together and they look delicious with the way the bra is pushing up against her. Suddenly, she feels like she's mirroring Rachel's look when she was taking off her jeans. She can feel herself get hot, she bites her lips not to lick them, and has to steady her breath.

Rachel opens her eyes and can't help but smirk at the way Quinn is looking at her. Like she wants to... "you look really sexy right now," Rachel tells her before she can help it.

Quinn shakes her head and turns around, "Well, have you _seen_ yourself?" Her head falls as she tries to reach for the zipper behind her. She's kind of shaking from the vision and she can't seem to grasp the damn thing.

Rachel watches her fumble with it and with enormous effort, she makes it to the edge of the bed, where she sits and orders, "let me," with a soft tap to Quinn's hand. She drops her hand to her side, and then she grabs it with her other hand, and then she fidgets with her fingers.

The zipper glides down and Quinn's spine comes into view, all pretty skin and warmth. Rachel wants to kiss her back, and she wants to run her hands all over it like she does it when they're making out, but she wants to do it from here. She knows that as soon as Quinn drops the dress from her shoulders, past her hips, and her ass comes into view, she's going to lose it. But she can't lose it. They can't lose it. So she scoots back toward the middle of the bed and falls back.

"Thanks," Quinn says with difficulty. All she really wanted was for Rachel to take her, turn her around, and throw her on the bed. "I'm going to turn off the lights."

Flawless. It's the only word she can think to describe the girl in front of her right now. She moves so gracefully across the room, every muscle of every limb moving and it's so hot. Just watching her walk - _geez. _She's seen Quinn walk so many times already. But never like this - never _almost naked_. Before the room goes dark, Rachel watches as Quinn turns around to look her in the eyes, and she soaks.

They don't say anything after that. Quinn does this little race thing back to bed, and Rachel giggles at her when she jumps on the bed. The room is cold now that they're both only in their bra and panties, so they scurry under the blanket and pull it over their heads. Their giggling starts to subside, and even in the dark, Rachel can see her eyes perfectly. Her eyes, and her nose, and her mouth, and the way her nose scrunches when she laughs.

Not wanting to get carried away, Rachel pulls the blanket back down and kisses Quinn goodnight, "Goodnight, you. I'll see you in the morning."

Quinn's eyes flutter open after Rachel's lips part, leaving behind cold, and she whispers into the air in front of her, "goodnight."

They lay on their backs for a while. It's quiet, and neither is asleep at first. Rachel is still tired, she yawns, but she can't really will her brain to shut down knowing how close Quinn is and how dressed she is _not._

She sighs, exasperated, and then says, "fuck it, come here." She wraps an arm around Quinn's waist and pulls on her side, rolling her close and flush against her front, to feel the girl on her skin. This is how they sleep clothed, and she really needs it tonight. Quinn settles against her, her head falling to rest against Rachel's chest. "Much better," Rachel says and feels Quinn giggle as she slides her arm over the one Rachel has on her stomach.

She feels Rachel kiss the top of her head and relaxes much further into the girl, her body finally screaming how much she needs to sleep. "Much." She admits and soon after, they're waking up to a new morning.


	22. Chapter 22 - Drumroll, Please

**A/N: wow. So, I started this chapter with one intention and ended it completely different than where I had intended to take it. haha. It also turned out longer than I had expected. This is not edited, reviewed or beta'd in any way. I literally finished it and posted it for you guys. **

**the dreaded chapter is coming up next and even I'm afraid of it. Worry not - this story isn't supposed to break anybody's hearts or piss anybody off. :] **

**Aa usual, I'm not too confident about posting this. I always feel extremely out of my league right as I'm about to. but, I do hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also, go check out my new fic if you haven't yet: IF I WERE A BOY!;)**

**- The Writer in Me**

**P.S.: my author notes sometimes are longer than the freaking chapter. Sorry, sorry! I'm a writer!**

**P.S.2: as I wrote 'sorry' above ^, Passion Pit was singing 'sorry' in my ears. Carried Away from Gossamer (thanks again BSheep!) came on my shuffle just as I was writing this haha.**

**P.S.3(and last): I do NOT own Glee and the likes and I certainly do not own How I Met Your Mother and the characters mentioned. Errthing belongs to them over there and I just borrowed some of their stuff for the sake of plot.**

**Chapter 22 - Drumroll, Please**

Rachel is sitting on the edge of the bed, right leg under the left as she waits for Quinn to wake up. She feels a tiny bit stalkerish, just watching her sleep, but she can't help it that she cannot for the life of her help it. She lets her eyes drift down the expanse of Quinn's light skin, her bare back disappearing underneath the blanket. Blonde hair in every direction, and a profile sticking out from under the mane. She smiles, and reaches for another grape.

She doesn't really know how long she's been sitting here for, waiting, but then Quinn starts shifting slowly and mumbling something. Rachel doesn't pretend to speak Mumbleish, so she tests the water. "Quinn?"

"Hdmsksb jeska." That's probably not what Quinn said but it's what Rachel heard.

"Baby," she giggles and gets on all fours on top of the bed, careful not to disrupt the tray of food. Crawling behind Quinn, she settles half on top of her, chin on her left shoulder and lips by her ear. "Good morning, sweetie. I have no idea what you just said."

"I said," Quinn tries to make better use of her voice, clearing her throat and turning toward Rachel, "It's too early."

Laughing, Rachel pokes on her side and kisses her cheek - with marks from the sheets, "I brought you breakfast."

She groans, but smiles, and then completely lays on her back, struggling to keep both eyes open. "You're always bringing me breakfast," she points out, referring to the time Rachel brought her breakfast to work. "I'll have to bring you breakfast sometime."

With a twinkle in her eyes, Rachel kisses the top of her head, and says, "I'd love that." She hopes it can happen sooner rather than later because for Quinn to bring her breakfast they need to be in the same city. "Seriously though, get up. You, me, Beth, and Britt are going to the Aquarium."

"Santana?" She questions, and her eyes droop closed.

"She's at work, but she might meet us for a late lunch when we come back."

"Okay," Quinn says and yawns loudly. "Sorry," she apologizes sheepishly. "I'm over here taking my time when we don't have time-"

"Hey," Rachel says softly, but it stops Quinn from going down that path. "Let's not even think about that, okay?" There's silence as Rachel grabs the tray of food and settles it next to Quinn. Quinn sits up and leans on the headboard, closes her eyes, and drops her head back. Rachel sighs at the sight and her eyes drop to Quinn's exposed collarbone, protruding and inviting. Her exposed neck; her exposed abs. The breasts confined in a tyrannical bra. She smirks, licks her lips, and then says. "Did you ever watch How I Met Your Mother when in high school?"

Quinn opens her eyes, confused and shakes her head no. "Why?"

Pushing thoughts of making love to Quinn to the back of her head, she goes on to explain, "My favorite episode was called 'Drumroll, Please.' Ted - the main dude - meets this girl. I think her name was Victoria. But! At first he doesn't know that's her name or whatever. Well, the point is that they meet at a wedding and Victoria suggests that they spend the most amazing night together and then not exchange contact information, not to ruin the memory, you know? Like, they don't taint the memory by thinking about how they might never see each other again, and they agree that if they're meant to be, it'll happen."

Squinting at Rachel, Quinn asks, "okay, why are you bringing this up?" She smiles as Rachel hands her the bowl of grapes and picks up two.

"Victoria," Rachel continues, "tells Ted that they shouldn't kiss. That if the kiss sucks, it'll ruin everything and that the best part of a kiss is the moment leading up to it - the anticipation. So they go on the rest of the night almost kissing... I don't know, I always thought it was romantic and stuff." Then she adds, "besides, Victoria was hot. She was like my favorite girlfriend for Ted. After Robin, of course."

"Rachel," Quinn laughs a little and then looks at her from under her lashes. Light lashes reflect the sunlight and she looks beautiful.

Rachel sighs, overwhelmed by her feelings of the girl. "I want today to be like that. We can't think or talk about not being together tomorrow. We'll just make the best memories possible today and -" she looks at Quinn, "and I don't want you to come to the airport. I don't want us to say goodbye like that. We'll be seeing each other soon. In the episode, Ted brings up the point that seeing Victoria go, seeing her leave, would ruin the memory. So Victoria tells him to close his eyes and she just disappears. I know it sounds awful," Rachel tries to soothe the expression in Quinn's eyes, "I do, but -" She stops, not knowing what else to say.

Whispering, Quinn just repeats the girl's name, "Rachel." Her voice is concerned, questioning. She drops the half eaten grilled cheese sandwich and gets on her knees - still in only underwear - in front of Rachel. "Rachel, no. I can't." She's frowning, her face twitches, as she tries to understand. "I can't let you just go tomorrow and not say goodbye to you."

"We've already said goodbye like, twenty times, Quinn. And I don't want my final day here to be spent worried about tomorrow. I just want to enjoy today, and make the best memory we can - then leave. It'll be too hard to kiss you goodbye; last time we'll kiss for a long time. It'll ruin the day. It'll ruin the memory."

"Rachel," Quinn says with wide eyes. Now her tone of voice has taken a threatening edge, like she's about to get upset if Rachel pushes for this. "I don't give a damn if it ruins the memory. I have to see you one last time. I can't just let you -" She chokes on her words and tears, runs a hand through her hair, and looks at Rachel. Rachel looks determined, yet she seems like she might crumble at any moment. "Rachel, please." A hand hooks behind Rachel's neck, her hair is up on a messy bun, and pulls her close. Quinn's kiss is not soft - it's pleading, it hurts.

With all the passion she can muster, Rachel kisses back. Quinn tastes like grapes and orange juice and just like morning. Rachel feels Quinn sight into her, and then she's being pushed back on the bed. "Quinn, the tray." She reminds her, giggling when Quinn hurriedly picks it up and places it on the nightstand to their left. Looking into hazel eyes, Rachel melts back into the bed and lets Quinn lift her arms above her head.

Quinn licks a path up Rachel's neck to her ear, "I'll be at the airport."

"Quinn, you have to work -" Rachel tries to make up her mind, but Quinn nibbles the soft skin behind Rachel's ear, purrs, and then slowly nuzzles her nose to Rachel's reddening cheek. She giggles when Rachel moans as she kisses her again and takes her tongue.

"Guys!" The door slams open, breaking their reverie, and Quinn moves as fast as she can to get back under covers. Rachel watches her go with a sly smile on her lips, thinking how funny it is that just a second ago Quinn was on top of her. She looks to the door and Britt is standing there, with Beth on her hip, "I thought we were going to the Aquarium!"

Rachel is seeing them upside down, so she turns on her belly and runs the back of her hand over her mouth. "We'll be right down, Britt."

"Okay, guys. Good morning, Q," she tells the mountain of sheets behind Rachel and disappears through the door.

As soon as the door clicks closed, Quinn groans. "I'm so embarrassed," she says from beneath the layers of fabric. Rachel laughs and crawls toward her, with the mission to persuade her to come back out.

"She's gone. Come out from under there, please." She tries pulling on one side of the covers, but Quinn has it in a tight hold. "Quinn." She tries.

"No. I don't want to say bye to you. And I'm embarrassed."

"You're _not _saying bye to me. That's the point of _Drumroll, Please_. You won't get to see me go. And I won't have to watch you stay." It's almost a whisper at the end, and then she tugs again and Quinn lets her pull the sheets away. She's still red across her cheeks and over her nose. "Can we go back to what we were doing?"

She rolls her eyes and completely pushes the sheets off, "No. You heard Britt. We have to go to the Aquarium. I gotta go get ready."

Rachel pretends she was hit by an arrow to the heart and falls backwards, laughing. Quinn watches her antics and tries to suppress a smile but it doesn't work. She leans over Rachel and kisses her on the forehead. "Okay, fine." She pushes Quinn away, they both laugh, and then she gets up. The tray is picked up and she walks toward the door. "I'll see if I can find some clothes that might fit you."

"Thank you," Quinn says and blows her a kiss from the bathroom door.

The Aquarium is about an hour and 35 minutes away, so they leave as quickly as possible. Brittany is driving, and Quinn is in the backseat with Beth, reading a story from a book for her. Rachel is shotgun, thinking about these people and texting Blaine.

"When are you going to tell her you looooove her?"

She can hear his teasing tone from miles away, via the device. She texts back, "I can't! Not right now."

"What about le sexy times?"

"Are you wiggling your eyebrows at me? We agreed on not doing that either. You know, we're trying to not make this harder than it already is."

Quinn scoots closer, with the book closed around a finger bookmarking the page she's reading, and asks, "are we there yet?"

Rachel half turns in her seat to face her and scrunches her forehead, "really?"

"Really," Quinn asserts. "I have to pee."

"Great," Rachel rolls her eyes. "You can't hold for the next 20 minutes?"

Quinn giggles and kisses her on the lips, stealing air and ability to speak, and whispers it, "please."

"It's Britt's call," Rachel says with a smile pressed against Quinn's.

Britt giggles as she signals for them to take the next exit out. "She always does this, Rach. I'm used to it."

Rachel's phone vibrates while she's showing Beth some of the shot glasses the gas station has. She's explaining that she won't ever use one until she's 40 years old when Quinn comes out of the bathroom laughing along with Britt. "What are you doing?" Quinn asks, smiling and opening her arms to grab her baby girl back.

"Teaching her about shot glasses and about never drinking," Rachel tells Quinn and touches her index finger to Beth's nose.

Quinn looks at Britt and they exchange amused glances. Quinn leads their way back to the car, where Rachel finally checks the last text message Blaine sent: "I promise not to make fun of you for not getting laid at all while in Lima when you come back."

"Ass." She sends back and smirks to herself.

"What are you smiling at, Rachel?" Brittany asks.

She stammers to think of a response. "I, well - um, well." Finally, she clears her throat and comes out with it. "My best friend in New York is making fun of me, nothing new."

Quinn raises a brow but decides not to say anything on it even if she's smiling at Rachel.

Soon they're at the Aquarium and it's beautiful. The colors and the variety of animals is exciting for all the girls. Beth likes the walrus the most. She stands nearly squeezing her nose on the glass to be as close as she possibly can. Her tiny hands are beside her head as she stares in absolute awe.

Britt is taking thousands of pictures to show Santana later. They've been to the Aquarium in Cleveland but never the one here in Columbus.

Rachel and Quinn are standing behind Beth, holding hands and not worrying about being seen. Nobody here knows them and Quinn finds comfort in the anonymity. She squeezes Rachel's hand, interlaced in hers, without letting her eyes move away from Beth.

Taking the opportunity to look at Quinn, Rachel rakes her eyes down her face, squeezing her hand back. "I -"

The single word makes Quinn look. She thinks of Beth and turns back around to watch her daughter and leans sideways to hear Rachel better, "you what?"

Rachel turns away because she can't say this while looking right at her. "I - well, this has been the best summer of my life - with you guys."

Thankfully, Britt approaches Beth and starts taking pictures of the girl and of the two together, so Quinn can focus all of her attention on Rachel. "It has?" She can't help but smile, her lips curling automatically.

Rachel nods, "it has." She takes Quinn's hand and Quinn interlaces their fingers together, hoping to God that this day goes by slow.

They meet Santana at a restaurant that belongs to Leroy's friend in downtown Lima. They eat and talk and laugh and just have a good time. If Rachel doesn't want Quinn to be upset about her leaving the next day, then she'll do her best not to be. She can enjoy this day with Rachel and then focus on school again until it's time to visit Rachel.

Subtly, she rests her hand on Rachel's thigh when she's going off about some injustice she heard of on the news. Rachel stops talking mid-sentence to stare at Quinn's hand. She blushes profusely, stumbling on empty words, and looks around them to check if anyone's looking.

Quinn smirks and leans close to her ear, aware of her friends' eyes on them, "nobody's looking. Now you stop or they'll start."

Rachel nods desperately, but her eyes stay glued on the hand. Quinn snaps her fingers in front of her face and she finally snaps out of it, turning to Brittany and Santana and asking, "now where was I?" The three friends laugh and Beth snaps her attention up from her crayons. She's not really using them to color; she just picks one up and tries to hand it to her mom.

Shifting on her butt, Quinn notices as Rachel tries to not work herself up. There's a slight blush across Rachel's collarbone and it's working its way up her neck and her face. Smirking, she starts running her hand up and down Rachel's thigh. The brunette instantly shoots her hand at Quinn's offending one to still it and continues to speak.

It's getting to Rachel that this is the last day Quinn will touch her, so her body is extremely sensitive to everything she's doing. Just a hand on her thigh shouldn't make her as horny as it does, but the temptation to just ditch their friends is definitely present. She shakes her head and gives one warning look to Quinn when everyone else at the table is distracted by their desserts. Quinn laughs and then her face softens as she squeezes Rachel's thigh.

Rachel expels air through her mouth, determined, and flips Quinn's hand over to hold it in hers. She places her own hand on top of Quinn's and forcefully holds it. More as a way to ground herself than anything else really.

So it doesn't come as a surprise to Quinn that her back hits the closed door with force as soon as they step into the guest room of Santana and Britt's. Those two quickly found an excuse and took Beth with them to feed ducks in a nearby park. Their place had been the obvious choice since Quinn's house was always a no-go and Rachel wasn't bulging on her HIMYM-inspired idea.

Rachel takes bites of Quinn's protruding collarbone and licks the hollow of her throat at the bottom there, smirking against it.

Quinn giggles at the feeling and drops her hand to Rachel's shoulder, steadying herself and using the other girl as support as she takes off her shoes quickly. There are no words, just understand and two sets of equally curious and wandering hands and touching hands and breaths forcefully expelled and lip biting. Quinn's eyes open (she didn't even know they had closed), and when she looks at Rachel, the brunette is focused on the way Quinn's lips are red and wet. She smiles, more to herself, and Quinn finds it very, very sexy. She pulls on Rachel's shoulder and their bodies meld.

After what feels like ages, Rachel speaks, "what are we doing?"

"What does it look to you like we're doing?"

"Are you sure about this?"

Quinn stops kissing Rachel's lips and looks deep into her eyes. She finds them hopeful but yet careful and concerned. Her heart melts inside of her, warming her body from inside out. She smiles and drags her hands down Rachel's arms to her sides, grips her waist, and irks an eyebrow before setting both hands open on her ass. She pulls her closer still, allowing for her thigh to slip between Rachel's. "We'll just..." she drops sweet kisses on Rachel's exposed, sweaty neck. "Do this." And starts rocking her body, making circles with her hips, seeking the same from her not-girlfriend girlfriend.

Oh, and it is so hot. And Quinn feels so good grinding against her. Rachel nods, completely on board (as if she'd ever say no). She's always _wanted_ Quinn; she just wanted Quinn to take those steps. She didn't want to force her or pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for. But, with the way Quinn is moving against her right now, she has to wonder if Quinn has ever done this before. She doesn't ask though. She rests her lips next to Quinn's ear and moans loudly as the blonde sucks on that spot of her neck.

With one motion, Rachel pulls off her own shirt because it's getting to hot in here for that extra layer. She takes the opportunity and turns on the light in the room because she wants to _watch_ Quinn. The taller girl stops and looks down at Rachel's body, a glistening layer of sweat all over it. She looks delicious, Quinn thinks, and then smirks and follows suit, taking off her own shirt.

Leaning forward as if someone smacked her on the back, Rachel grabs Quinn by the cheeks and attacks her mouth, opening hers and introducing her tongue into Quinn's again. They moan together, and then Quinn grunts and pushes Rachel off of her. She grabs her by the hand and takes her to the bed, where Quinn lays down and pulls Rachel on top of her. And this Rachel can _totally_ work with. She settles on top of her lap better and slowly bends until her lips are on Quinn's stomach, smiling at the feel of her smooth skin, and kissing the pale surface. It causes Quinn to shiver at the proximity, and then giggle with such _satisfaction _it makes Rachel drench even more.

She looks up and hazel meets brown. In her mind, Michael Jackson's _The Way You Make Me Feel_ begins playing. What can she possibly do? She thinks in music. She focuses and pulls Quinn's things apart with a hand cupped on her ass, bending over further to lay complately on top of her. She feels Quinn's breath hitch when her thigh makes the contact between Quinn's legs.

The push and pull of their hips starts at the same time, both in search of something that feels so close yet so far. Quinn is literally burning off. Her entire skin feels like it's going to spontaneously combust under Rachel's touch. She is currently running an open hand up her side to grab a handful of Quinn's breasts. They moan together and Quinn's moans is cut off by a long whimper when Rachel grazes her thumb over and over Quinn's already painfully erect nipple.

Pressure is building at the pit of Quinn's stomach faster and more vicious than she's ever felt before. She craves release. Her mouth hangs open just as Rachel angles her body to thrust better and feels Rachel's warm skin against her tongue. She immediately sets to lick this gorgeous body part - whatever it is. She opens her eyes, curious, and decides Rachel's shoulder is fucking hot.

After a while, the jeans just kind of get in the way. It's hot and they're scratchy and they get in the way of anything really happening for Rachel. She desperately wants this so she asks, "the jeans." Okay, so not really a question but when their eyes find each other again, Quinn knows exactly what she wants.

"Please," Quinn responds with a whisper - a hiss, desperate for the same thing Rachel hopes for. She smiles widely and grabs Quinn by her hips, pulling her closer to kiss her lips and then moves away for just enough time for her and Quinn to remove their jeans. They're both discarded to the side and Rachel is so very thankful that Quinn was a cheerleader. Baby or no baby she still has amazing legs.

Licking her lips unconsciously she plummets forward, going back to her previous spot - entangled legs with Quinn's - and immediately hands are on the back of her neck. Fingers dig in, massaging her nape and she sets out to rocking again. Quinn definitely, definitely knows what she's doing, Rachel believes wholeheartedly. Whatever she's doing - whatever she has in her that's so intoxicating is destroying Rachel from inside out in the most perfect way.

The thin barrier of panties is not enough to hide just how wet Quinn is and vice versa. When she feels it, her mouth releases the most guttural sound she's ever heard. She has to look - it's primal and it's a need. She pulls back enough to dip her wide brown eyes toward the center of Quinn and whimpers at the sight of drenched panties. "Fuck, Quinn."

The blonde barely shrugs, not really being able to voice just how much this is affecting her. She simply pulls Rachel back into her and whispers, "you." It snaps something inside of Rachel and next thing she knows, her mouth is around Quinn's right nipple and she's furiously grinding.

When Quinn shudders and tightens around Rachel's thigh, she leaps off the edge and they both fall into bliss. The only sounds left in the room are their labored breaths andthe fan going over their heads.

Quinn's mouth is dry and she's feeling kinda hazy. And this without any actual - contact with fingers and mouth down there. The thought only makes her crazier, thinking about all the ways she wants Rachel and the ways she hopes Rachel will have her. "That was..." before she can finish, her brain betrays her - apparently still trying to catch up - and she comes empty with words. "Wow."

"So ridiculously sexy," Rachel speaks toward the air above her. She rotates her head right to where Quinn is already looking at her and smiles, unable to contain the joy inside of her. "You were - are - you're like." It seems Rachel is in the same predicament as Quinn. "You know," she elaborates and gestures wildly with her hands.

Quinn starts to laugh, elated, and pulls Rachel back in for a slower, gentler kiss. Rachel shivers when their tongues touch, and giggles when Quinn moans at that particular finding. She pulls on the bottom of Quinn's lip with her teeth and confesses, "If you keep kissing me like that, I might just have to do that again."

The slowly raising eyebrow is a challenge. And she loves challenges. She wants to see how much further she can take this. One can only be so patient. And yes, she's still worried about the repercussions of having sex right before she leaves but Quinn is looking at her with a look that's basically giving her permission.

Tingles arise as her fingers work their way down Quinn's neck, over the valley of her breasts, her stomach. She tickles Quinn a bit, making her squirm, and continues her descent. One hand on Quinn, another supporting her head up, on an elbow, as she watches from beside Quinn.

When she reaches the hem of Quinn's underwear, she bites her bottom lip, her mind racing way ahead of her. Trying to figure out how she'll feel like. She tests the waters by dipping only just so and then retreating her fingers to cup Quinn over the teasing thin layer.

Quinn lets out a raspy chuckle bordering on frustrated. "Just fucking touch me, Rachel." She orders with no hesitance and places her own hand on top of Rachel's, guiding her fingers to _move_.

The response it elicits in both girls is sinful. Quinn arches her back so far off the mattress that Rachel grunts and hurries to keep her still.

"Take. It. Off." Quinn stresses through her clenching jaw, already feeling white heat build inside of her.

Rachel is so very good at directions. She smiles as each hand pulls away a side of her thong and removes it, revealing treasure. Quinn is all pretty - all of her. She sighs, and promises Quinn, "nothing that you don't feel comfortable doing, okay?" She crawls up toward Quinn and kisses her lips.

In that instant, Quinn feels vulnerable but still so protected. She nods her head and her voice comes out softer, "I - I think I need you to just... Touch me."

"Okay," Rachel says, licking her lips and smiling. "I'll be right here the entire time."

Quinn nods, closing her eyes as soon as Rachel's fingers touch her exposed, naked self. She bucks against her hand and when she opens her eyes - her dark eyes - Rachel's are there to anchor her.

This feels so intimate and so right, she can't bring herself to even care about anything else. She'll worry about consequences later. "Faster," she whispers. Rachel's lips tilt up in a half-smile and she adds, "please."

"Anything for you," Rachel reassures her and kisses her gently on the lips as her fingers work wonders.

Quinn says she wants to try it too, once she comes down from her high. The wicked smile she has when she pulls Rachel's thong sends Rachel's brain on a frenzy. "I've only done this to myself," she admits quietly as she stares at Rachel with amazement. "Wow, you're so - pretty down here." She laughs at herself and Rachel allows her to take her time to adjust, if she really needs it. Then, Quinn is back next to Rachel, her fingers carefully exploring Rachel. "You feel much better than me," she admits softly, blushing profusely.

"That's not possible, baby." Rachel says as her body starts to respond. She feels Quinn's warm breath on her neck. She cranes her head the other way, exposing her neck, and Quinn's mouth immediately latches on to it.

"Let me come say goodbye to you tomorrow at the airport," Quinn asks quietly, right before they fall asleep, naked. The lights are off already and Rachel is spooning Quinn from behind. Rachel was blowing cooling air on her exposed, still damp neck but at the question she stops.

There is silence for the exact count of three heartbeats, and then Rachel speaks. With what sounds almost like embarassment she admits, "I was gathering the courage to admit I was wrong and that as hard as it'll be to walk away from you, I'll need you there tomorrow and I was going to ask you. So," she giggles and tightens the embrace she has around Quinn. "I'm thinking that... Yes."

It's extremely silent again, the realization sinking in that... Tomorrow.

Tomorrow arrived faster than it should have.

"So I'll see you in the morning when I wake up," Quinn states. It's more a question but it comes off as a direction.

"Of course, Quinn." Rachel tells her. "I'm still here; you're still in my arms."

Quinn feels Rachel smile against her shoulderblade and smiles too, "sleep well, then, Rach."

"Good night, Quinn."

* * *

**P.S.4**: I PROMISED #3 was last but I apparently am a LIAR. Just wanted to share the fact that I've had The Beatles stuck in my head for the past three days. And then I thought, "Hmm, I wonder if my readers like The Beatles (YOU BETTA) and what's their favorite?" Also, if you wanna share which one reminds you the most of Faberry and why - it'd be kinda cool to challenge myself to write a Faberry one-shot for the top 3.:) think about it, yeah?


	23. Chapter 23 See You Later

**A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long. Actually took longer than I had hoped. I just got so caught up in school and didn't dedicate it as much time as I wanted. If I Were A Boy got updated sooner because I already had that chapter ready (I have the next one ready as well). **

**Anyway, I think time will jump for next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**-TWiM**

**Chapter 23 - See You Later**

"You have everything?" Leroy asks, trying to blink away the stupid tears that keep coming back up.

Rachel looks around her at the bottom of the staircase and counts the suitcases and - "yeah. Everything's here." She gulps because she hates seeing her father crying. "Dad, please stop crying." Shuffling closer, she embraces the tall man and says, "It's not like I even live here anymore. You've had to watch me go before."

He smiles against her head, she can feel his lips curl and then he kisses her hair. "I know, babygirl. Doesn't make it any easier." He lets her go and gave her a small push away, as if saying the sappiness of the moment is over. "You talk to Quinn today yet?"

"Uh, yeah, you know," she shrugs, and looks down. "We slept over Britt's and Santana's so I got to see her in the morning. I dropped her off at home before coming home to finish packing..."

"Is she coming to the airport?"

"Yes." Rachel is not only ecstatic about the previous night but she is so terribly overwhelmed - she has all these feelings crawling all over her veins and she has no idea what to do with them. The night was perfect, even if in the morning she was a little afraid they did what they did because of what the next day promised.

But fuck it, it's not like she regrets it.

"You okay, kiddo? Leaving?" Her father knows her all too well, and she saw this conversation coming. She actually had expected him to bring it up earlier but his timing is always perfect. He leans against the door that leads to a small bathroom, and she crosses her arms.

She thinks about it - how "okay" she is with leaving and answers honestly. "I think the worst of it will be missing Quinn the most," she sighs exaggeratedly - in a typical Rachel way - and admits. "I feel like this is so unfair, you know - finally finding someone I can be myself with, completely understanding each other, and then... Life."

Leroy chuckles, but not in an amused manner. More like in a way that says he understands just what she means. "I know, Rach. I'm sorry it has to be this way. But you and I are romantics and if it's meant to be, we know it'll work itself out."

She loves her dad for being so supportive and for giving her what she wants to hear, even if she necessarily doesn't know how she feels about it. "And what if it doesn't?" She hears her insecurities ask. "What if we don't work out?"

"You don't really believe that, though," Leroy responds. It's not a specific answer to her specific question, but he's right. She truly thinks they're going to make it. She feels way too involved with Quinn - and Beth, by extension - not to. Since the bank; since she first saw her; heard her voice.

"You're right," she tells him, Determination taking Insecurity by its collar and punching it in the face and away from her mind. She is determined to make it work, no matter what life throws their way. It's not like they don't even have an idea of a plan - they do. They can look forward to those days they get to spend together. "Thank you, dad."

He slightly pushes her again and smirks, "you managed to get the girl. I don't doubt you'll manage to keep her."

Pride swells within her and she purses her lips in a smug moment. She shrugs one shoulder and says, "I did, didn't I? She didn't make it easy though."

"The best ones never do," her dad reminds him. "Now, I'm going to go grab my wallet so we can go pick up Hiram."

"Sure, I'll go ahead and put my stuff in the car," she says as he is walking away from her, toward his bedroom.

He nods as he presses down a few of the piano's keys but tells her, "leave the heavier stuff for me."

When they arrive at Hiram's work to pick him up, he's already tearing up too. He probably worked himself up to where he is. It's not like they're never going to see her again, so she rolls her eyes, but hides it from both her dads not to have to hear a scolding.

They make it to the airport with an hour to spare, before the flight has to take off. She's not anxious or anything, about Quinn showing up with Beth. But when they make it there, Quinn is already there and immediately the dam inside her blows. She starts to cry at the image of Quinn holding the baby girl, both blondes with smiles on their faces and sunglasses. Quinn's is dark, and Beth's is pink and heart-shaped. Really cute, they look. Next to them is Sam, with his shaggy hair to the side - and Rachel notices he really needs to cut it. Devin is not around, but she wasn't expecting her there; she's probably at work. Behind Sam is Puck, trying not to look up as if that'd hide just how sad he is that she's leaving now that he just got to hang out with her again. Santana is in her scrubs, arms crossed, and Britt is behind her with her arms thrown over her girlfriend's shoulders.

Rachel is overwhelmed by how quickly these people have become so important to her. Quinn's friends have taken her in like they knew her forever, and she feels blessed to have them in her life now. "I didn't know all of you would be here."

"I might have something to do with it," Quinn says softly, and steps closer, "but they're all here by choice." She smiles and pulls off her sunglasses, hazel eyes almost fiery with passion. "We all wanted to say bye."

"You can't make me cry, Quinn Fabray." Rachel warns her as she steps closer. All she really wants is to kiss the girl, but she's afraid of Quinn's reaction. They are at the airport in Columbus, so there are slim chances of being seen by someone from Lima besides those with them, but they're still in public. Instead, she settles for a hug. "I'm going to miss you," she whispers and pecks Quinn on the cheek. Long and hard, until she's sure she can never leave her; that's when she has to pull away or it'll hurt much more.

Quinn sighs as if home is leaving her behind when Rachel immediately finds another body to hug. They don't look at each other anymore as Rachel makes her rounds. Everybody gets a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Quinn gets a little jealous of seeing everyone else get the same treatment, even if hers was more special. And she knows it too. She just wishes she didn't care so much about being seen.

Rachel is now holding Beth and promising a lot of things in her tiny ear. Even Beth looks incredibly sad about the departure, like she can feel that Rachel is leaving her and she won't see Rachel again for a while. It breaks Quinn's heart.

Leroy is the one who tells Rachel she has to go or she'll miss her flight. The brunette looks down briefly before hugging Beth tight one last time and handingher over to Santana. She still can't bear to look at Quinn, so she looks to someone else. Anyone else will do. She notices that very much like herself they all have teary eyes. She chuckles at the pathetic sight and at herself and makes her way to Quinn once again.

Slowly she raises her eyes until she meets Quinn's, "Take care of Beth and of yourself." Quinn nods, but it's all she can do not to beg Rachel to stay. "And I'm only a plane flight away, if you ever - I mean it, Quinn - _ever_ need me." Quinn nods some more and wipes tears with the palms of her hands. Rach reaches for those and holds them in her own, lightly swaying them. Her thumbs run over and over the back of these lovely hands she loves so much. "Don't forget about me while I'm gone," she adds, barely above a whisper. She's detangling herself from Quinn, who's holding tighter. When Quinn finally lets her go, she pleads in the same tone of voice, "please."

Quinn shakes her head, "never," she manages through tears and hiccups from crying so hard at this point.

Rachel nods once to convey that she understood, wipes her eyes with one motion of her hand across both, and picks up her carry-on. "Bye," she waves at them all and makes her way to the security.

She had never intended for her coming to Lima for part of the summer to be so eventful and for it to bring so many people into her life; amazing people. It's so hard now, to want to be in New York, without these magickal new faces she learned to love so quickly.

While waiting for the flight number to be called, Rachel sits and reads a book Quinn recommended - The Hobbit. She's heard about it and she knows the movie is coming out so she figures it's about time she reads it. She feels like she's not doing it justice though, because she's not paying any attention to what she's reading. She can only really think about the small family she's leaving behind and she does all she can not to start crying all over again.

It's when she's in the middle of convincing herself not to run back out that she gets a text from Quinn. She immediately smiles because at least now she knows the girl is also still thinking of her.

It's a command, "check front pocket of bag." So she does, because she is great at following directions (and she's really curious).

Unzipping the pocket, she finds a note attached to a small bag of - Hershey's Kisses. She laughs out loud, attracting some attention to her. This is too much. When did Quinn even manage this she doesn't know but she reads the note.

"Dear Rach,

I'm sending along a few kisses so you don't miss mine too much while you're away. Please, enjoy with moderation so you don't run out earlier than I can give you more.

(Also, I know you're wondering. I'm sneakier than you'll ever know.)

I already miss you, baby. See you later.

Your Quinn (And Beth)."

There was no point in holding back the tears anymore. She let them flow freely but she was also laughing. She was most definitely garnering attention now, but she has never had a problem with being the center of attention. With a polite smile, she looks at her audience and shrugs at herself, "from my friend," she tells them. It's not like they'll understand her, but they don't have to. She sticks one of the chocolates in her mouth and chews as she composes a reply.

"Thank you so much! They seriously make this trip a little easier. Miss you already too. Xo."

The reply is almost instantaneously. "I was hoping they would. You better have some kisses for me when I visit."

"You'll get sick of all the sweet kisses I'll have for you, gorgeous."

"I could never get sick of you." The smile on Rachel's face threatens to tear it apart but she can't help the warm fuzzies that talking to Quinn stirs up in her stomach and bubbles it to every part of her body.

Eventually they have to stop talking so she can board and then the plane is taking off and wow, she's officially going home to New York now. She releases a breath that feels like it's packed of anxiety and worries and for the first time since she realized she had to leave Lima at some point (and by that, it meant leaving Quinn and Beth and her fathers, and her new friends), she smiles about being home, in New York.

While Lima started to feel more like home, it isn't and it probably never will be again. New York has Blaine waiting for her, and Broadway. And people and the cars and noise and the food. And damn it, she misses it and she didn't even notice how much.

She can't wait until the day she gets to have all that she loves in one place: Quinn and Beth in New York is a dream which seems almost unattainable and impossible, but she is Rachel Berry. There is no way she ain't getting that.

Somehow, she ends up taking a nap on the short flight and is only awoken by the jolt of the plane landing. She wasn't expecting to fall asleep but the lack of sleep the night before from worrying played into it.

Seein Blaine's face smiling and waiting for her is comforting. She runs into his arms and feels safe. "Oh my god! I missed you Blaine Bear!" She shrieks into his ear as he lifts her in a hug so powerful it makes her gasp for breath.

"I missed you, my Rae of Sunshine. How was the flight?" He asks and takes the carry-on from her hands. They walk together, hand-in-hand, toward the baggage claim.

"I slept through the entire thing," she tells him. He look good, she thinks. She squeezes his hand again, happy to be with him, unable to really contain the joy. For a moment, she forgets how sad she feels about the entire thing.

Used to her ways, Blaine just lets her squeeze away. "And... Quinn?" He asks carefully. She smiles sadly at the mention of her not-girlfriend girlfriend, who got left behind in Lima.

"I miss her and just hearing her name makes me want to get on the next plane for Ohio." She points at her luggage and she and Blaine both make enormous efforts trying to get all of them off the belt and on the floor.

"I'm sorry, babe." He tells her, and she knows he's honest. Now he's rolling two suitcases and has the carry-on on one shoulder, and she's rolling the largest suitcase behind her.

They talk about Quinn on their way out of the airport and into a taxi. "She's coming to visit soon-ish, I think." Rachel reminds herself more than she informs Blaine after he tells him the address to their place.

"Thanksgiving break, right?" He asks, and she appreciates him making an effort to show that he knows what's going on and that he cares and that he knows it's hard and he gets it, but she'll make it (she got that from him from three words).

He lets her fall back on his chest. His fingers glide through her brown locks, calming her down. She smiles, grateful he remembers, and nods, "yes. Thanksgiving. That's only, like, three months away."

"Three months is not even that long," he tells her with a smile; she can't see it but she can definitely hear it in his voice. "Besides, Lima isn't even that long of a flight and tickets aren't super expensive for you." She likes where this is going. "You could totally surprise her and go home sometime in mid-October so it's like, halfway between now and Thanksgiving."

"Did you know you're the best friend a girl could have?" She asks and sinks _further _into him, and he holds her tight. She missed his steady arms. She feels like in Lima she always had to be the steady one; not that she has anything against that or that she blames Quinn for it, but it's nice to have Blaine to come home to.

"You make it easy, duh."

Being home in New York is different than being home in Lima. There is a lot more noise, a lot more people, a lot more of everything. Hers and Blaine's apartment is much smaller than her parents' home in the suburb of Lima, and this place is darker in the evening since most of the light they get during the day comes from the windows facing East. But she loves the feel of the hardwoord against her bare feet and the sight of a brick wall and chipping paint on the other walls. She smells it in, and is hit with a welcoming scent of cinnamon and apple.

She and Blaine drop her stuff in her room - found the same way as she left it except for minor details like her CD collection had definitely been messed with and her bed definitely slept on. Blaine sometimes would come to her room during the night, arguing her room was cooler.

"So what are your plans for the day?" He asks as he starts to make her bed. She stops him with a look and points toward the living room.

"I should probably call my dads and then Quinn... I don't really know how to handle the entire thing but I guess I'll take it a day at a time."

I'll go pick us up some dinner, how's that sound? I'm pretty sure Finn and Tina are gonna want to come see you, so I'll get enough for all of us."

"Thanks!" She hugs him quickly and he lefts; she goes and finds her phone to call her dads quickly just to tell them she arrived and is home with Blaine already. They tell her they miss her constant talking already and she makes a comment about them always complaining they never get enough quiet. They laugh and say goodbye.

The connection is almost immediately made when she calls Quinn, as if she had been waiting. "Hello," Quinn says breathless and her voice is all husky in that way it gets when she's worked up. There's a second of hushing going on the other side.

"Hi," Rachel says with a smile for hearing Quinn's voice. "I'm calling from home in New York."

"Flight good?" Quinn asks. Rachel hears giggling in the background.

"I slept through all of it," Rachel confesses and adds, "I didn't get much sleep last night. If it weren't for the fact that some friends are coming over, I'd be going to bed as soon as we hang up."

"At least that way it went by quickly," Quinn says and chuckles. "I'm actually still driving home. Santana, Britt, Sam, Beth and I stopped at a restaurant on the way back. We asked your dads but they passed on it."

"Why did you sound all..." Rachel clears her throat, "when you picked up?"

"I was trying to make the others in this car shut up so I could talk to you. They were making fun of me."

"Aw, baby. Were you getting annoyed?"

"I just wanted to be able to hear your voice!" Quinn argues and laughter erupts loudly on the other side.

"Hi, Rach!" Britt yells and Rachel winces even if Britt wasn't speaking directly into the microphone.

"Britt and Santana say hi," Quinn informs her and she can practically see the eye roll on the other side. "And so does Beth, she just can't articulate it yet."

Rachel grins and says, "hi to you all, too."

"Don't encourage them, Rach." Quinn advises, "then they'll never stop and my annoyance will only grow."

"I'm sorry," she tells her but she's not sorry at all. "So, what are you doing later?"

"Probably just watching a movie with my mother..." Quinn says with a bit of disdain in her voice. "I should probably spend some time with her now that you're not here to take up all my time-"

"What!" Rachel shrieks alarmed. "I didn't take all your time! And if I did, I'm sorry! Tell your mom I apo-"

"Chill, Rachel," Quinn shuts her up. "It was my choice. I didn't want to hang out with her. But," she lets the word hang around in the air and Rachel can hear the silence take over in the other car. "Now that you're not here, I feel kind of obligated."

This is the moment Blaine chooses to arrive with the food, the bags make noise as they hit each other. "Yo! I'm home! And look who I broughhht," he announces. He goes into the kitchen but his image is replaced by that of Finn and Tina, smiling at Rachel.

"I feel like I haven't see you in forever," Tina says and lets go of Finn's hand to hug Rachel. "Come here - give me a good hug!"

"Give me a minute, baby," she tells Quinn and hears a hum back. Rachel drops the phone to her chest to muffle it and does as told. "Hi, Tina! I missed you too." It's true. Maybe not as much as she missed Blaine but she missed New York and Finn and Tina are in New York so it counts.

Finn hugs her next and gives her a dopey smile, "who are you on the phone with? Is this the girl Blaine told us about?"

"Yes, if you all must know." She sends Blaine a glare for giving out personal info but she doesn't really mind. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go say good bye."

"And then show us pictures of this hot girl!" Tina yells after her. She disappears down the dark hall and into her room.

"Sorry. My friends are here," Rachel tells Quinn with an apologetic tone, already warning they'll have to hang up soon.

"It's fine. You go ahead and catch up with them. I'm almost home anyway. Call me tonight?"

She can almost see Quinn's face if she presses her eyes hard enough. With a sigh and a sniff - no, she is not crying again,- she says, "of course. Um, but you'll text me right? Throughout your day with your mom?"

"Yes, I definitely will." Quinn reassures her. "Bye, Rach."

"Bye, Quinn." She turns off the call and walks back out of the room to find her friends already eating. No manners. She laughs, "rude!"

"Dude, we didn't know how long you'd take and I was starving," Finn explains.

"You're always starving," Blaine comments and takes a sip of his wine.

Rachel sits across from him on the red rug on the floor and reaches for one of the takeout boxes currently not being devoured by anyone else.

"I am a growing man," Finn rebukes.

Tina laughs and pats his stomach gently, "yes you are, honey. Maybe slow down?"

He looks surprised but takes it good heartedly. Instead of putting his food down he reaches inside Tina's box and steals some of her orange chicken.

"You guys are still disgustingly sweet. I hate you both," Rachel jokes. When she left the city they had just taken their friendship to the next level. It's been a little over a month now. Rachel approves of them together. They make each other happy and that's all that matters.

"Speaking of hot girls," Tina begins.

"We weren't talking about hot girls, babe," Finn reminds her.

She simply chuckles and looks at Rachel with a look that's basically telling her to spill about Quinn. "Tell us all about the girl."

"And the baby," Blaine adds, receiving a thankful nod from Tina and a slap from Rachel. "Ouch! What did you do that for?!"

"The way you said that kind of made it seem like there was a problem," Rachel explains, crossing her arms. "Beth is absolutely perfect and not a mistake."

"Woah, no need to get defensive, Rachel." He says. "I'm sorry if that's how it came out but you know that I never judged Quinn whenever you told me about Beth. I was just giving them the info..."

"So her name is Quinn," Tina goes back to the juicy details of the story. "I think I knew that but go on. She's a mom, her daughter's name is Beth... And...?"

"Dude, can we see pictures?" Finn asks, already reaching for her phone. She slaps his hand away at the same time that Tina smacks his arm. "What?"

"Don't be rude. You can't go through her phone like that," Tina explains to him. He mutters a soft sorry and Tina smiles at him.

"Anyway," Blaine says with an eye roll.

"Anyway," Rachel continues, earning back the attention from Finn and Tina. "She has beautiful, long blonde hair. Poetic, melancholic hazel eyes that change colors depending on the sun. She's marvelous inside and out." Rachel finds that it is hard to stop talking about Quinn after she has already started. "She's going to Nursing school right now to get her Associates and raising an adorable baby girl - Beth. She has help from her best friends and mother, and the kid's father helps too. But she was adamant about him going off to school in Columbus so that he could be successful too and so nobody would resent each other."

"So basically she's perfect," Blaine says with a smile.

Rachel's face breaks into a smile of her own, "she's perfect to me."

"Aw," Tina coos. "Can I see pictures? You didn't put anything up on your facebook about this lovely lady!" She scoots over to get closer to Rachel and waits patiently as Rachel unlocks her phone to go to the pictures app.

"Well, see, when I met her she was in complete denial, swearing that she was straight." Rachel chuckles, pulling up a picture they took together at the aquarium.

Finn asks, "so you turned her?"

"Should we buy you a toaster?" Tina jokes and then wows at the picture Rachel hands over. "Oh my god, Rachel. She is really gorgeous. You were not making this up."

In the picture, Rachel is kissing Quinn's cheek with force - the other girl is trying to keep her eyes open for the picture; one is squinting and the other is open, all warm hazel. She's smiling, her teeth white and red lips. Her hair frames her perfectly sculpted face except for where Rachel is smooching her. It's obvious that Quinn is the one who took the picture from the angle and the way her arm is extending out of the shot.

"I keep having to remind myself that she likes me back," Rachel shakes her head in disbelief still. She hasn't gotten used to the idea that she got the girl and that the girl wanted to be caught. She hasn't gotten used to the idea that in Lima, OH, there is a beautiful girl waiting for her; missing her just as much as she is missing Quinn. "She is even prettier in person," she adds with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"I believe it," Tina tells her and nods approvingly. She hands the phone to Finn and goes back to her noodles. "Where did you guys meet?"

"At a bank," Rachel laughs. "She was holding Beth in line in front of me and I couldn't help myself. You know how I get with kids."

"You get all motherly," Finn comments and shows the picture to Blaine by holding up the phone. "Show us the kid," he asks and hands the phone back.

"Beth," Rachel informs once again. "She is the most precious girl in the world, you guys. Everyone that meets her falls in love instantaneously. Happened to me, happened to my dads... Look!" Again the phone makes the round - Tina, then Finn, then Blaine.

"She is so cute!" Blaine says, tilting his head at the adorable picture Rachel has. It's one of the pictures Puck took of Beth the first day he had her when he was back from school. She took a picture of a picture that he had given to Quinn. Beth is sitting on grass with her legs spread and her hands in front of her body, trying to prop herself up. The smile reminds Rachel of both Quinn and Puck and it's strange but she loves it.

"So it seems like you went to Lima to spend some time with your dads and you found yourself a new family instead," Tina laughs and steals the phone back to look at more pictures of Beth and Quinn. "Can I?" She points to the phone, indicating to Rachel she pretends to look through the pictures.

"Sure," Rachel takes a bite of her spring roll.

"I'm not going to find naked pictures of Quinn here, right?"

Rachel laughs out loud and slaps her thigh, "no, you perv!"

"That wouldn't be so bad," Finn muses with a teasing smile on his lips. "Oh," he makes a show of looking at the people around him - Blaine and Tina. "Sorry, sometimes I forget only you and I dig girls, Rach."

"I never said I didn't like girls," Tina says defensively.

Everyone looks at her with wide saucers, "do you?" Finn asks almost hopeful.

She shakes her head and winks, "no, I don't."

"That's messed up, man." Finn kind of grumbles but then he kisses her cheek and adds, "I like you either way."

"Oh, gosh. Not the nauseating crap again." Blaine rolls his eyes and stands up, picking up the empty boxes in front of him. "Movie anyone?"

"Yeah, I'm in," Finn agrees and stands up to help clean up. He leaves the girls alone to talk too, they all know that.

"So, how are you?" Tina asks, serious. "I know this must be hard."

"I'm alright, I think." Rachel tells her, bringing her legs up and holding them close to her so she can use her knees as a pillow for her head. She looks at Tina from this angle and appreciates how beautiful her friend is. Tina is a gorgeous Asian, with shiny, straight hair and brown eyes. She also has a few freckles adorning her cheeks. "Or as alright as I can be."

"She means a lot, huh?"

"So much." The phone is still on and showing the picture of her and Quinn. She looks at it and hopes with all her heart that she can be with her soon. "We're kind of 'just friends' right now, because of the distance -" Rachel uses air quotes and chuckles at herself. "But I can't help to think of her as my girlfriend."

"Are you going to see her soon?" Tina asks, knowing that Rachel probably already figured out when's the next date she'll be with Quinn.

Rachel nods and sips from the empty wine glass in her hand, "hopefully next month."

"Alright girls!" Finn comes back in the living room from Blaine's room where they keep movies. "Fast and Furious it is!"

"This movie is such a guy's movie," Rachel complains but sits down on her couch to watch it. Tina and Finn fit on the loveseat and Blaine and Rachel end up cuddling on the couch. This is pretty typical for them.

But as much as she missed New York and her friends, it feels like her heart isn't in her body anymore.

It feels like her heart stayed in Lima.

* * *

A/N: I was thinking of someone to be Finn's girlfriend and I wanted to be someone no one would ever guess... hahah so Tina. :) also, she's b.a. so I wanted her in the fic :p


	24. Chapter 24 - Not Patient Enough

**A/N: Thank YOU guys for your patience with me. :) Love you all!**

**Keep on readin' on.**

**-TWiM**

**P.S.: there is a HUGE time gap, but keep in mind that they haven't seen each other in a while.**

**Chapter 24 - Not Patient Enough**

So the hours pass slower when Rachel wants to do something, she's pretty sure about that. She hasn't told Quinn about her plans of going back to Lima this week but she's pretty excited. She thought about bringing Blaine with her but she doesn't feel like babysitting him or spending all her time with anyone other than Quinn and Beth.

It's been five and a half weeks since she's been back in New York. The show she had been cast on her after her Senior Showcase before graduating ran it's four weeks course and it was highly-appraised by many. Rachel's name was printed on the paper even, as the next big thing to watch out for. Her real job in New York now would be to find someone who wanted to put faith in her that she'd deliver.

Still, that'd have to wait, because Lima was expecting her, with her girl and her girl's baby and she was so excited to go back. She was not nearly as patient enough as she'd like to be. She already feels like she missed to much not being there. Beth started to say important words, like "Ma," and "Gama," for Judy. She calls Santana, "Na," and Britt, "B," which works out pretty well. It's adorable to see it happening over Skype, but she'd rather be there to hear Beth call her _anything_.

Beth still couldn't say her name no matter how many times she or Quinn repeated it. She attributed it to the fact that she wasn't around as often as the others, but she knows that's not true.

Also, according to Quinn, Beth had started to try crawling and sitting up by herself. Too much progress without Rachel being around to watch! She felt so attached to Beth and like she was going to be forgotten by the little girl; she really hopes she didn't.

"Excited?" Tina asks over lunch that afternoon. "I know you haven't Skyped her in over two days and how that drives you crazy."

Rachel looks up at her friend and admits with a shy smile, "yeah, well, she's busy with school and work and such."

"But you get to see her tomorrow!" Tina is supportive of Rachel's relationship and she always brings a positive note to conversations when Rachel's feeling kind of down.

"Are you talking about Quinn?" Blaine asks as he arrives. He sits next to Rachel and picks up a menu. She looks at him and huffs so he rolls his eyes and kisses her cheek in greeting. She mutters a 'thanks' and he continues, "she'll be really excited you're there. She's going to literally jump your bones when she sees you."

"Hopefully..." Rachel mutters, more to herself, but her friends' ears catch it and they start laughing. "You guys have seen how hot she is! Don't laugh at me."

"You guys haven't ordered yet?" Blaine asks as the waiter approaches their table. Both girls shake their heads and he smiles, "thanks for waiting for me."

Tina laughs, "Rachel made me wait. I'm starving."

Later that night, Rachel tries Skyping Quinn and after 48 hours, they finally get to see each other and talk. "How's school?" Rachel asks.

Quinn looks exhausted, but never not beautiful. She makes an effort to smile and tells Rachel, "it's amazing. Hard but amazing, I love it. How have you been?"

"Great, I'm fine. I've been all over looking for auditions with Tina and Blaine, but no luck as of yet."

They talk for a few hours, Beth makes an appearance for a little while and is put to bed, and then Judy comes by to say hi. Judy still seems pretty oblivious to her daughter's relationship with Rachel but it's clear to all that she loves Rachel. She always makes a point to come say hello when they're talking and Quinn has told Rachel of multiple times when Judy asked her when they'd see Rachel again.

When it's time to say goodnight, Quinn says, "let's Skype tomorrow. I don't wanna go a long time without seeing your face again. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Rachel promises with a grin. That night's sleep comes quickly and she dreams of blonde heads and beautiful smiles; two girls awaiting her in Lima, and her future never looked more promising.

This time around, the plane trip is much faster than when she left Lima. She's been waiting for this day ever since she left her girl behind, and setting foot in Columbus makes her even more excited to just drive home and get there faster. She rents a car and plugs her phone into the system so she can play her own music and she sings all the way back.

She skips passing by her own home (she calls her fathers on the drive to let them know she made it okay) in favor of going to Quinn's work. It's already four in the afternoon, which means she's already at work and no longer at school. Hopefully it won't be a problem if she just shows up and distracts Quinn of work for a bit.

It's not cold, but it's not warm either, so Rachel is wearing a light jacket and a grey beanie hat, her hair falling in curls over her shoulders. She checks her makeup and lip-gloss in her rear-view mirror one last time before turning off the car and stepping out. She wonders why she is so nervous and dries her palms on her jeans over and over. It's just Quinn - okay, it's _Quinn_, that's why she's nervous. She hasn't seen her in a while, and she misses her and she hopes that Quinn misses her just as much as she's been talking about. She hopes that this is just a good surprise to Quinn as to her. She's not been too patient with the entire thing, worrying about this day, and it's finally here.

She stops in front of the opaque door and tries to make Quinn's form in there, sitting at her desk, but it's to no use. She breathes in and out, pulls on her shirt, and opens the door.

As the bell makes the noise above her, she swipes her eyes over the room and - well, no one is here at the moment. She sighs and her shoulders droop before she can help it. Biting her lip she slowly approaches Quinn's desk and notices someone was recently there; the pen is barely capped, and three appointment books are open on top of the wood. She leans forward and checks the computer screen and it's open on the payment system they use -

"Rachel?!"

Heavenly voice. She turns around, embarrassed at being caught snooping, and smiles. "Hello, Quinn." She says it as if they had seen each other earlier that day and not a month ago. "How are you?"

Quinn forgets about being at work and lets out a yell, rushing to stand in front of Rachel. Her eyes still don't believe the image in front of her. Rachel - her Rachel - is here and is smiling at her. She pulls her in, in an impulse she can't resist, and smells that scent that's all very Rachel. "Oh my god, Hi! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting you," Rachel responds and hugs back. "I missed you," she whispers into Quinn's ear. She finally finds comfort in the way Quinn molds against her, and laughs, repeating, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I cannot believe you're here, I mean, I thought -"

"Well, I had to come see you. I'm staying for the rest of the week and leaving on Sunday night, we gotta make the most of the time we have." She wiggles her eyebrows and earns a giggle from Quinn.

Quinn hugs Rachel again, so elated at having her in Lima, and nods, cheeks pressed against each others'. "That's not a problem at all. Actually, work is slow today and my boss just told me to cancel his one appointment for the evening so - do you, I mean, gosh," she looks adorable to Rachel getting all red and stuttering like that. "Do you want to come over for dinner? Mom would love the surprise, as well."

"I bet she wouldn't be so happy if she knew the real reason we hang out so much," Rachel wiggles her eyebrows with the joke, and Quinn holds back a tiny smile.

"I'm working on that, you know?" She reveals to Rachel, who is actually pleasantly surprised that at least Quinn is trying.

"Really?" She asks as she watches Quinn close things off on her computer, shut books, organize things on her desk before they can leave. "You're thinking about..." she lowers her voice dramatically and asks with an eye on the door, "_coming out_ to your mother?" When she looks back at Quinn with expectant eyes, Quinn's head is lowered. "Quinn?"

Quinn sighs and meets Rachel's worried gaze, "well, yeah. I'm _working_ on it - that's the key word: working. I - sometimes I think I can do it soon, but then I think about Beth and... what would I do if I got kicked out? I need to continue school, I need to get a job that supports my daughter before worrying about stuff like that, you know? I just, can't do this to you. It's not fair."

Rachel stills Quinn's now agitated knee - the left leg keeps shaking - and squeezes it gently. "Take your time, I'm patient. I can wait. I'll be here, I promise." She makes sure that Quinn can feel it in her look, and when Quinn tries to break contact she squeezes again and reiterates, "I promise."

"Thank you," Quinn tells her, honestly. "God, you really are perfect. And I really missed you." She stands from her chair and hugs Rachel once again, this time letting herself feel the other woman's body and allowing herself to enjoy the fact that she came to visit, just for her.

"I really hope your mom has some kind of club to go to tonight, because I will need to kiss you at some point today," Rachel informs her with a grin.

"She does," Quinn tells her and laughs. "She's got a book club and then we'll have enough time to kiss and stuff." At this, Quinn is the one grinning, and Rachel's eyes bulge out, in excitement and surprise, it seems. A mix. Quinn finds it endearing. "I told you I missed you," she says it almost as a passing comment, but laughs, and says, "I'm going to tell Dr. Evans I'm on my way out. See you at the house?" She smiles, and bites her bottom lip.

Rachel nods and starts backing up, without really turning and without breaking eye contact with Quinn. They share a secret smile the entire way, and only when Rachel slips out the door does Quinn go find Dr. Evans.

She almost speeds on her drive home, but remembers that she cannot get a ticket or in a fateful, ironic, pointless car accident. On her way home she calls Britt to let her know Rachel surprised her and how excited she is. Britt offers to babysit longer, but Quinn assumes Rachel wants to see Beth too, so she just tells her she's almost there.

Britt gives her an extra long hug today and a sound kiss on her cheek. "Santana and I want to hang out with you guys tomorrow; we'll come by, is that okay?" And it's more than okay, so Quinn excitedly tells her that and grabs Beth's bag with one hand while carrying Beth in her arms.

When she pulls up her driveway, Rachel is leaning on the hood of her own car with her arms and ankles crossed. She looks much like that day when Quinn's father was in town, but this time she's here for a good cause. Her black combat boots are kind of untied and it makes Quinn smile. Her girl is here, waiting for her in front of her porch. The light on inside means her mom hasn't left for book club yet.

As soon as she steps out of the car, Rachel is next to the door of the backseat where Beth is. "Hi!" She yells at Beth through the glass. The girl seems excited to see Rachel and starts to make some incoherent noises, eliciting giggles from her mother and Rachel. Not being able to supress her excitement, Rachel opens the door and takes Beth out, "hi! I missed you, Little B." She smiles when she realizes Beth recognizes her and shares a grin with her. "Did you miss me too?"

"She did," Quinn tells her, reaching inside the car to get Beth's bags and her school books. "So did I, Rach," she whispers and makes way to the door. Rachel follows behind excitedly. She's distracted by Quinn's way as she carries Beth; she makes her way up the driveway and up the porch almost in a daze.

Beth is the one who brings her back, "Waych," she says.

"Oh my!" Rachel exclaims. It's hard to contain just how much this means. She starts to hop on the spot, asking Beth to repeat herself multiple times.

Quinn is tearing up, a hand on her mouth, as if surprised. It's like all this time Beth knew but was just waiting for Rachel to be there to surprise her. "You're right, baby - this is Rach-" she slowly pronounced the 'R' to correctly teach Beth but only because of duty. Personally she really liked Waych at the moment.

"I love your daughter!" Rachel tells Quinn, bubbling over with joy. "She's amazing!" She holds back saying what she really wants to say because she just got back and she's standing in front of Quinn's home. Her mother can come out at any time, so she just smiles and hopes that Quinn can read it in her eyes just the same.

"Waych!" Beth squeals and slaps both tiny hands on Rachel's cheeks, earning Rachel's gaze right back into her hazel-lemon eyes. "B!" She throws her hands up.

Rachel laughs out loud and agrees, "yes, Waych loves B." Again, she looks over at Quinn and brown meets mature hazel in a cloud of lust. For some reason, all Rachel wants to do now is strip Quinn to celebrate Beth's accomplishment. Is that so wrong of her?

"Let's go inside, okay?" Quinn asks, motioning toward the door. Rachel nods and takes a deep breath, preparing to encounter Judy. Not that she should be worried but maybe Judy could just tell that Rachel loves Quinn by simply looking at her? She needs to not give that information away so she exhales the worry and acts cool.

The door opens into a quiet living room, but there are noises coming from the kitchen. Judy is probably making dinner and sounds excited to hear there's someone home, "Quinnie, is that you?" Quinn takes Beth from Rachel, knowing her mother will reach to hug her.

"Yes, mom! I'm home with Beth... And I have a guest. A surprise visitor - come say hi!"

The noise in the kitchen stops and five seconds later, Judy emerges, cleaning her hands on an apron. Her face brightens when she sees Rachel, "oh! Rachel, hello! You're visiting from New York?"

"Yes, Judy," she smiles and comes closer to politely shakes hands but Judy scoffs at the outreached hand and gives her a hug instead. "I couldn't stay away from Lima for too long and so I decided to visit Quinn."

Judy wiggles her eyebrows as she inspects Rachel, "you look good, dear. Any specific reason why you came back though? Is there a... Special someone?" She giggles and squeezes Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel blushes and tries to come up with something to say. She chokes at the question. When she looks at Quinn at a loss for words, she realizes she might just give them away. Judy looks between them confused with a plastic smile plastered on.

Quinn is astonished, "god! Mom! You shouldn't ask things like that," she reprimands Judy and looks at Rachel, "you _don't_ have to answer that." She practically bites each word out, suddenly afraid, even though she knows Rachel would never throw her under the bus like that.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Judy looks embarrassed and starts to retreat from the living room back into the kitchen, "dinner will be ready in five."

"Wait, Jud-" Rachel tries to say something to Judy but it's too late. The moment Judy is in the kitchen and out of earshot, Rachel whispers at Quinn, "what the hell was that, Quinn? You made her feel like -" she stops herself from using her choice of word and uses, "poop."

Quinn shakes her head, a little angry that Rachel is angry with her, "What were you going to tell her, Rachel?" She whispers back. She starts to climb up the stairs, with Beth in her arms, and struggling to hold the bag and her school stuff.

"Let me help," Rachel offers, choosing not to fight when she's here to visit Quinn. She grabs the bag and the books, and hangs behind following Quinn up the stars closely. "I'm sorry," she says. Quinn doesn't turn but nods. "I - probably would've lied. But," she sighs. They reach the door of Beth's room. With a hand to Quinn's elbow she stops her from going in. Beth makes some noise and starts to kick her legs, impatient. "You shouldn't do that to her especially when you guys are still working things out. I know you freaked out but she doesn't even dream of suspecting you and I like each other, I promise."

Letting out a small sigh, she tries to smile and admits, "it's hard, okay? And I want to tell her, but - it's hard."

Rachel opens the door for Quinn and then drops Beth on the bee rug in the middle of the room to let her hang out for a bit. "I know," she wraps her arms around Quinn's waist and pulls her in close, trying to help her relax, giving her comfort and strength. "Just don't make your mother feel bad in the process. That won't be good for anyone." With a lingering kiss to Quinn's reddening cheek - what Rachel suspects is guilt - she smiles and says, "I think your mom likes me. She might not be so opposed to the idea after all."

"I don't know about that," Quinn says and picks up Beth. "I think she's cool with you so far because you're my friend, but if she finds out of our extracurricular activities..." She laughs softly, not wanting to think about the possibilities of that. "Anyway, I gotta give Beth a bath before dinner."

"I can help!" Rachel runs to the bathroom, leaving behind Quinn and Beth giggling at her. "You're so slow!" She starts running the bath and is caught up in checking for the temperature when all of a sudden she's being hit from behind with a toy duck. She turns with wide eyes just in time to be hit square in the face with another one. "Ouch! Rude!" She cups her hands under the streaming water and throws it at the giggling pair of blondes by the sink.

Quinn raises her eyebrow in that way that always makes Rachel want her more and smirks. "You want war - raging war." She opens the drawer of the sink and pulls put a watergun pistol. "I keep one here for when Britt and San come help." She holds Beth in one arm and points the gun at Rachel with her left, "and you seem to be weapon-less."

Rachel stands with both hands up, trying to contain laughter, but really kind of worried about the watergun. It took her hours to get her hair done and she can't show up downstairs wet for dinner. "Quinn, you aren't really going to use that. Come on, think about -"

And Quinn squirts the water right into Rachel's mouth in the middle of her little speech. She's laughing uncontrollably, and Rachel is sort of laughing while she's chocking. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She presses harder and Beth squeals in delight.

"What's going on in here?" Judy asks from the door. She looks amused. "Quinn! Is that the way you treat a guest?" Quinn knows Judy is just trying to be polite, she can tell by the slight curve of her mother's lips, and the slight arch of her eyebrows that she wants to laugh.

"Just this one," Quinn answers with a playful tone. She's about to start attackinf Rachel again but remembers her mom is right there and wonders, "what's up?"

"I just wanted to say dinner's ready. Come down after you bathe Beth. I gotta leave for book club in half an hour. And Rachel," she turns to a drenched brunette with puppy eyes, "I'll find you clothes to change into that fit you while we put those to dry, alright?"

"Thank you, Judy," Rachel tells her.

"Come with me, Quinn will do this faster if you aren't distracting her." Rachel feels a cold feeling start at the pit of her stomach. Sure, she isn't afraid of Judy, but she has never been alone with her, who knows what could come of this conversation?

She and Quinn exchange a look. She realizes that she has to pretend like it's no big deal, smiles reassuringly at Quinn, and follows behind Judy. Judy leads them out of Beth's room to Quinn's and starts going through her closet, to find something for Rachel to wear. After a few moments of silence, an awkward weight settles in the room.

Rachel feels the need to say something even though she doesn't know what. While Judy has her back to Rachel, she opens her mouth a couple of times trying to think of something to say. "Judy," she says instead of the thousands of other words she could have.

"Rachel," Judy turns immediately, head hung. "Thank you so much."

She wasn't expecting that. Relieved, she smiles, but still doesn't know why. "I'm sorry, Judy, why? I mean, you're welcome, but-?"

"For whatever it is you've said to Quinn that made her want to give me a second chance and work on our relationship. I never got to talk to you about it before you went back, but I know you were behind it. Whenever you're around she changes. I know I've messed up and have done much I'm ashamed of but, I've messed up trying to be a good mom."

"Judy, listen," Rachel steps forward and lowers her voice to a soothing tone. She can see that Judy is shaken up, on the verge of tears. "Quinn loves you. I just think you two need to realize that about each other first, then most of your problems will disappear. And you don't have to thank me. I'm here for Quinn, no matter what happens. I'm here to support her, whatever she decides."

Judy looks at her, really looks, and Rachel lets her see that she is sincere. "Whatever you say, Rachel. I know you didn't let her give up on me. Thank you. You're an amazing friend to her and I see how good you are to my daughter and to my granddaughter." Finally, Judy hands over the cheerleading sweats she had been holding, and a t-shirt from Columbus. "Now, go on and change then bring down your clothes so I can put them to dry."

"Thank you," Rachel tells her and with that Judy leaves her to think about what went down. She exhales, her lungs lighten up and her muscles relax. "Shit," she murmurs and goes find Quinn.

Beth is now changed and smells like watermelon. Quinn fixed her hair into pigtails, Rachel loves it like this. "So what happened?" Quinn asks when she sees Rachel lingering by her door. She has been tense waiting to know what they talked about.

"She wanted to thank me," Rachel tells her with a genuine smile.

"She did?" Quinn sounds suspicious, and her irked eyebrow confirms it to Rachel that she doesn't believe it yet.

"Yes," she nods. "Wanted to thank me for whatever it is I said to you that made you want to give her a second chance."

Quinn smiles slowly, "she did?" With teary eyes, she lunges forward into Rachel's always-open arms. "I can't believe it-"

"You have a mother who is willing to be your mom, Quinn. If I had that, I wouldn't pass it up for the world. Now, let's go get dinner?" Rachel tightens the hug before letting go completely and takes Beth. "I smell lasagna, and I love lasagna."

* * *

**A/N 2: I know! It took FOREVER for me to update but school takes over my life. And with the Holidays coming up I'm actually much more busy. Hopefully I update If I Were A Boy by Friday. I might take a small break until the New Year, but don't worry - I'll be back (and if I have time before the New Year, I promise I'll update)!**

**With that said, Happy Holidays to all!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Three Words

**First, I'd like to take a moment to say: go tell the people you love that you love the fuck out of them. I know it's cliche but sometimes we forget to say it because we assume they know but - you never know when the world will end. Sure, it didn't end for all of us today, but we lost 26 fucking precious lives last week and, holy hell, people - SPREADING LOVE IS NEVER WRONG.**

**I'm not sure how many of you that read this even believe in God. If you do, please, pray for those families and for our nation. If you don't, just send positive thoughts that way. And everyone, remember to honor the fallen by doing #26actsofkindness for Newtown.**

**With that being said, and on a lighter note, I'm posting this chapter today because I finished it! I didn't even have free time but I decided I missed writing andddd MADE time. **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah - things in this story are moving along nicely and I'm thinking that by next chapter - *cue dramatic music* - well, I can't tell. but stick around and you'll see!**

**Oh, and one last thing. I usually try to get back to anyone who messages me but lately I've been SO BUSY AND STRESSED that I haven't been keeping up as well as I'd like to. Soooo I'm sorry if I haven't replied. I honestly do not know or remember whom I have or haven't. Ugh. Awful, I know.**

**ANYYYYWAY, (three hours later, right?) I'll stop writing things that haven't got anything to do with Isn't She Lovely?**

**XOXO (omgthis just reminded me of GG and I don't even watch that show but REALLY?! Stupid stupid stupid ending),**

**TWiM**

**p.s.: it's almost 4 AM and I cannot sleep. **

**p.p.s.: STAYING ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIVE.**

**Chapter 25 - Three Words**

"I'll put Beth to bed before leaving for book club so you two can catch up," Judy offers after the three adults finish their meal. Beth already has been kind of dozing off since her bath; Britt must've tired her out.

Rachel smiles politely and stands to help move the dirty dishes and plates into the kitchen, "I can help with the dishes."

"No way, Rachel," Judy tells her with a hand up. Quinn nods in agreement off to the side but the movement catches Rachel's eyes anyway. "You're our guest, we won't let you do that."

"But I'll-" she tries to say something to convince them otherwise but Quinn interrupts.

"It's been settled, Rachel. Thanks for dinner and for helping with Beth, mom," Quinn addressed Judy. For a second, Rachel thinks she sees Judy tear up, but she coughs and uses the moment to wipe it. "We'll be in my room, if you need anything."

Judy finds her apron and ties it around her waist and neck, "don't worry, girls, this will be as fast as lightening." They all order out of the kitchen and Judy picks up Beth. "Say good night, Beth," she lightly bounces the girl in her arms to get her attention.

Rachel comes closer and puts each palm on Beth's cheeks, "goodnight, sweetheart. Dream well." She kisses the top of her head and earns a sweet giggle from Beth.

"Waych," Beth repeats once again that day. Judy hasn't heard her say this new word yet so she gasps in surprise.

"That's right, B," Quinn encourages her. "This is our friend 'Waych.'" Quinn smiles at her daughter, proud of how much she's grown. She rubs her pink cheek, then pinches her nose with the pads of her fingers, "love you, baby," and finally leaves a kiss on her head - right above where Rachel did. She kind of overanalyzes that last kiss on their way up the stairs but tries not to worry much over her mom thinking about it. If anything, Judy will just judge of it as coincidence.

"Your mom makes delicious food, I need to learn," Rachel comments walking up the stairs ahead of Quinn. Halfway up she turns, and smiles down at Quinn (for once). The look in her eyes is a mischievous one which makes Quinn like her more.

"And why do you need to learn from my mother when your father is Chef Berry?" Quinn puffs out her chest and twists her nose up, playing around.

Rachel hums in consideration and responds, "you're right. I'll just hire them cook for us."

"You want to employ our parents?" Quinn laughs and shoves Rachel lightly. Truth is, she's missed touching Rachel and she finds every opportunity to touch her without seeming inappropriate if her mother walks in on them.

Quinn opens the door to her room and lets Rachel step in first. "I missed you," Rachel says under her breath as Quinn is shutting the door. "Like," she turns around to face Quinn walking her way. "Your smell, and your eyes," she smiles and raises and eyebrow, "your smile."

"Rachel, my mom can come in at any minute," Quinn warns her and turns her head to look backwards. Rachel stops her with delicate fingers to Quinn's jaw. It's not that Quinn doesn't want to hear these things - she does, actually, very much - but she is a coward.

"Look at me, baby." Rachel says softly. "Don't worry about your mom for five seconds and let me tell you how you make me feel?" Rachel looks up at Quinn, a pouty bottom lip that's irresistible to Quinn.

"I'm sorry, go ahead. But I'm going to stand three feet away from you just in case," Quinn jokes and points a finger at Rachel to keep her distance."Because all I really wanna do right now is kiss you." she admits and bites her bottom lip.

Rachel chuckles and continues, "all of my waking minutes in New York, I thought of you." She smiles with closed lips and looks at Quinn with the most adoring look. "Yeah, a guy asked me out while I was grabbing coffee one of these days and I said, without thinking," she clears her throat and tells Quinn, "I said: 'I am flattered but I'm not interested at all. I have a girlfriend.' A girlfriend! Remember when we said that we were just friends? Yeah, it's literally impossible for me to not think of you as mine - my girl."

Quinn sniffles and takes a hand to her eyes to dry them. She doesn't say anything; just consciously makes an effort to breathe and keep herself in check.

Rachel takes one step forward, "You make me feel like a teenager, Quinn. I feel new when I'm around you; I feel like the best version of me because you make me want to be better." She licks her lips, they're dry. Another step. There's only one foot in between her and Quinn's lips.

There's a knock and Quinn lets out a frustrated chuckle. "Damn it," she mumbles and shares an apologetic smile with Rachel. "I'm sorry," she mouths just as her mom opens the door and she takes a step back.

"I'm leaving, girls." Judy comes in the room fixing her blazer. "Beth's asleep and I already started the dishwasher. I'm stopping by the market on the way back home, let me know if you need anything, okay, Quinnie?" With a touch to Rachel's arm she tells her, "it really is nice to have you here, dear."

She leaves and Quinn follows her just outside her bedroom to make sure she really left. There are sounds that give away her mother's path through the house - down the stairs, into the kitchen, past the laundry, to the garage. Faintly she hears the car being turned on.

Finally, Quinn turns around in a hurry, slams the door closed again and takes Rachel's lips in her own.

Rachel stumbles back two feet but then gains control of her balance again and can then kiss Quinn back. "About damn time," she says between kisses and breaths. "I don't think I could've gone another minute without kissing you."

Quinn nods, tells her to shut up, and backs her away to bed. Her mouth is hanging open and Rachel is latched onto her lower lip when they get there. Her lungs are working hard to keep her breathing. She says, before kissing Rachel again, "I'm having a real hard time to keep from saying something dumb."

Immediately, Rachel knows what she means and feels her entire body get the goose bumps. Just the possibility of Quinn saying those words excite her. Sure, it might be a silly reaction, but how could she not? Quinn feels about her what she feels for Quinn, and there is nothing more beautiful than that in the world. It's as if she were a painter with just blue and yellow and now she was promised the possibility of red.

But Quinn is right. It's a dumb notion for them to be considering it. As much as she'd love to hear it - and say it,- how does a person know if it's the appropriate time? Right? Is there a right time? Should she keep from saying it because it's 'too early'? But she feels it! And shouldn't you always let a person know you love them when you do?

Her mind is steering her too far away from Quinn so she forgets all about over thinking it and sits on the bed, pulling Quinn on top of her in the process. Quinn straddles her with expertise and it's sexy. Her skirt rides up, exposing thighs. Rachel's hands are on them as fast as a bullet. "Nothing you say could ever be dumb," she reminds Quinn. She trails soft kisses from Quinn's chin up to her ear.

Quinn's body starts to shake lightly and Rachel knows she's chuckling when she hears the sexy wisps of air falling on her own ear. Quinn starts to talk, struggling to keep making sense, but too involved in this conversation to just give up saying what she wants to say, "bab - y. I, oh man." Rachel has taken it upon herself to linger on those kisses and travel down her neck, to that spot. "Wha- I'm just. Um," it's like Quinn's inability to speak is egging Rachel further. "You - amazing. You've been amazing to my daughter and I, and even my mother," Quinn starts to ramble. Rachel laughs and it sparks a fire at the bottom of Quinn's stomach; why is her laugh so sexy? "And I know that - I know, I kn - I know that I -" Rachel flips them over, surprising Quinn and eliciting a gasp from beneath her when Quinn's back hits the mattress.

Rachel looks down into Quinn's eyes and breathes deeply, watching as Quinn breathes deeply. Her breasts are barely being covered by the way the blouse is sitting on her now, and Rachel really misses them. She smirks as she comes down closer to Quinn's face, and Quinn - red from how hot the room is getting,- simply opens her mouth in expectation and licks her lips. The action really turns Rachel on, whose hands find Quinn's chest in no time after that and makes them both moan out of desire and that desire finally being fulfilled.

"Wait, Rach, wait." Screech. The train was coming at full force and suddenly is stopped on its track.

Oh, shit, here it comes. Rachel has no idea what it is, but she was afraid of it, even before leaving New York. Her arms begin to shake next to Quinn's face out of fear and from holding up in this position. "I -" Rachel tries but fails. She doesn't understand. It seems like this is where they were going. She can't bear to look at Quinn in the eyes. It's like this time, the roles are reversed from earlier.

"Rachel," Quinn says, calmly and with confidence, as if she knows what Rachel's thinking. She wraps her hands behind Rachel's neck and then sits up to kiss Rachel's worry away. She only pulls back when Rachel kisses her back. "I just wanted to say what I'm going to say next while we're not in the haze of awesome sex," she laughs and Rachel ends up laughing too. She looks at Quinn with those brown eyes, vulnerable and afraid still. "When you touch me, my mind goes blank. So, I want to say it _not _because I'm so caught up in the moment that it comes out; I want to be fully aware and I want you fully aware."

Rachel smiles, starting to like where this is going. "So you stopped me for a good reason, and then we're going to continue doing what we were doing?" She wiggles her eyebrow and bites down her bottom lip.

Quinn responds quickly, "oh, god, yes! I've missed the hell out of you." She laughs, pecks Rachel's lips quickly, then continues, "just... remember what I said earlier about saying dumb things?" She squints her eyes, starting to feel cold feet, even though she really wants to tell Rachel. With a nod and a growing smile, Rachel finally gets it and gives Quinn permission to continue, "well, um. It's pretty _not_ dumb:

_I love you_."

The words leave her mouth and immediately her ears start to ring; she's anxious, nervous, and hoping that she didn't say them in the wrong moment. She chews on her lower lip, because this way she has control of something.

Rachel can physically feel the words make way into her heart. I love you, Quinn said. She's sure she might faint from happiness. She was worried about saying but here is Quinn taking that step. Quinn! A girl that when she met, Rachel believed would never be able to like her back that way. And now here she is, in Rachel's arms and saying I love you. Without hesitation, "I love you, gorgeous girl," Rachel tells her and surges forward to kiss her senseless. While peppering Quinn's face with kisses she tells her, "from the moment I saw you, I knew I would lose my heart to you."

Quinn is giggling, trying to stop Rachel, but really enjoying the display of affection. "I knew it too, it just took me longer to admit it."

"Stubborn girl," Rachel sings. "I don't really have lyrics to the song, but I do know you're a stubborn girlllll." She laughs at the fake pout Quinn puts on and winks from above her. "Am I allowed to coerce you into a steamy, very very sexy make out session now?"

Quinn nods excited while giggling and blushing already, "yes, please," she says. Grabbing Rachel's cheeks with her hand she pulls her closer and almost kisses her lips, "I've missed your pretty, little mouth." They kiss, taking their time to explore each other with tongues and hands and teeth.

Rachel settles properly atop Quinn's hips and neither can help the increasing need to move. Together, they sway like the ocean in a beautiful dance of squirming bodies. Quinn licks up Rachel's throat and finds her way to Rachel's ear. She kisses the spot that makes Rachel groan out loud and beg for more.

Turning them over on the bed, Quinn taks control and rips her shirt off, exposing a pretty pink lace bra and her toned abs. Not that Rachel would care if she wasn't so fit, but she is so Rachel is definitely not complaining. Immediately her fingers touch the skin and roam up toward that confining piece of cloth. She sits up, kind of hugging Quinn and with a look, she asks Quinn for permission. Her hands are already poised and waiting, but she needs Quinn to say it's okay.

Her heart is beating too fast to be considered normal, Quinn thinks. It's not like they've never done this before, but it still feels new and like her very first time. She adores Rachel for asking because she knows it feels like that to Rachel too. With a sure nod, she gives Rachel permission and Rachel discards the bra to the side, hands automatically finding Quinn's breasts.

A guttural noise escapes Quinn, and she relishes in the feeling of being in Rachel's hands. Then she remembers she really wants to see and touch Rachel, too. She tugs at Rachel's sweater and demands, "you, too." Within seconds, their skins are sliding together, nothing in between them.

It's around ten thirty when Rachel wakes up, worried. Before opening her eyes she already realized that they did something they shouldn't have done. At least not in the Fabray household. "Babe, Quinn. Wake up." She gets up quickly, rolling away from Quinn and picking up her clothes from the floor.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asks as she forces her eyes open to watch Rachel getting dressed. She watches as Rachel pulls up her underwear and pants and wonders why she looks so worried. She rubs her eyes to rub away the sleep and sits up.

A shaky hand points to the clock to Quinn's left, "it's 10:30. Your mother could be home at any moment. I shouldn't have fallen asleep, I'm sorry. I was just so tired from the trip and I completely forgot about any of that once I-"

"Honey, calm down." Quinn stands and walks to her, picking up Rachel's shirt for her on the way. She hands it over and smiles, "it's usually my job to freak out." She waits until Rachel looks more relaxed and then turns to start dressing herself. "It's not only your fault. I fell asleep too."

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Rachel asks suspiciously.

Quinn lets out a shaky laugh, "I am. Oh, god. But when you woke me up freaking out, I knew one of us had to not be." She smiles, shaking her hands to release some tension and then admits, "she should've already been home. We were lucky."

Rachel fixes her hair on the mirror and makes eye contact with Quinn, "I know. Again, I'm so sor-"

"Stop," Quinn tells her and walks up behind her, hugging her waist. "I'm just glad you're here. Let's just consider it a gift from God and move on. There's no use in being worried over something that didn't happen."

Squinting her eyes and lolling her head to the right to rest on Quinn's shoulder, Rachel jokes, "I'm sorry. Is that Quinn in there? Just earlier today you were worried about her coming in when we were _talking_. Now, when we wake up, "she whispers, "naked and tangled in each other," her voice resumes to normal so she can finish the sentence, "you're extra reasonable."

"It must've been the orga-" Quinn stops her sentence halfway when she hears the garage door opening. Her eyes bulge and Rachel starts laughing. She steps away from Rachel and starts touching her face, "do I look presentable or do I look like I just came?" She hurries to the bathroom and washes her face.

"Something's gotten into you," Rachel muses from her spot in the bedroom. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that." Then she adds, mumbling, "not that I seem to mind..."

Quinn pokes her head out of the bathroom with a smirk and that's the answer. "But seriously, do I?" She asks just as there's a knock on her door and Judy ventures in slowly. Rachel quietly reassures her with a shake of her head and a secret smile.

"Oh, good. You're still here. You sing, right, Rachel? Professionally, I mean?" Judy asks her and sits on Quinn's vanity chair.

"Um, well," she looks between Judy and Quinn. "Yes, I do." Quinn smiles proudly of Rachel for going after her dreams. She's always updating Judy about Rachel's accomplishments in New York.

Judy grins and claps once, "would you be interested in being the guest singer at this year's Daughters of the American Revolution Luncheon? I'm in the board and our band called to say they can't make it anymore."

"Yes! Do it, Rach! You'd be so good," Quinn encourages.

"It's tomorrow evening, and your repertoire can be anything that is not on the radio right now. The things you kids listen to and call 'music'." Judy explains with air quotes and everything. "Oh, and we'll get you a beautiful red dress!"

Rachel sees no other option but to say yes, and it's not like she was going to say no. She loves performing, no matter what it's for. Besides, it's for Quinn's mom, someone whom she wants to like her, so she agrees. "Of course, it's not a problem."

At this Judy jumps at her and pulls her into a hug, "thank you! Thank you! You've saved my life!" It's a bit of an exaggeration but Quinn lets it slip because she likes it that Rachel and her mother get along.

"Well, I should get going," Rachel tries to find an out.

"Oh, already?" Judy asks. "You can stay. You don't have to go because I got home."

"No," Rachel insists. "I really should go home. I haven't seen my parents yet and I'm sure they'd be upset if I came home too late to catch them awake."

Judy's mouth drops open, "oh, dear! Yes! Okay, well, I'll pack some lasagna so you can take home. Quinn," she places all of her attention on her daughter, "why don't you tell Rach all about the Luncheon?" Quinn's face is one of amusement as soon as she hears the nickname, and she runs to shut her door once her mother's gone.

"Rach? You're Rach to her now," she laughs quietly and then says, "she really loves you."

Rachel shrugs, "it's hard for parents not to like me." Quinn sticks her tongue out at her. "But paraphrasing Shane's words, I wonder how much she'd like me if she knew I am fucking her daughter."

At first Quinn laughs, and then she stops. "Wait, who's Shane?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Rachel snickers. "I forget you're a newb. It's from The L Word. I'm sure Santana and Britt know what I'm talking about." Rachel steals two kisses from Quinn and then opens the door. She licks her lips and hides the smile threatening to take over her face for kissing Quinn when her mother is home. "We shall have a marathon some day. I really have to go now."

They are making their way downstairs, when Quinn says, "Britt wants to hang out tomorrow. We could go over after the Luncheon?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I can take you to work, if you'd like."

"I'll see you in the morning then."

Judy appears from the kitchen with leftover lasagna for Rachel, "here you go, sweetie. And thanks again."

"No worries. I'm always happy to perform."

Quinn realizes that even though Rachel has sung many times to her in the time they've known each other, she's never actually seen Rachel perform to an audience of more than one person. She is definitely excited to see this because she's sure Rachel won't disappoint. "See you tomorrow, Rach." She holds the door open. Rachel gives her a one-armed friendly hug with a quick squeeze to the shoulder and then leaves.

"She's going to be a success at the dinner," Judy comments. "I just know. She has this air of - of - well, she exudes confidence and rock star quality!" She snaps and then starts making her way to her bedroom. "I have to call Regan!"

Quinn laughs at her mother's reaction. It's as if Judy is in love with Rachel. Well, she doesn't blame her. It's not hard to fall in love with the girl.

She treads upstairs and slows down to check on Beth who is still sound asleep in her crib. She makes her way softly to the baby girl after watching her for a few minutes and drops a kiss on her forehead. "I love you very much, Beth," she whispers at her daughter. Making her way soundlessly out of the room, she changes and gets under her own covers and basks in the feeling overwhelming at the end of this beautiful day.

She is about to drift off to sleep when her phone starts vibrating near her pillow. She picks up, knowing that the only person who could possibly be calling is Rachel. They always talk before sleep; if not by call, by text, but it always happens. "Hey," she says. "You get home alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Quinn. You in bed?"

"Again." She laughs.

"I'm glad I came down to see you," Rachel tells her and Quinn hears sounds on the other side. She must be pulling her sheets back and getting in bed.

Quinn smiles and bites her bottom lip, trying to contain the excitement because Rachel's here. "I am too. So much."

"Hey, listen, you need to go to sleep because of class tomorrow but -" she leaves the sentence hanging in the air.

Quinn's excited to hear what Rachel has to say. "Yeah?"

"Um, I called because I didn't have the opportunity to say it again before leaving with your mom around and all -" Rachel does the hanging of the sentence again and even though Quinn knows where she's taking this by now she indulges her and whines

"Mmhm? Tell me!"

"I just wanted to let you know I love you, that's all."

It never sounds wrong, no matter how many times she's heard people say it is. And it doesn't feel wrong, no matter how much she worries about it being wrong. This time, and every time when it comes to Rachel, she opts for love. "I love you, too."

"Good night, you," Rachel says.

Quinn can hear her smile through the phone. She grins and simply wishes Rachel good night back and lets herself dream.

* * *

A/N: don't forget to say I love you.

Love

love

love

love

love

love is louder


	26. Chapter 26 - Surprise!

A/N: haha SOMEONE noticed the Gilmore Girls reference. ;)

**Chapter 26 - Surprise!**

"You look - stunning." Rachel turns around, surprised. She finds Quinn with her arms crossed and an appreciative look in her eyes. It makes Rachel blush.

Judy bought Rachel a beautiful long red dress, somehow guessing her size perfectly. It hugs her body in all the right places and there is a long cut from right above her knee down to the floor. "Your mother got this for me," Rachel makes motion with her hands to show she's talking about the dress. She also has tall red pumps and a pearl necklace. "Mrs. Dirk, I think? She lent me the necklace, and the shoes were a gift from Mrs. Evans. I believe she is Sam's mom."

Quinn comes inside the room and closes the door behind her, her own navy blue gown following her behind. "Yes, they like to make sure the entertainment looks good. Though with you they do not have to try hard at all. You could wear trash bags and you'd look gorgeous." Hazel eyes fall upon Rachel's and Rachel feels her breath literally being taken away. It happens often.

"Thank you, Quinn. You look pretty gorgeous yourself."

It's like Quinn doesn't hear the compliment, she rises a hand to Rachel's face but doesn't touch it. She looks at Rachel's hair, "I love your hair like this." It's pinned up and to the left, with a red rose fasting it into place. Her bangs are curled and to the side, falling diagonally to the right.

"Thanks," Rachel murmurs, shyness overtaking her with the way Quinn is scrutizining her. "When did you get here?" Rachel tries to change subjects, just to alleviate herself of Quinn's hold on her for a little bit. She cannot compromise her performance by letting Quinn get her all hot and bothered specially if they can't follow through.

With a smirk, Quinn concedes. She steps back, still holding Rachel's gaze with her own, and then breaks it when she makes way to the mirror. She fixes her hair a bit, pushing a few strands here and there. "Just now. I had to drop off Beth at the Lopez-Pierce household. You?" She fixes her lipstick while Rachel watches off to the side, leaning against a white sink.

"My father dropped me off half an hour ago. I was hoping you'd give me a ride home," Rachel admits and bites her lip. Quinn agrees with chuckle and a nod.

This bathroom looks like it could cost about three times of Rachel's home and that's saying something. It looks incredibly posh, like something straight off Millionaire magazine. Does that even exist? If it doesn't, it should and this bathroom should be in it. In fact, the entire country club looks like this. Marbles and fancy rugs, gold details, silk sheets. The people Rachel is singing to is used to quality things. She hopes she doesn't disappoint and this thought is somehow getting to her.

She never gets this nervous, she can't. And she's usually so sure in herself, she never does. But something about impressing Judy and the women she mixes herself with is getting to her. She feels sort of dizzy so she grabs onto the sink and tries to steady herself by closing her eyes.

Noticing this, Quinn quickly crosses the room to where Rachel's standing and holds her up by the elbow. "Are you okay, Rachel?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she lies, for Quinn's sake. She really just wants to sit somewhere and breathe.

"You don't look fine. Are you nervous? This isn't that scary, baby. They won't eat you alive." Quinn says and chuckles. She turns on the faucet on cold and lets the water run over her fingers. The hand which is dry keeps a steady hold on Rachel while she uses the wet hand to dab Rachel's cheeks and forehead.

"I've never been this nervous about performing, I promise," Rachel feels the need to say. "Uh, my entire professional life will be made of moments like this, you know?"She revels in the comfort Quinn is providing, allowing for her worries to evaporate with all the sweating she's doing and consciously giving in to Quinn's attempt to keep her cool.

Quinn chuckles, amused by Rachel's need of always being together. "I know, you don't have to tell me that." Quinn's voice is soft but just the right tone to be reassuring. "I also know that it's okay to be nervous." She squeezes Rachel's arm, silently asking her to look at her. When Rachel shakes her head no, she urges, "look at me, please."

Brown eyes find hers and the haze she finds in them is immediately cleared when Quinn smiles. "You're sure?"

"Yes. The best performers get nervous at times," Quinn hugs her, strong arms enveloping her and squeezing. "I'll be in the audience the entire time. If you start to get nervous, find me."

Rachel starts to believe Quinn. "Right, okay." She smiles at Quinn then turns to look at her face in the mirror and sell the idea to herself. "Yes, it is okay to be nervous. You'll be fine." She tells herself nuggets of inspiration like, "be awesome," and it makes Quinn hold back a laugh. When she least expects it, Rachel turns to her again, "thank you. For calming me down, I mean. It's just - your mom watching me makes me... Well, nervous."

"Rach," Quinn says, not understanding it. "How's that possible? She loves you. She hasn't stopped talking about how great you are."

"She's never even heard me sing, Quinn! How does she know for sure that I'm so good?" Rachel argues.

Quinn reminds her, "you've sang to me. I know how amazing you are. And she told me you exhude confidence, she likes that. You'll be fine."

Rachel exhales, giving in. "Okay, okay. I believe you."

At that moment the door opens, and in comes Mrs. Regan Dirk. "There you are! Honey, we've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Hello, Mrs. Dirk," Quinn greets her. She leans in for polite kisses on her cheek and then saves Rachel, "I actually asked Rachel to come with me because I needed help with my... My hair. And she's fixed it! So thank you, Rach. Go on," Quinn gives her a reassuring smile and pats her on the back, urging her to follow Mrs. Dirk. She whispers just as Rachel's leaving, "you'll be great." And she only knows Rachel heard it because of the small smile she sees forming as the door shuts.

She waits a few minutes in the bathroom, taking the time to call Britt and ask her how Beth is. It only earns her a, "you just dropped her off with us! Go find Rachel!" from Santana.

She hates these functions her mother makes her go to. It's not like she even knows what's the point of the DAR, and she knows half these ladies judge her for having a child while unmarried. She stands in corners and walks by walls, to avoid the women her mother calls friends.

Finally, she hears, "Rachel Berry!" There is the expected applause as Rachel emerges from her spot to the left of and takes center stage. The band immediately begins playing music and Rachel seems to find her confidence in the spotlight on her.

Quinn sees the transformation happen as Rachel lets the music become her only focus, and she falls even more in love with her. She kicks things off with Ella Fitzgerald's version of_ Love Is Here To Stay_. It makes Quinn feel warm inside. As Rachel's voice rises and falls to the music, Quinn feels her heart wanting to rip off its cage and make its home in that girl.

_Not for a year, but forever and a day_

_The radio and the telephone, _

_And the movies that we know_

_May just be passing fancies _

_And in time may go_

_But, oh my dear_

_Our love is here to stay_

_Together we're going a long long way_

_In time the Rockies may crumble_

_Gibraltar may tumble_

_They're only made of clay_

_But our love is here to stay _

_But oh, oh my dear_

_Our love is here to stay_

_Together we're going a long long way_

_In time the Rockies may crumble_

_Gibraltar may tumble_

_They're only made of clay_

_But our love is here to stay_

_It's here to stay_

_It's here to stay_

_It's here to stay._

The event finishes later than Rachel had thought, nearing eleven. She had two sets, with a fifteen minute intermission in between. She could feel Quinn's presence during every song, and that gave her the push she needed to get through. As soon as she was done with her last song, and after taking in the standing ovation from the audience, she goes searching for Quinn.

Quinn is waiting for her right behind the stage. More like hiding for her. She pulls Rachel in, behind the curtains, by her elbow. Rachel fits right into her arm, and Quinn's hand immediately goes to Rachel's mouth to keep her from talking. "Don't say anything," Quinn warns her with a secret smile and hazel eyes as bright as sunshine. Rachel has never seen this look on Quinn's face but she finds that she really enjoys it. "You," Quinn takes in a deep breath, taking in all of Rachel, "were amazing."

Rachel laughs, as quiet as she knows how, and loops her arms around Quinn's neck. With her heels, they are about the same height, and for that, Rachel is thankful. "Really? You think so?" They continue whispering, because of the need to not get caught; it's an incredible turn-on, knowing they _can't_ get caught. She leans forward and kisses Quinn on the cheek sweetly, finally being able to let go of the stress she's been holding in since last night. Slowly, she leaves a path of loving kisses down Quinn's porcelain face to her neck, up her chin and lands on her lips.

"Mm," Quinn says, licks her lips. "So hot," an eyebrow irks, and Rachel realizes she wants to do things to Quinn that aren't very appropriate right now. Quinn grabs a hold of the back of Rachel's neck and tastes the tongue of the girl she loves. She giggles at the thought.

They are broken apart by a noise they hear. Someone is passing by their secret spot, on the other side of the curtain, so they shush each other, until they are doing so with their lips smashed together again. Stolen breaths and wandering hands makes it harder to keep quiet.

Again, they are broken apart. Except this time, Rachel is getting a call. Her phone, hidden in her cleavage, vibrates and it makes her laugh out loud. Quinn covers her mouth, amused by the entire thing, and pulls out the phone with a raised eyebrow. Rachel quickly kisses her on the lips and takes the phone back. With a look at the number, her mouth drops and then she looks at Quinn with lost eyes.

"What is it?" Quinn asks, trying to mask how curious Rachel's reaction made her.

"It's New York," Rachel replies before stepping out from behind the curtain and picking up. Quinn doesn't understand what 'it's New York' means, but it must be important because Rachel just 'hms' and nods into her phone as if the other person can see her. Carefully, Quinn emerges too, and looks around to see if anyone noticed they both showed up from the same spot. When they don't seem to care, Quinn focuses her attention on Rachel, who thanks the person on the other line and then looks at her.

"So?" Quinn asks, arms crossed, heart beating extra hard.

"Um," Rachel swallows, "it was my agent person."

Quinn laughs, "your 'agent person'?"

"Yes!" Rachel smiles, "my agent. He, uh, he wanted to tell me I got the part I auditioned for before I left."

Quinn yelps and jumps on the spot. "That's great, Rach!" She hugs Rachel and lets her go to look at her in the eyes, until she realizes Rachel hasn't finished talking. "Okay, so what's the problem?"

Rachel clears her throat, shrugs, and forces a fake smile, "no problem. Just, they want me back tomorrow morning. I'd have to leave tonight, or something."

Comprehension sinks in, "oh." Quinn fakes a smile, too. "It's okay, you know? This trip hadn't been planned, and -" Great, now she feels like crying. This is stupid, she should be happy for Rachel even if it means their time together is shortened. "I'll still come down in a month, like planned." She struggles to speak, and struggles to make eye contact with Rachel.

Rachel wants to comfort her, but they're out in the open. She grabs Quinn by the hand and takes them back behind the curtain, where Quinn chuckles bitterly at herself and dries the tears that managed to break free. "I'm sorry, for having to go so early."

"Hey," Quinn shushes her with a finger to her lips. "I'm so happy for you, really. You go and you show New York who you are. I'm just crying because - well, I guess I'm going to miss you, again. That's all." Rachel tastes the salty tears on Quinn's lips, closing her eyes shut with force to keep this moment ingrained in her mind forever. "Gosh, Rachel." Quinn pulls back and shoves her playfully, "don't forget me when you're famous."

Rachel laughs, "as if. First thing I'll do when I make serious money is send a helicopter out here to pick you and Beth up and take you to me."

"Let's go grab your stuff and take you to the airport, okay? I'll call Britt and Santana on the way and ask them for a rain check on our plans."

Rachel nods, "yes, okay. I should probably go say goodbye to your mother."

"While you do that, I'll go get my car and call the girls." Quinn kisses Rachel again, deeper this time, and then dries Rachel's eyes of tears she's shed as well. "See you in a little."

Watching her go, Rachel composes herself with three steadying breaths. This is great. This is amazing for her career. Getting to star in this musical with so many names of stars attached to it? She'll make a name for herself in no time. She can't wait for the day that Quinn gets to watch her. She has to be awesome for Quinn, so she can offer her a future together.

She looks for Judy, who's helping clean up, and after a long hug and lots of thanks, she explains she has to leave. Judy hands her a check from the DAR ladies, which she wasn't expecting, and insists her to keep it. She does, but decides she'll use that money toward Quinn's visit for Thanksgiving. Judy hugs her once more when Quinn comes back inside to call Rachel to go.

They leave together, and once outside and in Quinn's car, her phone rings. It's her mother and they have barely left the place so she decides to only call her back after she says goodbye to Rachel. The girl looks at her with a sideways look, and she knows that Rachel's worried about her choosing to ignore the call. "Don't worry about it, she's fine." She smiles for a fleeting moment at Rachel and then looks forward again.

They don't say anything for the rest of the way home to Rachel's. It seems that this relationship has become bigger than either of them can really afford at the moment with the I love yous that have been said. They both seem to have noticed this on the way back. Quinn has a daughter she always needs to keep in mind, but being around Rachel almost makes all of her decisions feel irrational. Most of the time she goes with her heart. And Rachel, for her part, has a career she has always _always _dreamed about. Her dream has always been her whole life. Until she met this gorgeous woman with a baby, both of whom stole her heart.

"This should be fast," Rachel explains as she grabs things from her bathroom. "I never really unpacked when I got home last night," she tells Quinn. Quinn is standing by the door, not really knowing what to do to help.

"How can I help?" She asks, coming closer to the bags on Rachel's bed. Rachel looks at her and Quinn reads the passion in Rachel's eyes. It's a second before all of the bags are thrown on the floor, clothes and toiletries spilling everywhere.

Rachel is pinning both of her hands over Quinn's head, to try and tell herself that she's still under control of _something_. But really, as it comes down to it, if Quinn asked her to stay, she would consider it; she would consider it hard. That has never been a problem before and that scares the shit out of her. She keeps her lips over Quinn's mouth, but not yet touching, for a long period.

Finally, Quinn squirms, annoyed by the wait. Her thigh hits Rachel perfectly between her legs and causes the girl to close her eyes and moan, opening her mouth, giving Quinn entrance. Quinn loses herself in Rachel. Again and again, she trusts Rachel to take her and take care of her. She isn't afraid of Rachel.

Rachel is terrified of Quinn. She goes about pretending she isn't, but oh how she is. She knows that in this scenario - in their case - she has so much more potential to break Quinn's heart, or ruin her life. Especially with Beth involved. But the more that they get to know each other, the more Rachel falls for this girl, the more she feels like she wasn't all that together in the first place. Being with Quinn has helped her find herself - figure out who she wants to be, who she always was. It makes Rachel never want to let her go.

She feels Quinn's hand on her tattoo -_ let your love grow tall_ - reminding her of the conversation they had about it. Who is she to try to have any control over something so grand as their relationship?

Quinn feels how tense Rachel is and for the first time ever since their first kiss, she doubts. "Are you okay?" She whispers, asking Rachel above her. Rachel's forehead is creased, some of her hair curling around the frame of her face. Quinn pushes some behind her ear.

"I'm not," Rachel admits and rolls off Quinn, pulling down the dress that has ridden up her thighs. She sighs at the sight of Quinn's bed hair and sex eyes lying next to her. She scoots close and kisses her lips gently. "Do you ever worry about..." She takes her time, indicates them - by dancing her index finger between their bodies, "us? How fast this all seemed to go?"

Quinn's eyes bulge. She was not expecting this. "No," she tells Rachel. "Why? What's wrong?"

Rachel hears the tone of voice and immediately feels the need to assuage. "Nothing's wrong. I just - I have, like, issues or something." She looks away, ashamed of herself for even bringing the conversation here.

Quinn purses her lips instead of saying anything for a while. "What are you worried about?" Quinn asks quietly.

"That you'll - I don't know. Figure out somewhere along the way you don't really want a girlfriend. You want a husband to take care of you and Beth." Rachel sighs, expelling air through her mouth for a long time. "I have abandonment issues, thanks to my mother. I - well, ever before I left New York I was wondering if we were still on the same page." She smiles, sad. "And yesterday when I got here, you were so happy. It made my life to know you love me."

"Then why do you seem so sad?" Quinn asks, not really understanding where all of this is going.

"I'm not, I don't think. I'm just overwhelmed, you know? I guess that I subconsciously still wonder whether you'll find someone better than me..."

"There is no one better than you for me, Rach," Quinn tells her, a firm look in her eyes, heart pouring out through her mouth and eyes. "Don't you get it? You managed to break through my shell; I don't usually let anyone in. You're special." Quinn grabs her hand, "you complete me." She smiles, coaxing Rachel to lay against her. "Ah. Do you remember the story of the red thread you told me, when I had that break down when my father was in town?"

Rachel nods, but keeps quiet.

"I haven't doubted us ever since you told me that story. I wish you didn't either," she adds almost as a whisper.

Rachel's eyes grow as she sees Quinn. It must have taken Quinn so much of herself to let herself trust Rachel. She rolls back on top of Quinn, "you promise?"

"I've never been more serious, Rachel." Quinn tells her. "I won't want a guy. And I won't leave you like your mom did. I won't decide that it's better to do this 'gay thing' with another girl."

Looking deep into her eyes, Rachel lets her insecurities leave her. She leans forward and kisses Quinn, trusting her absolutely. "I got you something," she tells Quinn and gets back up. This conversation is done and out of the way; she now has nothing else to worry about. She starts to grab her things that had once fallen and put them back on top of her bed.

"Oooh, what is it?" Quinn sits up on her butt and pulls her long hair into a ponytail.

Rachel gives her one of those looks, "you're not gonna help me pick up the stuff you helped drop?"

Quinn laughs, "no," and stays where she is. "I can help you with other things, if you're interested, but now that I'm on your bed - come on, you know how hard it is for me to get up from here."

Rachel shakes her head, releases a laugh, and walks over to Quinn, who's waiting. She grabs her by the neck and kisses her, "yes, I know." Then she finds a rectangular box, wrapped, in her lower drawer and hands it over to Quinn. "It's for you, um. I bought it in New York one day. I didn't even really think about it. I saw it, thought of you, and had to get it"

Quinn grins, "I'm excited. Is it candy? Kisses?!" She starts to rip open the package, trying to keep it neatly but Rachel isn't as patient. She takes the box away and earns a, "hey!" from Quinn. She laughs, finishes her job, tosses the paper aside and hands the box back.

"Will you just open it, please?" She starts to pull off her dress to change.

"Fine," Quinn pretends to be annoyed by the persistence and pulls away the lid of the box. Inside it, purple scrubs with pink piping. "Oh," she says, running her fingers over the material. "Wow, I love it, Rach."

She sits next to Quinn, "You do? I liked the colors. They remind me of candy and candy reminds me of you, so-" Quinn interrupts her with a kiss that steals her words.

"Thank you! I'll wear them on my first day of work." She grins, unable to contain her excitement. "You really think I can do this? Unzip me, please?" Quinn wants to change out of her clothes, too.

"You're almost done, babe," Rachel reminds her while unzipping the dress. She kisses between pale shoulder blades and gets up to finish packing. What was supposed to take five minutes sure is taking time. "That reminds me - when is graduation? I need to know so I can make plans to come down."

"December 20th," Quinn tells her, still appreciating her gift from afar as she puts on one of Rachel's bigger shirts and shorts. She gets back in bed as soon as she's done.

"Damn, that's closer than it seems. What are you planning on doing after that?" Rachel zips up her first bag and grabs a few more items to fit into her second one. "Where are you applying for jobs?"

"Everywhere, really." She chuckles, "what I really want to do is get my masters in Nursing Management but I need experience in the field as a nurse first."

"Really? I didn't know that's what you wanted," Rachel remarks. There's still a lot about each other they have to learn. "Sounds right up your alley though, with your strong personality and need to always be in control of your surroundings."

"Ha ha," Quinn says sarcastically. "You're just as much of a control freak as I am."

"No, dearie," Rachel tells her while zipping the last bag. "I'm much more free-spirited." She nods to inform she's ready to go and Quinn groans as she rolls out of bed. Rachel hands her one bag and takes the other two. "You're the one who was in complete denial of your sexuality because it meant you'd have to relinquish control."

"You think you're cooler than you really are," Quinn says.

"Ouch," Rachel laughs, leading the way downstairs. Her tone turns to serious, "you don't really have to take me to the airport. I'll call a cab and he'll be here in twenty minutes. This way you don't have to drive me all the way to Columbus and back. You still have work tomorrow and I don't want you to go to sleep at four in the morning."

"But I want -"

"No buts," Rachel is firm. "We'll have twenty minutes to hang out while we wait. Twenty minutes is just enough," Rachel corners Quinn by the kitchen arch. The lights are off. They hear the thud of Rachel's bags falling.

Quinn intakes air quickly as Rachel pushes her back into the wall, her hands finding Quinn's waist. "Um, baby," Quinn tries, lightly pushing Rachel away. "You actually have to call them for them to send a taxi over." She pecks her again before managing to pull away. Rachel shakes her head with a smile and agrees. "While you do that, I'll see what my mother wanted."

She watches Rachel go off into another room, looking for the yellow pages or something. She finds her phone and realizes she has missed literally ten calls from her mother. She has about a dozen texts from her and four voicemails. Everything asking her to call her back. Seems serious. Judy sounds an edge away from frantic in her voicemails. She calls, worrying over what this could be about.

The line clicks, "finally! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at -"

"I've been trying to reach you for almost an hour and a half! You don't do this to your mother, Quinn! Where was your phone?"

"I was-"

"I need you to come home right now! We need to talk."

Shivers run down Quinn's spine. "Talk? About what?" She finally manages to get a word in.

"I'll be waiting for you in the den." The line disconnects.

She could make a hole in the floor with the way she's pacing. Quinn is fidgeting with her phone, trying to talk herself out of where her mind's going. There's no way her mother knows, they've been so careful. Rachel gets back talking about Mario - the man who picked up the call - and laughing that she has no heart in telling her. She can't worry Rachel with this. Knowing Rachel, she'd try to stay and help, or even talk to Judy. And it's not like she's certain about what Judy wants to talk about. It could be about the luncheon for all she knows; maybe she's overreacting. Yeah, she's probably over thinking it all.

Rachel asks her what's wrong as soon as she notices the way Quinn's holding onto her phone. Quinn reassures her that nothing, there's nothing wrong, and this time pushes Rachel into the wall to kiss her senseless while waiting for that cab. If this is it, she is going down with Rachel's taste on her tongue.


	27. Chapter 27 - Well, This Is Awkward

**A/N: *read in British accent because British accents are much cooler.*: I apOlogize for taking quite some time in finishing and publishing this CHApter. I was almost finished with it a couple days ago and accidentally left the pAge without saving soo... Lost all my progress so I was so mad I didn't really look at it again until last night as I was falling asleep and right now as I'm falling asleep. You guys know how it is, and You all know I've done this before, lol. Again, sorry! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll try not to leave you hanging for so long this time. (You don't have to continue to read it in British accent. I just gone done with season 6 of Bones and Mr. Nigel-Murray's voice is still in my brain.**

**I'm sleepy so it's probably full of errors and like I mentioned, I lost some progress so if it feels discombobulated... Well, my b. **

**Also, sorry for making every Author's Note 6000 words long. I'm annoyed at all the pointless writing I'm doing. SOrry again!**

**-TWiM**

**Chapter 27 - Well, This Is Awkward**

When Quinn gets home she finds her mother crying in the den, and she knows.

"I don't want to talk about it," she tells her mother, who gets up from her seat to try to approach Quinn. Shutting her off is usually the easiest way Quinn has found to deal with Judy.

Judy keeps up with her as she walks out of the room and starts making her way upstairs for Beth, "well, I don't _care_ if you want to talk about it, Lucy!" Her mother yells, letting her anxiety take over her voice and her head. "You will! You will talk to me about this."

"No, I won't." Quinn shakes her head. "I don't have to."

Her mother manages to catch up, pull her by the shoulder to face her. "Yes," she asserts. "You have to. Mrs. Dirk says she saw you two - is it true?" Judy does not look put together. Her nose is red, her eyes are puffy, "I mean, what kind of a question is that? Of course it is! You've yet to deny it!"

"Mother! Why are you listening to that big-mouthed lady with no better hobby than to gossip?!" Quinn yells back. Then she remembers they're right outside Beth's room and lowers her voice. "This isn't fair," she mutters more to herself than her mother.

This isn't fair. Her mother wasn't supposed to hear it from that stupid lady with the stupid red hair. She was supposed to be ready and she was supposed to have her shit together. She was supposed to do it without worry over Beth's future, or her own. And she was supposed to be proud of the moment she told her mom she loves Rachel.

"Yes, it's not fair, Quinn! I like - _liked_, Rachel! I feel betrayed!" Her mother needs to do a better job in keeping quiet around Beth. She starts walking toward her room instead, knowing Judy will follow. And she does. She follows behind like a puppy, and Quinn hears the clicking of her mother's heels. She hasn't changed out of her clothes to the DAR event.

Quinn shakes her head at her mother's word choice. "It's all about Judy, isn't it?" It comes off quieter than Quinn thought it'd be. She irks her eyebrows and weighs the next question, "what about how I feel? Huh?" A few quiet seconds later, when her mother won't answer the question, Quinn asks again, tears brimming, "what about how I feel?"

"I'm sure this is a phase, Quinn. You can't possibly be serious about being in a relationship with another girl-" Judy rambles on trying to justify Quinn's feelings and make them less than they are.

At this point, Quinn is seething. Now she has to, not only defend her feelings, but defend her entire relationship with Rachel. And Rachel herself. "She's not just 'a girl,' mother. She's Rachel! And you know her! You know she's amazing." Quinn moves around the room grabbing necessary things for an overnight stay at Santana's, which isn't a lot. The guest room at Santana's is basically her second home. "Rachel has been nothing short of amazing."

Judy slows down her breathing to pay attention to what Quinn is doing and what she's wearing. Quinn is out of her dress and is in clothes that most certainly do not belong to her. She tilts her head and closes her eyes to try and not faint, "were you - did you -" Quinn knows where this is going and bites her tongue. "Why aren't you in your dress? Were you two _together_?" She whispers the last words as if it'll burn her tongue if she says it out loud.

By _together_, Quinn knows she's implying sex, but the cat's already out of the bag and her mother's reaction is not the least bit surprising. Maybe she could surprise you, Rachel had said. Well, here's the evidence that no, she couldn't. So, to further rile her mother up - and purposefully hurting her feelings - Quinn asks, "together? You mean did we have sex?"

Patiently she waits for an answer instead of jumping right at it herself. Her mother focuses on her shoes before nodding her head, torn between wanting to know and definitely not wanting to know.

"Yes, mom. Rachel and I had sex. Not tonight, no, but we've had sex before. Here, actually. On this bed, last night." Shit, that was so not necessary.

Okay, so she is pretty upset someone pushed her out of the closet and she's even more angry with the fact that her mother took it so poorly. Still, she knows what she's doing to her mother is awful.

Judy's eyebrows clench together on her forehead, her lips wrenched. She looks pained and her voice sounds tired, "Quinnie, oh my daughter." Her hand clenches the jacket of her suit right above her heart. "You - that's wrong."

"No, mother! It's not wrong! There is nothing wrong about my feelings or Rachel or our relationship!" Quinn yells so loudly that within a ten second timeframe, Beth's crying is heard through the monitor and faintly through the wall. She sighs, droops her head and runs a hand over her forehead. "I'm sleeping at Santana's tonight."

With that final decision made, Quinn picks up her bag and starts toward the door. "Wait! No!" Her mother tries to stop her, not wanting to drop the subject. "Let's talk about this!" She begs, almost sounding as if she cares about Quinn.

"I don't fucking want to talk about!" She retorts, making Beth's cry sound even more piercing in her ear. It doesn't even register to her that she cussed in front of her mother, for the first time in maybe ever. "Damn it," she whispers. Her heart is shredding; someone took it and put it through a shredder. "Look, I never wanted to talk about it in the first place."

As soon as she opens the door to Beth's room, the lights are turned on. Her mother stays on her heels, imploring to have a conversation. "Quinn, I just want to understand!" Quinn picks up the crying baby girl and tries to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, baby. Ma's sorry for yelling. Please, stop crying," she begs quietly. Hearing Beth cry always makes her uneasy. Especially when it's her own fault. To her mother, she directs, "You'll never understand, and if you can't understand it, you won't accept it. But I love Rachel and you will not say that that's wrong!" Harsh like sandpaper, her tone literally makes her mom cringe and she realizes this but she doesn't stop. "She cares about me, mom. In a way I've never been cared for before."

Judy's face contorts, "are you implying I haven't been a good mother, Quinn? I love you! Why are you doing this to me? Are you trying to get back at me because I let your father see Beth?"

It's Quinn's turn to contort her face. Hazel eyes burn red, as she is reminded of that day. No, that hadn't been her plan. "Are you serious?!" She wraps Beth in a blanket, because by this time of the year it's cold at night outside. She clungs her close to her chest and continues to try and soothe her. "This isn't about you," Quinn reminds her mother. "And I'm not _implying_ anything - take it as you will."

She's used to showing up at Santana's in the middle of the night but just because she's accostumed to it, doesn't mean she enjoys it. Beth has simmered down to a quiet whimpering, and Quinn herself forgot abot crying when Beth started to.

Santana opens the door in her pajamas with half-lidded eyes, "is everything okay?" She asks as she steps away and lets Quinn come in. She notices Beth and is alert right away. "What happened? Britt comes down the hallway, wearing nothing but a pink robe she is currently tying around her waist.

Quinn hands over Beth to Britt as she tells Santana, "my mother knows."

Santana gasps and bangs the door shut. Britt asks, "knows about what, Quinn?" Her blue eyes look so innocent to Quinn.

Santana forces a smile at Britt and quickly pecks her on the lips, "why don't you take Beth to the crib and go back to sleep? I'll fill you in in the morning, okay, baby?" Britt looks understanding and she always knows when Santana thinks Quinn needs privacy.

Generally, Quinn would show up and say she needs a place to sleep. Santana wouldn't ask too many questions, afraid of how Quinn might react, but right now it seems like Quinn wants to talk.

She's agitated, Santana can tell, but she leads her to the kitchen where she finds a bottle of cheap wine stashed in the back of her refrigerator and they sit around the table. Back and forth the bottle goes as Quinn tells Santana all about her mother knowing.

"Have you called Rachel yet?" Santana asks when it seems like Quinn's done.

Quinn shakes her head, "I'm afraid she'll want to come back to be here for me."

Santana sighs, "you have to tell her."

"I will, just -"

"No, no justs. Listen, Rachel is an adult. Whatever choice she makes once you tell her is of her own judgement and doing. But she needs to know, and you deserve to tell her. This is a big deal for you and your mom can be relentless."

Quinn thinks it over. If she calls right now, Rachel will probably already be out of the plane, in New York. She'll be extremely tired, though, that's for sure. "Okay, then, so I'll call her tomorrow. First thing in the morning."

Santana reaches for her hand and squeezes, "Q."

Quinn can read it in her eyes how worried Santana is for her, "S," she replies, a barely there smile on her face. Maybe she wasn't dealt the best cards when it comes to family (with the exception of Beth), but friends? A whole different story. She's set with a full house in Santana, Britt, Puck, Sam, and Rachel.

"You know I love you and I'm here for you, right?"

"I know," Quinn reassures Santana and her worrying eyes.

This is strange for Santana. It's strange that Quinn is reacting so calmly to this incident with Judy. Santana is half-expecting the dam to break at any moment and her fears to surface in waves of tears. Surprisingly, Quinn just seems to be angry for the moment. Santana isn't sure how to deal with it.

"You just seem... So calm?"

"Maybe it hasn't kicked in yet," Quinn reasons. "I might cry tomorrow when I tell Rach or something."

Santana decides she's gonna call into work and ask for it off the next day because Quinn will need to have a friend with her when she talks to Rachel. Britt will be home too, that way they can each take a Fabray to take care of; share the duties, you know.

Still, somehow is sort of surprised with the way Judy took the news. Even if it was expected, for Quinn's sake, she was hoping Judy would take it better. Judy loves - well, at this point, loved, Rachel. And she loves Quinn. In her mind, there might be hope yet. If she could only talk to Judy and shed some light. Except that Judy would never listen to her. She always knew Judy thought she was rude. Maybe she could be abrasive at times but at least she was a better friend than Judy was a mom.

"Come on," Santana urges Quinn. She places a hand on Quinn's elbow to help her up, "let's get you into bed, okay?" They walk down the darkened living room to the guest room, Quinn starting to feel exhausted as the night's happenings started to catch up with her. The wine in her blood isn't helping either.

"San?" Quinn asks, about ten minutes later when she's finally under the covers. Her head feels kinda dizzy even with her eyes closed, and now she has an overwhelming urge to cry.

Santana has her hand on the knob, she's just turned off the lights in the room, "yes, Q?"

"I love you," Quinn tells her, not entirely sure where the sound is coming from. Her head doesn't feel connected to her mouth, yet somehow she knows that she was the one who spoke.

Santana smiles, "I know, hon. I love you, too. Go to sleep now, okay?"

Quinn nods, not aware that Santana can't see it. She misses Rachel. That's the last thought she remembers before falling asleep.

"Wake up, sweetie," someone kisses her cheek softly. She knows it's not Rachel, because Rachel's in New York. Her head is throbbing, she can't feel her feet. The inside of her cheeks feel like cotton and she opens her eyes already feeling like she needs to cry.

Her eyes land on beautiful bright blue eyes and blonde hair, "Britt."

"It's almost one in the afternoon. San and I agree it's time you wake up," Britt is speaking softly because she knows that Quinn isn't feeling well. She also knows that it's awful when someone is talking loudly right as she wakes up so she hopes she's being okay to Quinn. "Rachel's been calling."

Quinn doesn't feel like getting up. The bed is warm and her body feels heavy. Getting up means being cold and dragging her feet all day. Her thoughts from last night are hazy, as if a fog has blanketed her mind. When she speaks, her voice doesn't sound like her own, "I'm tired, Britt. I want to sleep." She knows she sounds whiny, and she knows it's not right of her to want to leave Beth in their care for the entire day and just stay in bed.

"I know, babe." Britt reassures her and moves some hair away from her drenched forehead. She's ridiculously hot, Britt notices, and moves to remove the blanket. "I know, but San made us pasta and Rachel might start worrying if you don't pick up her calls."

"Where's Beth?"

"In the living room watching Yo Gaba Gaba," Britt supplies patiently, trying her best to make Quinn feel safe. "Come on, get up and come eat, okay?" Britt leans forward, kisses her head with care and then leaves.

Not feeling up for it, Quinn just wants to roll over and go back to sleep. She doesn't quite understand why she feels so terrible when just the night before she felt fine about it all. Now she just wants to crawl inside a hole and never come out.

No, she will not let her mother win. She will not stay in bed all day.

She pushes herself up, determined to sit up. The strength is temporary.

Finally, when she can see the sun coming in through the window, her eyes water and she skips the crying to sobbing. Her entire body shakes as she feels for herself. She feels pity and guilt and anger and confusion. She's a mess, if there ever was one, and the idea of letting Rachel go last night feels more stupid with each tear that falls.

"Damn it," she curses under her breath. So much for being in control.

Well, she decides as she wipes the tears furiously, there is no time for breaking down. She can probably learn to live without her mother just as she learned to live without a father. The other option, losing Rachel - well, it's not an option. Rachel isn't the one who gives out conditional love, and to continue to subject herself to that kind of love sounds unreasonable to Quinn.

"Q?!" Santana yells from the kitchen. "Lunch's served!"

She's not wearing pants, she realizes. She must've taken those out during the night. She got hot, she can tell, because she feels sticky from sweat. Her neck is wet from the crying that just went down, but she feels warm still.

Ignoring the mirror and the bathroom, she walks to the kitchen while pulling up her hair. "I'm up," she announces. Both Santana and Britt look at her searching for whatever in the fridge but neither say anything. She can feel their worried gazes on the side of her head. It's not like her appearance is hiding the fact she was crying and she feels like she might come apart at the seems at any moment now, but discretion would be appreciated. "Stop staring, I'm fine," she lies.

"Um, you hungry?" Santana asks and diverts her gaze right away.

Britt calls her out, "you're lying." She smiles when Quinn snaps her attention to her, "but it's okay, we'll pretend you're not, if that's what you want, okay?" With the gracefulness of a dancer, Britt jumps from the counter and twirls past Quinn on her way to get Beth.

"Rachel called your phone three times, I think," Santana tells her.

The first thing that comes to mind is that Rachel found out and is wanting to make sure Quinn's okay. But then she remembers how she made sure Rachel was in that taxi on her way to Columbus before going home. There's no way she knows unless Santana or Britt or - an even less likely possibility - her mother called to tell. "Does she know?"

"Doubtful," Santana tells her. The Latina smiles briefly, "but she's probably wondering what's wrong by now." Santana grabs plates and starts serving the spaghetti she made. She makes sure to ladle in extra marinara for Quinn because she knows the girl is crazy for that stuff. "Here," she handles her the plate. "Eat first, shower second, call third."

Quinn doesn't put up a fight. Turns out that she's hungry. Her stomach feel weird, like it's in knots, but once she smells the food she finds it hard not to eat. She doesn't say much while she eats; she figures Santana already knows most of it anyway, and Britt is already up to speed. She watches her daughter eating next to her, now completely oblivious to the pain in Quinn's heart. It's good that Beth isn't old enough to understand heartbreak like this yet.

Quinn just stares. She twirls her noodles and then forgets to eat it while she looks at Beth. Just look at her - isn't she lovely?

The love she feels for the perfect angel smashing peas on her face is too big to ever be measured. She knows that she would do anything and everything for Beth. With all her heart, she promises to always be there for her little girl, no matter what life throws their way.

Looking at her daughter, she doesn't understand how her own mother could treat her how she did. She wants to cry again, but forces herself not to, because her mother doesn't deserve it.

After lunch and a long hot shower, Quinn calls Rachel back. She's sitting at the edge of the bed in the guest room, a phone to her left ear and a hand picking at the sheets. It only rings once before Rachel picks up, panting.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asks as a form of greeting.

Rachel sounds vibrant on the other side as she responds, adrenaline pumping through her veins, "I'm good. I'm in the gym, working out." Quinn takes the lull in Rachel's speaking as a sign that she's drinking water. "How are you? I've called three times already. I didn't want to be bothersome so I stopped before reaching four and bordering on stalker. It's not like you to ignore my calls though, unless-" she starts slowing down as her brain catches up with her mouth. The last time Rachel remembers Quinn ignoring her calls was when Russell showed up in town. Oh my god, understanding dawns on Rachel. "Oh my god, baby! Is your father there? Are you okay? Is Beth alright?"

The machine automatically stops running as Rachel jumps off and pulls the cord with her. She wipes the back of her neck with a white towel and drops on the floor with her back against the wall.

"Everything's fine, Rachel," Quinn reassures her. She tries to sell confidence but her voice quivers and she knows Rachel caught on it.

"No, nothing seems to be fine! Lucy Quinn Fabray," Rachel's voice takes on a warning tone, "you tell me this instant or so help me g-"

"My mother knows, Rachel," Quinn blurts out. She shuts her eyes and breathes in deeply, trying to hold oxygen hostage in her lungs. She feels the need to cherish it because it's starting to get harder to breathe. There's a faint, but surprised gasp, from Rachel on the other side. She continues, "someone saw us last night and told my mom. So she knows."

"Quinn," Rachel whispers. The air is heavy and Rachel feels like a dumbass. She doesn't know why but she does. "I'm sorry, Quinn. Are you okay? Do you need me to come back?" She hears herself and starts debating aloud, "'are you okay?' Of course she's not! What kind of a question, Rachel?!" She sighs, this is not about her. "Quinn, baby, tell me if you need me there, I'll come immediately."

The one person conversation was quite amusing to Quinn. She laughs, "I think I'll be fine. I just feel sort of numb right now... I don't really know." Her laughing dies down as she feels for herself.

"Numb? Why didn't you call earlier? Wh-" Rachel stops talking and takes a deep breath. She stands up, resolute on leaving to Lima that very instant, play be dammed. "I'm coming back, Quinn."

"No! No!" Quinn is quick, "you can't come back! You just got a role on a play that's going to make your career; you can't leave New York for me."

Truth is, Rachel feels like she has to. Feels like somehow this is all her fault and she should be there to be with Quinn. "But Quinn-" she tries to argue but it's no use.

"Rachel, no. You're staying. I'm fine, really," she reasurres Rachel once again, even though she's not fine at all. A good liar she's always been though, so she acts through this and hopes she fools the actress in Rachel.

The brunette feels useless. She stands back up and gathers her stuff - headphones, water bottle, towel - and throws it all inside her bag, which she tosses over her shoulder. She starts walking home and she doesn't hide her worry as she replies to Quinn, "you'll call if you need me, right?"

"Of course," Quinn tells her. Her eyes are burning with unshed tears again because for every action of misunderstanding her mother throws her way, Rachel has one of acceptance. "You'd be the first I'd call."

Rachel rubs her forehead, feeling a headache coming in. Hopefully, Quinn is as okay as she says she is. Even if she isn't, Rachel has faith that Quinn is strong enough to endure and overcome, and even if she's not, she believes Quinn when she says she'll call. "Okay," she gives in, against her own sensibility. "But I feel really helpless and I wish I knew what to do or, or- what to say."

Quinn sniffs, wanting nothing more than Rachel's arms around her at the moment. She won't tell her though, because Rachel's been working for this opportunity her entire life, but that's what she wants. "You're doing it, I promise. Just being on the phone with me and telling me you want to be here - when I know you do, that's perfect. You're perfect." The words tumble from her mouth, and she can't hold back the tears anymore. They fall non-stop, and she can only hear Rachel soothingly shushing her on the other side.

Rachel can't stand hearing Quinn cry. She hates it, but she understands that she doesn't have to board the next plane for Quinn because that isn't what Quinn needs. At this moment, Quinn just needs to be reassured that she is loved, no matter what. "No, honey. Hey, hey, listen to me," Rachel really needs Quinn to be listening so she can get it.

Head still spinning, Quinn makes an effort to concentrate on the timbre of Rachel's voice. She whimpers - unable to really speak - to notify Rachel she's listening. After a gulp, to wet her throat (which doesn't really help), she manages to mutter an, "okay."

"You're perfect. I don't know how many times I've said it before but I don't care; I'll say it as many times as it takes for you to believe me. Even with your imperfections and your oddities - they don't make you _wrong_, or unworthy." She takes a pause to drive that home; so Quinn can fully understand. "You - you are brave and strong and beautiful - inside and out. And what you do or do not do, or who you are or are not - they do not change your essence. Your essence is the most gorgeous thing I've ever met!" Rachel chuckles, excited about making Quinn realize this. "Sweetie," she says, comfort laced in her voice, drifting across the lines and the lands like clouds. "You're not alone. So many people love you. If you let them, they will be there for you to support you and take of you. Even when I can't be, I promise."

Rachel arrives home and Blaine turns his head up from his book to look. She mouths hi, points at the phone and tells him it's Quinn. He notices the look on Rachel's face and knows this is important. He turns back to his book when Rachel leaves to her bedroom down the hallway. Quinn barely says, "I know." It's feeble, it's quiet, but it lets Rachel know she's listening.

"You have Puck, who - and I'd give my right kidney, if this is a lie, - would skip school to come hold you. And Sam. The boy would fly down from Cali just to make sure you're alright. There's Devin - remember how she didn't judge you at all when she found out about us? She won't judge you now." These are things and people who Rachel will repeatedly remind Quinn of, if that's what she needs. "You have Brittana - they love you so much. You and Beth, they care for as their own. You also," Rachel takes a breath and rewords this sentence. "Quinn, I know you miss having a father around to protect you from... Well, people like your father. But, honey, you have not only one but two fathers now. You need anything at all, you go to my fathers." Rachel can't hear a sound from the other side of the line but she knows Quinn's still there; she knows that Quinn wouldn't hang up on her. She also knows though, that this is a sensitive matter for Quinn and that she is probably trying her hardest not to fall apart again. "Promise me, Quinn." Rachel says.

She wonders what she's promising Rachel. She thinks about it hard while trying to reign in her tears and gain some sense of control over her emotions. "Promise what?" Her voice sounds nothing like herself to her own ears right now; she feels strange in her own body. But she feels warmth too, if that's prossible. The certainty of Rachel's love and care for her is exposed in each word that Rachel tells her. And knowing that she has so many people to back her up, despite her parents' insistence on being terrible at parenting, really gives her hope.

"Promise that you'll let my parents be your parents. They love you and Dad makes a mean chicken noodle soup; it'll make you feel better."

Though it doesn't surprise her that Rachel would do something as selfless as offer her parents to Quinn, it still surprises her that now she has fathers to count on. It's an odd gift, she reckons, but it's a loving gift nevertheless and she loves it with all her heart. "Thank you so much, Rach. Thank you," Quinn repeats herself multiple times. "I - your fathers are great." She manages to say after a few minutes spent crying. Rachel waits patiently, "And you're amazing and I promise. I promise."

Rachel has a meeting to get to soon, for her new up-and-coming play, so she has to get ready. Before she goes, she wants Quinn to remember, "and me. Don't forget me. I'm always thinking about you. I'm only a phone call away. You say the word and I'm back, okay?"

"I love you," Quinn responds, which Rachel takes as 'okay.' The phrase never gets old to hear. In fact, Quinn saying it to her now in a moment of distress and where gay panic should have set in, well, it shows Rachel that Quinn really does love her. It makes her feel giddy, despite the circumstances.

"I love you, Quinn," Rachel tells her. Her alarm rings, warning her she really needs to start getting ready to leave, so she hurries to tell Quinn, "look, I gotta go. But I'll call Daddy and let him know the four of you will be going there for dinner, okay? Have a talk with them, they'll take care of you."

Even though Rachel can't see her, Quinn nods, using her sleeve to keep her nose from running. Her mouth is muffled by her arm but she agrees, "okay, I'll let them know. Go dazzle them, baby."

"I'll call you later," Rachel says. She really doesn't want to hang up and she is really torn about staying in New York or going back for Quinn. "I wish I was there," Rachel confesses.

"I know," Quinn affirms. "Me too. And, please do call later. Miss you."

"Miss you more. Bye."

Quinn sighs, "bye," before turning off the phone and dropping back in bed.

She shuts her eyes. Thinking again about the past twenty-four hours, Quinn reaches a conclusion. Sure, her father is a hypocritical asshole and her mother has made her share of mistakes towards Quinn. But, in the end, she has a beautiful second family outside of her immediate one. Her eyes are still teary and foggy and she can't make the detail on the ceiling above her head, but she's smiling anyway. As much as it hurts, she's smiling.

The conclusion startles even herself, and she can only ask one question at the end of the day: how did she get so damn lucky?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: yes! I'm so happy you guys liked the previous chapter. I'm always glad to hear it didn't disappoint.**

**Once more, I apologize for the wait.**

**Love always,**

**-TWiM**

**p.s.: it always feels right when I Feel Pretty/Unpretty comes on when writing Faberry fanfiction, no matter how many times it's happened (only once) before. ;) anyway, the song came on when I was writing the moment that Quinn and Rachel are on the phone.:)**

**Chapter 28 - Not Alone**

The radio is softly playing in the kitchen where Leroy is cooking. He's listening to The Beach Boys' _God Only Knows _and singing along with every word.

Rachel called, earlier, when he was just done with the lunch shift at work and filled him in on what happened with Quinn and her mother and how Quinn just needs someone to be a parent for a while. His mind can't quite wrap around how a parent would turn their back on a child because of who they love. He thinks about it in an alternate universe, if Rachel had come out to him and he hadn't accepted.

_God only knows what I'd be without you, _he thinks. Surely, that would never happen especially since he is in love with a man, but nothing could ever make him give up his family. So when Rachel called explaining the ordeal, he was more than happy to make dinner. He was expecting this day to come but he didn't think it would be so soon nor when Rachel wasn't in town.

He chops the garlic thinking about poor Beth, caught in all the drama without knowing a thing or two about homophobia and slightly thankful about that.

Hiram follows the smell coming from the kitchen to find Leroy hunched over a chopping mat with a crushed chicken in the middle, muttering to himself. He drapes his suit over a chair and drops his briefcase on top of the table, "hello, there, handsome."

Leroy startles. He hadn't heard Hiram coming in, "babe! You scared me." He chuckles but gives Hiram an unimpressed look at the same time. "Why are you home so early? Didn't you have an appointment with a patient?" Hiram comes up behind him and places his hands on top of Leroy's to stop him from chopping.

Hiram makes Leroy turn and gives him a kiss, "Rachel called me too. You're not her only father, you know?" With a smirk he lets Leroy go back to his cooking and starts pulling his tie off. "Sad thing, right? What happened to Quinn? She's such a sweet girl."

"I'm never letting that girl out of my sight again, Hiram," Leroy promises with a determination Hiram recognizes in Rachel as well. "I wish I could make these... people realize that she's not any different than a girl who likes boys."

"I know, Lee, I wish so too." Suddenly, Hiram smiles. "Come on, I have an idea!"

Leroy follows behind, knowing that Hiram's idea is most likely brilliant and something he should've thought of first. Always works that way. He's taken to the garage where Hiram tells him his plan and there isn't a second of hesitation before Leroy agrees wholeheartedly, "hell, yeah, let's do this."

The knock comes about three hours later. His soup is done and keeping warm, and he is just finishing a batch of brownies. Hiram opens the door to four smiling faces - three blondes and one brunette. "Hello, ladies. Welcome Chez Berry!" He opens his arms in greeting and the bundle of girls all step in for a hug, Beth squeezed between Quinn and Hiram.

"Hi, Mr. B, the first," Santana says with a smirk. She whispers, "don't tell the other Mr. B you're the first."

"Santana," Hiram laughs. The night everyone came over to hang out and play before Rachel left was a good night for everyone. Santana had immediately warmed up to Rachel's parents and he liked that about her. "I won't tell, it'll be our little secret."

"Can I just call you H, Hiram? Makes my world easier," Britt says as she hugs him tight.

He nods, "of course. Call me H and -" he's interrupted by the sudden bright idea Britt has.

Her entire face lightens up, "oh! You'll be Papa H and Mr. B, the second - I mean, Mr. L - L, Leroy! He'll be Papa L."

Quinn chuckles to herself at the back of the group, thinking about how that all just sounds like characters in an awful porno. It's her turn to properly say hi. She waits until Britt is distracted by something else, "hey, Hiram."

Without asking or apologizing, Hiram pulls her into his arms, seeking to share comfort and acceptance to her. She appreciates the gesture and hugs him back, "Quinn, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now, honestly. I talked to Rachel before coming over and she reassured me of many things," Quinn blushes just by thinking about Rachel.

Hiram is proud that his daughter turned into such a great young woman, "I'm glad. And I'm so happy you're here. Lee's in the kitchen."

"Thanks for having us," Quinn hears Santana say to Leroy as she and Hiram approach the kitchen. "It's nice to have some professional cooking now and then."

"It's our pleasure," he tells her with a warming smile. Just as he says that, Quinn steps in his line of vision and he smiles even brighter. "Quinn! Beth! Hi, darlings! Quinn, come have a taste of my soup!"

Quinn does as told, walking around the table with Beth in her arms to where Leroy is standing with a spoonful of soup. She smiles at him and he winks at her. The soup actually makes her moan, unable to contain how good it is and her cheeks turn pink when she realizes this. "It's amazing, Leroy. Best soup I ever had, easily."

Leroy gives her a smile and then turns to Beth, "Missy, hi. H and I got a surprise for you later - yes, yes we do." He uses a goofy baby voice and wrinkles his nose at her when she giggles.

"Leroy," Quinn points at him. "Lee," she points again and then turns to Hiram, "Hiram."

Beth's eyebrows get all cute and serious as her lips pout, "Lee-" she says with seemingly caution. "Hee!"

The group laughs at her, enjoying the moment. Every time she manages to repeat a name, the accomplishment makes them all feel proud.

Hiram's hand is on his heart, "oh, Lee! She said our names!" He's teary, happy to have these girls in their lives. It's like Rachel found them four other daughters to care for and love and he just loves Rachel even more for it.

They eat together in the kitchen, everyone packed around the round dinner table. They could have sat at the bigger table, in a formal setting, in the dining room, but this feels more homey. Quinn likes it; she feels, unsurprisingly, safe.

After dinner and brownies with ice cream, Leroy and Hiram explain that they have a surprise for the girls and they ask if they'd like to follow them upstairs. Hiram speaks quickly as he leads the way up the stairs, turnind around many times to make eye contact with Quinn. Leroy looks just as excited behind the group, holding Beth in his arms and trying to contain their mutual excitement.

So maybe it's a risky idea, and maybe they should've talked to Quinn and Rachel about it first, but it just felt like the right thing to do when they heard of what happened.

"Now," Hiram slows down his speaking pace when he's standing outside of the guest room. Quinn's been up here too many times to count during the summer, and she knows exactly what is behind that door so she's not speculating what it could be. "We had almost no time to do this, but we can fix it as we go, as needed."

That confuses Quinn for a split second, until the door is opened and she is met with a banner, large and in red colors: 'Welcome Home, Quinn & Beth!' It hangs across the entire room, and right underneath it, in the center of the room, there's a crib. It's not the same as the one Santana and Britt have at their place which means that this wasn't them trying to get her out of there.

In fact, from Santana's gasp and Britt's smile, she can tell that this is a surprise for them too.

"Guys-" she tries, inhaling a shaky breath hoping that will steady her. For a split second Quinn is thankful she's not the one holding Beth or she would've dropped her. Tears are joyful, not sad, but she can't contain the force in which they take over her control.

Santana rushes to her side to keep her from literally collapsing and smiles against her ear, "you've yet _another_ home." She can hear the emotion in Santana's voice too and that's rare.

Nodding against Santana's face, there pressed against her own in an embrace, she feels Britt join them on the other side. The hug is powerful, it's cozy, and it's familiar. She feels at home in their arms, in this room, in this house. She has a pretty unconventional family, but they love her unconditionally.

"The crib," Leroy starts tentatively. His voice brings the girls back to the room, "was Rachel's. We still had it in the garage. We thought about buying one but seeing his one -" he smiles at his husband, and he knows he's thinking of baby Rachel as well. "Well, it just brings us so many good memories of our baby girl. We wanted Beth to have a little bit of Rachel in her too, if you don't mind."

Quinn lunges herself at Leroy, pressing herself against her own daughter and sending up prayers in thanks of their daughter. Blindly she reaches for Hiram, to her right, and pulls him in too. Unable to really say things, she hopes the hug conveys just how much all of this means to her.

She knows that as much as Rachel loves her, this was all Hiram and Leroy's idea. She knows that Rachel would've jumped on board as fast as someone can say 'Broadway,' but she also knows Rachel wouldn't try this because she'd be afraid of how Quinn would react to her asking to move in with her family. Sure, Rachel doesn't even live with her parents anymore, but it would probably still feel weird for her.

Finally, she's able to murmur something that may have sounded like, "thank you." Pulling away (but still keeping both men at arm's length), she divides her attention between both sets of eyes. "Seriously, I - This is the greatest gift you guys could give me, besides letting me love Rachel. She said I could borrow you guys whenever but you went above and beyond I don't even know how to thank you." He eyes are red, her nose puffy, her lips are glistening from streaming tears. She has seen herself cry enough times before to know exactly what she looks like now.

Except these men made her cry for being the parents she's never had; whom she now does have. She loves them.

"We love you and Beth like our own, Quinn." Hiram reassures her once she's finally let them go. Brittany has already reached for her left hand and Quinn knows she might be holding it a little too tight but Britt doesn't seem to mind; she presses back just as tight. "Our home is your home; our love is your love. Whatever you need, you can and should ask us because we're your fathers, too."

"I don't even know how to thank you guys..." She murmurs, suddenly embarrassed for not knowing how to react.

Hiram smiles, "really, you don't have to. We see how much you care for our daughter and that's all that really matters."

"Would you guys care to follow us to the garage now? We prepared a sort of homecoming party for Quinn," Leroy informs and winks at the girls, the first one out of the room and down the stairs.

Quinn is still trying to keep breathing, completely aware that she and Beth have practically been adopted by strangers. Not that Santana and Britt wouldn't have kept her there for as long as she needed, but she wouldn't want to be a nuisance. They're young and they shouldn't have to take care of her. She also knows that she can't stay with the Berry men for too long; she needs to finish school with good grades and get a good job soon, but having a child who depends on her makes taking the help much easier for her.

A pinata. There's a pinata hanging in the middle of the dimly-lit garage. It's a Dora the Explorer pinata, which makes both Bees happy, and Santana cracks up for a good ten minutes after she sets eyes on it.

The laughing subsides Quinn's need to cry. She dries her tears while laughing at the comical sight and looks at both men with thankful eyes. There's also an old boombox off to the side that Hiram turns on and cranks up. He puts in a mix tape that has clearly been forgotten until recently and every eye sparkles when the voice of Michael Jackson takes over the room. "I totally didn't know which tape this was!" They laugh and Santana announces she should be the first one to try and hit the pinata.

It's in this moment that Quinn excuses herself from the garage to call Rachel. Everything's been just so perfect, but she still misses her girl and she really wants to tell her about how wonderful the Berry men are.

Rachel picks up almost immediately, "hey!"

"Baby," Quinn half whines and half sings.

Rachel chuckles, "have I ever told you how hot I find it when you call me that?" Quinn can hear Rachel shaking her head - her hair is probably rubbing against the phone's microphone, "so. Hot." Quinn giggles along with Rachel. "So what's up? Did you go to my parents' for dinner?"

"I'm still here, matter fact," Quinn informs her. The smile that spreads across her lips is automatic. "Dinner was perfect; the aftermath is even better."

"They asked you to move in, didn't they?" Rachel asks, excitement brimming. She can feel her body buzz with positive energy. "I knew they would! I didn't want to push them - or you to - but I think this living arrangement is perfect."

Quinn says, "thank you, Rachel. For always going above and beyond for me even if I don't deserve it." Leaning on the wall behind her, Quinn dries the single tear falling from her right eye. It seems that her left eye has dried up. It's not like she can help all the crying today! It's an emotional day, and Rachel just intensifies everything for her.

"Quinn," Rachel's voice is warning. "Don't ever speak like that. You always deserve everything. Don't you get it, sweetheart? You've always deserved to be happy and - that's all I want to do for you."

"Me too. I'm happy as long as you're happy."

There's quiet on the line for a few seconds when Rachel asks, "what are you guys doing now?" She had been making a sandwich for herself in the kitchen when Quinn called and now she situates herself on the couch, next to Blaine who's watching Desperate Housewives. She rolls her eyes at him and points to the phone. 'Quinn' she mouths to let him know, and then diverts her attention to the sandwich. She takes a bite and listens to Quinn, crossing a leg under her butt.

"Your fathers managed to get a Dora the Explorer pinata in the garage. They put on MJ and Santana's trying to whack the shit out of the pinata."

Rachel laughs out loud trying to picture the scene, causing Blaine to throw her a playful glare and poke her on the foot. "Sh, over there. Trying to watch my show."

Rachel sticks out her tongue at him and tells Quinn, "I've never been good at the pinata. I think it's because I feel bad for it subconsciously."

It's Quinn's turn to laugh boisterously. She calms down with deep breaths, "you feel bad for them? You're such a sap!" She hears Rachel gasp and figures she has something in her mouth because there is a lack of a response and then a lot of coughing. "Babe, you okay?" She can't control the laughing and doubles over holding her stomach.

Rachel hisses, after finally being able to inhale a good amount of air. "You made me choke! Thank you for worrying about me and not laughing - oh! wait, you did laugh! And, I'm not a sap. It's just that they usually have faces and I get weirded out about beating something with such huge eyes."

"I'm sorry," Quinn tells Rachel, even though they both know she's still laughing about it. "If it makes you feel any better, I suck at it too."

Rachel doesn't miss a beat, "it's because you're left handed."

"What!" Quinn's grin is so large she could fit her fist inside her mouth. "No! My left handiness has _nothing_ to do with my inability to crack a pinata open! Don't offend my people, Rachel."

Quietly chuckling, Rachel says, "I really miss you."

"I know the feeling," Quinn admits.

At this moment, the garage door opens and Britt pokes her head out, "come on, Q! It's your turn! Santana couldn't do it and she's now pouting. And I'm too busy dancing to _Billy Jean_. Except for right now. Because right now I'm talking to you." With a flash of a smile, Britt's gone and Quinn's alone with Rachel again.

"You should go. Have fun," Rachel takes another bite of her sandwich and glances at Blaine with a saddened look. He looks sympathetically at her and pulls on her feet. He massages them as she says goodbye, only because he is such a great best friend. "Tell my dads I said I love them, and the girls that I miss them too."

"Good night, Rach." Quinn clicks off and Rachel sighs.

"It's hard, huh? Being away when she needs you so much?" Blaine offers.

She nods silently, letting her back rest on the arm of the sofa and letting her head fall back. "I mean, I just miss her so much. I know she's safe right now, but I -" she attempts at a smile and he tickles the soles of her feet. She lightly kicks him off, "Blaine Bear, what would I do without you here?"

"You'd have to pay for feet massages," he laughs.

"The atrocity!" Rachel exclaims and jumps across the couch to tackle him. She's usually not this needy, but now she feels like it'd be nice to have someone hold her. "You're the best."

"Yeah, I know." She feels his upper body shaking beneath her as she gets comfortable against his chest, next to his heart. His arms wrap around her midsection and he keeps her warm. "I'm sorry I'm not Quinn," he tells her, eyes focused on the TV.

Rachel doesn't say anything to that because it'd sound too selfish. She's just grateful Blaine doesn't blame her for thinking the same thing. As amazing as he is, even when he lets her use his body to feel safe like right now, he's not her girlfriend. His heart thumping against her ear beats at a different cadence than Quinn's it seems. Rachel instead says, "I'm just really happy she's okay tonight."

"You do realize that Quinn's only this happy and safe because of you in her life, right?"

"Well, it's also because of me that she wasn't safe in the first place..."

Blaine's voice comes out an octave higher in shock, "_what_?! Rachel, no. Don't blame yourself for loving her. It's not your fault Quinn comes from such a ridiculous family. You came into her life to show the beauty that's in the world; that true love exists. Sooner or later, she'd realize she was attracted to girls. It's just good that she had _you_. And do you honestly believe her mother would've done anything to hurt her physically? I mean, from what you told me about Judy Fabray, she seems like she's the kind of mother who just hasn't figured out how to show she loves her daughter."

Rachel thinks over about what Blaine's telling her and she hopes that maybe he's right. "No, I didn't honestly think Judy would hurt Quinn or throw her out or anything. But Quinn's already felt the pain of not being accepted by her parents and it still hurts, even if she's older."

"I have a feeling, Rach, that her mother _will_ come around. They always do; she'll realize how good you are to Quinn and how you make her happy, and that's all the matters. The genitals between your legs shouldn't be that important."

"god! Blaine!" Rachel laughs, suddenly out of her stupor. "I'm hoping Judy doesn't word it like that."

Blaine tightens his embrace on her, "diction of choice is irrelevant - the message is what's important."

They decide to watch a good lesbian movie to make Rachel feel better. They settle on _Imagine Me and You _because Piper Perabo and Lena Headey. It's a classic.

When Rachel goes to bed later that night, she sees that Quinn's sent her a message earlier. The message reads, "I know I've said it before but thank you for not giving up on me when we met. You've made my world a thousand times more colorful. Xx."_  
_

She goes to sleep with a satisfied, reassured smile on her face.


	29. Chapter 29 - Home Away From Home

**Chapter 29 - Home Away From Home**

"...I know this is inappropriate of me and I don't deserve your help but I'd really love it if you could get Quinn to call me. Thank you, Rachel. I know you must be angry at me and I don't blame you, I just wan-" the voicemail cuts off and Rachel breathes out slowly to regain composure. She checked her phone during break for the play, expecting a call from Quinn, maybe her parents. Not Judy.

It's been a week and a half since the whole thing with Judy went down and Rachel knows for a fact that Quinn's been avoiding her mother. She isn't happy with the things Judy said to Quinn about their relationship but she doesn't judge Judy for calling her. In fact, it kind of proves to her just how much Judy is willing to do to speak to her daughter.

Still, she's angry at Judy for yelling at Quinn that night and for trying to demean their relationship so she debates internally whether she should tell Quinn Judy called her. Is this even her decisiom to make? She doesn't know. She mulls over it as she finishes a quick salad.

She ponders over what Judy said. "Of course I'm angry with you," she hears herself speak to no one in particular, only thoughts of her girlfriend's mother. "I vouched for you, and you disappointed all of us." She listens to the voicemail once again to see if it helps her make a decision. What is Judy expecting out of this? That Quinn will pack up and once again return home to a place she can't be herself?

But for Judy to give up her pride and ego and call Rachel? Man, that sure takes some metaphorical balls. "Shit!" She exclaims while dialing Quinn.

"Hello?"

"How's school today?" Rachel tries easing her way into a conversation before telling Quinn about Judy's call.

"Slow," Quinn says with a monotone voice. She lays her hand on the desk in the library and rests her head on it, keeping her phone balanced on her other cheek. "How's rehearsal?"

"It's pretty good. How long of a break do you have right now?"

Quinn checks her watch, "about half an hour, then I have a quiz in my next class and I'm pretty sure he'll let us out early after that." She sighs and reluctantly raises her head to look at her notes again. "Clinicals have been crazy though. Good thing I work at such a chill place otherwise I'd think I'd be dead by now."

"Speaking of crazy..." Rachel uses that keyword as a transition. Maybe Quinn won't appreciate that adjective but she's merely inferring the idea that it happened is crazy, not Judy herself.

"Yeah?"

"So," Rachel clears her throat and quietly says, "Judy called. Judy called me, and left a voicemail. I was in rehearsal so I didn't really notice it until now." Rachel is trying to hide how nervous she is but she knows the speed in which the words are coming out of her mouth betrays her. "Then I debated whether you'd want to hear that she did or not and eventually settled on telling you ASAP."

There's barely a sound on the other side of the call until Quinn sighs and asks, "what did she want?"

"She asked me to ask you to call her and Quinn, don't you-"

"No," Rachel is interrupted by Quinn's stern word. "I don't think I should talk to her. At least not right now."

Rachel nods, although Quinn can't see her, and then says, "okay, baby. You decide when. But you can't avoid her forever. Does she at least know where you're staying?"

Probably not, Quinn figures. Maybe she should figure out a way to let her mother know she's at the Berry's and then also tell her to stop trying to contact her. It's not that she doesn't love her mom, but she's too angry at the moment, and figuring out how to deal with this entire thing with her mother breathing down her neck just doesn't seem like a suitable option. "I'll ask Santana do drop by."

"Do you miss her?" Rachel tries to be sensible about asking the question so she does so softly. It's barely audible and Quinn has an epiphany. She thinks that maybe Rachel can't quite understand why she'd _choose_ to not speak to her mother, considering Rachel's own history. She feels a pang in her heart for Rachel and convinces herself not to overthink the situation or compare her relationship with Judy to Rachel's relationship with her biological mom.

Quinn's honest, "most days I'm fine, but when it comes to Beth I just -" She smiles, thinking of how Beth loves to listen to Judy read to her. "But then yeah, other moments I really miss my mom. I wish I hadn't taken her for granted when I was younger."

"You should take it as a good sign that your mom at least wants to talk about it with you. Talking is a first baby step, honey." Rachel looks at her watch and gets up to throw away the salad bowl in a trash can right outside the doors of the studio. "I gotta go, I have another three hours of choreography rehearsal but you'll keep me updated?"

"Yeah, of course. You're right, as always. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Good luck on your quiz, you're gonna destroy it!" Rachel woops loudly in the phone and at least their conversation ends on a light tone.

After the quiz, which Quinn is sure she passed with a hundred, she goes through with the plan to do something for the Berrys to thank them for taking her in. She's been largely ignoring the fact Judy called Rachel because when she thinks about it, it both upsets her and intrigues her tremendously. So, instead, she put all her focus on this surprise for these men.

The night before, she recorded a video of _Rachel_ on Skype thanking them for everything they've ever done in her life; for being terrific parents to her and for never once making her life harder than it had to be.

Of course it was hard for Quinn to hear it - and for Rachel to talk about it in front of Quinn,- but as much as Quinn is a little jealous of that about Rachel's life, she's also happy for her. Because Rachel has received such open and judgment-free love, she's the girl she is today. And that girl is perfect for Quinn because she's teaching Quinn to let her own love grow tall.

Then, still in the video, Rachel thanks them for having such hearts that they didn't second guess giving Quinn a home. Loving her from the moment they heard about the single mother, and not worrying about what mistakes she's made. This is when Quinn started to cry.

In the end of it all, Quinn herself records a video. She starts by reading a letter she wrote because that was easier than talking.

When they are watching the video later, with Rachel present via Skype, Leroy and Hiram sharing the loveseat and Quinn holding Beth, the men find it hard not to cry. Quinn is also crying at Rachel's words.

And then it cuts to a shot of Quinn and Beth, and she smiles right at the camera. "I think Rachel's words were pretty much everything that needed to be said. And, I'm no singer like your daughter, but I can hold a note, I think. Beth and I can, right?" She looks at her daughter again and then focuses on the camera. "Turns out that this song just came up on my ipod the other day while I was coming home from work - wow, home," she shakes her head, still not used to saying that about the Berry househould. "I mean, I - well, this song is as much for Rachel as it is for you guys."

Rachel gasps, from New York. She wasn't expecting that, Quinn knows. But Quinn knows how much she owes Rachel as well.

"So, for the Berrys - I might have asked a friend, Puck, to teach me a song on the guitar. I learned over Skype so it's not perfect and I'll mess up, but -" where is it?" She looks behind the camera and Britt's hand shows up holding a black guitar by its neck. She hands Beth over to Santana and takes the guitar from Britt. "It's stripped down and raw, but I hope you guys like it. It explains a lot of how I feel inside."

On video, she starts playing the introduction to a song, and back in the living room, Quinn looks at Rachel already crying on the computer screen. She feels like she needs to sing for Rachel at some point, and what better time than now? She waits until Rachel looks away from Video Her to Actual Her and they share a smile before giving attention to Video Her as she starts singing.

_I am an architect of days that haven't happened yet_

_I can't believe a month is all it's been_

_You know my paper heart_

_The one I filled with pencil marks_

_I think I might have gone and inked you in_

_Little by little, inch by inch_

_We built a yard with a garden in the middle of it_

_And it ain't much, but it's a start_

_You got me swaying right along to the song in your heart_

_And a face to call home, a face to call home_

_You got a face to call home_

_So good you didn't see the nervous wreck I used to be_

_You'd never know a girl could feel so small_

_And you never look at me like I'm a liability_

_I bet you think I've never been at all_

_Little by little, inch by inch_

_We built a yard with a garden in the middle of it_

_And it ain't much, but it's a start_

_You got me swaying right along to the song in your heart_

_And a face to call home, a face to call home_

_You got a face to call home_

_A face to call home, a face to call home_

_You got a face to call home_

_Maybe I could stay a while_

_Maybe I could stay a while_

_Maybe I could stay a while_

_I'm talking like, all of the time_

_Little by little, inch by inch_

_We built a yard with a garden in the middle of it_

_And it ain't much, but it's a start_

_You got me swaying right along to the song in your heart_

_(Maybe I could stay a while_

_Maybe I could stay a while_

_Maybe I could stay a while_

_I'm talking like, all of the time)_

_And a face to call home, a face to call home  
_

_You got a face to call home_

The Quinn of the video laughs nervously and then the shot goes black.

Rachel is the first to speak. "Wow," she dries up a few tears. "You - you tricked me! You said this was for my dads and you needed me for support!"

Leroy stands quickly from the loveseat almost making Hiram fall off but Hiram's still trying to control his tears so he doesn't even get upset. "God, Quinn that was beautiful. It was the best gift, thank you so much." His brown eyes are glossy, she managed making all of them cry. He pulls her up by the elbow and crushes her in a hug with Beth in between them. "You're one of us now, okay? No matter what happens."

"Baby!" Rachel yells from the computer demanding the attention. "Do you know -" she is trying to slow down her breathing, "how - how hot it was to watch you play and sing?" She rubs her palms under her eyes, on her cheeks, over her lip - drying the tears that apparently won't stop.

Hiram's finally managed to gain some control and he's up, face up toward the ceiling, afraid that if he lets gravity do its thing, the tears will start falling again. "Anyway," he says to transition the thought back to those in the house. Rachel rolls her eyes but smiles anyway, "thank you, Quinn. This meant a lot," he tells her as he wraps her in his arms. His hug isn't as crushing as Leroy's but it carries the same amount of care and love. "You really didn't have to but I'm so honored that you did and I'm just - so overwhelmed that you did this for us."

"Are you kidding?" She asks, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "You guys have literally put a roof over mine and my daughter's head - you have done too much, even."

Rachel pipes in, "I'm not over the guitar thing," she reminds Quinn. She mutters something about wanting Quinn to perform it for her alone and then her voice starts to sound really distracted.

Quinn tries not to laugh at the way Rachel jumps when Leroy claps loudly at the computer screen, bringing Rachel back to earth from the temporary daze she had managed to get into. "Please, Rachel, keep it in your pants while your fathers are in the room-" his face is straight and his tone of voice is serious but the sparkle in his eyes give him away.

When the men leave, Leroy to the kithen and Hiram to the office, Quinn takes the laptop and Beth up to her room and settles in bed to talk to Rachel after turning off the lights. Only the light from the laptop lights up hers and parts of Beth's face.

"So, you like the guitar then?" She gives Rachel a teasing wink and laughs when Rachel groans.

"It's definitely a turn-on," she nods at Quinn, eagerly. "Oh, Beth's there. Awkward." She purses her lips and widens her eyes. The face's adorable and it makes Quinn want to take a bath in warm chocolate.

"Relax, she doesn't quite understand what that means yet," with another wink. She sets the laptop to her right and then lies back down - her face turned towars the laptop, hair sprawling over her face and all over the keyboard. She rests Beth on her chest, the chubby cheek laying on Quinn's shoulder. It's too much for Rachel - the sight is so cute she literally aws.

Rachel's on her desk, watching them, wanting to be near them but being kept from them by miles. Beth is almost falling asleep, being helf by Quinn. Her tiny eyelids seem to battle to stay awake but sleep eventually wins over and she succumbs to it. Rachel snaps a screenshot of it and saves it to her desktop to remember to have it printed later. She's sure many people would love a copy of this picture. "You're gorgeous," Rachel states, mesmerized.

Quinn smiles lazily at the video, her red lips parting just enough to make it sexy, "you're so far. I'd love to make love to you right now." Her voice is barely above a whisper because she doesn't want to wake Beth, - and she makes sure the girl is still sleeping before continuing. "You're breathtaking. Just looking at you right now, and I have all of these emotions in my heart - I just would really like to thank you personally."

Rachel looks away, shy at Quinn's words. She's generally not shy, but when Quinn is so earnest with her, she can't help it but feel like it's all too much. She feels her cheeks warm and then manages to look at Quinn again. "I don't know if it's okay to talk about making love when your daughter is right there," she points out, trying to subside her awkwardness. Only Quinn brings this side of her out.

Giggling softly, Quinn runs her fingers through Beth's hair, "she's fine. Making love is a beautiful thing, anyway." She smiles, her teeth showing in perfect rows of white, "especially when it's with someone as hot as you."

"Hm, I do appreciate the compliment. We are pretty hot together. Although it's only happened twice, sometimes if I'm going about my day and I think of one of our encounters, I'm brain dead for the rest of the day."

"You are, huh?" Quinn asks, very thrilled to hear this about Rachel.

"I mean, you've seen yourself!" Rachel makes a show of checking out... Quinn's face, because it's the only thing showing on screen of her body. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, Quinn..." Rachel tells her like it's some sort of personal, very secret information. "But you're a lot more than that," she finishes her thought.

She can't seem to stop smiling at Rachel. Those eyes convey such certainty. Every time she looks at Rachel, she can't help but think about how quickly everything seemed to happen, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She cautiously lifts her fingers from Beth's hair and presses her lips to them, and then moves it toward the screen. When she presses her hand up to Rachel's virtual face, the brunnette closes her eyes and pretends to feel it. "Thank you," Quinn tells her. She goes back to caressing Beth.

They talk for a while longer until Tina shows up in Rachel's apartment with Finn. Sure it's late over there but it's a Thursday night and neither of them work Friday morning. She's got a glass of wine in her hand and take out in the other. When she sees Quinn, she stops behind Rachel and waves, greeting her. They've only met a couple times over the computer before but it's never awkward between them. Then, Tina excuses herself and Finn and they disappear into the kitchen. "You should go to sleep," Rachel tells her.

Quinn nods, barely, and stifles a yawn. "Yeah, I have to be up before 6 tomorrow." She shares a pained smile with Rachel. "But, hey, thanks for staying with me for a while."

The noise coming frim the kitchen in Rachel's apartment gets louder when Blaine gets home too. Rachel apologizes for her friends and says, "Of course. I wouldn't trade this for anything." She leans closer and brings her voice down, "dream of me. I'll be thinking of you all night."

Quinn blushes at the thought, "good night, Rach."

"I love you," Rachel tells Quinn, who tells her just the same at almost the same time, before turning off the video.

Reluctantly, Quinn gets up from bed, turns on the bedroom lights, and sets Beth down in her crib with a blanket of a bee that Leroy and Hiram got for her over her little body. She leans down, moving light blonde hair away from her shut eyes, and kisses her forehead gently. Then, she turns off the lights again and goes to bed.

She's awakened in the morning by her phone ringing. It's really loud, and it must he earlier than six. Who could possibly be calling her - oh yeah. There's that thing with her mom. She checks the screen and sure enough, her mother's number flashes at her. She turns down the volume and lets it go to voicemail again, and decides that it's time to get up to go get ready for clinical.

She's dropping Beth off at Britt and Santana's when she gets another call. This time it's from an unknown number but she's not dumb. Santana only works later in the day, so she asks for a favor while they're eating pancakes. "Could you please call my mother and tell her that I'm at the Berrys and that I'm fine and for her to stop trying to contact me?"

Santana stops chewing, the fork mid-air, and stares. "You haven't told her?"

"I'm not speaking to her. I'm surprised she hasn't called you guys, she even called Rachel."

Britt speaks up, "oh! She called! But I just told her that you were Berry fine. I don't think she understood me." Both Santana and Quinn share a look, a smile, and then crack up.

"Thanks, Britt, love you," Quinn says as she's standing to go. "I gotta go," she says, gives Britt a kiss on the cheek. "But you'll do it right, San?" She rounds the table and squats in front of Santana, hand on top of her friends'.

Santana's eyes fall on the gesture and she rolls her eyes, giving in. "Yeah, I'll call her."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Quinn hugs her in a lunge and knocks the air out of Santana. Then she gives Beth a goodbye kiss and goes to school.

She gets a text from Santana later, asking if they could meet for lunch before Quinn goes to work, so they do. They meet at a small Colombian restaurant a couple miles only away from Dr. Evans' clinic and Santana tells her about the phone conversation she had with Judy.

"She's devastated. I think much more now than that time you stayed with us after your dad showed up around here," Santana tells her with a mouthful of arepas. She sucks on her thumb and then each finger before continuing. "I asked her that she leave you alone and she said that it's imperstive that you guys talk. Then she broke down on the phone and I swear to god, Quinn, it was so uncomfortable listening to your mom cry. I can't tell if she's upset and distraught because you're gay or because you aren't talking to her."

"Do you think I should be? She had _no right_ -"

Santana stops her with a hand up, "yo. Your mom told me that you didn't even give her a chance. She was in shock too. Most of what she said that day was probably out of shock and confusion than anything else. Come on, a random person tells you that she saw your daughter kissing another girl? That's a lot of information. Besides, she felt betrayed _you_ didn't tell her."

"Why are you defending her?" Quinn asks, her eyebrows bunching together. "You sound exactly like Rachel sometimes." Rachel doesn't have to say these things exactly for Quinn to know that this is something Rachel would say. That even if Judy said some hurtful things, she was hurting too, and that maybe, talking about it might help.

"I'm not defending her. I don't think it's cool that she tried to convince you this was a phase. But you're stubborn and sometimes you are too guarded and the people who love you can't show you how much they care." Santana steals the arepa still left uneaten on Quinn's plate and says, "at least talk to her. You don't have to go back home; you don't have to forgive her quite yet - just, communicate. You guys were doing _so well_ before this."

Quinn's quiet for a moment, thinking it through. How her mother would react to them having an actual conversation about Rachel. She asks, "did you say anything to her?"

Santana chuckles, "hell yeah. I took the opportunity and berated her for simply attacking you when you got home. I told her she had already dropped the ball with the Russell thing and this should've been something she did right. I think I talked for about twenty minutes and she literally just sat there and listened. I know I'm not your mother's favorite but I think she respects me now."

"I guess I should call her and see if she's busy this weekend. It really would suck to spend Thanksgiving angry at her, even if I'll be in New York then."

Santana leaves her to go to work and Quinn finds that for most part that's all she thinks about when she's in the clinic. Sam sends a text from Cali telling her to hang in there, probably because Devin must've filled him in the happenings of Lima. It's such a coincidence he sends it on the day she most needs it. She really likes this dude.

The clinic closes early on Fridays, and so she calls Britt to let her know she won't be picking up Beth right when she gets out and instead drives home. On the drive there, she goes over a thousand different ways this conversation may go and hopes that in the end nobody ends up dead. The egos in the Fabray household are all very big and that might be a reason why they can't ever get along.

She knows her mom is home because her BMW is parked outside the garage today. She walks up slowly, and then slower when she gets to the door. The bell sounds throughout the house and she prays for the first time in a long time that God will help her.

And then the door opens and Quinn's mouth drops, "Mrs. Dirk!" She's immediately angry. This lady is the reason all of this is happening anyway. "What the hell are you doing in my home?" It's exhausting that her mother keeps surprising her with unwanted guests. Behind Mrs. Dirk's head, she catches a glimpse of a shocked Judy and a couple of her other friends; she shakes her head at her mother and decides that it isn't worth her time, "You know what?" She says too calmly, "never mind. You guys have fun."

She turns and leaves, hearing her mother call out her name behind her. Not this again, she thinks. Judy catches her, even in heels, right before she opens the car door. "Honey, stop. I didn't know you'd be coming home today!"

"Is that supposed to help or -?" She doesn't spare a glance at Judy, her eyes already being covered by sunglasses, keeping the tears secret.

"It's just a meeting. We weren't talking about you or anything. Just, come in and I'll make them leave." Judy promises and reaches for Quinn's wrist. She pulls on it lighty, "come on, just go straight into the den and I'll get them all to leave within the minute."

She really doesn't want to be in the same room as Mrs. Dirk because she's afraid she might just yell at he or try to murder her and question why would she want to ruin her life, but she nods instead. And she follows her mother inside her childhood home, invaded by old loveless ladies, crossing them all and slamming the door of the den behind her.

She can hear Judy speaking to them in the living room. A smile breaks on her face when she hears Judy say, "yeah, well, she's my daughter and it's my problem so get out.

She thinks it's Mrs. Evans, Sam's mother, who says, "Quinn is an amazing young woman, you all. I don't see how her being in love with a girl makes her any less amazing. Now, everybody, scoot. Let's go home and let them talk."

In her mind, she makes a mental note to call Sam and tell him that she's figured out how he turned out to be so amazing.

The door of the den opens right as she's texting Rachel about being home. "I'm really glad you decided to come over, sweetheart," her mom says, eyes and voice much more different than that fateful day. They were also in the den, but this time it feels different. "I had a lot of time to think."

* * *

**A.N.: two updates so close to each other?! Whaaa-**

**anyway, the song is called A Face To Call Home by John Mayer from his Born & Raised album.**

**p.s.: QUINN IS GAYYYYYYY.**

**okay. **

**Xx.**

**TWiM**


	30. Chapter 30 - Pieces of a Whole

**A/N: I guess this is the moment where I warn people that there's Bible talk in this chapter. I'm not trying to push my beliefs onto anyone, I just wrote it as it happened and I think that with what we know of Quinn from Glee, this conversation makes sense. It needs to happen so that Quinn can finally move on and etc etc. **

**Xoxo,**

**TWiM**

**(I always wanna sign as Gossip Girl after I write 'xoxo.')**

**Chapter 30 - Pieces of a Whole**

The den feels both familiar and strange. Looking around, she recognizes the house she grew up in, but doesn't really feel at home. Even hearing those words come out of Judy's mouth brings a sense of trepidation. "You've thought about me?"

"Yes," Judy confirms and walks in the room further. "I recognize that my reaction mustn't have been easy to deal with." Judy looks rather small at the moment, recognizing a mistake and acknowledging it to Quinn. It even seems almost too good to be true.

"I don't understand," Quinn admits and picks at something on her shirt. She manages to look up for a bit and actually look at her mom in the eyes.

Judy paces, probably as uncomfortable as Quinn feels about discussing the subject, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I shouldn't have attacked you with the information handed over to me." She pauses, searching for the right words. "I'm apologizing, Quinn, for not handling it better."

Surprised is not a good-enough word to express how Quinn feels or what her face looks like. It's delightful, actually, to hear her mother actually apologize to her for once. She feels like her entire life after the pregnancy scandal has been a string of apologies to her parents. It feels nice to be on this end.

Although she loves hearing her mother apologize about her behavior that night, she can't seem to get over the fact her mom hasn't mentioned her being gay or Rachel. She thinks it over and decides to let it go for the time being and see where her mom wants to take this conversation. "Thank you for apologizing," she murmurs. Apologies haven't always been her forte, but neither has been accepting them - showing emotion to her mother in any way scares her.

"Now, about Rachel," Judy says. Her heels stop clicking against the floor and she turns to fully face Quinn. "I mean, I don't get it, Quinn."

And there it is. What she was expecting. "What don't you get, mom?" She hears herself ask, through gritted teeth, already putting her defenses up.

Sensing this, Judy tries to ameliorate the situation, "hey, don't get upset yet. I'm _trying _to understand. I'm doing this for you. We're talking; it's all I want." When Quinn nods to convey she gets it, Judy continues. "I guess I don't have to understand, it just caught me by surprise," she shrugs, unable to hide her feelings about her daughter's relationship with someone else's daughter. "It just... Sits awkwardly in my head and the more I try to make sense of it, the less I like it."

Quinn visibly flinches and even takes two steps back to regain control of her body. The confession certainly took her by surprise but she reiterates with one of her own. "She makes me feel whole, mother. In a way that I've never felt before; she understands me."

Judy frowns, still not completely on board with the idea. Quinn notices that the look on her face is the same look she gets when she feels physically ill; right before she throws up. Now, Quinn hopes her mother isn't about to hurl, but she stays quiet and waits for her mom to say something. Really, the being quiet part is harder than she thought and she finds herself tapping her fingers on her jeans.

Finally, Judy speaks, "But the Bible,-" her eyes wander around the room, searching for something to support her gaze. "I mean." It's clear that she doesn't know what to say, or how to say it. Elaborating on the thought, she and Quinn know, will only cause a bigger strain between mother and daughter. Quinn stopped going to church the first trimester of her pregnancy and Judy has always felt somewhat angry about it.

"Isn't it ironic, mother, that people only seem to take from the Bible what suits their agenda? Most of the times, I hear Christians say that we should really only care about the New Testament but when it comes to the topic of homosexuality everyone is quoting Leviticus. But you know what else is condemned in Leviticus? Eating pork, or lobster. Now," she takes a breath to steady her train of thought and give Judy time to catch up also. "Then they'll say, well Paul condemns it, too and that's the New Testament. Well then, he also says drunkards won't earn Heaven, nor will adulterers, and as far as those words concern this family - seems like we'll all go to hell." She ends her rant with a bite.

Judy is grimacing. The conversation isn't turning out like she planned. She opens her mouth to speak, but Quinn interrupts her.

"I don't hate Christians, or the Bible. Or God, for that matter. I just believe that people should take those things more seriously than they do. Instead of advocating the Bible to judge others and bring them down and condemn them to Heaven for believing different things or not fitting their mold about what they should be like, they need to preach about love. Isn't that what Jesus' life was all about anyway? I can't fathom, mother, Jesus hating a gay person. I think He must have loved them anyway." She confesses something to her mother that she never told anybody else. "I only don't go to church because I know that people there would rather not see me there, because they think I'm lost. Instead of welcoming me and supporting me, they've made me feel ashamed, as if they've never sinned before." A fleeting smile possesses her lips, "Imagine now." She chuckles and seems to finally be done with her thoughts.

"I had no idea that's how you felt about church, honey." Her mother seems uncomfortable, like she wants to hug Quinn but doesn't feel like she could. "I always assumed you were mad at me or your father and were trying to get back at us."

"I am, a little bit, still mad at you both. And at God. But I need to be, so I can figure myself out. I know that I can be mad at God when I do because He's the only one who can take everything I throw at him." Quinn runs a hand through her hair and then sits on the computer chair. "I just wish that you'd see me as me, and not characterize everything I am by the person I love, that's it." Her voice cracks at the end and she realizes that they are both crying. It's uncanny that they're related. She sees herself in her mother's eyes.

The emotional distress is high, and she tries to lighten it up by telling her mother something sweet about Rachel. "Look, I know you're all upset at Rachel and I for keeping you in the dark, I guess. But, you should know, that Rachel's always been on your side."

At that, Judy's eyebrows shoot up - that she wasn't expecting. "On my si- really?" There's a tremble on the corner of her mouth where she might smile but she doesn't. With the back of her manicured hand, she dries her cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"She's always believed you have it in you to be the mom I deserve," Quinn's smile is actually real this time. Her eyes shine and the wrinkles around them deepen. "I mean, she keeps telling me to come talk to you and fix this; she wants us to be okay."

"That's..." Judy looks for the right word, "very thoughtful of her." She walks toward the blue couch on the adjacent wall to the computer, parallel to Quinn. "She's a very sweet girl, Quinn. I don't want to dislike her."

"I know," Quinn says. "I think. And I don't want you to think this is her fault." Quinn has never once stood up for her feelings with such conviction like this. Except for maybe the time that Russell had been here, holding Beth. "It just happened. I fell for her and I couldn't stop it if I wanted to." And as an afterthought she adds, "and I really don't. I just - I would love for you to try and accept it. Even if you don't understand it."

"How am I supposed to accept something I don't understand?" Her mother inquires, frustration at the tip of her tongue. Quinn finally sees it written in her mother's face, that everything she said wasn't out of malice. It was just out of confusion.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I understood it myself until Rachel, but-" Quinn stops speaking, unsure of where to take that next. She takes a chance by softly adding, "and I really want my mom back."

Cautiously, her mom says, "I suppose we could start slowly." She purses her lips, "we could try again. I already met Rachel, and she's already spent time here, but -" Against everything in her head telling not to do this, Judy pushes through. "Maybe we should spend time together now that I know."

Quinn literally chokes. In her own saliva. That she had not seen it coming. How comfortable is she with the idea that the four of them spend time together now that her mother _knows_ knows? What if Judy decides to verbally attack Rachel? Or worse, embarrass her, or make her feel bad?

"Mom," Quinn drags. "I don't know if that's such a great idea, especially not now. Besides, Rachel's back in New York and -"

"Well, aren't you visiting her in two weeks? For Thanksgiving?"

And that's when Quinn gets at where her mom is trying to get. She stands quickly, "no, mom. That's not happening. You're _not_ coming to New York with me for Thanksgiving, to make Rachel's life a living hell."

"Quinn!" Her mother sounds _hurt_. "I won't be insulting to her! I'm actually _trying_ here. This is very difficult to me too, don't you see that?"

Quinn sighs and immediately says, "I'll have to talk to Rachel about it." Then she adds, "besides, wouldn't Frannie be hurt if you ditched her to spend Thanskgiving in New York with me, the niece she rarely visits, and a stranger? What would you even tell her? That you're spending Thanksgiving with her sister and her sister's girlfriend?" Quinn can't help it but sound bitter and hateful when she talks about her older sister, Frannie. That's why she rarely talls about her in the first place. She chooses to still talk to their father, and even took his side when the whole shiding went down. If her tone of voice sounds like Quinn's still harboring rancor toward her sister, it's because she is. Flipping through her memories with Rachel, Quinn wonders if she's ever told her about her sister. She hopes she hasn't. It's a topic she avoids as often as Russell.

"I'll tell her a white lie. I don't think she was even that excited about me coming to spend it with her anyways."

There's a pause while Quinn seems to think about what to do. Thanksgiving this year was supposed to be about her and Rachel. And Beth, of course. But New York was meant to be a distraction, an escape from Lima. An escape from her mother. And now this? It's like taking Lima with her. How is she supposed to even enjoy her holiday with her girlfriend and daughter with her mother watching their every move? Her mother even admitted being uncomfortable with the idea, but she wants to witness it for a week?

"I'll think about it," Quinn tells her. "I can't promise anything," she's quick to reassure but she knows Judy ignored that last bit by the way her face brightened up.

Judy says, "that's all I ask for! Think about it."

Quinn starts to get ready to leave, gathering her things and making way to the front door. "And you can't be upset with us if Rachel says no," Quinn warns Judy. "You'll just have to deal with Thanksgiving with Frannie."

"I promise," Judy says. Quinn now has to convince Rachel to say no, because knowing Rachel and her incredibly large heart, she'll agree wholeheartedly, if it means helping to fix the broken household.

The sound of Judy trailing behind Quinn is once again familiar to her ears. When she's almost reaching the door, with intents of picking up Beth with Britt and then going to her new home, Judy asks, "are you sleeping here tonight? I know that Rachel's parents must be really nice to you but this is your home."

A sudden flame stirs up in her - a need to protect the Mr. Berrys and the way they've taken care of her. "This hasn't been my home in years," she snaps. "Damn it," she breaths out. That was kind of uncool and insensitive. It seems like all she's done this afternoon was make her mom sad. She apologizes, "I'm sorry. Look, no, mom. I can't stay here. I need to be away from this place for a while, you get that, right?"

"Sure," Judy says, not convincing enough. She sounds small and lonely. "I just thought - I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I know," Quinn rushes to say. Their footing always feels wrong, no matter how careful or slow they tread. The tension is thin, and that's how it's always been in this house. "I'm really sorry I snapped." Then she thinks about their previous encounter and apologizes for that too. "And I guess I owe you an apology for how _I_ reacted that night." She blushes, remembering the words she used with her mother. "I'm really sorry for how I talked to you or what I said. About, um, Rachel and I." She hopes her mother knows which specific comment she's alluding to but doesn't elaborate further than that.

"It's already forgotten," her mom manages to say and smile. It comes across forced but she appreciates the amount of progress they've done in one talk. "We gotta continue talking, though. Okay, honey?" Judy holds the door open for her and she slips out.

"Yeah, mom. Of course," Quinn kind of shrugs and looks back at her car. "I have to go pick up Beth now."

Judy clearly misses Beth, by the way she reacts to her name. Her ears perk up and eyes enlarge. "How is she, by the way?"

"Well," Quinn smiles. "Maybe I'll bring her over this week, instead of to Britt's, and you can spend a few days with her."

A tear breaks away and rolls down Judy's porcelain cheek. "Thank you, Quinn. That'd be lovely."

"Um," she bites her lips, nerves hitting again. "Okay, bye." She feels like she should hug Judy, she is her mother after all. But just thinking about it makes her awkward and she can basically see the same in her mom. It's like looking into a mirror.

She waves, instead. From beside her car door, she waves and smiles when Judy waves back.

Santana is on her way home, Britt tells her, once she's there to pick up Beth. So she makes Quinn stay for a little bit before rushing to the Berry home. "I miss you," Britt informs her. "It's quieter than when you were here, even if you're mostly quiet all the time." Beth plays on the alphabet mat besides them with a book flipped open and upside down.

"I miss you, too, Britt," Quinn reassures her, watching Beth laugh. "And I miss seeing you dance from room to room."

They laugh over a glass of wine, and then Santana gets home and throws herself on top of Quinn, who's sitting on the floor. She smells like hospital and coffee, but Quinn welcomes the weight anyway. "So, how'd it go?" Santana asks while she's making an effort to stand back up.

"Oh, you know. She says she doesn't get it, but that she's trying to accept it." With a pause, for dramatic effect, she adds, "and she wants to go to New York with me and Beth to spend Thanksgiving with us and Rachel." After she drops the bomb, she watches for reactions.

Britt seems confused, "that sounds like a receipt for disaster. Although, I don't understand why someone would pay for awful things."

Santana corrects her gently, "it's a 'recipe' for disaster, babe. And," then she looks at Quinn, jaw dropping, "what the actual fuck. Are you taking her?"

"I gotta ask the girlfriend," Quinn says simply. "I agree with Britt - it's bound to turn out ugly, but she is my mom and it is Thanksgiving. And she is - above all other reasons, - trying. I mean, I think I want Rachel to say 'hell no,' but I'm curious to see what would happen."

"Will Rachel say no?" Britt asks, curious blue eyes staring at Quinn.

Quinn responds, one hundred percent convinced, "no. She'll say yes."

And she is proven correct after dinner when Beth's bathed and asleep, and she has taken a relaxing bath to rewind from her day. "It couldn't hurt to try," Rachel's voice says in her ear. "I think that it's amazing you guys could actually spend that long with each other and nobody end up too hurt. This conversation was extremely important and it's vital that you keep letting her in, baby."

Quinn can almost picture Rachel talking to her while sharing the same bed, if she closes her eyes hard enough. "I know. I know. She is trying," Quinn reiterates for what it seems like the thousandth time. "I only worry because I don't want her to end up hurting you."

Rachel laughs softly, "She won't, I promise. I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior the entire time and we'll have a fantastic holiday."

Quinn asks her, "You put up with so much to be with me. Why?"

The immediate response is, "because you're hot." They laugh about it, but then Rachel explains, "I put up with everything because you're you. And you're beautiful - inside and out. And, seeing as I'm a little selfish, I want to be that person for you: who makes you laugh, and gives you comfort, and makes you happy. I want you, like, all day every day. I think you're a strong person; you're an amazing mom; you are intelligent and driven. And I really want you in my life."

These conversations they have on the phone every night really do wonders for Quinn. She's always been insecure, even before Beth, but Rachel - Rachel makes her feel desired and that's not something she's used to feeling. Which is why she always ends up asking Rachel questions of the sort. Not because she's fishing for compliments, but to reaffirm that she's not dreaming the entire thing. And Rachel? Rachel's always so patient - always answering every question she asks, always honest. "You could have any girl you want, you do know that?" Quinn asks with light tone, moving on from the seriousness of before. She's still got that quickened heartbeat from Rachel's words but she tries not to melt into a puddle.

"So could you, stud. Like I said, you're hot. And with that kid of yours? Any girl would fall for you." Rachel clicks her tongue, "too bad I've already claimed that spot. Mine!"

Quinn laughs, "yes, I am yours," she says. It even surprises her, and the admission - as simple and as silly it seems - makes both she and Rachel speechless.

"I don't think I can wait another two weeks to see you," Rachel finally says after a few heartbeats of silence. "I need you here, stat." She whines and presses her face into her pillow, groaning out of urges.

The sound Rachel makes turns Quinn on. It reminds her of that day they had sex on her bed and that memory just turns her on even more. It tingles low in her belly and sends a feeling between her legs - and it burns the fire in her heart. Oh, man, how she's tempted of dipping her fingers in her pajama shorts. But _that'd_ be crossing the line when Beth's sleeping right there. "Shit," she murmurs when she has the picture of Rachel touching herself to her voice.

"What?" Rachel asks breathlessly.

"I, I. Well, I, um -" Quinn stutters. She feels a little ashamed about the directions her thoughts went. "Nothing," she finally settles on. "Just - you know."

Rachel, bold as ever, prompts, "please tell me I wasn't the only one who thought about phone sex?"

It is relieving to Quinn that Rachel says it first, and she says, "you weren't the only one. I'm very tempted but I - Beth. She's in here and that'd just be dirty and messed up."

"Oh, no! No, don't worry. I wasn't implying we should do it right now. But eventually. We shouldn't discard the idea." Rachel's the one having trouble explaining herself this time, "I'm totally there with you but - I, I really want our next time to be together. Like, make it special. I don't know. Is that silly?"

Quinn smiles, "no, it's not. It's very sweet, actually. You're never silly." She reassures Rachel, "we'll find some time to get rid of Judy and the kid," she says affectionally and then, "and we'll make up for lost time."

"Now that sounds like something I can agree to."

* * *

**A/N2: worry not, for the next chapter we have the reunion and uh oh - Judy is going to New York too?! Awkwwwward.**

**Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 31 The Guest of Honor

**A/N: omg, I know. I'm sorry! Enjoy! (I'm not really ultra happy with this chapter but it's been forever and I felt like I HAD to finish this today.) you kids know the drill - let me know your thoughts. and don't stop loving me just because I take forever to update (midterms and Spring Break are done!). seriously, don't stop loving me (#needy).**

**-TWiM**

**p.s.: still raging over psycho!Finn. Anyone with me? (TW: rape. but just for this p.s. note.) No wonder that our boys grow up thinking they can do whatever the hell they want and get away with it. Like raping, and claiming power and control over other human beings, over women. Because the media portrays that shit that Finn pulled as heroism, and it PISSES. ME. OFF.**

**anyway, I'm sorry. Here's for some happy times:**

**Chapter 31 - The Guest of Honor**

_"Stop."_

"Stop what?"

"Doing that."

"Doing what that?"

"What?"

"What?!"

Blaine sighs exasperated and stands from his seat across from Rachel. He crosses the gap between them and sits next to her, laying a hand on her knee to stop her shaking leg. "Sweetie, relax. It'll be okay."

Rachel's big eyes find Blaine's. She sighs and stops shaking her knee. He slowly takes his hand off her leg and sits back on the chair, "I'm relaxed," she says in a feeble attempt to pretend she still has composure.

She's hardly ever nervous. Unless it's Quinn. With or around or about Quinn - those kinds of situations make her nervous. And it's not only Quinn now, it's Quinn, Beth, and Judy.

Sure that Rachel is more than excited about the Fabray women being at her home in New York, but it's slightly terri-fucking-fying. "It's okay not to be," Blaine says. "I mean, a little nervousness is good but don't give yourself a heart attack, please. You're too young for that." He smiles and pats her on the knee once more.

Rachel is about to reply to Blaine when the voice of a lady warns them that, "Flight 278 from Columbus is arriving at gate G6."

She perks up like a dog when it sees food. She immediately looks to Blaine expectantly, as if he'll know what to do next. He chuckles, kinda, and shakes his head before hooking an arm with hers and leading them toward gate G6.

They're not far, and arrive to see other expecting friends and families. Rachel tries to calm her senses by making up stories of the people around her inside her mind.

After a ten minute wait, the first passengers began to come through and find their loved ones. It only takes Rachel about three seconds to see Beth's bobbing yellow head in a sea of black coats and actually recognize her. She can't run to them the moment she sees them because they're still on the other side of the security tapes, but as soon as Quinn is in her reach, Rachel pulls her in by the arm and drowns the two girls in a hug.

She's not dumb. She can feel Judy's presence, -awkwardly introducing herself to Blaine,- but she needs to focus on Quinn because she'll give her the strength. And it's not like she didn't consider how Judy would feel about the PDA but friends can hug friends, so she ignores the nagging in her head and keeps Quinn in her arms, Beth pressed between them with a constant giggling on her lips. "Oh god, I missed you so much," she whispers into Quinn's ear at some moment in their hug.

Quinn laughs, "I'm so happy to be here," she says in the same secretive tone of voice.

Reluctantly, Rachel pulls away from Quinn, looking at Beth. "Hey, Lil B. Welcome to my city," she smiles wide and takes Beth from Quinn's arms, moving in to welcome Judy too. "Hello, Judy," she says politely. Her voice comes out cooler than she had intended it to, but perhaps she's still wary of Judy's intentions. "Welcome, I hope the flight wasn't too dreadful?"

Judy stands in her spot, doesn't make a move to hug or greet Rachel but she does smile. "Hello, Rachel. The flight was fine. Thank you for letting me crash your Thanksgiving holiday. I know you kids had plans but my other daughter didn't want me either, and I didn't want to be alone."

Rachel makes sure to pretend she believes that's the reason why Judy is there and reassures her, "don't worry. We're happy you could make it! You've met my roommate Blaine, right?" She motions to him, and as she shakes her head yes, Rachel turns to Quinn. "I know you guys have met via Skype before but here he is in the flesh and bone."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Quinn," Blaine takes two quick steps closer and grabs Quinn's right hand with both of his. With a gentle press, he shakes it excitedly, "we're so excited you're here. Rachel hasn't shut up about it since she came home from her last visit to Lima."

Quinn smiles and lifts her left hand to join the other three between hers and Blaine's bodies. "Blaine, you're even prettier in person," she tells him referring to the first time they met via Skype when she couldn't help but blurt out, "you're so pretty!"

"Thanks," he says, laughing.

"Well, since everyone's been introduced, what do you say we go take your stuff home and go out for dinner?" Rachel asks, adoring eyes on Beth. She tickles her, eliciting loud laughter from the baby girl and then gives her a sounding kiss on the cheek. "Yes?"

Quinn watches it all with attention; she had missed her girlfriend and how good she is to her daughter. "Yes, definitely."

"Lead the way," Judy says. She remembers how much she liked Rachel before she found out about the true relationship between she and Quinn. She shakes the thought away, because Rachel has corrupted her daughter. She's doing this for Quinn, because she doesn't want to lose her, but Rachel being absolutely great to both Quinn and Beth doesn't change the way Judy feels towards her.

This is when Judy catches her train of thought. No, she cannot be doing this. She has to try _harder. _It's not hard to want to dislike Rachel, so she has to be extra conscious about not judging her, especially when she makes her Quinnie so happy. Just by looking at them, from a few steps behind (because she _knows_ she doesn't belong), she can see how happy Quinn makes Rachel, and vice versa._  
_

They look like a family up there. There's a couple inches between the two girls, but they are walking side-by-side and although they're not touching, they look like they're together. Rachel's carrying Beth, Quinn appears to want to be torn between wanting to hold Rachel's hand and watch her hold Beth. She looks beautiful, Judy admits. Her daughter's always been pretty, but the way her smile lights up around Rachel just makes her look gorgeous.

Blaine notices Judy's face and slows down his pace to match hers dragging Quinn's suitcase behind him. "I can take yours too, if you'd like," he offers.

"Oh," Judy says quietly, surprise in her tone. "Thank you, Blaine, but that's not necessary."

"Okay," he consents and looks right at her. "I can see where Quinn gets her looks from. You're very pretty, Mrs. Fabray."

"Call me Judy, Blaine. I haven't been a Fabray since the divorce. But thank you."

"Ah," he takes the bag from her anyway and says, "my apologies. So, have you been to New York before?"

Judy looks him up and down in his red pants rolled up at the ankles, the blue sweater and purple bow tie. "No," she shakes her head. "First timer. I've only been outside of Lima to go to Columbus or Cleveland."

Blaine smiles, "you're gonna love it here! Come on," he throws her bag higher on his shoulder and takes her arm in his. The action most surely throws her off, but his smile is warming and inviting, so she relaxes. "Let's catch a taxi."

Quinn literally takes a step back when she sees her mother arm-in-arm with Blaine. They barely met five minutes ago and are now giggling in each other's arms. She pokes Rachel, who looks away from Beth to see the sight and starts cracking up. "Yeah, that's very Blaine. She'll love him."

"I think she already does. Hey," she quickly runs a hand down Rachel's arm. Rachel looks at the action, and then looks up at Quinn, "I really want to hold your hand, is that lame?"

"No, honey," Rachel tells her, in a quiet voice so Judy doesn't hear the affectionate conversation. "I'm dying to touch you longer than our first hug - hold your hand, kiss you, just," they make it out of the airport, where Blaine makes it his duty to secure them a cab. "We'll find some time where we can and your mother won't have a heart attack."

Quinn whispers, more to herself, really, "I really hate having to sort of hide." Then as an afterthought, "again." She pulls on Rachel and they move a few feet away, "it just sucks that now that it's out in the open and we're in New York City - I, I guess that when I imagined this trip before, I pictured us being free to be be ourselves."

Rachel thinks about it quickly and, -"hey! Blaine Bear!"

Blaine comes over, "yeah?"

Rachel hands over Beth, "could you go ahead with Judy and Beth? Quinn and I will take the next taxi cab." She smiles, and he knows what she's getting at.

"Totally," he starts with enthusiasm. "I'll make an excuse or something."

Rachel hugs him, unable to contain how happy she is. "Thanks, babe. You're the best." She leaves a lingering kiss on his cheek and smacks his butt as he turns to leave.

They watch Blaine explain something to Judy who shares a strained smile with him and barely turns, probably not fully in agreement with the idea. She doesn't try to fight it though, she just takes Beth from Blaine and gets in the back seat. Blaine disappears inside the car too and it takes off, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone.

At last.

They both slowly turn away from the distancing car to face each other, smiles growing with each movement. Rachel's right hand immediately seeks Quinn's cheek. She leans into the touch and sighs, content. "Hi," Rachel says and bites her bottom lip. The feel of Quinn's lips lingers still from that night at the Daughter's dinner; her body buzzes with the thought of being able to give her a real kiss right now.

"Hi," Quinn breathes. Rachel feels a lot closer. Quinn doesn't think she can keep herself from falling under Rachel's spell and just - wants to give in. She doesn't know what she's giving up, but whenever she's with Rachel she feels herself letting go more and more. "Are you gonna kiss me?" She asks, her voice shaky with desire.

"Definitely." Their lips melt together even before the word is completely out of Rachel's mouth.

It's exhilarating. The rush Rachel feels journey through her body when Quinn sighs into her - she finally feels complete again. Kissing Quinn in public for all of New York to see doesn't hurt either. In fact, it does wonders for her ego. She's kissing the hottest girl she's ever seen, and she's seen a lot of those in New York. But none compare to her girlfriend and pride is not a strong enough word to what she feels by having Quinn in her arms.

Slender fingers grasp onto her head, and she reminds herself not to get carried away with the PDA. "I love your lips. You're a fantastic kisser," Quinn tells Rachel once they break away. They're still working on catching on their breaths, and Quinn notices that nobody around them even gave their kiss a second thought. She feels free.

"Thanks," Rachel says, letting her forehead touch Quinn's. "And so are you. Best kisser ever ever. And that's not only just because you're hot."

Quinn laughs, and Rachel just loves to be able to witness her head being thrown back; hair long and flowing; the wrinkles around her mouth and eyes; the way the laughter just takes over her body. "Thank you. So, when are you taking me to see your home, stud?" Quinn winks and grabs Rachel's hand to lead them to the curb where she tries to figure out this calling a cab thing.

Rachel watches her try for a while, being unsuccessful; three cabs pass by and don't stop. She says, "let me." She lets go of Quinn's hand for a little while just to be able to put her two pinky fingers in her mouth and whistle at the next cab. It comes to stop right in front of them and the driver hurries out to open the door for them. Quinn's stuff went in the other taxi with Blaine, so they don't worry about that.

Once inside, Quinn rests into Rachel. Feeling her girlfriend's arms around her makes her feel at home. She hasn't felt this safe since the night before she got found out. In the first few minutes of the ride she entertains herself by caressing Rachel's neck up and down, settling her body to face Rachel's front and looking up into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel looks down at Quinn and places her hand on Quinn's wrist, keeping that hand in place - hooked behind her neck, playing with the hair on her nape, and the thumb circling the same spot over and over. She dips her mouth to grab Quinn's lips with her own, "what do you say we use this time to make up for lost time?" She smirks when Quinn looks alarmed.

And usually Quinn would say no about making out in front of a stranger but then it hits her - she's in New York City. It's doubtful that she'll ever see this stranger again, and it's not like he's not used to people making out on his backseat. This feels new, and a little dirty, but she nods and starts to love the idea.

Within seconds, Rachel is straddling her. Those jeans sure look good on Rachel, but when don't Rachel's legs look good? "Fuck," Quinn breathes out at Rachel's assertiveness. She definitely enjoys it when Rachel takes control; it makes her feel wanted.

"Not yet, baby," Rachel laughs, wisps of warm air falling in waves on Quinn's neck, where Rachel's mouth is currently tasting. "But definitely later. We'll make it work," she mumbles and traces her tongue up to Quinn's ears, "then we'll fuck like we haven't seen each other in weeks, how's that sound?"

Quinn can barely think with all that Rachel's saying, honestly. She thinks she might groan or whimper, because Rachel giggles and attacks her mouth. Damn, it's hot in the cabin. The weather outside might be chilly - cold enough for most people on the streets to be in coats and scarves and gloves, - but Quinn can feel the heat increase between their bodies.

Rachel's place in Brooklyn is thirty minutes away with good traffic, but being early afternoon - almost rush hour - and adding the time it takes to get out of the airport zone, Rachel estimates about an hour of alone time with Quinn. Gorgeous Quinn. And she intends to make good use of it, although she has to keep reminding herself to take it slow so they don't end up having sex in the cab.

Suddenly, the sound of Rachel's phone pierces through. She sighs, unhappy with this turn of events and detaches her mouth from Quinn's. "Sorry," she mutters and pulls out the phone from her back pocket. "Hello?"

Quinn can hear that it's Blaine on the other side of the call, but she's not alarmed yet because Rachel seems to be calm. So far, so good. Rachel actually just looks irritated for the interruption and it makes Quinn giggle, regaining Rachel's attention to her. "You're cute," she mouths at Rachel, still straddling her thighs.

Rachel's mouth hangs open and she points to her own chest as if to ask, "me?" It makes Quinn laugh and lean forward. She finds the nook of Rachel's neck with her lips and proceeds to kiss that spot below her jaw that makes her crazy; Rachel starts to giggle uncontrollably while talking to Blaine, she can barely form a sentence. "Stop," she says, - without really meaning it,- and places a light hand on the back of Quinn's head, threading fingers through blonde hair, and urging her on. "Alright, bye."

The moment Rachel hangs up, she throws her phone to the side to free her right hand and grips Quinn's cheeks to kiss her again. The phone call forgotten, as if it never happened, she kisses Quinn and Quinn kisses back.

"What is it that he wanted?" Quinn asks, always curious. "Did it - um, oh." She's quiet while Rachel does that thing she does with her tongue and when they pull away again to try and breathe, she continues, "did it have to do with Judy? With, wit- my mom?"

"Oh, god, baby," Rachel whines, this time really pulling away from Quinn and exhaling. "Fuck," she cusses and then apologizes, "I'm sorry. But please, don't bring up your mother while we're -" she motions to their bodies, the almost nonexistent distance between heaving chests.

"Shit, sorry," Quinn says quickly and kisses Rachel again. "But it didn't have to do with Beth either?"

Rachel smiles, "no, they're fine." She runs her thumbs over Quinn's cheeks as she tells her, "Blaine just asked me to stop somewhere and buy him an ingredient he's missing for his lasagna. He wants to make it for you guys tomorrow for lunch. Which," she tilts her head in adoration, looking at Quinn with clear love, before turning to face the front. "Reminds me - could you drop us off a block from the original address?"

He cuts his eyes at her on his rearview mirror but then nods.

"Thank you," she tells him and decides that maybe it's best if she sat on her own seat for now. Pouting she climbs off Quinn's lap and crosses her arms.

"What are you doing?" Quin whispers in her ear, throwing an arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulling her closer.

Rachel snickers at the feel of Quinn's mouth against her skin and tells her, "it's becoming increasingly hard not to - you know, in this cab." She givens in and turns her face toward Quinn, who is now smirking down at her with playful hazel eyes and red, swollen lips.

"That's a problem, for sure," Quinn mutters, already forgetting what they were talking about because she can't help it but focus on Rachel's delicious lips while she talks. She decides she wants to taste them again, because the time they went without seeing each other was too long and right now she wants to make up for lost time.

Rachel hums and feels her body push off the seat, even closer to Quinn. Her limp arm is lifted and thrown around Quinn's neck, and so she grabs on to Quinn's hair and closes a fist around it.

She trails kisses away from Quinn's lips to her cheeks and then down her slender neck. Using a finger to hook on the collar of Quinn's sweater, she pulls that layer away and attacks her collarbone with open-mouthed kisses.

The car comes to a screeching half throwing both girls off balance - Rachel ends up with her butt half-off the seat. Quinn laughs at her but throws an intimidating glance at the driver through the rearview mirror. He ignores her attention but states the price of the ride.

Rachel fixes herself on the seat and reaches for her purse to pay. Quinn stops her and pulls out two 20s from her wallet. They argue with looks for a few minutes and Rachel ends up winning because of her puppy look. It earns her a sloppy kiss from Quinn. "Keep the change," Rachel tells the man when they're both outside the car, Quinn already pulling Rachel into the small New York grocery store. "Hon, you're so excited," Rachel comments but lets herself to be dragged by her girlfriend. They're actually holding hands out in the real world and nobody is freaking out.

"I've never been grocery shopping anywhere else but in Lima! This _is_ exciting," Quinn tells her. "Besides, I get to do this with you," she stops walking right before the closed doors of the store and squints at Rachel. "And you're the cutest, and mine, so yeah - this makes me sort of giddy."

Laughing, Rachel gives her a sound, loud kiss on the cheek and then reaches around her to open the door, "there. I feel the same, by the way. I'm really happy you're actually here. And that you seem to be doing so well, despite recent happenings." She takes Quinn's hand again and starts guiding them through the tight aisles and around people, looking for that one ingredient.

"Thanks to you, I'm alright. You helped me realize all the support I have. And your fathers! Don't get me started on them. San and Britt have been amazing as well, as always. And mom and I actually talk now, so, you know, things are looking up." It earns her a kiss from Rachel, in front of the dog food aisle.

Quinn has managed to grab a basket, somewhere along the way, and Rachel watches as she picks up items with her free hand and drops them in the basket, awkwardly dangling from the same elbow. The sight is hilarious.

Rachel tells her, "you know, we don't have to be holding hands, that way that process can be easier." She laughs and waits, because she knows Quinn won't accept the offer.

"This is fine," Quinn tells her, as predicted, and grabs two bags of gummy hears off the shelf. "I love gummy bears, baby," she tells Rachel with excitement in her eyes.

Rachel takes them from her hand, using the momentum to step closer to Quinn, and drops the bags in the basket for her, saving her the trouble. "I know," she tells Quinn. "I already bought you some, but we can take more." With a quick peck, they resume browsing.

Eventually, Rachel finds the missing ingredient - some kind of spice from the Mediterranean,- and they make their way to pay: Rachel holding one small container of said spice and Quinn with a basket full of random things. "They do warn you not to go shopping when hungry," she says when they're putting everything on the belt.

"Why am I under the impression that this happens whether you're hungry or not?" Rachel jokes and greets the lady working the cash register, "hey, Monica."

Monica, looking like she's in her late fifties with greying hair and bright blue eyes, smiles at Rachel then a Quinn. "Hello, Rachel!" She spies Quinn again and with a knowing smile asks as she scans the items, "is this the girlfriend you won't shut up about?" Her strong accent is charming, in that way only older ladies can accomplish.

Quinn flushes deeply, but smiles anyway, surprised but very endeared by the information. "Yes, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is my friend, Monica. I met her when Blaine and I first moved here."

"Nice to meet you, Monica," Quinn tells her and shakes her hand.

"Oh, likewise, sweetheart! Rachel here has not shut up about you since she's been back from Ohio. Every time she comes in here she talks to me for hours on end about you and your little girl - Beth, isn't it? How is she? Is she here, too?"

"Yes," Quinn nods and smiles at Rachel, questioning. Rachel just shrugs, as if admitting that yes, basically Quinn and Beth are the only topics she talks about. "She's in New York with Blaine and my mom right now, and she's doing very well, thanks for asking."

"I'm glad, honey," she tells Quinn with a genuine look in her eyes. "Your total's $47.32," Monica tells Rachel, who hands over a credit card and successfuly puts a hand over Quinn's mouth when she knows she's about to start protesting.

"Don't even," she warns quickly, with a disarming smile. "You're my guest of honor, babe, and you get whatever you want, when you want." Monica aws loudly before them and returns the card to Rachel. Rachel winks at her and then looks back at Quinn, "okay?"

Quinn nods but says, "I'm so writing that down for future references." Monica and Rachel laugh.

Monica looks so happy for Rachel, and suddenly Quinn just wants to get to know all of the people that Rachel knows in this large city. "Here you go, Rach," she hands over two large brown paper bags - filled to the top with about $40 dollars of junk food and candy; the spice was only about $2.50.

"Thanks, Mon, see you later." Quinn does manage to steal a bag from Rachel, which is convenient because this way they can hold hands again.

"Bye," Quinn waves timidly before grabbing Rachel's hand.

Monica waves back with clear enthusiasm, "bye! Nice to meet you, Quinn!"

Out in the street, Quinn comments, "so you don't shut up about me." Rachel looks at her with warm eyes, and she continues, raising an eyebrow, "that's nice. I like that."

"Yeah, well, and you know I _never_ stop talking. But, I mean, I missed you. Like, a lot. My apartment's just around this corner. You excited?" She bites back a smile, which Quinn makes sure to peck quickly, and they continue on.

"Yes! Very! Except that - while this first hour, hour and a half, in New York has been great, now we have to deal with my mother."

"We're here," Rachel announces, looking up at the red-brick apartments. Quinn stops next to her and looks too, worry starting to take over her face. "Hey," Rachel gets her attention. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine - I promise. We're all trying here, because we all love you. You just gotta trust this love."

Quinn stares, stares, then shakes her head and sighs, "you're right. Thank you again for agreeing to this." In a way, Rachel's right. No one is actually excited about this arrangement (not even her mother who came up with it) but they're all on board _for her_. "I love you."

Rachel grins at the words, always impressed by how they sound and make her feel - all that pride swells up in her chest every time Quinn says it - and she responds in kind, "I love you, too. Now, you ready?" She brings up their intertwined hands and kisses the back of Quinn's.

Quinn looks up again, uncertain about the future and what the break has in store for them, but then smiles, "Yeah, let's do this."


	32. Chapter 32 - One Step Forward Three Back

**A/N: blaaaaah. I don't know how I feel about this.**

**Stay awesome, kids!**

**love,**

**-TWiM**

**Chapter 32 - One Step Forward, Three Back**

Rachel opens the door to her apartment and finds it to be quite loud. Not surprisingly, Blaine has invited over Tina and Finn to meet Judy, Quinn, and Beth.

Tina practically tosses herself at Quinn when they walk into the small kitchen with the candy bags, "it's about time we met! I feel like we are already friends. Welcome to New York, Quinn."

"Thank you so much," Quinn tells her through a fit of giggles. "I feel like we're already friends, too."

Grabbing Finn by the hand, Tina formally introduces him. "This is Finn. Say hi, Finn," she tells the boy with an almost impatient tone.

"Hey, Quinn. I hope Rachel hasn't been too awful to you," he jokes with a charming grin. Then he looks back at Judy who is quietly watching the scene unfold in the corner, "I love your mom! She's so funny!"

Judy smiles at Finn's actually honest compliment and tries to not laugh out loud at Quinn's and Rachel's facial expressions. "Funny, you say?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah! She's hilarious!" Finn continues in his enthusiasm.

"Beth," Tina starts, pulling the conversation to another topic, "is so adorable. I've never met a smarter or prettier girl."

Quinn beams, because every time someone compliments Beth it's like they're complimenting her, "thank you, Tina! She is, isn't she? I'm very proud of her."

"Rachel wasn't kidding when she went on and on about her," Finn adds. "I mean, I didn't know kids her age are supposed to be this smart. I feel dumb when I'm around her."

Rachel pipes in, while unpacking the groceries, "you feel dumb around a lot of people." This makes Tina and Blaine burst out laughing, causing Beth to laugh too from the high chair they have provided for her. She is messily eating peas, picking them up one by one, sometimes even tossing a couple at one of the adults. Rachel helps clean Beth's arms that are covered in green and then picks her up, "you guys ready to go out to eat? I don't know why you guys are all stuffed in this kitchen."

"I was giving Beth her peas when your friends showed up," Judy tells her.

Rachel stops and looks at her, completely surprised. Not that Judy talking to her is that big of a deal; they _were_ good friends before everything went down. It's just the tone she used that was sort of telling - like maybe, possibly, she was trying to call a silent truce on whatever feelings they've had about each other since the coming - shoving - out of the closet took place. "Oh," Rachel finally says. She smiles, "come on, let's go. There's a place nearby I'm sure you'll love."

Judy smiles back, and Rachel wonders if maybe this trip might not be so bad after all.

And so they all go out to dinner, Rachel insisting on holding Beth all night, and manage to stay civilized. Even Judy and Quinn keep from attacking each other in front of Tina and Finn, and Rachel has to be proud of Quinn for managing so.

It's only when they retire to sleep - after Tina and Finn have already left - that it gets a little awkward.

Quinn doesn't say anything, she simply stands and looks at her mother.

Rachel tries, "relax, Quinn."

"I am relaxed," Quinn tells her, eyes narrowing at her mother. "I am going to give you benefit of the doubt and say that you didn't mean that."

Judy looks as if she's trying just as hard to remain composed. "I am sorry," she says. "I don't want you to think I have a problem with you guys sleeping in the same... bed," she inhales air deeply. "I... apologize, again." She places a shaky hand over her eyes in the darkening apartment.

"I think it's time you go to bed, mother." Quinn tells her. She looks away from Judy's questioning hazel eyes and focuses on a dark spot on the wall.

"Quinn," Rachel says, standing to come closer. Her hand rests on the small of Quinn's back, she whispers "she doesn't understand it yet but she's clearly trying.

Blaine notices how uncomfortable Judy is so he comes to the rescue, "come on, Judy, I'll walk you to the room." Judy is staying in Blaine's room for the stay, after he insisted; he's taking the couch, which only sucks when people decide to stay up late. "We can gossip a little bit before going to bed." With a wink at Rachel he leaves the room, taking Judy in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Quinn says. "I'm so embarrassed by her comment."

"She didn't mean it in a hurtful way. If she had, I would've said something. She's here, she's trying, we'll teach her. The problem with people who don't accept gay 'lifestyle,'" Rachel makes finger quotes to emphasize the irony of using such word, "is that they aren't educated about it; they're scared. Your mom has a good heart, she just doesn't quite know how to express herself."

"Honey -"

"No, it's decided. Stop worrying about your mother hurting my feelings. I'm worried about you guys' relationship." Rachel smiles tenderly and brushes a few stray hair from Quinn's eyes. "But hey," she wiggles her eyebrows, stepping closer. Her hands move down Quinn's arms, she can feel how cold Quinn is, "you're cold, and we are now alone, and -" she purses her lips, "I know just how to get you warm."

Quinn's lips part in excitement at the prospect of kissing Rachel until they fall asleep. She bites her bottom lip as she leans closer and whispers, "I'm very cold."

"I guess we'll just have to do a lot of warming, then." Rachel tells her before they kiss.

They're on the couch, Rachel on top of Quinn, when Blaine comes back. He clears his throat and Rachel doesn't even rush to pull apart. They both groan mildly annoyed. When she raises her dark eyes at him, he looks just as bothered. "Go continue that in your room. This is my temporary bed."

"Fine," Rachel throws at him. She stands and pulls Quinn up. Quinn is mortified; she can't bring herself to make eye contact with Blaine as of yet, so she simply mutters an apology before being dragged away by Rachel.

The next morning Quinn wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs. It's weird because she instantly knows that her mother is cooking breakfast and that alarms her. Then, she remembers to relax. She takes one steadying breath, then another, then another. She rolls to her right, expecting Rachel to be on the other side of the small bed, but she's not. There's a wall staring back at her. Now that worries her.

She gets up, set on finding Beth, and she's not in her crib. Quickly she scrambles on clothes (she might have fallen asleep naked), and gets out of the room, the floor cold beneath her feet.

She finds Beth sitting in the high chair eating some kind of pureed fruit. Rachel is sitting next to her, with a mouth full of pancakes. Blaine is half-asleep on top of the counter, his hair twice as big as she's ever seen, chewing on some fiber-filled cereal.

Her mother is wearing an apron and a smile and holding out a pan of bacon at her. "Would you like some, Quinnie?"

Taken aback, she agrees, and throws Rachel a confused look before sitting on the chair to the other side of her after kissing Beth good morning. "What is going on?" She asks in a whisper. "Why do I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone?"

"Your mom was cooking breakfast when I came out here. She made me sit and try her pancake and I have to say - they're delicious."

Quinn stares at Rachel and then at her mother's back. That is until her mother turns around and they make eye contact. "Oh," Judy exhales. "I was just trying to be a good guest." She then starts to make apologies, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to make you -" she goes on for a while, Quinn still not sure how to take it all.

Until Rachel subtly kicks her shin and she interrupts her mom, "Mom, stop. You're fine. This is great. Really, thank you."

Judy beams, "I was afraid you'd be upset."

"I'm not, I promise," she says. Under the table, Rachel laces their hands together. Quinn looks at her and sees pride reflecting in Rachel's eyes.

Rachel mouths, "I'm proud of you," and smiles before going back to her pancakes. "They really are delicious, Judy. What a way to start the morning."

"Thank you, Rachel. If you guys would like, I could stay here and cook lunch, maybe get started with dinner while you guys go out to see the city." Judy offers effortlessly, as if she would actually be okay if this happened.

While tempting, Rachel can't agree with that, "no way, Judy. You're going out with us."

Blaine speaks up, "yeah, I'll need my new bestie out there with me. Besides, I'm making lunch today!" He winks at Rachel who just shrugs back, entertained by the way Judy lights up when Blaine speaks.

"Oh, you kids are too good to me," she says, focused on the pancake she's finishing for Quinn. She flips the pan over a plate and the third and last pancake stacks up on top of the other two. "Some bacon and we're good to go," she tells herself as she adds four strips of bacon to Quinn's plate. "I don't deserve it," she adds quietly as she hands over Quinn her plate of breakfast.

"Nonsense, Judy," Blaine says and hops off the counter. He walks over to the sink where he leaves the bowl he was eating cereal from and then continues, "you made us breakfast, and that's _all_ we need to know you're a good person. Breakfast rules." He picks up a crispy bacon strip from the platter, "too bad I had to leave some pancakes for these two otherwise I'd have eaten it all."

If breakfast had gone smoothly, dinner isn't the same.

"Mom, slow down the drinking, please." Quinn begs, trying to get Beth to eat her mashed sweet potato.

Judy dismisses her with a wave of her hand, "this is only my second glass," she tells Blaine, focused on his hair. "You're a very sweet boy," she remarks and slaps his face lightly.

As much as Blaine had taken to Judy when she first arrived, he's not enjoying this right now.

Judy hiccups and exclaims, "we haven't said anything we're thankful for yet!"

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow," Blaine reminds her, quiet annoyance in his countenance.

"Beth, eat this!" Quinn tries again, putting the spoon close to her mouth. The frustration is starting to get to her.

Rachel watches everything and wonders where the day went wrong.

Walking around New York City had gone smoothly, or so she thinks. Everyone had a good time, she remembers, trying to figure out if anybody had said an off-handed comment that offended someone else.

Blaine gets hit right on the face by the handful of corn Beth throws. He stands, at first aggressively but then he composes himself, and says, "I'm going to the bathroom." He turns and leaves without any additional comments.

Quinn doesn't even get to apologize on Beth's behalf. She slumps on her chair and gives up on trying to feed the girl. "I don't know why she's so fussy," she says.

"She's probably tired, honey," Rachel offers. She forgets for a fleeting moment about Judy and slides a comforting hand down Quinn's arm. Quinn catches Judy's eyes, narrowed on the action. Rachel does too, when she feels Quinn tense.

They all move at the same time - Rachel stands and hides in the kitchen, to continue to try and figure out what went wrong; Judy picks up the bottle of white wine and re-fills her glass, eyes glazing over; Quinn tries once more to feed Beth some corn, but this time she gets hit with flying food.

Rachel just has to hear the shriek to run back out to the dining room. "Beth! No!" Quinn admonishes her daughter. "You cannot throw food at people's faces, god!" it's never such a problem for her to get Beth to eat. Now that she's learned to pick up things, it just makes it worse. Reading Quinn's body language and tone of voice, Rachel figures she's just as tired and agitated as Beth.

Blaine is back from the bathroom, and he looks pretty worried about the situation. "Is everything okay in here?" He asks as he takes the wine bottle from near Judy. He walks across the room and sets it on the other side of the table.

"Everything's fine...!" Judy exclaims and picks up her glass to take another sip.

Quinn snaps, "no! Everything's not fine! You're on your way to passing out from drinking, Blaine is thoroughly annoyed by us, and Beth won't eat! And I'm so embarrassed and stressed about it all that I think my head'll explode!"

Rachel reaches for her again, trying to make the situation less upsetting for everyone. "Quinn-" she tries, but Quinn rejects her touch and moves away.

The look Quinn gives her kind of scares Rachel. It's not one she hasn't seen, but it's just never been directed at her. "Not now, Rachel," Quinn tells her. She glances at her mother, staring with judgmental eyes again, despite - and probably because (the pretending drops) - she's so drunk.

It hurts Rachel that Quinn not only pulls away but also embarrasses her in front of Blaine and Judy. She was only trying to help, but apparently Quinn seems to believe that a touch on the arm is too gay for her mother. Well, Rachel reasons, it probably is, but she's too upset to defend Quinn at the moment.

Judy stumbles as she tries to get up and Blaine rushes to her side. "Well, then. It seems that this dinner is over!" She manages to say after a few mishaps. Blaine helps her to her room and immediately comes back to make sure that Rachel's fine.

The brunette is two seconds from crying, he can tell, so he does his best to sound firm yet understanding as he tells Quinn, "maybe you should go to bed, too." He likes her, but nothing excuses anybody talking to Rachel that way. "You're probably just as tired as everyone else."

Quinn finally realizes her mistake. She looks between Rachel and Blaine, both sets of brown eyes angry with her. The muscles of her neck hurt, so she massages it, "I'm sorry, Rach," she mumbles. She steps forward, "I didn't mean to talk to you like that."

Rachel clears her throat and crosses her arms, looking at her feet so Quinn can't see the tears beginning to form. "It's fine. Quinn, go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow."

"I need to get some food in Beth," she explains and tries to make eye contact with Rachel. They've had stupid fights before, little ones, mostly about things outside of their control, but somehow this feels heavier. "Baby?" She asks Rachel.

Blaine notices the tension, "I'll get her to eat, you guys talk." He picks up Beth from her seat and she doesn't put up a fight as they go into the kitchen.

Rachel still won't look at her. "Rachel, I'm sorry," Quinn tries again and takes another step closer.

"Don't," Rachel warns her with a breathy voice. There's already that feeling in her throat; the tell-tale sign that there will be tear shedding if she does this right now. "Don't," she says with a bitter chuckle. "Don't come any closer, please." The distance might just make this less awful.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I am - it's just been difficult lately."

"I know," Rachel says. "I know how difficult it's been for you." She's been understanding thus far. She just doesn't want to be embarrassed like that in her own home because Quinn is still afraid. "I've been understanding about this -"

"Yes!" Quinn agrees immediately. "Yes, you have, and I'm so thankful about that," she tells Rachel in spirit of the holiday.

Rachel doesn't miss a beat, "but that doesn't mean it hasn't been hard for me, too. You ever consider that?" Still not looking up, Rachel dries the tears that managed to escape. "I'm going to take a cold shower and relax. Then I'm going to bed. You can join me later."

She leaves, barely missing Quinn on her way out.

The same minute Rachel leaves, Blaine comes out of the kitchen. "There, there," he bounces a sleepy Beth in his arms. "She ate," he informs Quinn. "I don't even know why but she ate everything. I think it's just been a really long day for this one."

Quinn thanks him, smiling out of gratitude, but it's an exhausted smile. "Thank you, Blaine," she tells him. Then she makes sure to apologize, "and I'm really sorry about my outburst."

He sincerely smiles, now that the moment's passed and he sees how she's really sorry, "it's fine, Quinn. We all have our bad moments. Just give Rachel some time and she'll be okay."

Quinn looks around her at the mess that is the dining room right now. She can only assume her mom didn't clean all the dishes once she finished making the meal (she had insisted). "Well, thanks again. I'm going to put her to sleep now," she tells him and he hands Beth over. "Then I'll clean up this mess."

"Oh, no! That's fine, Quinn. I'll do that tomorrow."

"Definitely not," she says and doesn't leave him room to argue with her. "You should go enjoy your holiday - it's not even eight yet. Go, go. I'll clean this. I need something to do, anyway."

"Are you sure?" He asks, uncertain. Rachel would probably kill him if she finds out he agreed, no matter that she's upset with Quinn.

"I'm more than sure." Quinn smiles, and lightly shoves his shoulder in the direction of the door.

"Okay," he agrees. Reluctantly he opens the door and questions her with a look once again, but she just pushes him away. "Call me if you need me," he throws it over his shoulder. She slams the door behind him.

Cradling Beth, she starts to sing a soft song for her baby girl as they make their way down the hall to Rachel's room where the temporary crib resides. "Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious?..."

Quinn's voice carries over, through cracks and spaces, to the bathroom inside the room, where Rachel is still sitting on the toilet, crying. Rachel tries to control her crying - she feels pretty pathetic - and finally gets up to get in the shower. Quinn's voice grows faint, she misses it. The shower creaks and moans before actually turning on. She leaves it on the coldest setting and steps under the jet of water.

The pressure of the cold water on her skin relaxes her, and it's exactly what she needs to center herself. She makes sure to wash her face because it feels puffy and swollen from the crying.

She's in the middle of shampooing her hair when she hears the door opening and closing. That means Quinn is in the bathroom, and she tries not to let the anger from before cloud her judgement. "Quinn?"

"Can I join you?" Comes from the shadow on the other side of the flimsy white curtain.

Honestly she wants to say no, but she doesn't have the heart to when Quinn sounds like that. She gives in, but she's still angry, she reminds herself. "Yeah, okay." She says and turns around, purposely so, that way she's not facing Quinn when she does come in.

It's quiet for a beat. Until Quinn sighs, "if you don't want me to, it's fine. I understand..."

Rachel feels a little bad. And really, honestly? She was lying about 'honestly not wanting Quinn in there.' She really, really wants her to come in. "No, I do. Please, come in."

The sound of plastic sliding over metal indicates that Quinn decides to stay. Rachel holds back the smile threatening her face, but only until the moment she feels Quinn's body press up against her back. "I'm so sorry, Rachel," Quinn whispers into her ear. "I feel awful about what happened. You know how my mother makes me crazy."

Rachel nods, enjoying the feel of being in her lover's arms. "I know, honey," she admits.

Quinn's arms move to hug Rachel, not leaving any space in between their bodies. She walks them forward, under the shower-head together. "Can you forgive me?"

Her eyes closed, Rachel finds comfort in Quinn's stronghold of her. Quinn did scare her but she knew the girl was a handful before she invested in this relationship. She won't make excuses for her though. "I can forgive you, but I have to admit that you scared me a little."

At the confession, Quinn's arms slack. "I know," she turns Rachel around so they can finally look at each other in the eyes. "I want to let you know that that'll never happen again. I don't want you to ever be afraid of me," Quinn adds as she leans into Rachel. Now Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn, keeping them still. Quinn burrows her head in the crook of Rachel's neck, her nose nuzzling wet skin there.

Rachel feels Quinn sniffle, "it's okay, baby. It's okay, I already forgave you." She runs a soothing hand up and down Quinn's bare back. It slides easily with the water. She grabs the back of Quinn's neck, lightly massaging it. "I know that your mom gets the best of you at times. I got upset because of the way you looked at me; the way you talked at me, not to me; and that look. The other time I've seen that look in your face was when you were talking about your dad." Quinn starts to sob in Rachel's arms. She attempts to say something - probably apologize again, but Rachel shushes her. "Oh, it's alright. Come on, stop crying. I'm over it and I should probably apologize for getting angry and for saying what I said to you when I was angry."

"You didn't say anything; you didn't do anything wrong."

"I should've been more considerate of how your mom's presence in the room would affect you. I should've known better and not have gotten mad at you for reacting that way when you were so stressed and ashamed by your mother's behavior and the fact that Beth wasn't eatin'. And then I told you not to come close? I'm sorry, that was cold and mean." Rachel's now smiling, trying to lighten the mood. She makes a pouty face at Quinn, who has stopped crying, although she still looks pretty sad.

"What you said was true though. This is difficult for you too. I've been kind of selfish about this situation, worrying about my side and my feelings. I never realized that it could be just as hard, if not harder, for you. I mean, you've been out for a long time. Having to hide again and measure every one of your actions must suck. I'm sorry I've been so blind to that."

Rachel smiles at her, happy that Quinn's caught on. "It's okay, really. Now that you understand that, and you've apologized countless times, it's all good." With a smirk, she pecks Quinn on the cheek. "And since I've apologized, too, I'd say we're good, agreed?"

Quinn nods and lets her hands fall to Rachel's waist. "Agreed. We're good."

"So no more pouting or crying or fussing." She gets on her tippy toes and kisses Quinn, her tongue making way easily into Quinn's mouth. It earns a moan from Quinn, who has to keep steady so they don't fall over the tub.

Quinn kisses back, eagerly. She's happy to be able to move on from this, "I love you. You're amazing."

Rachel beams, "I know!" She kisses Quinn again, "And I love you, too."

"I told Blaine I'd clean up the dishes, would you like to help me?" Quinn asks, giggling at Rachel's loud groan.

"Noooooooo," Rachel whines for about five minutes. Quinn just kisses the pretty little mouth that's complaining until she gives in.


	33. Chapter 33 -Abandonment and Gratefulness

**A/N: to celebrate the end (almost for me) of finals and this semester, a new chapter for you guys.**

**-TWiM**

**p.s.: LOL, I can't believe we're still on Thanksgiving. **

**Chapter 33 - Abandonment and Gratefulness, Thanksgiving Day Part I**

The next morning, Rachel wakes up at six to work out. She usually has the habit of waking up early to run on her treadmill when she doesn't have guests but she misses her morning workout. Besides, she wants to look toned for Quinn.

She rolls over carefully to face her sleeping angel and manages to move Quinn's arm back to her side. With a small kiss to Quinn's forehead, she rolls back the other way and goes to the bathroom.

After her morning ritual, Rachel gets dressed in work out clothes - a neon green sports bra, black yoga pants, and bright orange tennis shoes. Putting on the outfit, she finds, gives her seventy-five percent of the encouragement to go to the gym. The walk there is an exercise in itself alone. It's a good thing Rachel is so motivated as a general rule, otherwise she'd never get any exercising done.

With another quick glance at Quinn to make sure she's asleep (and she is), Rachel makes way to the kitchen to prepare a quick but healthy breakfast before leaving.

The surprise comes when she walks past Blaine's room, on her way there, and finds the door wide open and absolutely no one in there. The bed is made, there is a note on top of the pillow. Hesitation crawls down Rachel's spine, spreading fear through her nerves to the tip of her limbs. This is not going to be good. Knowing Judy's past records, it'll break Quinn's heart, and then Rachel will have to step in again to fix the semblance of a relationship the Fabray women have.

Rachel debates whether or not she should even read the note. It is addressed to Quinn, so it technically would be an invasion of her privacy. There's a troubling insistence in the back of her head, even as she puts the note away in her pocket that she should read it. She ignores it and starts making her way to the kitchen.

Halfway there, Beth wakes up. Rachel hears Beth's incomprehensible babbling coming through the open door. Quickly she makes her way to the girl, before she wakes Quinn up, and silences her with quiet shushing. "Good morning, Bee." She tells her with a smile. "Yes, it's a good morning, right?" It's been a while since Rachel got alone time with Beth, if at all, so she cherishes the opportunity to take care of her and let Quinn rest for a while. It is Thanksgiving morning and Judy just left. Although that still kind of sucks, it might also just be what Quinn needs to relax during her vacation.

Beth smiles right back, copying Rachel, and giggles. Rachel falls in love with Beth just as she fell in love with Quinn - each and every time she sets eyes on the bubble of joy in her arms. She falls helplessly and freely. It's not like she would want to stop anyway. Her heart already belongs to them and right now, craddling the baby girl in her arms, she promises herself that this daughter will never know what abandonment feels like. It's sufficient enough that she and Quinn have had to deal with it; Quinn continues to have to deal with it.

"Let's go get you some food, sweetie. Let your mother sleep some more. Then you and I can go last-minute grocery shopping and I'll start on our Thanksgiving feast, how about that?"

To Rachel, Beth's radiating green eyes seem to be excited about the idea.

It's nice to have Beth to accompany her in the morning to the grocery store she usually visits. She makes sure that Beth is comfortably sitting up on the cart seat and they travel down the aisles talking to each other - mostly Rachel talking, Beth babbling back - and stocking up on more junk food and candy; Quinn and Rachel alone have finished about 75% of the things they bought two days prior.

Rachel laughs a lot with Beth, mostly because of Beth's reactions to the faces she makes while looking at ingredients.

When they reach the cash register, Monica is at work. She immediately recognizes Rachel's company as Quinn's daughter and coos at how adorable she is. "Oh. My. God, Rachel! She is _just as adorable_, if not _more_, as you described." Monica walks around the register and leans in front of Beth's questioning but curious face. She introduces herself and caresses her chubby arm. "I'm Monica. You're Beth, right?"

"Little B," Rachel informs. It grabs Beth's attention, and she requests to be picked up by stretching her arms at Rachel. Monica awes at that too and goes back to her position to begin scanning the items.

Beth continues to stare at Rachel's face and poke it in various places as Rachel and Monica try to have a conversation. "Where's Quinn this morning?"

"Oh," Rachel says as Beth's little index finger probes her dimple. "I let her sleep in this morning. She's not about to have a good day," she remarks sadly.

Monica looks alarmed, "why not?" She bags the large package of Hershey's Kisses and moves on to the gummy worms.

Rachel whispers, just in case all of a sudden Beth can pick up on the information she's about to reveal. "Her mother decided to leave this morning without saying goodbye. I don't know how she'll handle it but knowing Quinn, I think she'll be pissed even if she's happy to be free of her mother. Know what I mean?"

"I'm so sorry, honey. Do they have trouble getting along?" Monica finishes ringing them up and informs Rachel of the price. "That'll be $34.67."

As Rachel shifts Beth to grab her wallet she says, "the whole dating a girl thing doesn't help their already strenuous relationship from having a child out of wedlock." Even as she speaks, Rachel is surprised at how judgmental that sentence sounded. In Judy's head it must be even worse. "She grew up in a conservative religious household in Ohio, of course her mother will have trouble accepting that."

"Maybe one day her mom will be able to turn her feelings around. I have a really good friend who was extremely homophobic until her son came out as gay - it happens, doll." Monica smiles in a reassuring manner and Rachel feels a slight tinge of hope, even though she knows she shouldn't feel encouraged. She is starting to lose faith in Judy, as much as she wanted to believe that she could get over Quinn's choice of lovers.

"Maybe," Rachel echoes back.

"Bee!" Beth exclaims, interested in hearing her name somewhere in the adult's conversation. Her little arms raise up, fingers dancing in the air.

"Look at her!" Monica laughs, helping Rachel balance the bag of food in her left hand and maintain Beth secure in her right. "Already a dancer with those spirit fingers," she jokes, earning a loud cackle from Rachel, which in turn, makes Beth start laughing hysterically.

It's a nice sound to walk back home to - the repeated intakes of air Beth needs to take and the unnecessary shrills make Rachel feel warm inside.

When they get back, Quinn is just walking out of the room, bed hair in place, eyes still droopy, yawning. "Morning, Little B," she greets. "Morning, baby," she tells Rachel with a pout, stretching her arms above her head. From a spot by the couch she eyes her two girls and looks suspicious, "where'd you two go without me?" It's only a thread a way from a whine and it makes Rachel giggle.

"We went shopping for more junk food for today and I needed a few ingredients to cook our Thanksgiving meal." Setting down the large brown paper bag on the kitchen counter, Rachel sighs at the relief of weight.

"You know how to make Thanksgiving food?" Quinn questions almost instantly, feeling a hand up her stomach, dragging the fabric of her shirt up as well as stealing Rachel's attention. Quinn yawns, "like, actual food?"

She shrugs, "Blaine actually does most of the cooking, I just get it started for him. My father did teach me how to make it though, I just always end up being pushed away from the kitchen." She laughs, unfazed by being seemingly unwanted. "He'll be back soon from his morning run, and then you and I and Beth can go take a walk around Central Park. It's beautiful this time of the year." Rachel finally approaches this gorgeous version of Quinn and tips up her chin, lips pouted and awaiting.

Quinn laughs at the sight - Beth is staring at Rachel with big, round eyes. Quinn kisses Beth's cheek first, with a loud smack followed by lots of tiny pecks. It makes Rachel open her eyes but she's not upset by it. In fact, she probably enjoys it as much as the two goofs. Then Quinn catches her by surprise, when she's in the middle of cracking up, and kisses her deeply. Her tongue tastes minty fresh, and she's suddenly awake for a second time that day.

The kiss seems to wake up Quinn, too. For real this time. She smiles, truly happy for being blessed by Rachel and Beth first thing in the morning. It's when she notices life is too good and something is missing; rather, someone. It's never this good, it's never this carefree. She looks around, searching for someone.

Without a doubt, Rachel knows what she's realized and what she'll ask next, so she prepares herself. "Here, take Beth and follow me."

The only reason Quinn finds herself following without questioning is that she trusts Rachel so much. She's confused as hell, but she trusts Rachel to not hurt her.

They make way to Blaine's room where Judy was staying and Rachel motions for Quinn to sit on the bed. "What's going on?" Quinn asks, needing to _know_ just how her mother could ruin this day for her. She looks around and notices how there are no belongings of Judy's in the bedroom and knows the answer as soon as she asks the question. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She asks, incredulous.

"Babe, language." She looks at Beth. "But no, this is not a joke. I woke up and this room was empty."

Quinn's right hand begins to massage her forehead, trying to release the pressure that's already on its way to a headache. "This is so typical of Judy. I mean, - I was pissed at her for wanting to be here and for being a constant pain in the a-" she stops herself before completing that thought. With a sigh, she finishes, "but it's Thanksgiving. It's - god, it's Thanksgiving and she abandons me! Us! She abandoned us."

Rachel sits next to her, hand to her thigh and attempts a smile, "I know. I'm sorry. But it'll be okay." Rachel leans her forehead on the side of Quinn's face before kissing her and pulling away. "She left a note, but I didn't read it. I thought that would be wrong of me, but I have a feeling about-"

Quinn interrupts her, "don't tell me that you have a feeling it's a good note, Rachel. I mean, I appreciate your concern and your positive attitude always but - seriously? I don't think I want to read that note. Her leaving says enough for me." Quinn stands, Beth still in her arms, and says, "do you mind if I go back to bed? I feel a migraine coming in." She sets Beth down on the bed, and she keeps a watchful eye for her not to fall.

"No,"Rachel tells her, also watching Beth, "of course not. B and I can start in the kitchen." She can feel the disappointment radiating from Quinn. "Honey," she tries, and Quinn looks with a blank expression. "Honey," she says again, softer this time. "You'll have a good Thanksgiving, I promise." She reaches behind Quinn's neck, pulling her girlfriend back into her arms, "I love you." She tells her seriously, eye-to-eye, nose-to-nose, lips-to-lips. "Okay? I love you, and I'll never leave you."

This is one of those moments she feels extremely grateful and blessed. At the times she feels the most alone, Rachel is present and Rachel keeps her grounded; she's not alone. She's loved and she has a beautiful daughter and a beautiful girlfriend. "I love you," she admits, gasping for air right before attacking Rachel's lips with her own for a second time that morning. "I love you so much. I'm so thankful for you, babe."

Rachel is satisfied that Quinn welcomed her in this time and let her comfort her. She feels connected to her, unlike the night before when they had that argument. "I don't ever want you to worry about being alone. Or Beth. I'll never let either of you go, I promise. I promise." Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn, who, surprisingly is not crying yet.

"You couldn't get rid of me that easily even if you wanted to," she jokes, a smile coming back on her face. "I won't ever let you go, either."

They hear the front door shutting loudly and know Blaine is home, so they distance from each other and part ways. Quinn goes back to bed to try and relax, and Rachel takes Beth with her to "help" Blaine with the food.

He goes shower before really getting down in the kitchen and when he comes back, Rachel is in the middle of reciting _Funny Girl _dialogue to Beth while peeling sweet potatoes. "And this is when she begins singing one of my favorite songs of all time, B - _Don't Rain On My Parade._"

Before Rachel can belt out into song, Blaine makes his presence known and takes over on the kitchen duty. Beth watches as he bosses Rachel around and the two dance around each other, making food and singing parts of duets with each other. They spend a while cooked up in the hot kitchen.

Beth begins to nod off - the warmth of the kitchen and the busy morning beginning to catch up to her. Since it's been some time since Quinn went back to sleep, Rachel finds this to be the perfect time to go wake her up and spend some time together. Rachel grabs the baby monitor from the living room and puts it in Blaine's, to where she drags the temporary crib she had set up in her room.

It doesn't take long for Beth to knock out. Rachel makes sure she has her blanket and her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Swagger, and kisses her on the forehead before making one last stop in the kitchen on her way to Quinn.

"Honey," she sing-songs her way in the room, the crack in the door letting some light in from the living room. Her blinds are shut, the room is completely quiet. "Baby?" She sets down her gift to Quinn on the night stand and perches herself on the edge of her bed to watch Quinn sleep.

She's like an angel - flawless in all the ways she's not perfect. Her nose has been broken, Rachel can tell because of the slight deviation on the bridge; she snores slightly - not like a truck driver, but it's above a cat's purr. And it's all endearing. Every time that they sleep on the same bed, when she wakes up, Rachel finds more and more reasons to love her.

Watching her is not something she can help, but it eventually starts to feel creepy so she tries again, "Quinn. Wake up, love. It's half past noon." Quinn stirs, eyes struggling to open up. "Hi, there. Do you think you're up for facing the day yet?" Rachel is concerning, tilting her head to Quinn's level.

Quinn smiles and checks to see if she's drooling on Rachel's pillow. "Hey," her voice sounds tired, but she just woke up so it's okay. "Yeah," she tells Rachel, not convincingly, but it's a start. "My headache's not too bad anymore."

"Do you want some water?" Rachel asks, already standing to fetch some if Quinn needs it.

"No," Quinn says, grabbing Rachel's hand to keep her from moving away. "Stay. Lay with me?" The way she looks at Rachel from under those long lashes makes it kind of impossible for Rachel to resist. "Just for a little while and then we can get up together."

Rachel makes herself comfortable, on her side, facing Quinn's sleepy head. "I'd be crazy to say no." Quinn smiles again, melting Rachel's heart into a puddle of love, and then sidles up to Rachel, resting her head under Rachel's chin.

"You know you're simply amazing?" Quinn asks quietly from her spot, her breath hitting Rachel's collarbone and setting an intimate frequency to their moment. "I'm just still trying to figure out how this happened."

For a while Rachel doesn't even respond. She doesn't because she knows that Quinn is working it out in her brain, trying to make sense of how her life's turned out thus far. She only hugs her tighter, to let her know that even if they can _never_ figure out _how _it happened, they can be sure that _it is happening_; that _it is real._ It's so real it hurts sometimes.

Rachel remembers her purchase earlier that morning while out with Beth and tries to turn to grab it on the nightstand. She strains to grab it, especially with Quinn hanging on to her so tight - laughing as she tries to keep Rachel from moving, - but she does. They're laughing when she sets the bag of Kisses in between them, and it only makes them laugh harder. "Oh, hell, yeah." Quinn remarks, letting go of all of Rachel's limbs to open it.

"Wow," Rachel complains while laughing. "Now that you know it's chocolate you let me go. You're so easy."

Quinn gasps, fake-offended. "You take that back or no Kisses for you."

"Which kind?" Rachel narrows her eyes, worried that she might be kept from Quinn's luscious lips.

"Both," Quinn says, biting her lower lip to keep her grin from breaking. It doesn't keep it from breaking. "Make good choices, babe. Take it back." She unwraps the first one, throws it in her mouth and moans at the taste and velvety feel on her tongue. For Rachel, this is like watching porn. Good porn. The kind that makes you hot and bothered all day.

She attempts to take one from the bag, unwillingly to let Quinn win without a challenge. Also, this is doing wonders for her.

Her attempt doesn't work, though. Quinn is too fast for her; she snatches the bag from between them and turns around on the bed, protecting the bag by using her body as a barrier.

Rachel gasps. "What! That's cheating! Turn around." Pulling on Quinn's shoulder, she demands that the bag be put in between them again. "You're easy and a cheater, goodness." She laughs.

It only further pushes Quinn. She sticks three other Kisses in her mouth and moans even louder and longer, practically having a mouth orgasm. "Shit, Rachel, this is really good chocolate." That pink tongue made a quick appearance as it licked Quinn's own lips and disappeared just as fast.

Rachel can't handle it anymore. Out of nowhere, she summons enough strength to lift Quinn's arm and pull out the bag from under there. She tosses it aside, on the floor, and while Quinn is still trying to get over the surprise, Rachel tastes Quinn's mouth with her tongue. "Fuck," she breathes out when the kiss finally happens. "You tease," she breathes out into Quinn's mouth.

It makes Quinn smirk, the way Rachel can't help herself sometimes. It makes her feel good about herself, and it's a huge turn on how assertive Rachel gets when she knows what she wants. "How can I be a tease if I'm easy?" Quinn questions but it flies right over Rachel's head because she's too preoccupied by Quinn's neck and jaw. It doesn't matter anyway, because Rachel's lips on her neck and jaw make Quinn forget... _all_ about how works... sentences. Forget... sentences, how they work. How sentences work!

She laughs when Rachel starts marking on that spot, her tongue soothing over the biting, and then she stops laughing because it hurts so good. Her fingers find their way to the back of Rachel's head, interlacing hair between the spaces, pulling her closer, claiming her closer.

With expertise and without delay, Rachel's hand starts tracing its way down Quinn's warming body. It follows a path down her stomach and into her shorts, where she soon finds out that Quinn is not wearing underwear and is _extremely_ expectant of what's about to happen next. Curiosity and her ego make her pull her fingers back out to check it out and pride really is a big motivator for her. She smirks at the glistening of her fingers and makes sure Quinn is watching when she tastes them.

"Better than chocolate, that's for sure," Rachel jokes when her lips are back on Quinn's and her hand back where it _belongs_.

Quinn gasps at the touch, bucks, and loses her mind for a second, but then she remembers just how much she loves the look Rachel gets when they do this at the same time, so she loses no time, whatsoever.

"Shit," she moans at the same time Rachel breathes out sharply. Their bodies begin to find the rhythm, only for both to realize that all the clothes are hindering the process.

It's Quinn who has to pull away first. She laughs as she does so, and then kisses Rachel's lips three times before running to lock the door and back. She jumps on the bed and rolls over on top of Rachel, "I'm going to thank the Lord so hard for you today." She nods as she leans forward to capture Rachel's lips in her own, "and soon you'll be calling on him, too."

The promise and the determined look on Quinn's face make Rachel tremble.

She's not one to pray much, but she's willing to pray to _Jesus_ to thank Him for Quinn. Quinn and her glorious, _glorious_ mouth.


	34. Chapter 34 - And Thus Spoke Sarah

**A/N: this is (now) 2 days late but it's out. I told my good friend BSheep that this was like a birthday gift to him so I hope he enjoys it! sorry I suck at keeping up! and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**-TWiM**

**Chapter 34 - "And Thus Spoke Sarah Shuster," Thankgiving Part II**

"Do you have the note still?" Quinn asks when Rachel is worshipping her shoulders with delicate kisses.

It immediately stills Rachel that Quinn would ask about the note right now. They're both unclothed, laying in bed, still catching breaths. "Oh," she says. "Yeah! Of course." She reassures Quinn and gets up, leaving one last longing kiss on her right shoulder, to pick up her discarded sweats. With hesitation she turns, hand in pocket and feeling the heavy paper, "are you sure, babe?"

"Not sure, but too curious not to," she shrugs, looking smaller by the second on the bed.

Rachel smiles sweetly at her and walks back, clutching the note in her right hand. "You don't have to be sure. I'm right here."

Quinn smiles back and kisses Rachel. She licks her lips with closed eyes and when they open - hazel and bright,- Rachel literally loses her breath. "I know. Okay, hand it over."

She does as told and leans back on the pillows propped up behind her. Quinn stares at the folded note and Rachel stares at Quinn stare. "You need to open that to read what it says," Rachel jokes.

"I know," Quinn tells her, "but what if she says she doesn't want to try understanding anymore? What if she's so repulsed by me that she doesn't ever want to see me again?"

"Babe," Rachel says in a soothing voice, lifting Quinn's chin to meet her eyes, "don't go there, okay? Judy _cares_ about you; she loves you. Just read the note."

Under Rachel's scrutiny, Quinn takes a deep breath in. "Okay," she exhales, "here goes nothing."

"Read it out loud," Rachel suggests.

"Quinnie," Quinn grimaces at her own nickname, one which her mother won't stop using. "Happy Thanksgiving!" She continues reading, hoping that this isn't just another disappointment. "I apologize for how I behaved last night, and I am so sorry I embarrassed you in front of your girlfriend and friend." Her mouth drops open at her mother's apology and at... she gulps, not believing that her mother addressed Rachel as 'her girlfriend.' "I am making sure you all have an amazing holiday by taking myself out of the picture. Don't be upset at me, please; this isn't me being a coward. This is me realizing I shouldn't have pushed to come in the first place. I hope you can still enjoy your vacation. I'm going to spend mine with a close friend who lives in Boston. Please, tell Rachel and Blaine thanks so much and that I wish them well. Give Beth a kiss from me. I love you, (and I'm working hard to love you better), Mom."

There is silence once Quinn is done reading the note. She doesn't know how to organize her thoughts about what Judy is saying and she absolutely has no idea how to feel about her mother leaving like this. She could've talked to her about it, or something. The note is very nice, but why couldn't she have said this all in person? She mutters a, "damn it," when she feels the tears have begun to swim down her cheeks.

A thumb dries each cheek and Rachel presses her forehead to Quinn's, "that was very nice of her." When their eyes connect, Quinn can see that Rachel's been crying, too. "And as small as this seems, Quinn, she addressed me as your girlfriend. Not as a 'special friend,' and _that's a big_ _deal_, honey."

Quinn sniffles, tries to gain some composure, and folds the note. "You're right. You're always right."

"I know," Rachel is quick to agree. "It's almost time for dinner, do you want to take a shower to release some of this tension?"

Rachel takes up to massaging Quinn's shoulders and continues to drop kisses as she does so. Quinn shuts her eyes, letting herself enjoy the moment and nods, "mmhm. You'll shower with?"

"You think I'm stupid? Of course."

They giggle the entire way to the bathroom. Quinn runs back when she realizes she's still clutching the note and she reads it one more time before settling it on the night stand.

During dinner, Blaine struggles with the wine cork, earning jokes from those around him. Smiling hazel eyes find Rachel's, Quinn winks. Rachel sends a kiss via air and then turns her attention to Beth, who's asking to be picked up from her seat. Quinn watches as Rachel is just as delicate with Beth as if it were her own child. It's amazing how well those two get along; it's like they've known each other forever.

As Blaine tops everyone's glass with the wine, Quinn makes sure that everything is warm and ready to be eaten. She sits down and pulls on Rachel's hand to sit next to her. Tina, Finn, and another friend of theirs - Sugar - find their seats, too, each looking more excited than the other about the meal. "Dude, this looks and smells amazing," Finn compliments Blaine.

He takes a bow to the applause of his friends, and says, "Beth and Rachel actually helped a lot." They all clap for the two, and Rachel makes sure that Beth knows they're clapping for her.

"So should we start saying the things we're thankful for now? Or after we eat?" Tina asks as she helps herself to a spoonful of green beans. "Because I could do later." She laughs and everyone follows suit, starting to serve themselves.

Quinn whispers at Rachel while portioning Beth's plate, "thank you for earlier. I love you," she kisses Rachel under her ear and feels the smile grow on her girlfriend's face.

"I love you," Rachel tells her. It's loud enough that everyone else hears it, eliciting whoops and hoots. It makes Quinn shy, red taking over her face. "Aw, baby," Rachel snickers, "you're so cute." That doesn't help - the cheering gets louder and Quinn gets warmer of embarrassment.

"Your sappiness is embarrassing!" Quinn tells Rachel in hope of stopping this moment. The smile on her lips probably don't help her case though.

Rachel pokes Quinn's side, "you love it."

"Do you guys need a room?" Sugar asks, completely serious. Then she nods in excitement as if she just came up with a great idea. "I'd totally babysit! Beth's such an angel."

Quinn burns even more at the thought of getting a room with Rachel when they have guests there. "Oh, my," she mutters from behind both her hands.

"No, Sugar, but thanks. We're alright for now. If we ever need a babysitter while Quinn's here we'll let you know.

After dinner, Beth nods off and Rachel insists in being the one to put her to sleep. Quinn accompanies her and gives Beth a kiss on the forehead, then steps back and watches as Rachel makes sure Beth is comfortable. She pulls up her blanket to her shoulders and turns off the bedside lamp. At the door, with only the light from the hallway streaming in, Quinn stops Rachel and kisses her deeply. Just watching the way Rachel takes care of Beth makes her crazy and she only wants to repay Rachel over and over again.

Breathless, Rachel opens her eyes, blinking, "what was that for?" She licks her lips and kisses Quinn again, because once she has a hit she needs more.

Laughing quietly, lips still attached, Quinn responds, "just - you and Beth, together. It's adorable. And it makes you look even hotter than you already are."

It makes Rachel giggle, and Quinn shushes her with a hand over her mouth. Rachel tries really hard not to laugh harder but she can't help it. Quinn picks her up and carries her only out into the hallway, then presses Rachel's back to the wall. A framed picture of Rachel with some friends is stumbled upon, it swings, and then it falls. The crash makes them both gasp and laugh. Quinn ignores Rachel's surprised look and proceeds to kiss her neck, multiple times.

Rachel moans, when Quinn licks her way up to those lips, and throws her head back and to the side, making another framed picture - this time one she framed of her, Quinn and Beth - fall. "We're going to destroy your apartment," Quinn jokes with a husky tone of voice.

"'S okay," Rachel tells her, grabs a handful of blonde hair and kisses Quinn again.

"Woah!" They both hear and turn toward the voice startled, to find Sugar with an amused smile. "Um," Quinn is turning beet red and Rachel has hidden her face in the crook of Quinn's neck, "I was just going to the bathroom..." She walks past them, winks at Rachel - who was just looking up to see if she was gone yet,- and disappears behind the bathroom door.

"Oh. My. God, baby," Rachel groans. Quinn lets her down easy and covers her face. "You're all red," Rachel comments and caresses her cheeks.

Quinn's eyes widen, "I had nowhere to hide my face, like you!"

"What?! Honey, I didn't _hide_."

Quinn laughs, "oh, my god! You were the definition of hiding, right here-" she points to her heck, with attitude. "You know I get much more awkward about this stuff like you." She grabs Rachel's hand and they start their way back to the living room.

"Yes, yes you do." Rachel admits. She stops Quinn and cleans some lipstick off her neck, "but it's okay. You're adorable when you get shy." The compliment earns Rachel a quick peck on the lips. They find their friends sitting around the TV, sharing a bottle of wine. "What you guys watching?" Rachel asks.

"Tina here found your stack of _The L Word_ and has decided we should all watch it from the beginning," Blaine informs.

Finn smirks, "I hear there's a lot of steamy scenes."

"He's in it for the girl-on-girl action," Tina says and smacks his hand on her shoulder.

Rachel squeals in delight and pulls Quinn toward the open spots on the couch, "Quinn! This is that show I was telling you about." Quinn just nods. "How far along are you?"

"We actually haven't started it yet because Sugar had to go pee-pee," Tina says just as Sugar turns the corner.

She seems offended but laughs, "you guys don't even know - I had my own _The L Word_ moment just now on the way to the bathroom. Or like, isn't there a show called _The Real L Word_ or something? Yeah, those two - going at it." She points her index finger at them and wiggles it around. "I mean, I'm _so_ not going to lie: it was _really _hot." She sits on the floor, next to Blaine, and he hands over the bottle of wine, from which she takes a sip. With the exception of Quinn and Rachel, everybody is cracking up about their situation. "I mean, _I did_ offer to babysit earlier so you should've taken it."

"Can we just... start, please?" Quinn begs Tina with the remote.

"Sure," Tina agrees, pleasing Quinn enormously. Tina presses play but continues to giggle under her hand. Finn is laughing but he also looks uncomfortably turned on.

Rachel notices how tense Quinn actually is about being caught when she feels her hand start to hurt. Quinn is holding it really tight but she probably can't even tell. With a glance at Quinn, Rachel doesn't see how she didn't notice it early - the surprise actually affected Quinn. Her free hand is on her cheek, and she is staring at the TV but not really watching it.

"Babe?" Rachel whispers. Quinn turns and smiles quickly before turning back to not watching the show. "Quinn?" Rachel tries again.

"Yes, love?" Quinn asks, not giving her full attention - finally getting into the show.

"You're alright?"

At this question, Quinn does focus, "why do you ask that?"

"You're squeezing my hand really tight," Rachel informs her and lifts their hands laced to show Quinn just how - Quinn's veins are popping. "And you don't seem to be enjoying the show."

"The episode literally just started. I don't even know what's going on yet," Quinn tells as she relaxes her grip.

"_Quinn._"

"_Rachel,_ I'm fine."

"Quinn." Rachel insists, "I know you better than this by now. And I know what's bothering you."

Blaine shushes them.

The room grows silent, and only Jenny Schecter speaks on TV about writing a book.

Quinn sighs out loud, annoyed that she was so dismissive of Rachel. "I'm sorry," she whispers back. "You're right. I was somewhat upset about what happened."

"It's fine, Quinn." Rachel says and forces a smile at her.

"No, it's not fine. I was rude."

"You were fine," Rachel insists.

Sugar says, "will you guys, like, be quiet, please?"

They shut up again. But, Quinn is itching to be sure that she didn't upset Rachel by not wanting to talk about the reason she got upset. She clears her throat, stands up and gives Rachel a pointed look.

Finn notices, elbows Tina. They both watch as Quinn disappears into the kitchen and Rachel shakes her hand before following.

"Do you think they don't think we know they're going to go at it?" Finn wonders out loud.

In the kitchen, Rachel approaches Quinn who's leaning on the counter. She shares a relaxed smile with Quinn, cupping her cheeks and looking her in the eye to reassure her, "i_t is fine._"

Quinn exhales, "I just- you know. I forgot that your friends are cool about this." Rachel grabs the moving finger in between their bodies and kisses the back of Quinn's hand.

"I've got amazing news for you, gorgeous," Rachel tells her. "Most of New York is 'cool with it,'" she air quotes. "In fact, not just New York; most of the people I know. The world couldn't care less."

"I know," Quinn says. Rachel looks at her with an unconvinced look. "I do. I - I just felt silly that it bothered me so much afterwards. Like, I know your friends don't care; I know they're not my mother. I felt silly that it affected me - that's why I was upset."

Rachel's smile turns into pride, "don't feel silly, silly. It's normal. Soon you won't even think twice about, say," Rachel takes Quinn's hand now resting on her hip and lowers it to her butt, "grabbing my ass in public." Squeezing Quinn's hand under her own, both get really into it.

Quinn releases a breathless chuckle and squeezes again, harder this time. Their eyes are connected with sizzling - "hey! Are you guys coming back or what?!" Finn yells from the living room. "We paused for you!"

"Fucker," Quinn whispers with some resentment.

Rachel bursts laughing at Quinn's reaction, and can't stop even as Quinn drags her out back to the living room and sits on the couch. "I cannot believe you just-"

Impulsively, Quinn kisses Rachel to shut her up and then freezes when she realizes what just happened. Her eyes remain closed as she pulls away. When she opens them, Rachel is staring at her with a pleased look. "Oh," Quinn says. She smacks her lips a couple of times and then decides, "what the hell!"

She wraps her arm around Rachel's waist and pulls her closer but dips their bodies down to almost touch the couch as they kiss. Their friends hoot and clap loudly. "This is so much better than watching it on TV!" Sugar exclaims as she jumps up in excitement.

Rachel puts a hand on Quinn's chest to slow her down and says, "baby, I - wow. But, um, we should stop before we end up showing them more than they want to see." Quinn is turning red but she irks an eyebrow interested (in doing that right now; when can they kick out the guests - and Blaine?). Rachel continues to her friends, "and you people, shame on you!" They laugh at her as she kisses Quinn once more before getting comfortable behind her girlfriend and wrapping arms around her. "Okay, press play, please."

Quinn wants to pay attention to Jenny but she finds the character boring so far. She ends up focusing most of her attention on Rachel's very beautiful face, the contours and the lines - the valleys and peaks of her profile. Their fingers are interlaced and Quinn counts each one as a reason why she loves Rachel so much, in no particular order.

Later that night she presents a list to Rachel that she wrote on her phone while "watching" TV:

"10 Reasons Why I Love You (but only because I ran out of time because there are more!):

# 1: How you love and take care of Beth as much as I do.

# 2: How you know exactly how I'm feeling at all times.

# 3: How you are so selfless. So much so that you lent me your parents and your home in my time of need.

# 4: How talented you are and how much passion you put into your art.

# 5: How you're such a good listener and how that makes me feel comfortable in opening up.

# 6: How you never force me to do things I'm not comfortable with but you always push me to try new things.

# 7: How you make me feel safe - always.

# 8: Sex goddess.

# 9: How you still have such a good heart despite your past; how you're so resilient when you have every reason to not be.

# 10: How much of a goofball you actually are.

Love you 10x10x1000-

Quinn."

"My favorite reasons," Rachel starts, grabbing Quinn by the hip and laying her down on the bed, "are..." she threatens to kiss Quinn's lips but not yet. "One... Through ten."

"Thank you for being amazing," Quinn says. "I'm so grateful that God sent you to me this year."

"Makes me want to believe in God," Rachel says with a soft smile. "The fact that you and Beth exist really does make me want to believe in God." Rachel was raised in the Jewish faith but eventually let go of it when she got to New York and college.

Rachel touches her nose to Quinn's and lowers her lips to kiss her.

"You make me believe in everything, actually." Quinn says as they lie down next to each other, hands between them. "Even in hope which was something I had let go of. I, well, um. You know I stopped going to church after Beth, but uh, you-" Quinn's eyes light up. Rachel loves it because even if faith and church and God aren't as important to her, she loves seeing Quinn finding this side of her again. "I don't know."

"Sam Evans once told me that they pray for you at the church," Rachel admits, feeling just a little guilty for keeping this information for so long. But only because she felt like Quinn would be mad. "Not in a 'hey, let's save the lost girl way,' but in a 'we hope God is taking care of her,' way. He said that in the few times he attended, someone always brought you up and said they prayed God would give you many blessings and that, you know, maybe someday you'd be comfortable going back there."

"But - when it first happened-"

Rachel interrupts, "yeah, well. People are people, Quinn. They talk, but they care. At the end of the day, they love you."

Quinn sounds borderline bitter, "why are you telling me this? And why are you defending them? Like you defend my mother."

A little offended, Rachel rolls to her side to look at Quinn, who turns her face just enough to make eye contact, "for the same reason I do anything for you - because I care about you; I love you. And I know how much all of this means to you - your faith, your God, your church family." She licks her lips, "I just want to see you happy and I know that you want this back in your life, you're just a little stubborn. I've been waiting for the right moment to bring it up but it never seemed to come around."

That answer effectively shuts up Quinn. After a few moments of silence, Quinn asks, with a curious tone, "Sam Evans said that, really?"

"Really, Quinn. Said that the only people who really have a problem with it are those old ladies that-"

"My mom's friends." Quinn concludes. "Well, of course."

There's quiet again but not as heavy as the previous times this evening. Finally, Rachel says, "my mom called today."

Quinn's head snaps toward Rachel so fast she feels it sting. Her grimace makes Rachel reach for her neck and ask if she's okay, to which she says, "I'm fine! Your mom called? She uh - oh, damn it. Your mother called you on Thanksgiving and here am I whining about me."

Rachel shakes her head and kisses Quinn on the chin, "it's fine, really. She usually calls on major holidays."

"When? Where was I?"

"I believe you were asleep and I was out and about with Beth, you know, bonding." Rachel's lips split into a gorgeous smile that makes Quinn's heart twist; it's such a beautiful agony, every time.

"Rach, why didn't you tell me before?"

"You are dealing with something much bigger than my non-existent relationship with Shelby. I mean, I don't even know why I call her 'mom' sometimes."

There's pity on Quinn's face and it makes Rachel kind of angry; she doesn't want people feeling sorry for her. "I'm sorry, babe. I - well, it doesn't matter what's going on with me, I want you to tell me these things, okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel agrees, "sure."

"Are you... Angry?" Quinn ventures. She hates it when Rachel's upset.

"Not at you, no." Rachel says, but adds, "but I am angry, I guess. I don't _like_ feeling angry, so I try my _hardest_ at not being angry but I can't help it."

"Do you think that maybe it would be good for you to have some... Closure, with Shelby? Like, I don't know, maybe meet up and talk?" Quinn suggests. "You're older now, than when you were in high school. You're grown up; you've matured. Maybe now you guys can talk to each other as adults. Be friends if you can't be mother-daughter, or just altogether end it." Quinn rolls into Rachel, whose arms are up over her head, her hands covering her eyes from the lights.

She considers it, "I don't know if my mom - I mean, Shelby, would even want to meet." She drops the hands from her eyes and manages another one of those large smiles at Quinn, "but hey, I'm fine. Don't worry about me - you've got your own mommy issues to deal with." She quickly kisses the top of Quinn's head and gets up to turn off the light.

Quinn is a little annoyed by Rachel's way of dropping the subject but decides not to meddle too much: her situation with her mother has _always_ been an issue in her life, unlike with Quinn that only started fairly recently, compared. She tries to think of ways to help Rachel, like Rachel's helped her and only comes up with one solution. One she isn't sure Rachel will appreciate or hate her for it, but one she has to try.

Rachel decides to focus on one thing only: her gorgeous girlfriend on the bed. When she reaches the edge of the bed, she gets on top and crawls toward Quinn and the halo of blonde hair surrounding her head. "You're perfect," Rachel says, kissing the exposed stomach on Quinn that she accomplished by lifting her pajama shirt.

"You make me feel - all perfect, all over," Quinn says, the ecstasy of what's about to come already building within her. "You sex goddess, you."


	35. Chapter 35 - Figure It Out

**Chapter 35 - Figure It Out**

"Did you get everything?" Rachel asks from the bedroom door, watching as Quinn packs the last things on her bed.

Quinn looks over her shoulder at the image of one sad-looking Rachel who is not willing to say just how devastated this is making her. She smiles and goes back to her packing, "yes, I did, honey."

Rachel steps into the room, wanting nothing more than to tell Quinn to stay and never leave her; wanting to give her no other options but to be with her. She knows she can't, but that doesn't keep her from wanting it. "Do you need any help in here?"

Shaking her head, Quinn tells her, "no, I'm almost done but thanks."

"Okay, well, um, Beth's eating breakfast with Blaine right now and she's dressed too. I saved you some waffles and oatmeal, and an apple," Rachel informs Quinn as she sits next to Quinn's suitcase open on the bed. She picks up a shirt from inside and picks at it as Quinn folds another one and settles it its place.

Quinn notices that Rachel's probably subconsciously trying to keep her from finishing the task at hand, so she gently pries the shirt from her hand and leaves a kiss on her cheek. "I need this," she finds another place for it in the suitcase and adds, "but thanks for taking care of Beth again this morning and for breakfast."

Rachel sighs and stands, admires Quinn's profile, and then admits, "I don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to go," Quinn is quick to reassure her. She turns, licking her lips, and kisses Rachel. "I really don't, but I have to." Rachel grabs her hands and plays with those slender fingers.

"I know," Rachel says, disappointed. "And it's only a month until Christmas." She smiles, albeit forcefully, and lets go of Quinn's hands in favor of holding her face. Quinn's nose scrunches up in a dorky smile, "and you'll get the best gift ever - me at home."

It breaks some of the tension, the way Quinn laughs, and it makes Rachel laugh the same way - loud and free. "Oh! You know what?" She asks, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. "We'll be living together, in your parents' home."

"Won't be much different than this week," Rachel says, with a secret look reserved for the both of them about their activities involving this very bed and this very room.

"It better not be, although I'm not sure how I feel about doing it with your parents there." Quinn tells her and gives another peck on her lips before going back to packing.

Rachel sticks her hands in her pocket to give them a place to live besides on Quinn's body. "Their room is downstairs, they can't hear." Rachel tries to argue.

"We can have sex when they're not home, Rach," Quinn offers as a solution.

"But you won't be home when they're not home. What am I supposed to do?" Rachel whines.

Quinn hums to herself and then turns to Rachel with pursed lips, "think about me?"

"You tease," she jokes and crosses her arms, still fiddling with what to do with her hands. "Fine, I'll just find something to do while you're out."

"What'd you do during summer?" Quinn asks, dumbfounded, palms turned up next to her body.

Rachel thinks and can't remember much, "I... waited... for you to be available?" She feels stupid, and kind of awkward now that she's admitting to not doing much. "I read a lot, and sang."

"Aw, babe," Quinn coos and goes back to organizing.

"Don't!" Rachel warns with a smile, "god, it's not like I'm whipped or anything. It's just that there isn't much to do in Lima if you don't have a job."

"Of course that's it," Quinn says dismissively. "Okay, I think I'm officially done." She zips up the suitcase and stuffs her straightener in the front pocket. "We should leave for the airport as soon as I finish breakfast." She lets Rachel take her hand and pull her in again.

Rachel stares at her face for a while, then says, "sounds like you can't wait to leave me."

Quinn shuts her eyes for a second and bites her bottom lip. "Not that I want to leave you. I just - I did something and before it actually happens, I want to be far from you." She's obviously joking, but Rachel misses her tone.

Rachel immediately narrows her eyes at Quinn. "What?" She sounds unbelieving, upset. "What did you do that would make you want to get away from me?"

"Before it backfires, you know? I want to be far so that you miss me too much to be mad at me," Quinn explains with a disarming smile. "It's nothing bad, I don't think, but you might be kind of angry at first."

"Are you joking?" Rachel asks, "because right now I, I really can't tell." She drops her hands from holding Quinn's face to wrap her arms around Quinn's slender neck.

Quinn sighs and holds both of Rachel's hands behind her, "yes and no." Squeezing Rachel's hands, Quinn shakes her head, "I -" she looks at Rachel with shameful eyes - as if guilty of something. It worries Rachel but she trusts Quinn so she waits with what she hopes is a patient look.

Quinn exhales loudly, her cheeks puffing up and slowly deflating. "I called Shelby."

Rachel looks at Quinn with wide eyes, wanting to believe this is a prank. The way Quinn fidgets but doesn't let go of her hands tells her that it's not a joke, it's not a prank, and it's not a game - but yet, Rachel finds herself laughing.

Taking a step back away from Quinn, she runs a thumb underneath her right eye where she feels a tear, maybe.

Quinn looks alarmed - her cheeks are red and her eyes search Rachel's face. "Rach?"

"Oh- my. Quinn - you didn't." She says, not checking, but telling her.

"I did," Quinn says. And then she adds, "and honestly, I'm a little offended this is how you're reacting." With a hand gesture to indicate Rachel's form, -hands on belly, slightly bent forward - Quinn side-steps her and picks up her suitcase from the bed. "i'm gonna go eat now."

"Wait!" Rachel exclaims, reaching for Quinn's arm to stop her. With a more serious tone and working to stop laughing she tries, "I don't even know how to feel, honestly." She blinks a few times to stop the flow of tears. Quinn still looks annoyed.

Her mouth a straight line (she doesn't find this funny at all), Quinn asks, "do you hate me?"

Rachel wants to laugh again at the ridiculous question because she could never hate Quinn, but she manages to contain the laughter this time. Instead, she wraps her arms around Quinn's waist this time and pulls her close. She tells her that, "I could never hate you, Quinn."

She stills looks somewhat upset, but she gives into the pressure of Rachel's body against her own and wraps her own arms around Rachel. "Are you angry at me, then? For overstepping this boundary? _Did_ I overstep anything?"

At this question, Rachel averts her eyes momentarily, thinking about the correct way to put her thoughts. "Honey," Rachel drags her eyes back to Quinn's piercing - and expectant ones, "even if you did overstep a boundary, I'm not upset at you. I'm not angry or disappointed. I see and understand you were only trying to help because you love me." Clear relief etches itself on Quinn's face. She smiles briefly and Rachel can feel her relax in her arms. "But I don't know if I want to do anything about this information, or about Shelby. I see what you were doing and I appreciate it but-"

Quinn's face closes up again. "Rachel, please." Clear worry crosses Quinn's usually bright eyes, "I worry about you. She said she's willing to meet up with you."

Dislodging her arms from Quinn, Rachel feels this conversation would work better if they aren't standing so close. "I don't want to meet _her_, Quinn." She tries to keep her tone in check because she's not angry at Quinn. She's not; she's angry at Shelby. And at herself - for still caring. "I have nothing to say to her."

"That's a lie," Quinn points out without even thinking about it. Rachel scoffs, now starting to feel annoyed by Quinn pushing the issue. "You have so much you need to talk about."

"Quinn, I'm sorry, but I don't think _you_ could talk to me about how I should deal with my mother."

Suddenly, the room is quiet. Hurt is prominent in Quinn's eyes. The only sound in the room is that of the two women breathing. And then, immediately, Rachel is apologizing because what she said was a low blow, and it was uncalled for. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry." She steps forward, trying to reach for Quinn's hands, but she simply pulls them closer to her body, avoiding Rachel.

It's quiet again, as Quinn mulls over what Rachel said multiple times in her head. "You know," Quinn starts, and Rachel listens apprehensively to know what Quinn's about to say. She's scared, of course she is - her heart seems to be climbing up her throat. Quinn's lips pull up, almost painful, as she says, "I was really only trying to help. I guess it's my fault for wanting to do for you what you've been doing for me."

A tear escapes her eye, and Rachel notices, but she feels guilty so she doesn't make a move to wipe that for Quinn. "I know, baby. I know and I'm sorry I said that - I didn't mean it; I didn't know what I was saying. It just - it just came out."

This is not the ideal way she thought Quinn and she would part - she was hoping for a happier circumstance.

"It's a little hypocritical in your part to react this way, Rachel," Quinn tels her, raising her head to look at Rachel in the eyes. Brown orbs swimming in guilt and shame ask for forgiviness through a look, but Quinn carries on, "you keep telling me to give my mother another chance; saying that if you had another go at your relationship with your mother, you wouldn't hesitate to jump on it. Well, here it is, Rachel! Here's your chance, so why are you running now?"

Quinn's stare is dead on Rachel, and she lingers, expecting an answer. But Rachel doesn't move, she doesn't answer. She looks small, standing with her hands tucked on her pockets. When Rachel doesn't say anything for a while, Quinn grabs her suitcase from the bed and rolls it over to the door.

Before she leaves the room she says to Rachel's back, "seize the opportunity, Rachel. Be happy."

Rachel hears the sound of the wheels of the suitcase rolling on the wood floor further away from her.

She's so afraid. She's a coward.

Embarrassed, she hides her face behind both her palms and sobs into them. "Shit," she curses. "Shit, shit, shit." She rubs her knuckles over her eyes again and again, only irritating them more. "Damn you, Quinn." For being right, she knows, but still she's so afraid of pursuing this thing with her mother.

It's not that she has abandoned her. It's that she's abandoned her twice. Quinn's issue with her mom is that they don't always agree, but Judy has stuck around. Even if making wrong choices, she tries. Sure, she may have let Russell kick Quinn out once but she took her back in, she went after Quinn.

Quinn could never understand the feeling of not being wanted such; as deeply as Rachel has felt, only because Quinn has always been wanted wherever she's gone. Just look at her and Rachel: from the moment Rachel saw her, she knew she wanted Quinn.

It is unfair of Rachel to be comparing herself and her situation to Quinn, so she stops thinking about it. Still standing in the middle of the room, Rachel vows to not hold this over Quinn and to try to sort out her feelings about Shelby. But for now all she wants to worry about is Quinn, and Beth, and not letting Quinn go back home angry or disappointed- or whatever it is that's she's feeling - at her.

When she makes her way to the kitchen, her mind's made up and her mood has changed completely. She feels Quinn look right at her as she steps over the threshold, but ignores it in favor of putting her attention on Beth.

"Where's Uncle Blaine, Beth?" Rachel asks but shrugs at his disappearance. He probably left once Quinn showed up to breakfast to give them one last morning alone. "I'm going to miss you so much, baby B," she tells her, smiling even though tears are threatening to fall. It's always so hard to say goodbye to her soft skin and curly blonde hair. "I'm going to count the days until I see you again, okay? I promise." She sits on the chair next to Beth's high-chair and takes over feeding Beth from Quinn on her other side. With a small smile and by gently prying the spoon from Quinn's grip, Rachel allows Quinn to focus on her own waffles. Beth seems to be enjoying her own smashed bananas with honey.

"Rach," Quinn tries, fork down.

"Baby," Rachel replies, looking up from Beth's breakfast bowl. She smiles first, then a smile takes over Quinn's worried look. "I'm sorry," she apologizes first. "For what happened in there. I don't want us to be upset with each other when you're leaving."

Quinn sighs, relieved. "I know. I was so stupid, and I'm sorry, too." Quinn knows she shouldn't push anymore, so she doesn't. She wants to urge Rachel to work on mending her relationship with her mother, only because she loves Rachel so much - no, adores - and she just really wants her to be happy. Completely happy. And not that she feels like she doesn't do enough for Rachel, but she understands that Rachel's still bitter about her mother. Fixing that might make it all better.

"Hey," Rachel grins from across the table, still feeding Beth, whose hands are all sticky from pushing the banana inside her bowl through her fingers. The girl looks incredibly proud of her work of art, and Quinn almost wants to do it too, jealous of how much fun Beth seems to be having.

Quinn looks away from Beth and echoes Rachel, "hey," a smile of her own threatening to split her face in two.

Rachel flickers some banana in Quinn's direction, causing her to gasp dramatically. "I love you," she tells Quinn as the banana hits Quinn's face dead-center.

Beth giggles in joy, clapping her tiny hands together. When the banana hits Quinn's nose, she releases a laughter of utter enjoyment, as if she's never seen anything funnier. Then she slams both hands on the top of her chair and makes the bowl spin.

"Look what you're teaching her, Rachel!" Quinn exclaims, a smile in place, really making her claim ineffective. Banana drips down Quinn's porcelain-like skin and falls on the floor, near her bare feet. "Gross," she whines.

"I think you look delectable, honey." Rachel jokes, sharing a wink with Beth and picking up more of the banana with the tips of her fingers. "But I think you could look even more delicious," she sing-songs the last portion.

Quinn points at her, "you wouldn't." She looks down at her feet where the banana that was once on her face now rests, reconsiders her statement, and says, "you wouldn't, again."

Now laughing loudly, Rachel simply nods, giving in and wiping her fingers in a napkin. She stands, walks around Beth, who's given up eating at all in favor of playing with the mush, and sits atop Quinn's lap.

The weight on her is welcome, and Quinn smiles up at Rachel. "I love you too," she tells her, eyes brimming with mirth and love. "Even if you like throwing banana at me, my little monkey."

Rachel can't contain the giggle that escapes her. "I'm not a monkey." She's holding Quinn's dirty face with her dirty hands, thumbs caressing those cheeks. Her eyes roam over the perfect artwork of God's hands and she feels the love pour out of her and find refuge in Quinn's heart.

"Well," Quinn says, very aware of Rachel's loving stare - herself not being able to comprehend how she can love someone so much. She does love Beth, but it's a different kind of love. They're both endless, and both unconditional. Except she never thought she would be loving another woman as she loves Rachel. "Even _if_ you _were_ a monkey, I'd still think you're really cute and adorable and I'd love you anyway."

"Key!" Beth says, still focused on the banana bowl. "Key!"

Both women turn their happy gazes from Beth to each other and laugh. "I'm never going to be able to chastise her for playing with her food when she's older now," Quinn informs Rachel, head tilting to briefly look at Beth.

"Who says you can't? I think that if a child wants to express creativity through food -" she trails off with a shrug and a smug smile in place. "Who are we to tell a child to suppress their artistic needs, Quinn?"

Quinn nods, eyes closed in determination, "you're very right. Maybe one day she'll become a famous food artist!"

"Maybe!" Rachel readily agrees. "And then I'll be able to tell all that I was the mommy who let her, and you were the mommy who didn't." She sticks her tongue out at Quinn in a joking manner and wiggles her eyebrows in a challenge.

But Quinn isn't paying anymore attention to any of that, even as she notices Rachel's lips are still moving, which means she's probably still talking.

Her brain got stuck to when Rachel called herself Beth's mommy.

Beth's _other_ mommy.

They had never talked about that before. Sure, it's crossed Quinn's mind, but she didn't know that it crossed Rachel's too. And the way she said it was so casual and so certain that Quinn only felt her heart grow bigger. Rachel had no doubts about being in their lives in the future, about them being a family. Maybe it was too soon to be thinking about that, but they already were a family of some sorts.

Quinn's mind drifts to daydream about waking up to Rachel every morning, on _their_ bed, in their home. When suddenly, the pitter-patter of Beth's running feet would interrupt their morning cuddles and next thing you know - there she'd be, in bed between them.

Quinn's mind takes to yet another daydream where she and Rachel stand at the alter, both clad in white dresses, and promise vows to each other. Beth standing to the side, the flower girl. Santana would stand behind Quinn, holding the ring for her. She pictures Blaine as Rachel's Best Man, and smiles dreamily at that possibility of marrying Rachel.

Finally, she hears, "...Quinn? Quinn?" Her eyes focus on Rachel's hand snapping in front of her face. Her girlfriend smiles at her, wondering where she went just then. Rachel asks, "did you hear anything I just said in the past five minutes?"

"I'm sorry," Quinn admits sheepishly, "I didn't." She tightens her arms around Rachel's waist and asks, "was it important?"

"Probably not as important what took over your mind. Mind sharing?"

Quinn raises one eyebrow at Rachel and purses her lips, considering whether or not she should tell Rachel what was really screening through her brain. Rachel pouts adorably when she realizes Quinn's thinking, and then licks her lips as she lowers her chin to kiss Quinn.

Lost in the moment, Quinn breathes in deeply. The kiss plus the images still running through her head cause Quinn's knee to become jelly; good thing she's sitting down already.

"How about now?" Rachel asks, still curious. It's not forceful, the way she asks. It's playful, and it compels Quinn to tell her. She was going to, anyway.

"Did you realize you called yourself Beth's other mom?"

They haven't even been together a year. That's not a lot of time. Their relationship, especially when involving a child, is so vulnerable. Yet, the thought and the hope of a future together just seems so perfectly right. So meant to be.

"What?" Rachel questions. "When?"

There's no fear or trepidation between them as the questions pour out of her. It's honest.

"You said and I quote, 'I'll be able to tell all that I was the mommy...'" And so Quinn trails off to let Rachel make her own assumptions.

Rachel had not heard herself say that. And in no way had she meant to make Quinn uncomfortable with that idea. She hopes that Quinn isn't uncomfortable. She shifts on Quinn's lap and tosses a quick look over her shoulder at Beth, still entranced by the banana. "I'm sorry, Quinn..." She starts, wishing to fix the mess she's not even sure about.

Quinn stills. She's sorry? Didn't she mean that? Doesn't Rachel see a future for them together?

"You're sorry?" She worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with the idea that I could see us together in the future. I just assumed we'd be -"

Ah, relief.

Quinn's lips part in a huge grin as she shakes her head to stop Rachel from apologizing. She unwraps one arm from around Rachel and sneaks a hand behind her neck, pulling chocolate eyes to her own. "Don't apologize," she assures her. "I loved hearing that." Quinn kisses Rachel, holding her close for dear life, working hard to keep breathing and kissing her at the same time.

"I'm so glad you did because I don't know what I'd do if you said you didn't see that."

"Have you thought about it a lot?" Quinn wonders, running a finger down Rachel's cheek.

Rachel shrugs, "Honestly, when I look into the future, I can't imagine you guys not there. It's never been a doubt of mine; I just always - assumed, I guess."

"Good, very good to know."

They stay in that position for a while, just staring into each other's eyes, sometimes kissing. But soon, it's time for Quinn and Beth to start leaving for the airport. Traffic sucks to get there and they can't miss the plane at all.

Beth's getting fussy from being in the chair, anyway. And Quinn has to wash her face, courtesy of Rachel. But since Quinn's been touching her, Rachel has to wash hers too.

While Quinn holds Beth, Rachel cleans her face. They switch then, and Rachel plays with Beth as Quinn washes her own and brushes her teeth. She runs her hand through her hair and exhales, shaking her arms, preparing to go.

"Ready?" Rachel asks, bouncing Beth in her arms, from the doorway.

Quinn admits, "I'm never ready to leave you."


End file.
